Sonic Forces: Path of a Hero
by Crimson G
Summary: A hero has fallen. A villain rises. With the fight for freedom continuing, can one person make a difference?
1. The Rookie

A/N: Here it is. I don't own Sonic. I do own a few OC's. I'm sure we all played Sonic Forces by now. The game was... I don't know. Mediocre. I wasn't awful, but not as good as I wanted it to be. I tried not to hype myself for the game so I guess it worked.

Now... this story, I'm going to add more and change a few things. Such not get back Sonic as quickly as possible. I mean he's not going to be appear in the next chapter. A few missions struggling to claim a territory or two then maybe Sonic comes back. Where was Shadow? How was Omega fixed quickly, who made the Wispon? G.U.N. The Master Emerald. Why just Metal, Chaos, Zavok, and Shadow? So expect characters from past games to appear such as Nack/Fang the Sniper as enforcers and some villains from other Sonic media

* * *

The world as you know is not as it used to be. The evil Doctor Eggman has waged war across the entire planet. He had succeeded in doing the one thing he had been trying to do for years. In eight long years after countless failure, countless experiments, and unleashing ancient legends. He had did what everyone thought was impossible.

Defeated Sonic the Hedgehog.

The world's greatest hero. The one whom always stood in the way of the doctor since he was young had fallen. Wherever Doctor Eggman went Sonic wasn't close behind. The two were almost in a constant fight for dominance with Sonic always coming out on top, even if it was bleak he always came out on top.

He didn't win this time.

With Sonic lost, Tails had ran away, no one has seen him since the war started. Losing Sonic must've made him snapped. Now the resistance formed by Knuckles stood up to the Eggman Empire and they were losing day by day… but they never gave up.

However, it wasn't just robots nor his creation that was causing Knuckles resistance to lose land.

Shadow for reason joined the Empire. No one knew why. Rumors went from 'dormant alien gene activated' to 'Under mind control' Whatever it was he was strong enforcer in Eggman's hands. There were others forces that joined the Empire, Metal Sonic, Chaos, and the Deadly Six. Rumors of other villains working under Eggman emerged. It seemed all the villains and rouges alike had emerged as soon as the heavy hitters were gone. Hope seemed to have been lost.

Or is it lost?

There is always hope. They just need to search for it.

* * *

It came without warning to the villagers. A normal day became a nightmare to the survivors. A battleship appeared in the sky and then… they came. The forces of the Eggman Empire dropped from the airship and attacked. The defense force struck back with all their might.

In the middle of the road stood brown furred bipedal dog. The floppy-eared dog had three strands of brown hair sticking out from above his forehead. He wore black and green gloves, a strap on vest, and black boots with red soles. On his right wrist was a gadget. His green eyes stared in horror as he looked around him. Explosions erupted around him and the cries of the civilians echoed through the air. He knew they would come here, but this soon? Another thought came to mind amidst the carnage.

"Grace." He gasped and turned to the direction of his friend's house.

He raced down the street while avoiding debris along the way. A robot dropped down and attacked him with a claw. He dodged it only for it start firing it lasers. The dog frantically evaded it before raising his hand and launching a steel wire from the device on his wrist. It hit the brick wall and quickly took him away from the robot. Once he landed he raced across the wall and used the device to have the wire unhook itself from the wall and retract in his launcher. He launched it again to the roof where it dragged him to the top. He landed and raced across the rooftop. As soon as he got the edge, a flying robot stood in his way and shot at him.

He yelled as he jumped away and launched his wrist mount wire launcher which had it pull him away from the robot. As he landed on the wall it started to collapse and caused him fall down. Fortunately he landed on an abandoned pile of hay. live He got out quickly and continued running. He made it to the house where his friend lived, but he was too late. Where the house used to be was a smoldering pile of debris and the body of a cheetah.

"No.." He whimpered

He slowly walked forward, dreading it was someone he knew. The explosions and scream around him were drawn out by the sound of his heartbeat.

When he got close he felt a little relieved, yet he still felt remorse for the person lying on the ground. It was his friend's mother and it looked like she was dying from a piece of metal had piercing her stomach. She started stirring and the dog knelt down beside her.

"B..litz?"

"Ma'am… where is Grace?"

"Grace…told… escaped.

He nodded. His friend ran away while her mother must've distracted them. He hated that, he hated this. This is unjust and terrible. This should not have happened and... he needed to find her.

"I'll find her."

The woman gave one last smile to him and muttered 'thank you'. The light in her eyes faded, her breathing stopped, and the dog knew he was holding a corpse. He cried and then looked away. He saw more robots, but something caught his eye. A red flash flew above the city and to the center of town.

He didn't know what it was, but he had to help. He jumped up and raced toward the center of town. He used his wire launcher a few times to gain speed, but the rest of the time he ran. Faster than he ever could.

Once he made it to the center of the city, he watched as the Defense Force was shooting at that thing. He saw Grace's father and brother among them fighting the robots.

Grace's brother jumped away and shot more beams at it and then turned around. He growled as he spotted Blitz. He walked up and grabbed the dog by the collar.

"Where is she?"

"She... ran."

"Ran? You let her go out alone?"

"I... wasn't there."

He scoffed. "Stupid mutt, figured the one time you were with her you weren't and now she disappeared while you remained here like a coward. Where is mom."

Blitz looked away and that angered the man furthered.

"You should've died in her place. Once this is over I'm searching for her and you're not going to get in my way." He pushed the dog aside and shot at the bot. "Stupid human, stupid hedgehog. Fine time for him to get killed. It's his fault."

Suddenly a chuckled echoed through the air. Everyone spot a glowing figure floating before them.

"Chet!" shouted his father. "Get over here and help!" The father stared at Blitz. "Blitz leave and find Grace!"

"Grace ran dad, we'll find her later. Let's kill that thing!"

The father and son ran over and aided the guard. He needed to help… but a part of him told him not to go out to fight. He listened to the negative and stayed out of sight by hiding behind some debris

He regretted not running. He watched the fiend shrugged off and fired lasers at them effortlessly. Some of the troops got hit while others dodged. Blitz saw Grace's father get hit while her brother evaded the attack. A lone warrior attacked him with a sword only for the white helmet foe to do something weird with his powers to freeze him in place and then launched him in the buildings. He grabbed another solider and launched him at the other soldiers.

"This is beginning to bore me."

"Bore you?" spoke Grace's brother. "You monster. If it weren't for you or that human..then we wouldn't have this garbage." He aimed his blaster at him. "You're going down."

The creature raised his hands and small cubes manifested around him. He then launched them at the defense force annihilating them, their bodies flew like rag dolls all over the place. He watched as the brother got sent flying through a building. One of them landed away from Blltz and his gun landed at his feet. Blitz gulped and made a grab for the gun.. only for a foot to land on it.

"Resistance is futile child."

It appeared in front of his face. The silver helmet abomination started at the dog, analyzing him, mocking him.

"I can taste your fear child. Your anxiety, terror, all those emotions that make you smoldering pile trash." His walked around the dog. "Tell me boy.. why are you here?"

"M-my home…."

The being chuckled. "Your home is no more, your people fled or dead. I… no we are along in this graveyard." He spread his arms, showing him the destruction and debris around them as if the dog didn't know it was there.

"Stop…. This." He said quietly

"Hmm?" He stopped pacing and remained behind the dog. The dog felt a chill down his spine and pressure building up inside. He felt cornered and overwhelm by the beast with enough power to kill him. The furred animal turned around and took deep breaths.

"Wh-why do this?" He spoke loudly, but felt himself wanting to run, he wanted to not be here in front

"Why not? You're all weak and the weak should be ruled under the strong or eliminated from existence."

He then appeared in front of Blitz with his arm stretch out, causing the boy to gasp and back away.

"Should I kill you?" He chuckled humorously and lowered his arm. "But then again." He then began to levitate up in the air. "Run along child, you have no use for me. I will give you mercy today. Enjoy what limited time you have on Mobius… for soon the Eggman Empire will reign."

He vanished, leaving the dog along and scared. Blitz collapsed on the ground and slammed his fist in the pavement.

"DAMN IT!" He shouted. "YOU…" He covered his snout, hoping the being didn't hear him. After a while he dropped his arms on the ground and groaned.

"He can't get away with this..." He clenched his fist as he shed a few tears. "He can't."

He sat there with what seemed like hours until he heard footsteps. He picked up the gun and aimed it at whoever was coming.

"Easy there kid." Said an armadillo walking toward him. To his left was a purple avian girl who seemed familiar. There were others with them who busy checking for survivors. Were they...?

"What's your name kid?" asked the female bird

"Yo… you're part of the Resistance?"

"Yep…" The armadillo poked his chest. "I'm Mighty the Armadillo, this is Wave the Swallow."

"B..Blitz the Bloodhound." He growled. "… I…. I…"

"What?"

"I… I want to join you guys."

"Okay." Wave shrugged.

Blitz blinked. "Just like that?"

"Kid," Mighty grabbed the boy by the shoulder. "We can't afford to let anyone go that can fight. That's kind of our motto. Glory or not we need to win this war."

"I know." Blitz looked at them. "I feel like I just been insulted, but I also don't like this." Blitz gulped. "If you need help, I lend you my strength."

Wave smiled. "Well.. welcome aboard kid."

* * *

An hour later Blitz stepped out of the shower room after cleaning himself up. He looked around and spotted resistance members walking about. Some were old, some young. Mighty was right there various people of various ages running about. He was told the place was in an old G.U.N. bunker that was untraceable to Eggman at the moment, but it was large and filled with tools needed for the Resistance to move and sleep.

"Hey!"

He looked up and saw two people walking toward him. A male red bird with yellow glasses, a yellow tracksuit, and yellow shoes and a female polar bear with spiked out blue hair, pink snow coat, black pants, and pink boots. The male looked nerdy and clumsy while the polar bear looked withdrawn and stoic.

"You're the survivor of the city that was overrun." The red bird looked up and down.

Blitz nodded. "Yeah, I'm Blitz the Bloodhound."

"I'm Sora the Cardinal." He said and then gestured to the bored looking Polar bear. "This is Winter the Polar Bear."

"Hi." She said without excitement. "So you lived… we heard you saw that thing."

He scowled and nodded. "Yeah."

"So what was he like? Huh? Was he scary? Many say he's death incarnate."

"Don't scare the newbie." Winter spoke. "Go on, the top commanders want to see you."

"They do?" Blitz gaped. Why would they want to see him?

"Yeah, you lived. That creature let you go." Sora adjusted his glasses. "I mean hardly any one was let go and some missions we don't see him."

"Be thankful we didn't." The girl brushed her hair back. "But if we want to win this war we're going to bump into him sooner than later.

Blitz nodded and gulped. "Y-yeah."

"Lighten up." Sora spoke. "We'll take him down."

"Blitz."

The group spotted Mighty standing before them. "Come on."

"Me?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, you. They sent me to get you. They want to talk."

"Alright."

He said goodbye to the duo and walked along the corridor to meet with the leaders. Who only heard that it was Knuckles the Enchidna leading them. He heard that Sonic and Knuckles didn't get along at first, but later became friends or at least rivals. With Sonic dead and Tails missing it was the Island Guardian taking up the reigns to lead the group. He also had others to help lead. Mighty and Wave were one of the few he met. Also there was Mighty…

"Sir… "

"Call me Mighty."

"I heard you were once part of the Chaotix."

"Yep, but I didn't want to be a detective so I went my own way and kept in contact.

"Ah, okay."

"… This took us by surprise too."

"Huh?"

Mighty stopped and turned to him with a serious look. "This war, when it came to dealing with Eggman, Sonic was the one who dealt him. Remember when the world broke apart and those shadow things appeared?"

"Yeah."

"Eggman caused the world to break apart, but Sonic fixed it."

"And those aliens?"

Mighty chuckled. "Well… Sonic was there, Eggman didn't have hand with… not directly, but that was Shadow's overdue task, we were just along with his story."

"But what happened to G.U.N?"

Mighty frowned and turned around. "G.U.N. has been destroyed. G.U.N.'s hierarchy has been captured or dead, the president has been captured. Leaders are missing. Everyone important is missing, Commander Tower included. We're all that's left and we…" He stopped and rubbed his face. "We do have G.U.N. operatives who survived the onslaught and helping out, but it's small and scattered. People are losing hope and living in fear… or joined him in fear or some other twistedmeaning." He shook his head. "No matter, I'll take you to them."

They stopped at the door and Mighty knocked. After a few seconds the door opened and Knuckles answered. He grinned at Mighty.

"Mighty, glad you're here and alive."

"Commander." He grinned. "Can't get over that."

"Well get used to it." They fist bumped. Knuckles then saw Blitz. "Is this the kid who survived the encounter?"

"Yep," Mighty patted the survivor on the back. "Everyone either ran, captured… or… dead."

"I see," Knuckles held the door open. "Kid, I hope you have enough drive to fight, we need all the help we can get."

Blitz nodded and stepped. He looked around and saw various people in the room. Some he recognized, others no so much.

Knuckles waved at others. "You know Mighty and Wave. There is Amy Rose, Vector the Crocodile, Charmy the Bee, Espio the Chamelion, and Silver the Hedgehog.

"Hi."

"This guy lived?" The bee flew in front of him and gave him a look over. "He doesn't look much."

Blitz scowled at the kid. He got insulted by a child… but this kid helped take down Metal Overlord and participated in the Black Arms invasion so he has his respect. He noticed Amy Rose, the girl who always chased down Sonic. Her dress worse than wear and she had bags under her eyes. Everyone else looked weary, yet still ready for combat.

"Heh, I could say the same thing about you Charmy, but I found a use to you." Knuckles patted Blitz on the back, causing him to stumble. "Everyone, this is Blitz the Bloodhound, our newest recruit and survivor of that creature Eggman has unleashed."

The pink hedgehog smiled at him, but Blitz noticed it was a sad smile. "Glad you're here."

Silver nodded. "Do you know anything about him? Anything."

Blitz eyes widen and shook his head. "A…All I know is that he's cruel, merciless and strong. He only allowed me to live just so he and crush me later."

"Hmm…" The Chameleon was thinking. "He's playing a game or he wants a stronger opponent. One is gone and the other joined his side.." Espio looked down and up at Blitz. "You seem more athletic."

Blitz scratched his head. "I do like Parkour, plus." He held out his wrist and fired a wire. "I have this."

Wave eyes widen and shot over to him. "You have wrist mounted wire launcher. Where did you get it?"

Blitz frowned and looked down. "It… was gift from friend of mine. She gave it to me last year for a birthday…. I haven't seen her since I was told she ran away during the chaos."

Mighty frowned. "Sorry kid, what does she look like."

"She's a cheetah, she's my… best friend."

"Like a girlfriend." Vector grinned.

Blitz chuckled. "Nah, she doesn't see me as that. Plus someone was already pining for her and I didn't want to get involve."

"You're an idiot." Vector walked forward. "You let her get away, but when we find her I'll give you the best advice in dating that the books don't reveal.

Wave rolled her eyes. "Don't listen to him, he doesn't know any better."

"Regardless, she might be captured and we'll have to find a way to get to her." Knuckles replied. He didn't want to think of the other alternative. "So you have some skill." He looked at Wave, who nodded and walked toward a table to pick up a weapon. She then went to him and handed him the red colored weapon.

"Congrats kid, you have a Wispon. Fire model. One of our recent weapons developed by Wave."

Wave looked away sadly. "No, it was… that kid who had the plans. I'm glad we managed to snag them from his workshop."

Amy smiled. "But you and Rasp have been working on that for 2 months."

Wave nodded. "All so I can find my team… if they are still alive."

Blitz looked at the weapon in his hand. He remembered poorly trying to reach for one when that evil creature was taunting him. Could he? He had to try. "This shoots fire?"

"There are creatures called wisp. These weapons harness their powers and put in form based on their These things can work without, but that's for the offensive ability. Their second ability requires you to find one to activate it." Wave replied. "There are more, but I need more data, but I should keep on building more and improving the more I receive data. I'm currently working on two right now. Lightning and Cube. They're almost done."

Knuckles looked at the kid, knowing the atmosphere might sour. "Go to the obstacle course to test it out. Amy take him to it."

"You got it Commander." Amy saluted humorously and started leading the teen away.

"Wait." Wave walked toward Blitz. "Can I see your Wire launcher?"

Blitz blinked and narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"I think I can make it useful to you. Something that will make useful to you in the long run."

The dog thought it over, but taking the device off his wrist and handing it to her. After that he followed Amy out the door and closed it.

"He's a green, but can he pull his weight?" Vector said.

"I want to see how he'll use his toy… both of them." Wave scratched her head as she looked at the tool "I think if I can make some adjustments..."

Knuckles stared at the door. "I have feeling that kid is what we're looking for. Right now we need to pull out all the stops."

* * *

Amy held open the door. "Okay Blitz, this help you get use to your Wispon."

Blitz noticed it was small room used for target practice. He noticed someone else there, it was a black bear firing his weapon. He noticed a familiar looking jacket and that made him growl. The bear stopped firing and looked back. The black bear grinned. "Blitz."

"Barry."

"You two know each other?"

"School, but you disappeared 2 months ago."

"I enlisted dork." Barry walked on over, wielding a wispon. He looked down at Blitz with a grin, he noticed Amy and saluted. "Hello Miss Rose."

"Good day Barry." She smiled. "Training?"

"Yes, want to be ready for the day I meet that creature." He looked around. "Where is Grace, you two always seem to be around each other."

Blitz frowned. "She's… not here."

Barry's eyes narrowed. "Not here? What happened?"

"She ran away. Her mom told her too."

"What good that will do because she might be captured or dead." He grabbed the dog. "It will be your fault."

"How would that be my fault?" Blitz growled at the black bear."

"BOYS!" The duo froze as if the presence of death entered the room. The slowly turned to the pink furred warrior and felt their heart stopped. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling widely, but they felt there was this sense of foreboding harm coming from her if they didn't stop berating each other. "Get along please."

"Yes ma'am." They let go and saluted. Barry sighed. "Got go and rest up. I'll show you how to man up and not look like a wimp." He walked away, closing the door on the way out."

Amy looked at the door and sighed. "Barry is hotheaded and kind of rude. Kisses our buts more than he should. Thinks he'll be the next Sonic." She stuck her tongue at the door and then turned to him. "So Grace is her name?"

"Yep."

"She wont go for that," The pink hedgehog winked. "Trust me."

"Okay, not like it matters."

"You sound like a party pooper." She held her hammer. "I want to see how good you are."

Blitz gulped and readied himself. He had to prove he wasn't some worthless mutt and find Grace.

* * *

She had no idea how long she was running. She had been running since the attack started, since he told her to leave. She made it into the forest and kept at it. She ran like a coward, with the regret of leaving him and her mother behind, but she did as was told. So now she kept running for what seemed like hours.

"Be okay, Blitz… please."

She didn't look where she was going until she ran into something.

"AUGH!"

She fell down with a thud, her eyes widen and she got up quickly. She held up her hands in defense.

"Get back, I… I will claw you and bite you."

"Sorry."

She heard a voice that was high pitched, yet maturing. She lowered her hands and got a good look at the person she ran into. It was a fox. Standing beside him with a large robot in a wheelbarrel.

"Sorry." The fox said again. "I… " He sighed.

"No…" The cheetah girl said again. "I'm sorry…" She notice his two tails and gasped upon recognizing him. "You're Tails."

"Yeah and?" The fox gave a rude answer."

"And? You're famous."

Tails rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't say that if you know what I did."

"Um… so?"

"I abandoned everyone." Tails spoke as he took the cart and walked away.

"Wait… where are you going?"

"I need to find some material for this guy?" He knocked on the robot

"But… that's an Eggman robot."

Tails shook his head. "True, but he rebelled 3 years ago and was working for G.U.N. along with… Shadow."

Grace frowned. "I don't understand about Shadow."

"Neither do." He then started leaving.

"Wait!" Grace ran up. "Can… can I come with you?"

"Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"I don't want to be alone."

Tails looked over at the girl. She was a cheetah, with short hair three bangs flowing down her forehead. She had a red tank top and blue shorts. Along with them she had on red gloves and red boots. Her fur was also singed. The two-tailed genius wanted to be quiet as possible… but if he had an extra set of eyes then..

"Okay."

"Great…"

The two started walking.

"Um… where did you find him?"

"In a dump, he was placed there for some reason, so I dug him out and I have been finding right the tools needed to restore him ever since. With him, I can give my friends more firepower."

"Great.." She spoke with enthusiasm, but she stopped smiling. "Do… do you want to talk about it?"

"No… not right now. I'm not ready"

"Okay." She looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting dark. "It's about time for bed."

"Another mile and we can rest."

She nodded and continued follow the boy. Her mind was still on whether Blitz was safe or not.

* * *

Blitz felt as if 1000, hammers collided with his body in a matter of minutes. He knew she was strong, but not that strong. He had underestimated her based on popular opinion alone, never again. He was laying down in one of the beds in a room he was sharing with 5 other people.

He heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Sora and Winter enter the room and looking down on him. Sora looked on with humor, while Winter showed a small smile, indicating she had emotion.

"So… Captain Rose gave you a work over?" said Sora

"Ye-ah." He said while groaning.

Winter smirked. "You impressed her."

"Good," He chuckled weakly "That was the plan…"

"That was good, plus we have great news." Sora grinned and adjusted his glasses. "Commander assigned us to you."

"Huh?" He sounded surprised. "Whu?

"Yeah, we're also new by 3 days." Winter shrugged. "So… I guess we're Team Rookie."

"Team Rookie." Blitz scoffed. "We need to think of a new name later." He stood up and stretched himself.

"Regardless, we're going to train tomorrow to get ready."

"Train? That's good." Blitz sighed. "I need to be ready to help."

Sora walked around with his arms crossed. "You know unlike rumors, we still have an estimated 5% of territory, but we're stretched thin."

"So what do we do?"

"Emerald Town is occupied, next to it. Maple Village. We get those we get a supply route."

"Won't they try to take it back?"

Winter and Sora looked at the other. Sora gave the dog a sad smile. "Yeah, but we're out of options so in a week or two we're going to strike."

Blitz truly felt this was just kind of sick game made by the villain. Deep down he was scared, but he couldn't just run. Where could he go? Nowhere and now is the time to take matters into their own hands. If Sonic was here the surely they could have an edge… but it was just them.

"Alright, tomorrow we're going to free those cities."

Winter nodded. "Yes." She held a look of contempt, but her eyes held a bit of worry. "Let's make it back alive."

Blitz nodded and held up his hand. The three of them bumped fist signaling their team up. After conversing a bit, Sora and Winter left the room, leaving Blitz alone in his thoughts. He looked down at his left hand where the wire launcher used to be. A memory came to me.

-Flashback—

 _Blitz ran down the field, picking up momentum. He raised his fist and launched his wire from it, pierced the wall, then him rocketing toward it. He hit the wall with grunt and yelped in pain._

 _"_ _Oh no! Are you okay?" Blitz looked down at the cheetah he called friend and nodded._

 _"_ _Fine."_

 _"_ _Good, I was hoping it would help with parkour and not hurt you."_

 _"_ _No pain no gain."_

 _"_ _No broken bones either."_

 _"_ _But…"_

 _"_ _Blitz." She placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. He felt a shiver in his spine and sighed. "Don't hurt yourself too much."_

 _"_ _I won't." He then dropped to the ground and walked toward her. "But this is the best present you got me. Thanks."_

 _She formed a wide smile and jumped up and down with excitement. "That's great to hear. I'm glad you like it. I didn't know what to give you, but that made me think it was perfect for you. Who knows you might give Sonic a run for his money."_

 _"_ _Nah." Blitz waved._

 _"_ _But you're just as fast as me,"_

 _He poked her in nose. "You're faster and more agile."_

 _"_ _You don't give yourself enough credit Blitz." She smiled warmly and giggled. "That tickles."_

 _Blitz chuckled. "So how about I tickle you some more."_

 _Before she said anything, she heard someone call out to her. She looked back to find her brother waving toward her. She frowned and looked at him with a sorry look. "Sorry Blitz, but I got to go. Family gathering."_

 _"_ _Oh." He frowned. "That's nice."_

 _"_ _Don't be that, so what if big bro doesn't like you. You're still a great best friend."_

 _He smiled, but for reason he didn't like it, he didn't know why._

 _"_ _See ya."_

...

The memory went and he gave an exasperated sigh. He hoped she got away safely, but if what they say is true, then there hardly anywhere left for them to hide in. Well… he to keep trying. He laid back down and closed his eyes to sleep.

* * *

Miles away Grace was lying on her back looking at the moon. She looked over at the fox laying next to the robot. After spending time with him the girl was under the impression the fox had lost his drive, perhaps when Sonic was killed. She wondered when and how to relieve that spark again. That will be for another day, as of now she will go to sleep and begin her journey.

* * *

A/N

There you have it. Mighty and Wave are added to the Resistance. Wave found Tails's ideas and built them. Where are Jet and Storm? Ray?

Next time Blitz's first mission.


	2. First Mission

A/N: I don't own Sonic. I do own some OC's. Second chapter. I explain more after this.

The Void Wispon is OP, it will not be in this story. I like it, but no. A wisp or two are going to replace Void.

* * *

-4 days later-

Blitz entered the lab that was used by Wave and the rest of the Brain Trust. Some of the brightest minds available who have not been caught by Eggman were here. People who would use their minds to fix gears, weapons, and machines. He saw a few humans. There were a lot here and it seems Wave was the head of it.

Speaking of the Swallow he saw her standing next to a red hedgehog who's quills were curved up. The hedgehog had red spiky hair stick straight for like a punk rocker. Her outfit consisted of a black shirt with a skull on it, purple plaided skirt, black leggings, purple steel toed boots, and red glasses.

He walked over and greeted the duo. "Hello."

Wave looked over and smiled. "I see you arrived."

The red hedgehog looked over and smiled at him. "Hey bro."

"Hi."

"I'm Rasp the Hedgehog, short for Raspberry." She held out his hand and shook it. "Wave is training me to fix machines. After this I want to fix Extreme Gear for tournaments."

Wave smiles and nodded proudly. "There is nobody out there that knows Extreme Gear like I do and we'll be using them on some missions."

Blitz grinned. "Cool, so you asked me to come to."

Rasp walked forward. "I made adjustments to your Wire Launcher. It's more durable and you can do systematic attacks."

"What kind?"

"Like a Wire Attack." Rasp handed him the gear. "Launch your hook, then pull yourself toward the enemy with a devastating attack."

"Like Sonic's Homing attack?"

"Correct," Wave nodded. "All we did was make it stronger, it's up to you train and utilize it's… no your full potential."

"Yep," Rasp nodded. "You will be going 'WHAM' and then they'll be 'OH NOES!" She punched the hair rapidly. "Like that."

Blitz chuckled. "Yeah, like that, but with a boot to the head."

"Dude, you get the reference." Rasp pointed with a twinkle in her eyes. "Let's be friends."

"O..kay." He sounded uncomfortable with her suddenly being in his face.

"Great, I'll see you out on the field as tech support dude." She spun around to get back to work.

Wave sighed. "She's eccentric, wasn't like that when I found her."

Blitz nodded. "Wasn't like that?"

Wave shooed him away. "Another time when she feels like it, move along and train. Be sure to report back on the Blaze Wispon. I want results."

"And the Blaster type?"

"I made those first, they were easy. The others are becoming more cumbersome. So the data I gathered from them are being used for future projects… until the war is over. So keep using the Blaze Wispon and I'll have new ones ready."

Blitz nodded. "I'll do it."

Blitz left the room and strolled down the hallway, walking past various people. In the past 4 days he learned this place was bigger than it was from the outside. There were more rooms and floors underground, more places to train, to rest, to eat, a hanger housing Airships that were still under maintenance and would be ready at a moments notice. Being underground made him a bit uneasy incase they were attacked and he was deep in the basement when it happened.

The training areas, he found a room that housed a bigger obstacle for more leg work. Before going he stopped by the Lounge to meet up with Winter and Sora for team work exercises. When he arrived he saw Amy talking to a white bat. The bat then waved goodbye as she started to leave.

"Excuse me handsome." She winked in his direction and walked off.

"Um… sorry." He looked at Amy who walked toward him. "Hey, Miss Rose."

"Hi."

"Who was that?'

"Rouge, she's employed… was by G.U.N."

"Really? She one of the ones still out there?"

"Yes," Amy nodded. "Remnants are still out there and fighting, but… it's not good."

Blitz frowned. "It's going to get worse."

"Worse or better we still need to keep heads held high." Amy smiled. "Don't lose it okay?"

"Right." He said and watched her leave the room. He then made it to the table to meet up with the duo. He gotten to know them for the past few days. What little he did. Sora seemed every bit of nerdy as he seemed. Winter seemed more reserved. The two of them encountered each other and saved the other while on the run from the Empire. Both from separate cities and met each other by chance and became close to even friends.

"Blitz," Sora waved. "You met Rouge the Bat, a G.U.N. spy"

"She's a jewel hunter.. or thief… or something." The cool looking polar bear crossed her legs and huffed "She struts around thinking she owns this… what a sl-."

"No, she's not." Sora pointed at her dramatically with a large blush on her beak. "She's the greatest spy the world has ever known. Team Dark was a secret team to hunt down rogue fiends unrelated to Eggman. From the likes of Sleet to Nack the Weasel."

"Those sound like not good guys." Blitz said

"Obviously." Winter leaned back in her chair in a laidback way. "With G.U.N. and every governing force down we're bound to run into Rogues. Although, they might serve under Eggman to get what they want, but they might not like his 'invitation'

"You mean that broadcast he made about joining his empire. Only a moron would think he's being sincere."

"I think we need to focus on one thing at a time." Winter reminded. "Eggman's Enforcers are a priority."

"Yeah, but those other guys are no cup of tea too." Sora replied

"We'll deal with it one way." Said the brown furred dog. "We need to try."

"We mean us." Said a voice behind that pushed him forward. Blitz stumbled onto the duo. Winter and Sora helped on his feet where he turned around to face Barry and two members of his team. He got to know other two. The rabbit and the tiger. Hop and Stripes. Both were just as egotistical as Barry and agreed with everything he said.

"Barry." He said with a growl. "What do you want."

Barry rolled his eyes. "Just one resistance member to another. Can't we all get along?"

"Yep." Blitz replied. "But, you always seem to be egging me on."

"We both know." He frowned. "You were there when Grace lost her family."

"That wasn't my fault."

"True, but whatever you did to live, could've help them escape."

"Cold." Winter said.

"Winter." Barry chuckled. "Still want to go on a date."

"Pass." She said. "We're not in high school."

"I know, who know when it will be our last." Barry shrugged. "I'll see you out in the battlefield cowering like before."

He and his group chuckled as they walked off.

Sora looked at Blitz. "People think that creature spared you because you hid."

"Lies!" Blitz turned around quickly and glared the bird. The yellow jacket wearing bird and flinched and shrunk at the intense gaze. "He… he saw me… he let me go…. Because…" He started quivering in fear and searched for any sign of him. "He… h-he didn't d-deem m-me… the e-effort.

"Blitz." Winter got up and grabbed him. "Not everyone thinks that. The ones that do are idiots with screws lose. Thinking like is going to cost us and they are the weak links not you."

"True." Sora patted the dog on the back. "We got your back when the others don't."

The dog calmed down and breathed out. "Thanks, but that's hypocritical of people with all we went through."

"People are scared… may not be the best excuse." The polar bear looked around at the members in the room. "Sometimes… people want to know if there is someone worse off than them. They picked you because you are new and…"

"I don't look like much…" The vest wearing dog stared at everyone in the room, he could feel judgment from everyone. He bet there were people that hid from the demon, so why was he did different. No… it doesn't matter what they think. However, there was a part of him still feeling as he failed Grace and her family.

"Now." Sora held a thumbs up, "Let's go train."

"Right."

* * *

….

4 days had passed and Blitz couldn't help, but feel worse off than when he got here. The mattresses were kind of lump and some people snored. He would have to get used to place like this, but what can he do? He gazed down at his wrist mount wire launcher. He had tested out the device and managed to get the hang of it

As of now he was with the rest of the troops, in a large room, getting ready to go on a mission. Sora and Winter were to his left. They were Team Misfit, as they finally decided on their proper name. He looked to his right and further down he spotted Barry looking smug. He heard a cough and saw Knuckles and the other leaders standing before them. He commanded respect and they in return gave it to him. They fought Eggman more times than them, but this was on a whole other ballgame.

"Alright," Knuckles spoke out as he showed them the monitor displaying two villages. "As of right now Maple Village and Emerald Town don't have the necessary strong forces occupying it. We have reason to believe one of Eggman's small time captains is there, but they're secretive and aren't giving their identity away. We don't know which village they are staying so stay sharp. Right now, you'll be led by other officers. Mighty and Amy will lead the Red Team to Emerald Town. Chaotix will lead Blue team to Maple Village. We're shipping out 1400 hours, get your equipment ready and be sure to head to the buggies by then. Soldiers for each team will be hanging on the wall there. Alright dismiss!"

Everyone separated to find out who will be with who. Blitz moved along with Winter and Sora as he wondered where he was heading to. He looked down at the list and saw he was assigned to the Blue Team, they would be going to be Maple Village.

"Heh, we're going to Emerald Town we're Red Team," He heard Barry say. He spotted him conversing with a rabbit with blue fur covering his face and a white tiger. They slapped five walked off.

"They act like they got an easy one." Blitz snorted at the trio.

"Or they think this give them big gains. Both Emerald and Maple are close, yet distance. That's' why we can afford to split up."

"We need the territory." Winter added. "We're short on supplies and this might be our best gamble."

Blitz nodded. "Then we're on it. Let's organize our gear before heading off in a few."

"Blitz."

The group saw Barry and his team walking toward them. The bear grinned at him. "Just so you know we'll take back our territory in no time."

"Don't take this lightly." Blitz retorted.

"Hey, I've been at this longer than you."

"Only by two month." Growled Blitz. "Unlike you I want to see the next the sunrise."

"But if I run into Grace first, she'll be so grateful to me that she'll see me as the coolest guy."

Blitz narrowed his eyes. "She's not that shallow."

"Show's how much you know." Barry patted him on the shoulder. "The strongest always come out on top." He frowned. "Eggman may be strong now, but he and his army will get his then Sonic will rest knowing we inherited his will." He smiled. "Then Grace will be thankful that I pulled off the mission… hey Winter try not to let the kid slow you down."

Winter rolled her eyes. "Whatever

"I'm faster than you." Blitz snorted.

"I'm stronger… we both know Grace is faster. She may got away and waiting for someone to find her."

Barry walked away with his team. Blitz growled and watched him go.

"He's been pining for you friend?"

"Yeah…" He sighed. "She never liked his attitude, but Grace will still be friendly regardless." He then walked away. "

* * *

 _Grace glared at Barry and then at Blitz. The dog had a bruised eye, but the bear also had one. "Barry why did you do that?"_

 _"_ _You see my eye? Why does it got me?"_

 _Blitz shrugged. "You kept egging me on."_

 _"_ _Shut it." Barry growled_

 _Grace sighed. "Barry please stop it."_

 _"_ _Fine," Barry walked away. "Do whatever it is you two do._

 _Grace frown a the bear leaving and looked back at Blitz who was looking away. "Blitz, what happened?"_

 _The dog shrugged. "The usual, it's not that I haven't heard." He snorted. "He decided to bring up that man."_

 _"_ _Your dad?"_

 _"_ _He's not my dad, parents don't abandon their pups." He scoffed. "I don't need him, I've been taking good care of myself. I don't need him or anyone."_

 _Grace's ears dropped and her tail lowered. She looked at him with sadness. "You don't need me?"_

 _He looked alarmed. "I… that's not what I meant."_

 _She started giggling and her tail started waving vibrantly. "I'm just teasing."_

 _"_ _Ah…" He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "I knew that."_

 _"_ _You can always come by for dinner."_

 _"_ _No thanks, your brother always has this mean look whenever I'm there. I swear he hates me for no good reason."_

 _"_ _My brother… I don't care what he thinks and you shouldn't either. Plus he's going out with friends to party."_

 _"_ _Okay, but I just don't feel welcome whenever he's there. Your mom doesn't mind me and your dad doesn't care. I'm just afraid that you might go away."_

 _"_ _I'm not."_

 _"_ _You don't know that."_

 _She grasped his hands, causing him to look at her curiously. "I promise you, we'll save up or build a house. The two of us, so you'll live in a place you feel welcome and you'll never be lonely again."_

 _"_ _I…" He chuckled. "Thanks Grace."_

 _"_ _I'm not going away anytime soon." She smiled._

* * *

Grace opened her eyes and sighed after the memory. She broke her promise. She didn't know if he was alive and if he was did he die alone. That alone made her miserable. She should've gone to find him, but she fled without a second thought.. and he mother… some friend and daughter she was.

It was morning, another day. She hoped she would wake up in her bed, but being out here was another reminder of the fatman's reign. It was week and she felt she wanted to go back home. She sat up and spotted Tails checking on the badnik he was bringing with him. E-123 Omega was its name. The badnik betrayed the mad scientist and went its own way. Join Shadow in forming Team Rouge and now… this. Whatever happened to him wasn't good and he though repairing it would help.

They had spent a week traveling and hiding. Making sure they weren't caught by any Eggman badnik or his enforcers. During that week she spent trying to get to know the fox. Making sure he wasn't alone and hopefully relieve his worries… but she learned one thing about him that developed during the six months.

…

 _"_ _Mr. Tails."_

 _"_ _Just call me Miles."_

 _"_ _Miles?"_

 _"_ _My real name is Miles Prowler… the only person… who gave me that nickname… is gone."_

…

She let it go after that as he was in a sour mood. She didn't want to pry in and they hardly know each other, but she felt now was the day to at least ask.

Grace frowned. "Um Miles… did you see it happen… him gone?"

Tails shook his head. "All I did was see him fall and then… I ran."

"You ran?"

"I ran. Eggman had five of the most powerful beings under his belt. Shadow, Zavok, Metal Sonic, Chaos, and that… monster. I didn't see him kill him…"

"Ta-Miles, so there might be a chance that."

"I know…" The fox picked up the wheelbarrel and started walking. "I failed him, I failed everyone. I stopped Eggman before. A few years ago he launched a failed nuke on Station Square, I dismantled it. He tried to attack with mech, I destroyed that."

"But what changed."

"I don't know it feels like I'm regressing for some reason. I failed my friend, I was too weak stand up to a force like that and now the world is like this because I became a coward… or I was already one. I think I let Sonic do all the world all this time while I build machines and acted as his cheerleader."

Grace heart ached for him. The poor guy was beating himself over for what happened to his friend and mentor. Something about this had to be changed.

"Is that why you don't want to go the Resistance."

"I can't face them… not until I get him fixed… not until I find my purpose or…" He sighed and picked up the handles of the wheelbarrel. "Let's keep moving."

She nodded and followed after him, still hoping they wouldn't run into any fiends out here.

* * *

The ride to Maple wasn't a long trip, but many of the occupants had different feelings. Some were confident, other were scared. Blitz sat down in the back was feeling nervous. Many thoughts were running in his head. Was going to do good out there? Was he going to fight well? Will he be useful. Will he run into that creature or any of the generals.. and most of all… who is the general at Maple that keeps alternating trips in secret?

All this worrying wasn't going to do him any good. He looked over at his right to find his polar bear companion listening to music, the cardinal was also listening to music. Now that he mention it, it seems that most of the people in this buggy was listening to music. They also did say music soothes the savage beast, but none of them were savages. He stood up and noticed something at the corner of his eye.

Espio the Chameleon was meditating in his seat. His legs crossed and his hands seemingly like an okay symbol. He heard stories of his bravery. Right next to Knuckles and Silver, he had also shown his skill against the Empire many times, even before the war happened. He walked over to the chameleon and sat down. He opened his mouth to speak when Espio spoke up.

"Do you have any questions?"

"How did you know?"

"I can sense you Blitz." He raised one eye up. "I sense fear in you, but also passion."

"Fear and passion?" The dog was confused about the serious ninja.

"You are passionate about our mission.. no our goal. Correct?"

Blitz stared at him before nodding. "I don't like what happening."

"None of us do." He closed his eye. "On the battlefield you'll have to make decisions that will affect the mission. You have potential, but something is holding you back."

"I going to do my part."

"I believe you." He opened both eyes and stared at him. "But do more than common solider, go the extra mile."

Blitz nodded at him. "Okay, I'm going to try my best."

Espio didn't say another word and continued meditating. Blitz went back to the his seat. Before sitting he gazed at the chameleon one more time, then sat down. He closed is eyes as he tried to not let worry affect his mind.

* * *

Maple Village. From what Blitz read it was a community surrounded by maple trees. It's neighbor town Emerald, was quaint community outside the means of technology. Now it's overrun by the Empire. Once the group arrived the set up camp and prepared their weapons. The Chaotix were discussing amongst themselves with the other captains for potential strategy.

Blitz looked over at the large squad ready to deploy. There were some humans among them as well. Seems Eggman doesn't care whether they're human or not. He wanted the world.

"This is our first fight." Sora said with apprehension in his voice. "We're going in there, fight some bots, and free the village. Yep that's right." He adjusted his glasses. "We're doing this. We have the Chaotix with us."

Winter shook her head. "We can't rely on them too much."

"I know… but."

"The Commander and the Generals may have their encounters Eggman in the past, but this changed once he gained a hold of the planet."

"Y-yeah."

"Sora." Blitz turned to him. "We're needed, we may not be the best, but we can make a difference if we try. Let's do more than the common soldier."

Winter smirked. "That's one way."

"Do more than the common soldier." Sora rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Where have I heard that from?"

"General Espio told me." Blitz shrugged. "That's the best advice I got from him."

"Oooo." Sora cooed in awe. "I see, he must mean we have to have guts, courage, and awesomeness!"

Blitz grinned and wrapped his arm around the bird's shoulder. "Or just plain ol coolness."

"Maximum attitude."

"And all around awesomeness!"

Winter rolled her eyes. "Yep." Sarcasm was her reply, but the other two didn't hear it.

"Plus we have these" Sora pointed at the Blaster Wispon in his hand.. "The majority of the army have been using the Blaster for months and the Blaze has been recently been made. Only 50 have the Blaze model so far.

"50?" Blitz was surprised.. "I heard some have them. Why was the model more opportunistic than Blaze"

"It depends on how powerful they and the wisps available. The White are more abundant than the others. I don't know much, but the others are more… out. So we've been ordered to find the ones we haven't seen yet and bring them back. The Generals and the Commander don't use them because they are already skilled on their own."

Blitz gazed at the weapon in his hand. He was given this, but it seems some of the current users were having difficulty with it. It took practice and the long hours he trained made him more confident with this. This combined with his Wire Launcher could make his battle

"Everyone!" Vector called out. "Our mission is to free this village. Now we wait for Espio to make"

Blitz nodded and noticed Espio was absent, did he go on ahead to spy? He was a ninja, so of course he could. Everyone wait awhile until the purple ninja appeared in front of them.

"We go now!"

Vector noticed the alarm look on the usual stoic ninja and growled. "Come on!" Vector called forward and lead them to the attack. As they were running. "Is that thing there?"

"No, but they made a grave mistake."

"What?" Charmy flew along. "What kind of mistake.."

Vector narrowed his eyes at the chameleon. "What happened."

Espio narrowed his eyes. "It's…"

"INCOMING!"

Everyone scattered as robots emerged and began to fire. Blitz, Winter, and Sora jumped away from the attack and hid behind the tree. Everyone else fired or hid when the attack happened. Blitz looked and was somewhat reminded of what happened back at his home. It clicked on him that he was truly participating in a war for the world and he couldn't turn back. No, there were people there suffering, being taken advantage of by Eggman and that thing.

He felt as if he was going over his head. Things were beginning to intensify and he wasn't sure he would make it. Was he going to fail them, did he make the right choice. No, he can't quit nor take it back.

 _"_ _Do more than the common soldier. Go the extra mile."_

His eyes shot open. Espio sensed fear and passion within him. Was fear holding him back? Sure, but he wanted to help. He wanted to free the planet. So now he needed to find a way.

"Sora, Winter grab on to me."

The two did and Blitz launched his wire launcher at a branch. Once hooked it pulled them up in the canopy. He then lead them across the branch where used another wire to latch on the trees across from him. The other grabbed on and they were pulled along with him.

"Hit them!" He shouted. Winter and Sora pulled out their Blaze Wispons and fired at the robots below. Upon contact most of the egg robots were destroyed. The dropped to the next tree branch and fired on the other robots below, until a laser hit a branch cause them to fall. Charmy flew in and grabbed on to Winter, while Blitz grabbed Sora and hook shotted themselves to safety.

They dropped down to where Winter and Charmy were as the later flew to Blitz.

"That was cool, can you do that again?"

"… I guess?" Blitz scratched his head wondering why that was exciting to the bee.

"You did well." Espio dropped down below them. "But we still have a long way and a village to secure for a proper… nevermind."

"Huh?" Blitz looked confused. "A proper what?"

Espio shook his head. "I'll tell you after this is over… you know as far I do that war has a way of taking precious things from you."

The dog didn't like where this was going. He followed orders and kept moving.

They made it past the forest where the village was. More egg soldiers were there, but they were repelled by tactics thought up on the fly or before the battle started. Some of the soldiers got hit and were out of commission, others pushed on through. Blitz dodged, weaved and hookshotted himself to the nearest building with Sora and Winter. They fought along the buildings, destroy robots of various sizes with their Wispon. Blitz grappled a flying bot with his Wire Launcher, propelled himself forward and delivered a kick that the robot through the air and into a building. He frowned at the damage.

Sora flew away from a few Egg bots that were on his tail, but he turned around shot fire from his gun, destroying them. Winter jumped in the air and unleashed an assault from hers. After destroying the metallic machines she leaps toward Blitz and Sora.

"We keep this up we can repel them." Sora grinned.

"True, but we have to keep up or wits." Winter stated. "Something Espio said is still bugging me."

"Me too." Blitz mumbled. He spotted something in the corner of his eye and fire. The figured dodged the attack and charged at them. Blitz leapt away from the claw hand

"Who are you?"

"BA-HA ha-HAAAAA! Looks like a bunch of Resistance losers are here!"

"Who are you?" The two of them jumped away as the robotic chick raised its sharpen claw.

"Scratch of the previous Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad. The six 6's."

"That's a mouth full." Responded the dog

"Search and Smash?" responded Wave on the communicator.

"Guys, that's Scratch," Knuckles answered through the comm "When Sonic and Tails ventured to Westside Island to stop Eggman he made him and Grounder to capture Sonic. He made other robots, but those two were designed to capture him. They failed each time and we haven't seen them after that."

Espio dropped down to behind Scratch. "If he's here then Grounder isn't far behind… or."

Scratch chuckled. "Oh Grounder's here alright." The robot showed its razor sharp claws. "Now I'm back and better. This is our territory and I like to call ourselves the Resistance Reversers."

"That's right!" shouted a voice as a giant large burrow bot emerges from the ground. It was 2 stories tall and sharp pointed drills.

Sora gaped and backed away. "Wh-wha- Is that?"

"That's Grounder." Espio stared at the large monstrocity. "He's larger than usual. A medium size house, could be a problem."

Charmy flew in with Vector in his hands. "I think we can handle this." Vector said as he slammed his fist together.

Scratch smirked. "But can you handle me?" Suddenly he glowed and another version of himself appeared next to him. "or me?" Then he multiplied until 15 Scratch's were upon them.

Blitz gulped at what he saw, fear started dwelling up from within him. He noticed Sora shivering at the multiple Scratches descending upon them and Winter with a concerned look on her face. The Chaotix..

One of them attacked Vector, but the Crocodile evaded and swung his tail and knocked it out. Charmy flew around and used his sharp stinger to attack each one. Espio, the Chameleon used his speed and skill decimate the scratches, but it seemed a few more took his place. He turned to him.

"Blitz, take your group and stop Grounder."

Blitz snapped back to reality and saw the giant machine rolling toward the Resistance who were attacking the soldiers. He dodged and kicked another Scratch away from him and ran toward Grounder. "Winter, Sora."

"A little busy." Sora flew around evading the fighting chickens."

"I can't" Winter fired her weapon and dodged another chicken.

He groaned inwardly and looked at the monstrocity. Was it up to him.

"Blitz!" the voice was Wave. "You need to put a serious dent in him, I don't think your weapon will do the job. I should've given you a Blaster or something more powerful. If only you can swap weapons on the fly.

She was right, he saw some of the soldiers with Blaze and Blaster Wispon firing, but having no effect. There had to be something he can do.

"GOING SOMEWHERE!" He rolled away from the strike of the chicken. The chicken continued swipe the dog with the claws as the former evaded each one.

"You can't win mutt. The Hedgehog failed! What makes you think you're are the ideal candidate!"

"I don't." He was backed up against the wall and leapt in the air and over the chicken as he struck the wall. "I'm just a guy trying to fight a tyrant."

"Oh…" He cackled. "Well, just give up." Scratch raised his claw.

"That's right." Another scratch appeared behind him. "You are way in over your head. There is nothing you can do to stop this."

"Yep." The one in front of him said. "Nothing."

Blitz didn't want to give up. There was no point in doing that. There was no point in being scared, he was, but he didn't want to die yet. He hid and ran away before and some part of him felt he failed Grace by not saving her family. He looked at the chicken and back at the burrowbot that was carving its way down the village. He looked at his launcher and then at the chicken and the back the burrow machine. An ideal came to mind.

"HAAA!" He ran toward where Grounder was burrowing with the chickens racing after him. One of them descended upon him his claws raised. Blitz leapt above him and snagged him with his hook shot. Once grappled the door dog twirled around a few times, hitting the other one into a wall and then launched the chicken at the burrow bot. Once contact, Blitz shot a fire ball at the bot. Once it contact with Scratch, it cause him to explode, dealing in damage to Grounder.

"OW THAT HURT!" Grounder turned around and stared at the dog. "Did you do that? I'm going run over you jerk!"

Maybe that wasn't a good idea.

"Quick follow the Rookie's example." He whipped around and saw Vector grabbing a scratch and tossing him at the Grounder. Blitz smirked and shot at the chicken once it made contact with Grounder.

"OW! Hey quit it!"

Winter grabbed the wing of the bird as it tried to attack her, she spun and threw it at Grounder. She then shot him with her own Blaze Wispon. Sora flipped over one that was chasing him and kicked it toward Grounder, after hitting with his weapon, the explosive impact caused more damage to grounder. A few Scratch bombs caused a hole to be torn into Grounder.

"AIM FOR THE HOLE!" Espio shouted as he threw a kunai with TNT wrapped around it.

"What? NO!" shouted Scratch, but to no avail. Blitz, Winter, and Sora unleashed a triple fireball into the newly formed hole. Once it made contact there was a chain reaction that cause Grounder to explode into pieces of scrap metal. Scratch baffled by what happened didn't see Vector coming. The crocodile and slammed the robotic chicken into the ground with a hammer blow and shot a flamethrower from his mouth, destroying the chicken

The battle continued until there was none left. Once Scratch and Grounder were destroyed the rest of the army was easy pickings. Once the dust settled there were no remaining Eggman soldiers.

"I don't sense anyone more Empire soldiers where you're at." Wave spoke. "You won."

"Here that!" A general shouted. "Victory is ours!"

"I just got word that Emerald Town has been secured, they stopped a large crabmeat."

"HOORAY!"

Everyone started cheering, Blitz looked thrilled, but his smile lowered when he saw Espio talking to Vector and Charmy. The looks on their faces weren't too happy and Vector looked ready to kill. The Chaotix looked at the group and noticed Blitz looking at them. The Crocodile gestured for him to come. Blitz looked back at Sora and Winter joining the celebration and slipped out before they notice.

Once he came close to them Espio spoke. "You did good out there Blitz. Twice you displayed to do more than the common solider."

"Thanks..., but I feel something is wrong."

The Chaotix looked at each other and back at the dog. This time Vector spoke. "Kid, when this started many of lost contact with one another. There were a few people we know that we didn't receive word on."

Charmy nodded. "Some were more precious than others."

Espio looked over at where Grounder spoke. "I infiltrated and learned a lot, the people trapped here and what they do with some. Remember how I said war can take something precious from us."

The dog nodded and knew what he learned next was going to be bad.

"We only knew him through Mighty and Sonic. He always traveled with Mighty more than the rest of us. He was good friend… Ray the Flying Squirrel.

"And he's…?"

"Dead. He was executed yesterday…"

-Two hours later-

Blitz watched as Mighty and the others put Ray to rest. They had freed both villages and recruited more, but it was a matter of time before Eggman decided attack, but there were more oppositions elsewhere that were taking his attention from the Resistance. G.U.N. remnants were out there too, but how long would they last? Plus a princess from the Acorn Kingdom was challenging the doctor.

"If we had gone there yesterday." Sora muttered. "Maybe he would have been alive."

Winter shook her head. "Who knows"

"What do you mean who knows?" Sora turned to her. "You heard what the townfolk said, he literally took all the punishment on him for their sake. That's a hero."

Winter nodded sadly. "I know…, but what he took from them. What the doctor said. He wouldn't survive the trip back or another few days."

"I… he would…. Would've seen General Mighty once last time." Sora took off his glasses and rubbed the tears from his eyes.

Blitz watched on as Mighty pated the dirt where they buried Ray. Amy and the Chaotix were right behind him, mourning. He didn't know the squirrel, but this was still terrible.

"This is terrible."

"Terrible."

Blitz looked to his left and saw Barry. The barry had singed fur and a bandage on his head.

"I don't have time for this."

"Neither do I, but this should be a reminder of getting good. I heard you did two good things today."

"And."

"We'll win yet." He turned around to walk. "See ya later."

Blitz watched him go and then looked back at the seen of Mighty staring at the grave of Ray the Flying Squirrel. He saw his friends comforting him and immediately came to Grace. She comforted him when he lost someone close to him. If he found her he would have to comfort her… or would she hate him for leaving her family to die. They were too later for this. Was it going to be like this all the time. Will they be too late on some missions? They need to be on time or push harder. Blitz continued to stand there watching the sad scene and vowed to get better.

* * *

A/N: Well... Ray's dead. My other thought was Vanilla, but I decided against it. Some may know Ray from the SegaSonic arcade game and other from the Archie Comics. Ray was close to Mighty and this is another reminder to the others of the seriousness of this war.

Scratch and Grounder. From the Sonic 2 game to the Adventure cartoon. Why? I needed more subbosses. Yes, Chaos, Metal, Zavok, and Shadow are strong. Yes, Inifinite is OP, but who's guarding the territory instead of mindless robots? So why not some subbosses and some threats that the group can take out early. At least for Blitz it will help gain experience. So expect the rest of the Deadly six and some other villains from past games and a cartoon or two.

They are not going to the Chemical Planet next chapter. 3 or 4 more chapers and then we're going. Then we're going to find out what happened to Shadow because the games reason made thing think he did nothing, but let the world burn.

I read somewhere that the Wispons that the other Resistance use to fire beams are from the White Wispon. The ones that give Sonic the boost.


	3. Moving On

A/N: Again I don't own Sonic. Wave is from Sonic Riders. OC's I own

* * *

4 days after the battle, business continued as normal with some added troops and supplies. Mighty on the other wasn't in a good mood. He can be seen bench pressing in his room on most of the time. He came out to train the troops, to eat, but hardly ever talked. Until Knuckles decided to visit him.

"Can we talk?"

Mighty looked up at the Guardian of Angel Island and gave a sad smile. "Hey, Red."

Knuckles frowned and then sighed. "Hey, let's talk."

"What's there to talk about." The armadillo looked to the ground

"I want to know… are you okay to lead or are not okay."

Mighty sighed. "Maybe talk can help. Knuckles… I failed him."

"Mighty…"

"I failed a good friend… a brother."

"It wasn't your fault you were separated."

Mighty lowered his head. "Yeah, that's because I thought he was dead, and then he turned up alive in a village. They say they found him, nursed him back, then the army attacked. He fought, then failed…. Then…" He sighed. "Who knew Scratch and Grounder were like that. Sonic described them as incompetent idiots."

Knuckles nodded. "Things changed, they got an upgrade. Scratch could multiply and Grounder was bigger than his past form. Yeah this is turning out to be more bothersome. If Chaos can become Perfect… or something more horrifying."

"Let's not cross that yet." Mighty groaned. "Didn't Sonic beat him again during the Time Eater incident."

"Yeah, but… well it wasn't him, but it was him. I don't like this time stuff. Leave that to Silver " Knuckles scratched his head and looked at the Armadllio. "Mighty… take whatever time you need."

"No, I'm continuing on. Ray would want that."

"Good…"

"After this… got room on your island for a vacation spot?"

"Anytime, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you want."

Mighty smiled. "Thanks Red, let no one tell you're not a mean native."

"Gotta keep up my image."

"… oh where is the Rookie? I heard he discovered their weakness."

"He's around. You can either find him with his squad or training."

"I see." Mighty stood up. "I'm going to find him to chat."

"Good, maybe get some fresh air."

Mighy chuckled. "Yeah, yeah."

…

Blitz looked at the new Wispon weapons he received 2 days ago. Each member was given new and improved weapons for them to use along with addition Blaze weapons. Cube, Blaster, and Lightning. Blaster was the one most used by the Forces by shooting lasers. Cube and Lightning were recent. He can only carry one at time, so he would have to pick one carefully, unless both the tech squad made something cycle through the weapons out on the field. He would try Cube first and then Lightning.

"Blitz."

He turned around to see Mighty leaning against he doorframe.

"Hi, Ge-."

"Mighty, just Mighty, it's the two of us."

The dog looked around and noticed he was the only in the bedroom he was sharing with a few of the other members."

"Okay… Mighty… how are you?"

"I'm… okay." He sighed. "You got a second, I want to talk."

The dog's eyes widen. Talk to him? Why? No, stay focus.

"Okay."

"Not here, let's go to private spot."

Blitz nodded and followed him, wondering what he wanted to say.

…

 _"_ _You're still friends with the orphan?"_

 _Grace turned to look back at her elder brother. "Yes."_

 _"_ _Nothing good will from it."_

 _"_ _Don't tell who I can be friends with."_

 _"_ _Grace, I'm only telling you think because that mutt is going nowhere in life. He spends his days running fool-."_

 _"_ _It's Parkour."_

 _"_ _Whatever it is, he's doing nothing productive."_

 _"_ _He's wants to be an archeologist."_

 _"_ _What's there to find? Everything else has been. He'll be a common drifter."_

 _"_ _Sonic is."_

 _"_ _Sonic is a weapon… nothing more, nothing less. He and Eggman will go at it until it brings the rest of us down. One day it's going to cost us."_

…

Grace sat up after that memory. A time before Sonic failed. Her brother was always like that. Always judging others, putting them down. He acted like it was Sonic's fault that Eggman keeps attacking. The doctor surfaced before Sonic was ever known. The villain made it his duty to want to conquer and the blue blur was there to stop him… not anymore. It seemed like it was already costing them. Perhaps the uphill battle between the two caused this. No… no.

She stood up from her hiding spot in the trees and dropped to the ground below. The genius descended from another tree and walked over to a bush that hid Omega.

"Have a goodnight sleep?"

Miles looked at her with a smile. "Ya know… I feel better. Maybe having company isn't so bad."

"Great… so we're going to find parts for Omega?"

"A place where there isn't enough Empire Presence. But I picked up signals and learned that Eggman lost some territory."

"That's good news."

"I guess." The fox had a troubled look. "Unless he comes back and makes their effort for naught… but… I don't know. I think Eggman is planning something big."

"What do you mean?" Grace said as they continued walking down the path.

"Experience, Eggman always has this Master Plan. He always has a… what do you call Final Solution or something. The Emeralds, Death Egg, Chaos, His Grandfather's legacy, the Wisps all lead to some final plan. Each one blew up in his face."

"Maybe this will blow up in his face."

"I don't think so… I think this time…" He looked up in the sky. "It's in his favor."

"But... isn't there some speck of hope."

Miles stared at her and formed a smile. "Probably, but… maybe I'm wandering just to find it instead of joining the Resistance… or I'm going crazy."

Grace shook her head. "I don't think you are."

"Thanks Grace…" He picked up the cart and continued his trek with Grace following after him. "So… I don't think I asked you properly. It's been nearly two weeks since we met and you stuck with me. What happened?"

Grace nodded and took a deep breath. The way it happened, how it happened, it felt like it happened yesterday. "The day was normal until the Empire attacked." The cheetah reached into her pocket and pulled out a locket. Within it was her family. "Dad and brother went to check out the patrol. Mom went to the market and I went to visit a friend. After we talked we agreed to meet again tonight to go to a party. That's when the Empire attacked. I was with my mom. The robots were everywhere. She told me to go. I didn't want to." She wiped a tear from her eye. "One started to charge a beam and I ran out w-without a s-second thought." She hiccupped and calmed herself. "I ran away like I was told, but I was a coward as well." She wiped another tear. "I left them to die. I won't see my mom, dad, brother, or my best friend again. I was going to tell my friend how I… it's too late."

"Your friend might be out there."

"Blitz… he hated the Empire, he hated the injustice." She looked at the fox. "He might've helped, but… he would be scared too." Grace let go of the tears and cried silently. "Maybe he was captured… then I can rescue him… somehow."

The young genius looked on sadly at the Cheetah. There were differences between them though, yet he could feel her concern. She was told to run away, a common civilian. He was a hero… partner, sidekick. He had experience, but he had been regressing for some reason. Perhaps he relied on Sonic too much.

"He might've joined the Resistance."

"Perhaps." She sighed. "I just hope he's okay."

Miles was about to say something until his ears picked. He quickly pressed a button on the cart, causing tarp to cover Omega. The cart started to fade away in Grace's eyes. She was surprised the first time. The fox told her he made the barrel and tarp to camouflage itself in a moment's notice. Then the flyer instructed her to hide. He flew up while she climbed up.

"What happened?"

"I heard something." He whispered.

On cue the duo heard what sounded like laser guns going off and a scream. Coming into view was a small rabbit wearing worn orange clothes with chao came fyling in. The rabbit was using her ears to fly around while avoiding being hit. The one trying to hit her were two Egg robots. Grace heard Tails flick his wrist, revealing an arm cannon that covered his hand.

"Miles?"

"I know her, wait here." He jumped flew down from the tree and used his blaster to fire at the two robots. One hit, sending staggering forward. The other turned and fired at the fox. The two-tailed fox flew around the two mech soldiers while firing his blaster. He then toward him as they fired at him dodging laser pellets until he flew in between them. Once that happen the bots mistakenly fired at each other and were destroyed. Miles landed on the ground and took a couple of breaths. Grace dropped down from the trees and smiled at him. "That was amazing."

The genius blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Nothing I can't handle."

"TAILS!" The rabbit flew in and hugged the fox with gratitude and happiness. "I'M SO HAPPY! THANK YOU!"

"You're welcome Cream... and Cheese."

The blue chao landed on the fox's head and chirped in gratitude.

"You're alive!" Cream hugged the fox as tears flew down her eyes. "This isn't a dream? You're here right?"

"Yep."

Cream let go and continued to look at the young genius with joy. She looked around and noticed Grace. "Hello! I'm Cream and this is Cheese."

"Grace." She greeted. "Nice to meet you."

The rabbit nodded and looked around. "Is… there anyone else…?"

Tails frowned and snapped his fingers. The hidden cart manifested before their eyes. The rabbit was startled for moment and then looked at Tails as if she expected it from him. She knew stuff like this would happen when he's around. He unrolled the sheet revealing Omega.

"Oh no! What happened to Mr. Omega?"

"I don't know. I found like this. Shadow is working for Eggman and I have no idea where Rouge is, but I think she might be helping the Resistance."

"You aren't?"

Tails shook his head. "Not until I repair him and… maybe find that spark."

Cream frowned. "You were there when Mr. Sonic… is it true?"

"I… saw him defeated… but never…" Tails looked away. "I'm sorry, I ran before I saw the finishing blow."

"But…" Cream looked taken back. "You…" She sighed. "What happened?"

"I couldn't fight themt. Not with Eggman's forces. Not with who he had. He had Metal Sonic, Chaos, Shadow, Zavok, and that strange new creature that was faster and stronger than him. Those five combined took down Sonic effortlessly, I wouldn't last a second. I feel like I shouldn't be called Tails anymore. Sonic gave me that nickname"

Cream stared at the fox before walking over and hugging him. "That Zavok I don't know, but with Metal, Chaos, and Shadow… I don't blame you, but…" She backed up and looked up. "We have to find a way and I'm calling you Tails." She covered his mouth before speaking. "No, I will call you Tails, it's not your fault."

The fox looked down at the girl and smiled. "Thanks."

"Your welcome," She sighed. "At times like this I was hoping I could find my way to the Resistance, but… I'm occupied right now."

"Occupied?"

"Mr. Tails… there is something I need to show you. Follow me to the Ruby Caverns."

Tails nodded. "Okay," He turned to the Cheetah. "Want to come Grace."

"Yeah." She nodded.

Further away from the group a figure was watching with a smile.

"So… that's where Sonic's friends have been?" He chuckled. "We can handle this no problem, just need to find out where they are going."

…

Mighty stood on a cliff overlooking the hidden Resistance headquarters. Blitz walked up beside him and oversaw the view.

"Ever since the war started I've been coming up here to admire the view every chance I get. Only during the mornings and then I help train the recruits."

Blitz nodded. "It is nice up here."

"Yes," He then sat down. "Sit."

The dog followed the strongman's example and sat down.

"During the raid, you did good."

"I… thanks." The dog scratched his floppy ear. "I'm sure someone would have found it."

"Doesn't matter. You found it that time, but that's not why I brought you up here."

"Then… is it about your friend?"

"Kind of, I hear you and another soldier used to belong to the same village before it was destroyed."

Blitz nodded.

"And that you had a friend that ran away."

Blitz nodded, but then a thought came to mind. He looked over at the Armadillo with a neutral look. "Are you going to tell me to stop worrying?"

"No, but I will tell you that many are in hiding, captured, here, or dead. There are those that joined the empire or are making a profit. We took down some bounty hunters here and there, but some are still out there. But what I want to tell you is that sometimes you have to expect the worse."

"She might be dead."

"Or hiding somewhere." Mighty patted him on the shoulder. "Ray hid… but his luck ran out, but then again they knew him from before this started. The Chaotix and I helped Knuckles once when his island was in danger and before that Sonic, Ray, and I teamed up to break out of a stronghold and stop one of Eggman's smalltime schemes." He chuckled. "Eggman's goal is to conquer the world and build a theme park."

"What?"

"Some places have buildings related to theme parks. Strange I know, he's crazy and a manchild. Don't underestimate him."

"I won't."

"Where was I? Oh yeah. Years ago he tried to conquer South Island. In the beginning he went to islands for his start on world conquest. South Island, Westside Island, Angel Island, Little Planet. The doctor went to those locations to find sources to help him conquer and Sonic beat him every time." He looked out at the sun. "It seemed Sonic and Eggman's conflict continued to escalate each time, but it's not really Sonic's fault."

"I knew a guy who believed that."

Mighty gave a snort. "He's wrong, should Sonic let Eggman get his way? The guy hosted a fighting tournament and had everyone believe there was an eighth emerald. Not to mention unleashing ancient entities for the sole reason to rule, but those backfired on him hard." He looked away and down toward the Bunker. "Ray liked looking out over horizons. Sunset or sundown he liked watching it go up and down. He'd do that whenever he get a chance to." He looked over at Blitz. "He loved to fly in the clouds." He lowered his head. "But… he's gone." Mighty clenched his fist. "Eggman took him away… so I have more incentive to finish the fight." He looked at the dog. "I will keep fighting."

The dog nodded.

"If anything I say now can have an effect on you is this. The people here and the people not here. Treasure their memories. The guys here? Treasure them, even that guy who picks on you."

Blitz rolled his eyes. "Okay."

Mighty shook his head. "I know, but he's just as scared and hiding through Bravado. He got knocked out during the fight and woke as soon as we finished the boss."

"That explains the bandage on his head, but that could happen to me."

"True, but try not to let it happened."

Mighty stood up and turned around to leave. He stopped and turned his head. "One last thing. Treasure your team and those in your group. If you do find your friend treasure her too."

Blitz nodded. "Right."

...

Cream led Tails and Grace down a cave and into a hidden pathway. The place wasn't documented and on the map. The fox questioned it and she told them it was only a month ago when they discovered it.

"I came across others who fled from Eggman's terror."

"How did you escape?"

"Mom."

Grace gasped and covered her mouth. "No… is she?"

"I…I…" Cream shook her head. "Mom told me to be strong and distracted the robots, but what got her… was… was.."

"What?"

"That awful person."

"Was he glowing and had a silver helmet with one eye?"

"Yes!" She turned around. "I cried out to her, but… he… he looked at me." The small girl hugged herself. "I felt… there was no love in his eyes. I only felt fear. He laughed and carried her away along with the rest of the civilians. The doctor kidnapped my mom in the past for some reason. I afraid… for her." She rubbed tears from eyes.

Tails growled. The girl was nine and despite a few battles with Eggman she was experiencing the full might of his wrath. Usually Amy would be there to comfort her, but he saw Grace walk over and hug the girl.

"I'm sorry…" She sniffed. "I lost mine too."

"I…I'm sorry Miss Grace."

Tails looked at the two before something stirred in him. Something that he buried deep inside. He lost it when Sonic was defeated, but now it resurfaced. He wanted to protect them, he let Sonic do the work while he made things. His Blaster was one thing, but if he had more tools then he could repair Omega and make more tools. If only he didn't leave his Wispon ideas at his workshop. He hoped Eggman burned it to the ground instead of finding them. His arm cannon can only do so much.

"Cream are you protecting these people by yourself?"

"No, I met an old friend."

"Who?" Tails walked up, anxious to have another friendly face.

The rabbit smiled. "He got separated from his friends, you know him. Storm the Albatross."

The fox felt mixed. On hand he was going to get a powerful strong ally that could rival Knuckle's strength. Despite everything they were kind of good terms with Team Babylon. Although, like Jet and Wave he could be a big jerk and almost ruined the world for their desire to go back to their home where their ancestors came from.

"Alright let's go."

It wasn't long until the group went further into the cave and heard running water. Once they went an entrance Tails and Grace discovered a large area filled with make shift huts. Traces of sunlight appeared from the cracks above. Survivors, human and animal alike walked about. It wasn't until they saw Cream bring in Tails, Grace and a downed Omega was when they stopped.

"Who is that?"

"That fox… is that?"

"It is.."

Grace leaned in to Cream. "They are looking at us."

"You're new! You're survivors."

Tails gave weary smile. "Survivors eh… that sounds bitter to me."

Grace looked toward the fox with a sad look and back at the group.

"Hey Cream."

A large muscular bird walked toward the group. It was Storm and he looked the same when the two-tailed fox last saw him. The bird stopped and looked at the fox.

"Hey Squirt!" He ran up and hugged the fox. "Looks like you survived being out in the wild."

"Heh, heh, I'm glad you're okay to Storm… what about Jet and Wave?"

Storm demeanor dropped. "I haven't heard a peep out of them. They might be somewhere, but I haven't had time to find them… nor resources." He looked at the metal machine. "Is that the robot guy with that black hedgehog and the bat?"

"Omega… I found him disposed. I don't know what happened to Shadow nor have I seen Rouge."

Storm sighed. "Well, I don't know, but the folks are afraid of him."

"I need to find some tools and then I'll be on my way."

"At least rest first."

Tails looked at the bird and then at the huts. He wondered if he could stay here for a day and then continue on his journey. He could see if they have any material to fix Omega or at least offer some defense here. Then what else could her do? And Grace, she could stay here and not worry about running all the time.

Grace looked at the settlement and had a sad memory of home. These people could provide safety from the Empire, but for how long? There was water, but how much food was rationed? For all she knew everyone was dead.

"Storm I need some tools, do you have any?"

"We do." Storm smiled proudly. "After all, I am the leader and managed to organize this. So enjoy yourselves for the time being."

Tails nodded and decided to explore for the time being.

…

Blitz walked out of the bathroom and spotted Silver walking down the corridor. The telekinetic hedgehog saw him and greeted the dog.

"Hey."

"General."

"You don't have to be that formal."

The dog scratched his head. "You have more authority."

"Only because of circumstance." Silver crossed his arms."

"… are you really a time traveler? There a rumor going around you came from the future."

"No." He lied. "Besides, time is a tricky subject, things may not go the way you want to."

"Oh… do you have some advice?"

"Stay sharp and never give up hope." He grinned. "Oh and don't say 'It's no use'."

The dog was sure he heard disgust at the last part, but probably his imagination. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." He leaned. "Keep it up Blitz, times like these we need a wildcard to change the game."

"Huh?" He sounded confused.

"Just keep that in mind."

"Okay."

The dog watched him walk away. He was hiding something, that only the core members knew. If he was from the future did he come back to this time to prevent it? Was it inevitable? Did they lose?

"Blitz."

He turned and saw Sora walking up to him. "Hey, some guys are getting together for poker before we get assign somewhere. Want to come?"

"Sure."

…

-?-

"Oh? You found a group hiding out? Where?" Eggman was heard from wrist mount communicator on the figures arm.

"If you can send me robots we can snuff them out."

"Ha ha! You better hand in you part of the deal. You found the fox and the rabbit?"

"What do you want me to do with them?"

"Eliminate them, but your main priority is to capture all locals."

"Don't you want to captu-."

"No, he'll get ideas and then I'll have plans come undone. It's your choice." Eggman chuckled. "Get to work!"

...

…Next Day…

Grace sat up from the bed she was staying in. She looked outside and noticed sunlight was protruding from the hole above cavern. Morning and it had been awhile she slept good. It was lumpy, but she would take that than sleep outside. She stood up and looked at the cot next to her. The one where Cream laid. It was empty.

The nice girl offered her to stay with her until she could get a hut built while Tails stayed with Storm. She wondered where the girl was and decided to walk out.

She took a good look at the makeshift village and was sadden. She learned rations would only last for another month. Until then they had to find some way to procure edible nutrient. Staying here would only hurt them. She needed to find some way to help with the effort to find food. She saw a few humans conversing with one another. Some looked a over and waved at her. She waved back. There wasn't as much tension between them, but there was thing she knew.

Eggman doesn't discriminate.

"Miss Grace."

She spotted the rabbit walking toward her with a basket.

"Cream."

"I brought you some breakfast, I had to make sure I wasn't wasting anything."

Grace smiled. "Thank you. Were you making something for me?"

"Yes, and checking on Tails… or Miles as wants to be called."

The cheetah sighed. "You've known him longer. Was there a time when he wasn't like that."

The Rabbit shook her head. "No, not that I know of. He always found a way through his problems, Sonic was his best friend… his brother. They went almost everywhere together."

The two of them sat on a bench and began eating.

"I can tell by looking at him that something has changed. He's no longer that vibrant person. When not traveling, he usually spends time at his workshop or visit other people." Cream took a sip of her tea. "He visited my mom, Mr. Gemerl and I on occasion."

"Gemerl?"

The rabbit wiped a tear from her eye. "A long story… but as soon as Mr. Sonic was defeated, he went to face that monster. I haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry."

"He wanted to protect us, so going to avenging Mr. Sonic was the one thing he can do." She took a bite of her sandwich sent a smile to the cheetah. "I'm glad Tails is safe, Mr. Omega. And you too."

"He can't stay long."

"I know, he's looking for something I don't want to leave him by himself."

Grace's eyes widen. "You're going to go with him?"

"I can't just leave him alone." Cream gave a soft sigh. "He needs a friend and I'm going to stick by him no matter what."

The cheetah was impressed by the young girl. Cream had seen more, done more, and put up a brave front when taking on the doctor. It could be due to Sonic being around, but there was the possibility of wanting to do what she can to fight against him. Now she wants to go back out there with Tails to face the full might of the Empire. Something like that made her feel bad. She would rather hide than to fight. She would rather stay here than to go back out there. She ran while he loved ones got slaughter. Cream ran, but she rather go back to help a friend.

Is there something she could do other than run?

…

"You're back at it again?" Storm asked as he entered the shack to find Tails using the tools and resources available to fix Omega.

"I got enough sleep. More than enough." The fox gazed at the Albatros. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it kid, take as much time as you want."

"Then maybe I can help design and develop something for defense. I have a few ideas that could work." He started turning the wrench."

Storm looked down at the fox. He may be slow at times, but he wasn't an idiot. Being strong didn't make him too stupid. The fox wasn't lively, vibrant. He lost a part of him that may be gone for good. The hedgehog was always on the move and putting a stop to the fatman's plans. He and the others went on to do races, treasure hunt or did merc work.

"Ya know, there was this time where Jet, Wave, and I took down a strange group with that batgirl's team. Calling themselves the rise of Ixis."

"I think I've heard of that." Tails looked up. "When did that happen?"

"When Eggman cracked opened the world and those dark beings emerged. That group too advantage of the chaos. Team Dark was assigned, we… we accidentally stumbled across them."

Tails looked on fondly. "I was wondering what everyone was doing at the time. I assume you won."

"Yep," He beat his chest. "They were nothing and the dark hedgehog took on the leader… hmm… what was his name? Naugi? Noodle? Eh, he ended up being sent to another dimension against his will by Shadow tampering with his work. I never heard screams like that, not even in my nightmares. He's dead."

"Just like that?" Tails raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Storm shrugged. "Never knew what hit him."

"Thanks for taking care of that, I don't what would of happened… if caught that too late."

"Something Jet was told by those G.U.N. agents. You do what we can't do and we'll do what you can't do." He looked down at the kid. "Good advice, so while Sonic and you do the things we can't do, we did the things you can't do."

"Yeah…" The fox contemplated the phrase. Knuckles protected the Master Emerald while Sonic fights Eggman. Everyone else does their own thing to protect the world. Perhaps he'll keep on looking for the secrets of that creatures power to help the Resistance.

"I think I made up my mind."

"And?"

"I'm going to find out the source of the creature and find a way to see if I can help from the sidelines. They'll fight the Empire on the front while I search for clues in the dark."

"Great, if I could help I would, but someone has to keep and eye on things here."

Tails nodded and closed the robot back up. "There, now we need to wait for him to reboot, but he might not be as strong as he was."

"Why?"

"Well… I'm still kind of limited, I need something to make him last longer."

"Ah, so what we had wasn't enough?" Storm shook his head. "Sorry about that kid."

"No, he'll work again, but not at the power he once was."

"So not enough to cause maximum amount of damage." The bird gave a nod of understand. "Only a moderate… that's enough to blow past that jerks."

Tails groaned. "Yeah, I might find more supplies in another city."

"Are you leaving now?"

"At night I will or maybe early."

"HEY EVERYBODY!"

All eyes were alarmed and turned the source of the voice. It was green feathered duck with a red bandanna, red and white shoes, and white gloves. He had megaphone in his hand.

"How you are all doing."

Tails eyes widen. "Oh no!"

Storm growled. "Oh… if he's here then."

"Attention everyone, you all now be arrested for the sole purpose hiding in peace. Didn't you listen to the Eggman broadcast. A nice home, 3 square meals a day and plumbing. Plumbing is good, plumbing is life. So can we expect you all to come peacefully."

"GET OUT HERE BEAN!" Storm marched over. "And you can tell your rat and bear to leave."

Bean frowned. "Now that's not very nice. He's a weasel and Bark's the coolest Polar Bear of all time."

"Cut it out, Bean!" A purple furred weasel jumped out and with a bazooka and fired a net from it, trapped the Albatross.

"Leader!" shouted someone.

Nack took the Megaphone and began threatening. "Every single one of you is lining up and prepared to be arrested in the name of the Eggman Empire. I'm Nack the Weasel… but other know me as… Fang the Sniper."

Most of the people in the village gasped in recognition and back away. One brave person, a beaver, stepped forward. "So? Sonic took care of you many ti-."

BANG!

Everyone stood still as they watched the beaver fall down on his back, dead. From the newly formed hole in his head. Nack stood there with a purple gun aimed.

"I'm a good shot, few got away before. I'm done missing and being made fun of." He gazed the orange fox and grinned. "Well, well. Hey Tails."

"Nack."

"It's been a long time. The last? Hmm.. I think it was that fighting tournament."

"I know Shadow put you away."

"And now he's joined us." He aimed his gun at the fox with Tails raising his arm cannon at him. He chuckled. "Looks like you got some new toys last time I saw you. Ya know, it wasn't just you I disliked. No, you weren't nearly as annoying as that hedgehog." He laughed. "After all these years, that cool attitude of his got him killed. Where is the fastest thing alive Tails? Where is the blue blur, the hero. I don't seem him running around at the speed of sound coming to save you."

Bean yawned. "Yeah, he's buried deep. Too slow to save you." He a pity look. "A shame, those shoes of his were nice."

"Shut up."

"Why?" Bean looked on at the fox. "He got beat by the new fastest thin alive or strongest thing alive."

"Doesn't matter." Nack snapped his fingers. Then Bark marched in a bunch of Eggman robots. "Be thankful the Doctor's pet is occupied elsewhere. Otherwise, you'll all be dead."

"Why Nack?" Tails muttered. "Why make a deal?"

"Kid," He frowned. "Whether I want to or not, I don't really have that much of a choice. Helping him or in jail or dead. I choose helping him. That's his law… and if I must break skulls for my life to be sustained then I will make that choice. My life or theirs. My team and I come first."

"And you second." Bean grinned. "So… ready to come quietly."

"System rebooted."

Omega's eyes lit up.

"Entity not around. Focused anger and stress reliever on." He saw Eggman robots and Team Hooligan. "Team Sniper and Eggman's robots."

Nack's eyes widen. "Ah, crap! TIN HEADS GATHER THE CIVILIANS! BEAN FOCUS ON DISTRACTING THE ROBOT!"

Storm emeged from the net. "NO!

Nack and Tails ran around firing at each other. Bean dashed forward to take on Omega. Bark and Storm started to grapple each other. Meanwhile the Eggman robots started capturing civilians. Grace gasped, picked up and Cream and Cheese and ran away. An egg robot dropped in front of them causing Grace stop and back away.

"No." She whimpered.

"Miss Grace, dodge!"

Grace dodged the net that was fired from the arm cannon. Cream then told Cheese to attack it. The tiny chao flew and rammed into the robot, causing it stumble back. Cream freed herself from Grace's arms and flew at the robot, the moment of stammer was all she needed. She hit the robot with her feet, sending in flying away.

Grace gaped at what she saw.

"Miss Grace." Cream said with her back to her. "I'm scared to." She turned to face the cheetah with determination. "But, I have to at least try to fight back." She pointed to the end of the village. "There's a cave that leads out, you can go and run away. I want to help my friends." She then ran off.

Grace looked at the at the cave door and had the urge to run, but she turned around and looked the scene before her.

Robots were gathering up people helplessly unable to defend themselves. Cream and Cheese attacking and distracting the robots. Tails and Nack continued to fight each other with long range weaponry, hiding behind houses while trying to hit the other. Omega shot at the green bird, but the duck was using ballet to dodge the attacks and throwing bombs. She thought she heard the robot saying power at 40%. Bark and Storm were trying to one up the other. Who was the strongest she never knew.

Every fiber in her being was telling her to run, she was scared and it flashbacked to her town being invaded again. She took a stepback, but shook her head.

 _"_ _I'm scared too, but I have to at least try to fight back"_

She felt pathetic, a child young as her was fighting and being brave. Since the rabbit was six years old she was had encounter with Eggman. Her? She was being a kitten. She took a step forward.

"For my family and for Blitz." She charged forward summoning every bit of speed within her. She one about to nab Cream. The cheetah kicked the robot, causing it stumble forward and fall to the ground.

"Miss Grace."

Grace nodded fearfully. "I have to try and fight back too."

The rabbit smiled. "Come on."

The fox and the weasel continued to try and hit the other. Despite Nack saying he wouldn't miss, he kept missing. Both were more experienced and the weasel had to give the kid credit for keeping up with him. Perhaps being with the pin cushion gave him skill than he expected, but that didn't mean he had to like it, plus he was on the clock.

Nack growled. "Who cares, the Doctor told I can do whatever I want with you, but the people come to his New World Order. Bean BLOW IT!"

Bean sighed. "Sorry guys, but this the end." He snapped his fingers.

One moment later an explosion was heard from around the village. Bean had planted bombs around vicinity undetected by everyone. Bark punched the bird and ran away. Storm rubbed the blood from his face and tried to give chase, but Tails flew in to stop him. "We have to go, we're all going to die."

Storm growled. "There's a path in the back that leads outside. Let's go."

"Omega!" shouted Tails. "Follow us!"

Omega looked at the fox boy and nodded before taking off to follow. To the E unit this was the more acceptable solution as opposed to chasing a force while low on power. The young genius would prove useful to finding out what happened and how he could meet up with Shadow and Rouge.

Grace squeaked at the falling staglamite, but saw Tails, Storm, and Omega running to the opening in the back. Her and Cream followed the others to the end of the room.

The few that weren't captured tried to escape, but were met their end with the falling debris. Grace could only shed tears at the screams and knowledge she once again abandoned people to die. This shouldn't be right.

The made it to the entrance and kept running. It wasn't long until the makeshift community was nothing more than a pile of debris. Once the cave-in stopped the group stopped running. Storm turned around and growled. "Robot punch a hole."

"Negative you do not order me."

"What?"

"Unecessary force will cause all of us to perish. I'll do so at a suitable range if you wish to die." spoke Omega.

Storm glared at the robot and sighed.

"I'm sorry." Tails looked down. "If I hadn't come here then none of this would happen."

The bird sighed. "They would've found us eventually, all we were doing was biding time."

"Let's rest for a bit." Cream said as she looked at everyone. "Then we can figure out what to do from here."

Grace sniffed. Another village was gone and people taken by the empire. How long could this last? All that noise killed her nerves so resting would get composure back before deciding on what to do next.

…

Blitz, Sora, and Winter entered lounge area. Sora plopped on the couch and groaned. "Man, that was tough."

Winter gave him an amused look. "All the three of us did was a mock infiltration drill."

"Yeah, but I messed up a few times. Sure, I took it with stride, but."

The dog chuckled. "Sure, but if we ever do an infiltration it wont be until a long way away."

"Yeah." Sora sat up. "Let's not talk about war right now gets depressing. Winter do you know how to make nachos?"

"That's not on the menu." The Polar Bear placed her hands on her hips and leaned forward. Her eyes were more narrowed than usual as if she was glaring. "Remember, Miss Rose told us to try an eat a healthy diet. Nachos aren't part of that."

The red bird raised his hands in defense. "Okay, okay, geez." He groaned. "I'm starting to miss mom's homecook meal. Her Butternut Squash soup was great."

The polar bear lessen her glare and leaned back. "My old man made a mean fish fillet. What about you Blitz?"

The dog shook his head. "My old man abandoned me 6 years ago."

The duo looked on with sadness at their friend. "I'm sorry to hear that." Said the Polar Bear with pity.

"Sounds like a bastard." Scoffed the bird.

"He was hardly around even before he walked out. I started learning how to take care of myself at age 6. My friend Grace, she always brought some food or invited me over to her house."

"Her family was cool right?"

The dog shrugged. "Her mother nice, her dad treated me fairly, but he was distant to me. The guy helped me build a new house even. Her brother… let's say he didn't tolerate me. Worried that I would rub off my stench on her."

"Scratch that, sounds like he's a bigger ass."

"Only to me and those he deemed not on the status. I think he was looking for people to Grace meet… to marry."

"Her family believed in arranged marriages?"

"No, it was just his way of making sure she had potential suitors. She yelled at him when she found out and threatened to run away. Her dad squashed the idea, but her brother probably was still doing it."

"It was to spite you." Winter sat down on the couch and crossed her legs. "He can't do that now, if he's dead."

Blitz raised a brow. "If?"

Winter took it back and sighed. "Sorry, I get a little optimistic. There are people captured, a few of our own have been captured too. But I'm hopeful they are still alive."

"Like Sonic?"

"Maybe." Winter sighed. "But Eggman was more eccentric with that announcement."

"Yeah, I hated hearing that." Sora groaned. "Made me feel we lost a great person."

"He was a spectacular guy, but we can't dwell on that." Blitz clenched his fist. "If we do, we give in, we lose. We have to keep going."

"Right." Winter nodded. "We're Team Misfit."

"The misfits rule." Shouted Sora.

The dog chuckled. "Now, let's do something to occupy ourselves like a board game. Chaos N' Cookies is one."

…

Later in the night Tails's group sat around the edge of the cave. The two-tailed genius put the finishing touches on Omega.

"Sorry, that's all I can do."

"Acknowledged." Omega clenched his fist. "We shall find another town that will give us suitable supplies. Then I will be back to 100%."

"How much are you at now?"

"50% Should be enough for traveling." He looked down at the fox. "I shall accompany you. Shadow joining Eggman doesn't process."

"It's true."

"The creature's powers are unknown. Mind control is a factor."

"Yeah."

"Whatever." Storm clenched his hands. "I wasn't strong enough."

"Nor fast." Grace looked down at the ground. "I could've done better."

"We all could have." Cream shed a tear.

"Weeping unnecessary." Omega stated. "Coarse of actions needs to be initiated."

Tails looked at the group before him. They were a makeshift group for what? A sidekick, G.U.N. agent, a rouge, a girl with a chao, and a normal villager. What could they do? They can't sit here and do nothing. His best friend wouldn't do that. He keep going until the battle was won. He would find some way. Himself? He would find a solution to the problem just like before. The fox stood up, tired of doing nothing. A part of him still feel like he failed, but he flew off the deep end when Knuckles asked him to join. He feared he would fail them, but he was failing them for not being there.

"We keep moving." They turned to him. "We may not be a force to be reckon with, but with the right strategy we can be able to evade and overcome any obstacle. Omega, you may not be at full power, but you can provide enough support, Storm your as a strong as Knuckles."

"Stronger." Storm grinned

Tails ignored him. "Cream, you can be a scout and flyer." The fox looked at Grace. "You're fast, you do have enough speed to evade. We need to survive this if we can, perhaps look for clues."

"Clues on what?" Storm wondered.

"On whether or not there is a solution to this mess. That creature had some strange power, but there must be a way to dampen or lessen the power. If we run into the Resistance we join them, but for the time being I want to look for clues to that entity. Like the Chaos Emeralds there is a mystery to be found."

"Okay." Storm slammed his fist together. "If that's what we do then we do it."

Grace nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Me too."

Omega clenched his fist. "This unit wants repair and then continue destroying all of Eggman's inferior units."

"Can you maintain a walking distance." Asked Tails.

"Affirmative. Need more power. Power to unleash chaos upon Eggman's forces. Burn them all."

"Is this normal?" questioned a panicked Cheetah.

"Yes, he's still the same ol Omega." Cream said with joy.

"I… that shouldn't make you sound happy at all." Grace muttered.

With that said the group stayed in the cave the night and would until sunrise to travel. Grace contemplated on her role and what occurred. She realized if she ran she would be all alone and be found sooner or later. Now she isn't. With this group maybe they can find a solution to war that the Resistance hasn't found yet.

…

Wave, Knuckles, Silver, and Espio looked at the computer screen. Wave had a distraught look while the others had varying degrees of negative emotions.

"Are you sure Rouge?" Knuckles asked. "Is this accurate?

"Yes," the bat told them through the com. "This is where our Babylon friend has been since then an-."

"But…" Wave gaped. "No, he hated Eggman."

On the computer screen was Jet with his Extreme Gear in one hand with a banner of the Eggman Empire in the background. He had a cocky grin and was seen standing next to a robotic monkey in a suit who also had a sly grin.

"I'm sorry Wave." Silver said. "Jet has joined the Eggman Empire."

* * *

A/N: So Storm, Cream and Omega joined Tails and Grace. Nack first appeared in Sonic Triple Trouble for the Sega Game Gear and Bean and Bark appeared in Sonic the Fighters. I got their dynamic from the comics. Plus Sonic Mania had them appear as a boss fight. Omega is reactivated early, because... his sudden 'Big Heroes Moment' wasn't really explained and it's like someone either repaired him or he repaired himself. Tails basically went 'forget this' when Classic appeared.

How do Storm and Bean know each other? We can assume they met sometime in the past when Sonic wasn't around.

So... next chapter an Extreme Gear competition hosted by the Empire and sneaking around an establishment for something important.


	4. Westopolis

A/N: This chapter is more a world building and show what it's like living in Eggman controlled city. Not very exciting. After the next the chapter is when things will pick up.

Also I had writers block which was fixed. There were something I wanted in this chapter that I couldn't fit in.

…

Blitz was in the Resistance hanger watching a large group of fighters assembling in different vehicles to complete their missions. Amy and Silver went with one group. Mighty and Vector with another. While Espio and Charmy to the last group. The bloodhound wasn't assigned to any and would be stationed here along with others who didn't attend

In the corner of his eye he saw Barry walk up to him with a smug look on his face. "Heh, heh, looks like your group is left behind. Don't worry buddy you can be with the rest of the chumps."

Blitz snorted. "Just go and enjoy your glory."

"Don't be sore buddy." He chuckled. "I'll bring back a souvenir." He patted the dog on the back and walked away."

Blitz rolled his eyes and left to go train. It wasn't just him and his team. There were others that were hanging back. Not all the Resistance went, but it was a large group. It did kind of bother him why he didn't get to go.

It was childish for him to think that, but on the bright side he could get more training with the weapons in his possession.

"Blitz."

He was snapped out of his thoughts by Wave approaching him with a determined look.

"Miss Wave."

"Okay, it's nice being formal and all, but call me Wave… or the Mechanic. I'm 19."

"I'm 15."

"Four years older… did you think I was older." She crossed her arms and delivered a heated glare. "I'm not that old."

He backed away nervously and held up his hands in defense. "Sorry, I… you're very pretty."

The girl looked at him for a second before smiling sweetly. "Awe, I know you're trying to save your tail, but don't let it happen again."

"A-alright." Reminded him of the time Grace got mad at him for thinking another girl was prettier than her which resulted not speaking to him for a day. Barry, of all people, lectured him not to be a moron about it. That was 2 years ago and she forgave him after that day of not speaking to him.

"Anyway, I need your help."

"With what?"

…Monitor Room…

Blitz, Winter, and Sora met with Knuckles and Wave in the Monitor Room. On the screen was Rouge.

"Looks like we're all here. Good." Knuckles walked up to Blitz. "Blitz, Winter, Sora, I got an assignment for you. An easy one, something that came up yesterday and we need to head out now."

"Really?" Sora gaped. "You chose us because we are Elite."

"No, you're still rookies and Rouge wanted you for some reason." Knuckles crossed his arms. "But I have my doubts about sending you out here. Espio would be a good idea, but he's out with Charmy on a mission."

"Oh…" Sora started moping.

"But this assignment is dangerous and you'll be with Wave and Rouge for this, so I'm not too worried." Knuckles looked toward Rouge. "This is Rouge,"

"Hi." Rouge waved. "We meet again handsome." She winked at Blitz.

The dog blushed and looked away.

"Cut it out Rouge don't embarrass the kid." The Echidna gazed at the group. "Here's the assignment."

Split screen was shown, with Rouge on one side and a museum on the other. There were flyers and a ramp being shown. It looked a celebration was going, but the noticeable thing were Empire emblems plastered on the Hotel.

"This is the Museum of Natural History, located in Westopolis."

Blitz blinked. Westopolis? He had been there before.

"Since Dr. Eggman took this city and civilians things have been going… normal with some exceptions. 1"

The left screen showed a picture of a human and rhino walking around with collars.

"The civilians are prisoners in their own city. They're given collars that are rigged to shock anyone or explode. 2. Eggman Empire banners are plastered everywhere and bots are patrolling the streets. 3. Ex-mayor, Jack Wagner has been reinstated and submitted to Eggman."

An image of a bald man with a black beard was shown.

"He got impeached for various reasons money laundering, scandals, you name it. He's guilty and Eggman brought him back just to spite everyone."

An image of Jet is shown. The three gasped at the image.

"Is that Jet the Hawk!" gaped Sora, "I'm his biggest fan."

"He signed my Extreme Gear when I saw a match once." Winter looked at Wave with a cool smile. "He is talented, you really amped up his gear."

"It's what I do, I love my work." Wave said without enthusiasm.

Blitz looked at Jet on the screen. The bird had no collar and was smiling. "He doesn't have one of those collars on."

Rouge nodded. "Correct… he's joined Eggman."

"WHAT?!" shouted Sora. "No way, why? How? I mean he only did that one time to race Sonic, so why now?"

"We don't know." Knuckles said. "We thought he was being held against his will, but he doesn't have one of those shock collars, but like Shadow he may have joined on his own free will."

"Or brainwashed." Wave growled. "That's got to be it. No way he would lower himself to Eggman again just for glory, not with people under his rule. Jet is not like that."

"But for the time being we're going to assume that." Knuckles tapped his the control panel. "But that's Wave's part of the mission. Go there and try to convince Jet. Winter, you'll join her. Blitz, Sora you have another mission that involves the Museum."

"What about it?"

"A Chaos Emerald is on display at the museum

Winter eyes widen. "A Chaos Emerald?"

"What's that?" Blitz turned to her.

"My grandma told me about them. Jewels unknown power to grant wishes. They are mysterious and hard to find."

Knuckles looked at the group before him. "Hmm… your grandma seems to have some knowledge, but here's the truth. There are seven in total. Over the years whenever Sonic and Eggman fought the emeralds were almost always involved. They weren't used during the Wisp and the Zeti incident. But they were always there to grant us power to overcome obstacles we alone can't handle. So far, Sonic, Shadow and I are the only ones who used them go to a higher form of power. I also sense something from Silver as well. There's also a Master Emerald that can be used to control the other seven."

Rouge's eyes widen. "Really? During the Metal Sonic incident you didn't go super."

"Because Sonic was enough and the circumstances for me was unique. After Sonic and Tails left Angel Island the first time. A Mecha Sonic stole the Master Emerald. When I confronted it, the Emerald gave him powers rivaling Super. To counter that it gave me the power to go Super against that thing. After that it never happened again."

"So… Eggman has an Emerald?" Sora gaped.

"I heard you live on an island." Blitz informed. "What happened to that and the Master Emerald."

"Gone."

"What?" Winter asked in surprise. "Do you mean? Is it destroyed?"

"No, the Island, the Master Emerald and four of the Chaos Emerald are in a safe place right now and out of Eggman's reach. I made sure of that after the war started. A powerful friend is guarding them as we speak, so don't worry about that. We know where the fifth Emerald is, but not the other two. Luckily it's not one of the four I sent away."

Rouge nodded "Which is good, because our friend would have reported what happened by now."

"How do you know it's safe." The dog wondered

"I promised to be a make trip every week to check up on them." Knuckles reminded. "Again, don't worry about ones we have and concentrate on the now. Just one of those Chaos Emeralds can be bothersome in the wrong hands and Eggman has one of them so far, but why on display I don't know."

"He has his new weapon right now, he probably considers the Emerald obsolete or just putting it on display to mock us." Rouge sighed. "So we need to tread carefully. I am a Master Thief, but Eggman is different than usual."

"Right, so right there are two objectives. Wave will try to convince Jet to come to us and Rouge will try to steal the Chaos Emerald."

"We're doing a heist?" Sora frowned. "Isn't that stealing?"

"We're stealing from a dictator." Winter smirked. "We're rebelling."

Blitz gave it some thought. Going into enemy territory and stealing something that powerful. Eggman would just leave as a display at a hotel? Either it's a trap or he truly doesn't need it. "A trap?"

"It could be, but we're not going in guns blazing." Knuckles replied. "That opportunity will come at the right moment. The objectives, convince Jet to join us and steal the Chaos Emerald. If something goes wrong abort. I rather the mission fail and you guys return safely. Team Misfit will meet you in two hours and you can go over the plan."

Rouge nodded. "Don't be late kids." She winked and signed off.

Knuckles looked at Wave. "Be careful Wave."

"I will." She replied. "I just want to try to convince him."

"With Rouge there I allowed it. If it doesn't work, abort."

Team Misfit saluted and walked out of the computer room with Wave. She turned to them and crossed her arms. "Meet down in the hanger to the Purple Jet within the hour. Pick the appropriate gear you need and bring it with you."

They nodded and watched her leave. As soon as she was gone, Sora lowered his head.

"Sneaking around and taking a powerful jewel." He looked up with fire burning in his eyes. He pumped his hands dramatically. "Alright, we can do this."

"Easy glasses." Winter walked forward. "We need to take this seriously." She turned to face them. "This is the real thing."

"Yeah, yeah I know. The drills were preparation, this is the real deal." Sora took off his glasses. "But Jet… he was my idol, the guy I wanted to aspire to be. I wanted to meet the Babylon Rouges… I got to meet one, but thinking that Jet willingly joined Eggman is… feels wrong."

Winter nodded. "I know."

"I don't like it either." Blitz spoke. "If Wave can get through to him then this will be a success, if not… we need to try to get that Emerald."

"If we can't?" Sora wearily looked at him. "We fail."

"The Commander would rather have us back safe, so let's pack up and head over there."

…

"There has to be a good reason for this." Muttered Tails

Storm growled "Reason? I don't know what he's thinking, but this time he's gotten his head twisted."

"Jet the Hawk is a brash, egotistical, and an upstart."

"I don't need to hear that robot."

Cream lowered her head. "Not good."

Grace stared at a poster in front of her while at a deserted village as they stopped for repairs and food. After regaining their bearings they came across a poster of Jet the Hawk. Said poster detailed him being the poster boy of the Eggman Empire. The other four knew him best and they couldn't wrap their head around this. Storm out of all of them, was angry."

"I want to head to Westopolis and wring his neck. If I knew where Wave was we would've kicked his ass for being a moron right now."

"I'm sorry Mr. Storm."

Omega stayed silent. "Possibility: Mind Control. Second: Will: Third stance: Forced."

"I want to head there now."

"That coarse of action is suicidal." Responded Omega. "While rampaging against the Empire would cause fire and chaos to his inferior robots, his mysterious new strength is an unknown factor. Best Route: Avoid."

Storm growled.

"Omega is right." Tails spoke. "We need to keep moving."

"Right…" sighed Storm. "Find an answer to end the Empire."

"Right."

Grace watched they go and followed after them. She took one last look at the poster, shook her head and left. Blitz and her would watch Extreme Gear races every chance they got. Even when Team Sonic participated, it was always exciting.

…

 _Blitz and Grace stared in awe as Team Babylon and Team Sonic vanished in the black hole._

" _Wh-what?" Grace screamed. "They're gone! What happened." The cheetah grabbed the dog's shoulder._

 _Blitz shook his head and watched with trepidation. "I don't know, they have a good reason. Maybe stop it from the inside."_

 _They continued to watch until the two teams dropped out of the black hole. Once they did the hole vanished. Blitz leapt out of his seat and pumped is fist. "Man, that was the best one. I like these races before, but this one was great."_

" _That nerve racking." Grace took a deep breath and looked up at the dog. "The world almost ended."_

" _But it didn't." The dog grinned. "Because Team Sonic saved the day."_

 _Grace looked at the tv and then at the dog. "You ever thought about being a hero?"_

" _Nah, all I want to do is go on an adventure."_

" _Being a hero can be an adventure."_

" _I know." He scratched his head. "Maybe find out why he left."_

" _Nope." She stood up and leaned in. "No thoughts about that man."_

" _I know."_

"… _maybe I can com with you on your adventure."_

" _Wouldn't your folks be mad?"_

 _She waved him off. "Ah, it would be short while and then we would be back… unless you want to keep exploring, then I will follow."_

" _But."_

" _I don't want you to be alone. We're, friends and I will stick by you… even if I have a mate."_

" _Me too." Blitz grinned._

…

Blitz snorted at the memory. She wasn't here and he wasn't totally alone. He had had his team and the others.., but he still missed her and wanted to find her when the opportunity presented itself… but it may not ever come… no now is not that time. He was in a flying car called The Sparrow. Wave's personal flying car. The purple vehicle was made to fly in the air, drive on the ground and move on water. It looked like a normal race car with wings.

"Are you sure they won't detect us." Blitz looked down.

"Yes, I made this personally and something I found from G.U.N. files. We can move in and out without anyone seeing."

"But from a distance?"

"Same tech as the buggy's. Unless Eggman or his creature do something, we'll remain undetected."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"We're under attack!" Sora grabbed on to the dog who looked annoyed.

"That's Rouge's signal, we're landing at that hill over there."

Winter looked over and spotted Westopolis in the distance. "I guess we're not going in yet."

"Too risky, besides Rouge wants us to meet beyond that hill down there. There's a shack down there in that section of trees

The sparrow guided the flying vehichle behind a hill and into a small group of trees. Within the small forest there was a cabin. After landing the group got out of the car. Wave pressed button that activated he cloaking device. Blitz looked around the area for any danger, his sniffer detected the scent of perfume, something Rouge wore along with her unique small. Plus there were two other people in there as well. Unfamilar to him.

"There is someone with her? Smells like a human… with brown hair."

"You can small different color hairs." Sora turned to him. "Even my red feathers?"

"Yeah…" The dog said nonchalantly.

Wave took raised her Blaster Wispon. "Rouge? Is there someone with you?"

The door opened, revealing Rouge. She gave her usual trademark smile. "You're here!" She walked out of the cabin. "I do have company."

Appearing from the doorway was a middle age woman with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. She had a on a G.U.N. military uniform. She saluted to them. "

"Agent Topaz." She greeted. "I am here to assist you all on bringing in Jet the Hawk and securing the Chaos Emerald."

Winter tilted her head. "Even after G.U.N. destruction I'm glad there are still members out there."

"We're still active around the world. We're still fighting with what little territory we have left."

Rouge nodded. "But we're kind of at a stalemate until we find something. Eggman's weapon is a problem, we managed to move around it with the limited resources we have. The high energy output it has makes it easy to detect, but a challenge to avoid and distract."

The dog's eyes darken a little before going to normal. Worrying about that can wait, right now they got a job to do.

"Inside." Topaz gestured them to follow her. "We don't want to stay outside when the drones fly over."

"Of course." Sarcastically remarked the dog. "Wouldn't want them spotting us."

Topaz rolled her eyes as the group went inside. The door closed and they all sat at a table.

Rouge nodded. "I want to make this quick. This place is guarded, but not impossible to get through. As I said before the civilians are freely walking around wearing collars. A select few that aren't are with Eggman. Jet and the new mayor are one of them."

"What about the rest of the aristocats?" questioned the Cardinal.

"They all have collars on. Eggman isn't going to trust them because they have lots money. He's going to use whatever means necessary."

"Why doesn't Jet have a collar on?"

Rouge sighed. "He joined Eggman, whether or not he trusts him is up to debate, but this is him taking a risk and all a part of the game as he likes to play."

"What?"

"Waiting for the double cross, possibly screw Jet over in the cruelest way possible if he does so much as breathe in another direction." Rouge leaned back in her chair. "That's what he told me once."

"Let's talk about our objective. We're on the clock." Topaz stated.

Wave nodded. "Right we need to get back to our respective jobs."

"True, but there is something else we just found out."

Rouge pressed a button revealing a red and black oni.

"That's that Zoni guy Zavi!" Sora shouted as he pointed out the demon.

"No, his name is Zavok and he is a Zeti." Rouge chuckled. "Close kid, but he's coming today soon."

"How soon?"

"Anytime so we need to get in there and get out with or without our objectives. Plus he's coming with one of Eggman's two new enforcers. Yin and Yang."

Wave groaned. "There's more?"

"Of course there's more. It's a rumor that Eggman has two strong enforces on his payroll. Yin and Yang. One of them is a fat mobian with black armor and the other is a rabbit with white armor. Don't know how strong they are or who they are, but we can't be afford to stick around to find out." Rouge leaned back. "Not until we find what we're looking for then we're striking back with Thor's Hammer."

Blitz nodded. "So we need to be extra cautious."

"Correct, you three need to pick up your slack." Rouge playfulness was gone and in front of them was an individual worthy of the once 3 person squad, Team Dark. "Scratch and Grounder may have been your first victory as a team, but they were still incompetent morons… at least from what Knuckles told me."

"When you put it that it makes us sound weak." Winter had sadden look.

"Which is why you three will be the eyes and ears."

"Huh?" Blitz blinked. "Look out. We can do that."

"But." Sora looked at her only to receive a glare from Winer. "Okay."

"Good." Rouge sat up. "Blitz, Sora you're with me. Topaz is on monitor duty. Winter you're going with Wave. Wave, you and I are already well known so we're going to disguise ourselves, plus." Rouge picked up a tray of collars. "We'll be using these…" She sighed. "They are real and are not rigged to explode, so if they do pressed the explosion option a flash of light along with an EMP will envelope the area. That means you run for your lives and this mission is canceled. I'll provide the escape."

"So we'll still get shocked. I guess it's not that bad."

"It's painful." Rouge stood determined. "If one electric shock is what it takes then we will do it." She smiled. "Are we ready? If Zavok and his enforcer come then we abort the mission. Got it?"

"Right." Blitz responded. He was nervous, but he will have to keep all senses on overdrive in order to succeed in the mission.

"How will we get in?"

"The collars also acts as an ID. Once you get to the checkpoint the collar will register your information in the system if you are a visitor. So that will be the hard part. After that we'll start our assignments. So let's get to work."

…

A portal opened up in Resistance HQ revealing Knuckles walking out of it. He gave a big sigh and walked forward. He spotted Rasp the Hedgehog standing before him with an apprehensive look

"Yes?"

"Uh…"

"No need to be nervous."

"Well… the Wisps."

"What about them."

"Production on the other models are on their way but we nearly caused a black hole."

"What?"

"No damage, but we're holding off on it until Wave gets back."

"Good, anything else."

"Wave's team is currently undergoing their objective right now. Mighty and Vector's squad has ran into trouble and are coming back."

"What?"

"It's… some strange black armored creature. It and Captain Mighty started fighting, but Captain Vector described as watching two titans face off. That's when Mighty decided to call for a retreat and… they are, there we had minimal injuries and…"

"Doesn't matter I want to hear all about it when they get back."

"Okay." She saluted and then left.

Knuckles groaned. "A new threat? Great, that's more than we need right now. Perhaps." He looked back at the two lampposts. "If things get too rough I have no choice, but to call you."

…

Winter looked around the city. Eggman banners were plaster everywhere. Robots stationed and walking around. People were acting as if things were normal, but she could feel the tension in the air. Everyone she saw wore a collar, but it seemed Eggman still allowed them to do their daily tasks.

Making it past the checkpoint was easier than she thought. The collars registered her under a fake name and allowed her to enter the city. The best programmer and hackers available made sure it was authentic. Despite not being well known they wanted to be extra careful.

"As normal as it could be." The polar bear heard her companion speak to her. To her left was a white dove carrying an Extreme Gear on her back. It was Wave under the disguise of Snow the Dove.

"Yeah, but… what could."

"YAAAAAAARGGHH!"

The girls whipped around to find a man on the ground being electrocuted by his collar. A robot was standing over him while everyone else was looking on. The shock stopped.

"You have been warned."

"I- I." He stuttered as he tried to form his words. "Di-didn't do." He coughed a few times. "anything."

"The Mayor found you loitering, let that be a lesson." It whipped it's head around to find a woman staring at it. "You, you are under violation."

"Wh-ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH!"

She too was electrocuted. She felt to the floor and grinded her teeth at the immense surge of electricity coursing through her body.

"Hair not appropriate shade. Summer Blonde."

The electrocution stopped and the robot turned to everyone. "Remember the Empire is always watching. Have a nice day." It walked away."

"What?" gaped Winter.

"Someone in power thinks they can do whatever they want." Commented 'Snow'. "He's doing this because he can. For the most minimal of things."

Winter watched as people walked by victims without even reaching a pinky to help out. "Why is no one helping her?"

"Being a Good Samaritan is outlawed." Snow spotted a building ahead. "There's our target."

The duo found themselves in front of a stadium that had flyers of Jet the Hawk laying about. 'Snow' looked ready to barf, but stopped herself from releasing her bowels. "Come on, you'll be my groupie."

The Polar Bear frowned. She wasn't a groupie, she never did like cheering for lame bands or scream at the cute guys in the bands that play. Wasn't her style nor did she want to be a sheep. This time she had let go of her pride to do it.

The girls entered the establishment and looked around. The 'dove' marched to the front desk and pointed at the receptionist. "I demand to see Jet the Hawk."

The beaver with a bowtie looked at her and said. "No."

"Like." Winter stepped up beside her. She tried to pull her best impression of a valley girl and she hated every minute of it. "DO you know who you are talking to. Huh? Like she is baddest dude on my side of the block. She is everything while YOU are buck tooth nobody."

"That's… hurtful."

"Now… tell Jet I demand a race or else he's a coward and…" She leaned forward. "He's too slow."

"Fine, but he's not going to pay attention."

"I have buttercream. Tell him that."

"Fine, but I still think he's not going to pay attention."

As the beaver contacted Jet, the Polar Bear whispered to the 'dove'.

"Buttercream?"

"One of Jet's favorite."

"Wouldn't that give you away."

"Perhaps, but only hardcore fans know he loves buttercream. If he doesn't then it means something I need to give out more hints."

"Um…"

The duo faced the beaver. "He's coming."

Winter gasped. "Rea-" She coughed and then placed her hands on her hips. "Like obviously."

Snow nodded. "Hmph. He better."

It wasn't long until Jet appeared with two robot body guards. The green hawk looked the same the last time she saw him. There was no collar or anything physically out of the ordinary. She looked into his eyes to see anything. She saw plenty. Pride. Pride in being challenged or something else. Plus there was hunger in that eyes.

"Buttercream?"

Snow rolled her as she reached into her pocket and took out buttercream candy. She tossed it over to he Hawk who greedily took it. "There is a lot more where it came from.

"Better be, I'll race you for it."

"Good."

"Halt." The robot spoke. "Papers are required, forms need to be filled out, especially a life insurance form."

Jet rolled his eyes. "Fine, come on…"

"Snow."

"Right… Snow, nice name. So you want me to cream you in a race. You board looks good, but can you back it up."

"Naturally."

"Good, now let's go. I want to see how good you are."

Winter smiled. "Righto."

…Museum…

Blitz and Sora were waiting at the entrance of the museum for Rouge. The bat said she needed make an escape route and told them to meet her here. The bloodhound made his disgust a secret within the city, but he could already tell everybody was living in fear or in denial. He spotted a few people being shocked by their collars for minimal things.

"Do you think we'll come back here?"

"… That's for the our friend to decide."

"Hm…" The Cardinal lowered his head.

"What's wrong?"

"I wondering if my home is like this." He looked on at the people. "My sister, some friends. I wonder if they're in this exact some situation they are in. Don't you wonder if your village would be like this?"

The dog shook his head. "No, it makes me glad it was sacked or else it could be like this."

"Dude."

Blitz shook his head. "I know it sounds harsh, but I would hate to think that I'm out here fighting while they're trapped in their own home trying to abide by rules that could get them killed if they do one thing wrong."

"Yeah…"

"Boys…"

The group watched as a black bat approached them while wearing a long purple dress. It was Rouge in disguised. As was stated before she was infamous so it was better this way.

The black bat turned back. "I saw our friends met up with their target." Rouge led them into the museum.

"How long are they going to keep it up?" Sora whispered. "Would he give them away?"

"Who knows, I still have that escape plan. Right now I want to see how well guarded the emerald is and then see if I can get it with what we have. If not, then I we find the mayor."

"Why?" Blitz questioned.

"To hack and download from him. He must have something for what I'm looking for."

"Looking for?"

"Something that might give us an edge." She replied. "Things aren't what they seem and I have gut feeling about it."

Blitz stared at the woman with curiosity. She was keeping a secret form them. Sure they're rookies, but he was curious about what she was looking for and what she was hiding. Does the Commander know? Does Wave know?

The trio entered the establishment and upon seeing the first display they had range of emotions. Rouge had a deadpanned expression and rolled her eyes. Sora gawked at what he saw. Blitz snubbed his nose at it.

It was statue of Eggman holding the world in the palm of his hand while gloating over Atlas.

"That's… being full of himself." Blitz muttered.

"It's accurate given on the war." Rouge shrugged. "Come on."

It wasn't that long when the found the Chaos Emerald held on display at the history section. There it was, on a pedestal and surrounded by glass. Rouge looked walked closer along with other tourist to get a closer look at the object.

Blitz smiled. "So… this is it."

Sora chuckled. "I can't believe Eggman has something so important just in a museum. I mean this all too good to be true."

Rouge gazed at the gem for a bit before walking around it and then back to the duo.

"It's a fake."

Blitz and Sora looked dumbfounded. "What? How do you know?"

"I've been around those emeralds too and I know how they look and feel. This isn't one of them. It was too good to be true, but it's a fake Emerald." Rouge sighed. "Which means he still hasn't found the other 3 yet… or he found one or all and is keeping them somewhere."

"So we came here for nothing." Blitz's eyebrows narrowed.

"You did, but I still got another mission." Rouge's eyes perked up and smiled. "There it is."

The duo turned around and gasped seeing the Mayor Wagner walking around the museum. From looking at the man, people could tell he was full of himself. He had a devious smirk, a walk that held confidence and a suit expensive enough to feed 20,000 families for a month. He held up his phone and looked at it, his demeanor changed to a serious one. With him was a woman with long blonde hair and a red dress. She looked like she wanted to be somewhere else.

"Him? Who's the woman?"

"His ex-wife. They hate each other last time I read, so I think he's just doing that to spite her." She gazed at them. "We are going to hack that phone and copy everything." She handed them both PDA's. "The Chaos Emerald may be a bust, but I need information from him then we can hack his personal computer, then we can get information."

The bloodhound looked at her curiously. "What exactly?"

Rouge winked at him seductively, causing him blush. "A spy never tells cutie."

…

"All right." Jet, 'Snow', and Winter were at the race track. "3 laps around here, but instead of beating me I want you to show me your skills on the track. Impress me."

"Sure and if I do win?" questioned Snow.

"The winner will know they are the best…"

"Tha-." Winter closed her mouth once 'Snow' stared at her. "Like totally."

Jet chuckled and snapped his fingers. "Then it is agreed."

'Snow' nodded. If she was able to beat Jet then maybe she could find some place to be alone with him. With no distractions or cameras around to alert her. She turned back to Winter. "Get me two chilidogs and vanilla milkshake. Two cherries. Make sure those cherries are ripe."

"Got it." Winter was sure that was code for find Blitz, Sora, and Rouge. Right?"

"Those chilidogs, like extra toppings?"

"No, just chili, no extra fillings. Plain and new okay? Like you?"

Yep, that was code to find the others while she handled this. They had to have minimum electronic communication as possible. She left the arena to go find the group.

Jet watched her go. "Hanging around people like that. You look like you have a lot of mystery on you."

'Snow' gave him a smile. "I'm many layers." Inwardly she wondered if he caught on… and if he did would he get her caught."

"I like mystery." He grinned. "Come on."

The duo found themselves on the track, both on their Extreme Gear and readied themselves for their race to start. A robot behind them raised its arm.

"Ready? Set? EXTREME!"

Once Snow saw Jet sped forward she rocketed after him. Extreme… corny and cheesy, but she needed to prove herself to Jet. If he didn't it was her now, then with tricks she was about to perform maybe he would know.

Once she made it to ramp she did a triple flip and another trick by twirling the board and getting back on it once she reached the ground.

Jet looked back and grinned. "Hmm… that trick… I know someone who did that."

"You did?"

"Yeah… show me more."

The duo continued on for the rest of the lap, dodging, weaving, flipping, and trying out do the other. Once that lap was finished Jet looked back at her.

"Show me more."

"Of course."

…

The Mayor gave looked up at the statue of himself. He looked at his female companion. "Doesn't that look something."

"Yes." She had a strain smile.

"True, later I'm going to make a law to outlaw the furries here."

"Even Jet?"

"No, he's our star pupil. He can visit whenever he wants to. I'm saying to make it so our kind stays here."

The woman gave quick glare before resorting to a smile. "Whatever you say."

"But then again maybe not, it's not important right now. Don't they all look the same when you put the same species together."

"Sir." The man turned and looked down at brown furred floppy eared dog and a red bird. "Oh? What can do for you dog and bird?"

"I want to know how a guy like you can get into this position? I'm Bob the Bloodhound this Sam the Cardinal."

"Bloodhound, Cardinal." He gave a smile. "Why are you two simple minded creatures so interested."

"I admire guys like you."

The guy looked on with pride and glee. "Me? I'm just a simple man in a position without supreme leader… well he will be once he crushes the rouges and outlaws running about. We have to keep this city safe you know. I'm glad you have the collars, so I know you are fine citizens or visitors."

Bob and Sam grinned widely. "Yep."

"Hmm…" He contemplated. "You know, I was the mayor before… until I was forced to retire, then the kind doctor saw my skills and leadership. He brought me back in the fold and under his chain of command."

"Cool."

A few feet away, Rouge sat there listening to the criminal spouting lies and boosting his own ego. She had a device in her hand that downloading information from his phone. While the Emerald was a bust she could either head over to the Mayor's office or take back and hack from outside the city.

"Just a little more…"

She spotted a marble rolling toward the mayor and to his shoe. It tapped against his shoe, this alerted him causing him to look down with a frown. He picked it up and gazed at it. He spotted a young beaver and a human child timidly approach him.

"Which one of you is the owner of this marble?"

"Sorry, sir we were just playing."

Rouge saw him demeanor and mentally cursed herself for not stopping the marble. She saw Blitz and Sora looking at the scene with worry. She told them both that whatever happened do not do anything. Don't stop it, don't help, just keep going. Staying her was already dangerous enough, but perhaps he wouldn't do anything.

"Ya know…" He started playing with the marble. "These shoes were expensive, one of a kind. Made from expensive material. Custom made."

The woman with him froze and looked at him with a fearful look. "Y-you don't have to. It was an accident. They're children."

"That's a child?" He pointed to the beaver. "He could be a fully grown adult preying upon the other one… but then again this a team effort…"

"Please."

"Hush." He grinned with sinister intent. "Protocol… zap dos."

The collars on their neck activated. Surge of electricity went through them causing them to scream in pain. Sora looked on with look of terror. Rouge looked away. Blitz glared at the man and then at the children. He glared at the man again. He couldn't take it.

"Sir…"

The man looked at the dog. "What?"

"…" He opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. He was afraid. However, he didn't like the injustice he was seeing before him. Doing that to kids, for what? For a scuff on a shoe? He had audacity to question the age of the beaver. He finally worked up his nerve looked at the kids. "Their parents…"

The man stared at the bloodhound and smirked. "Cancel." The torture stopped and the kids were sprawled out on the ground breathing heavily. "I guess their parents will be sadden." He looked to the robot to the left. "Find their homes, arrest them." He smirked at the dog. "Thanks for that, the kids will be fine and the parents will serve as reminder that the Empire is watching."

The mayor and his entourage walked away from them. Blitz clenched his fist tightly as he watched the man walk away with no ounce of heart in him. The woman looked back at them and whispered something that his ears picked up.

"Sorry." She whispered.

He nodded at her, and looked at the kids.

"I got what we came for." Rouge walked forward.

"Why?" Sora murmured.

"Because he can." Rouge looked back at where the Mayor was. "People with too much power feel like they can get away with anything."

"This is wrong."

"Good."

Blitz looked at her alarmed. "Good?"

"This will give you more drive." She walked closer until she was an inch apart. "As of now there are rogues out there that are doing their own thing and Eggman is allowing it, provided they don't interfere with his business. There are those that will kill for money or pleasure. There will come a time where you will have to choose what to do when you encounter a rogue."

"Like what?"

"Do what it takes to live, to not die. I want you to remember this and remember that there are choices we all have to make and it won't be clean. Sometimes we have to get dirty… but I want you to at least try to hang on to your innocence as much as you can. Okay? All three of you."

Ring ring

Blitz picked up his phone and picked up. "Hello?"

"Bob." Winter spoke. "Snow is like racing and junk. Where you at?"

Blitz mentally chuckled at Winter's fake persona. "The museum, taking a tour."

"Rad, meet at the usual point. Snow girl should be done by now."

…

The duo finished their race and went back to stadium building. Jet had excused himself and told her to wait at the bar. Once he returned he gave her a dvd.

"Make sure to watch that and learn from the best."

Snow smiled. "I will…, but… um…" She fidgeted. "Don't you feel cooped up here?"

"With Eggman? The empire is always watching." He grinned.

She mentally rolled her eyes at the motto. "What if your old crew came back and offered you a place to stay." She saw his eyes flickered. "I mean they're out there somewhere."

"Can't… even if I wanted to." He sighed. "Eggman pretty much threatened their safety... among other things."

"Other things?"

Jet looked at her with sadness in his eyes. He slumped to the table and 'Snow' for first time in her life had truly seen someone tired, defeated and just gave up.

"I have chip in my brain that will kill me if I leave here."

She gasped "What? How?"

"The doctor put it in me when he captured me." He sighed. "He also told me he would do the same to Wave and Storm and I can't let that happen to them…"

"I'm sorry… isn't one of your teammate a mechanic… or at least know someone."

"They try to remove… even if there is a tiny bit of surgical procedure without it being authorize… I die." He looked at her with small smile. "I can't die until I see them all again, I can't go to whatever Resistance they're doing. I would be dooming them and myself. So… if you see Wave and Storm out there. Tell them I cannot leave… or die without seeing them one last time."

"Wait…"

"I'm going to go out spectacularly when the time is right."

'Snow's' eyes widen. "No…"

"I refuse to remain in a city with people tortured and me held in a cage. Eggman won, but I will take the rest of his crap down with me when given the opportunity. So… get out."

"But."

"Get out." He glared. "And don't come back. Go back to your home and don't do anything stupid from now on. Leave this place." He got up and walked away. "Zavok and mysterious enforcer are coming here in 20 minutes. I don't want to see a pretty bird like yourself encountering them." He then walked away.

Snow watched him go and stared at the DVD, she looked back at where he went and then walked away. She needed to go meet the others.

…

Blitz, Rouge, Winter, and Sora sat a café near the entrance. It wasn't long before Snow… no Wave approached them.

Winter smiled. "Like ready to go?"

Snow nodded.

Rouge took out a device. "I got what I needed, but we're never coming back here again until we have enough forces and resources. Is the important thing not coming."

"I'll explain later."

Rouge sighed. "Oh well, he would miss the fireworks."

…

The Mayor saw Jet walk by. "Jet!"

The hawk cringed at the voice of the man he hated. He looked to his left and formed a smile. "Hey."

"Ah, cut the smile I know you hate me and there's nothing you can do about it."

Jet snorted. "I could scratch your eyeballs out."

"That chip in your brain will kill you dead."

"Yeah." He smiled. "It sure will."

The mayor leaned forward. "What ar-."

BOOM BOOM BOOOM BOOOM BOOOM

The sound of multiple explosions had everyone panic and run in fear. The robots shielded the mayor while Jet snuck away to avoid the mass panic.

…

Everyone was in mass panic, no saw five individuals slip by the entrance during the panic and avoid being notice until they were far away from being caught.

…An hour later..

Rouge and Topaz started up the engine of their jet car. The thief looked over at the Resistance members in the Sparrow. She winked at them in gratitude. "Thanks everyone, let's do this again some time."

"So that's what you have been doing while we waited for you at the museum." Sora let out a sigh of relief. "So we can never go there again."

"Unless we have the resources to free the city, right now we're biding our time until we go the assault." Said Wave.

"Miss Rouge." Blitz responded. "Was there anything important on there."

"Nothing of the sort, but I did find something of a location that might help us out. I'll see you all after I go there. Let's hope it's what we need."

"Good luck." Topaz saluted.

The G.U.N. agents drove away and far from Westopolis. Wave started the Sparrow and flew away.

"Captain." Winter muttered. "How was our mission."

".. Hmm… We failed to get the Chaos Emerald and convince Jet to come with us. We're still alive and Rouge managed to find some intel that might be trustworthy. She'll let us know if she finds anything."

Sora groaned. "But… you and Rouge did all the work. We were kind of useless."

"Why bring us." Blitz asked.

"Rouge wanted you see what a city was like under Eggman. What do you think?"

Sora lowered his head. "Awful, that jerk didn't have to hurt those kids and arrest their families just because a marble hit his shoe."

"I did see people having anxiety." Winter looked back at the city. "People are pretending it's alright, but deep down their fearful of their lives and what could happen if they look at the Mayor funny."

"I hate that there is nothing we can do right now." Blitz growled. "And I was so fearful of what to say next, I feel like I didn't improve at all."

"Sometimes we have to pick our battles." Responded Wave. "That was more of a recon that a combat mission. Emerald fake? Knuckles has four and the Master Emerald hidden away. Jet? He has a chip in his head that could go off if he chooses to leave. We had to choose and we managed to steal information from his nose. Sometimes things like that happen. Rouge told you not to do anything. You would be shocked, but if he wanted to blow your head off and it didn't happen it would not end well."

"Yeah…"

"So… let's head home, rest up and get back to saving the world."

"Right." Blitz nodded. Tomorrow was another day.

…

Jet crossed his arms as he looked outward at the city. He grinned. "Nice looks babe." He chuckled. "Hope I'll see you again… purple bird." He heard a ship approaching and sighed. "Looks like those guys arrive later than expected."

…

Mayor Wagner gulped as Zavok marched out of the ship with a slim looking individual wearing white armor from head to toe. Even the ears had armor on, but the physique was female.

"Uh… what can I do for you?"

"You had problems Wagner?" The red oni glared at him. "A shame whatever happened could have been avoided"

"I-I thought of tha-."

"Doesn't matter now, improve next time. Doctor's orders."

The man breathed a sigh of relief.

"Although if it was up to me you would be seeing your intestines in my hand, but I'm not in charge of the Empire, am I?"

"N-no."

"Good, all we're doing is checking things out."

"And…" He eyed the white armored individual. "This?"

"This? A pet project from the doctor. This Yang, Yin is not her, but she'll be a valuable asset in the coming days." He chuckled. "Yes, something the outcasts will know soon enough."

…

Later in the night Wave sat at her station and inserted the disc. She pressed play and wondered what kind of nonsense Jet would send to people wanting to challenge him.

When it played she discovered it was him looking ragged and in some kind of destroyed house. What was going on?

" _Good it's working." He chuckled. "Heh, if any of you are watching this it means either I'm dead or something else happened. I don't have much time so I'm going to say this. Jet the Hawk is the coolest guy around."_

"Oh please." Wave rolled her eyes.

" _Storm? Buddy. If you're watching this then you obviously survived Eggman and are probably doing whatever it takes to stop him. I rather you hide and keep living, but you're not the kind of guy to do that. So try to take as many idiots with you to the grave. You're… the best guy… a good rider… and brother. Thanks."_

Storm smiled. That was… cute of him.

 _Wave… I know you're a tough looking chic who rather make something to fight Eggman. I… if something happened.. if I'm dead or forced against my will… do what it takes to stop Eggman. You heard what happened? You probably seen that weapon that killed Sonic. Damn I can't believe that blue idiot got roasted." He sighed. "He was cool guy in the end. I would like to race him again." He looked at the screen. "I want to see you again. Wave… if I'm dead… I… you're my best friend.. and…I wanted to spend…" He shook his head. "You're probably not into that mushy stuff… but I do love you… not as a sister… you may love my like a brother… but I want more than that… I'm fine with the way things were before, but that's what I wanted to tell you."_

Tears started flowing from the sparrow's eyes. Why? Why tell her? Why do this. "I-idiot." She wiped them away.

 _So I'm asking you to live, find a solution to end this and then you and Storm can ride if the worse happened to me. If I'm alive… then we can drop the mushy stuff if you don't want to return my feelings. It's fine, being fast is my lady. So… later."_

The video stopped leaving Wave alone and crying. He had the nerve to be that cliché, but it worked. Now she had more incentive to save him and punch him in the face. "I'll save you… I'll find a way." She wiped the tears from her eyes and glared forward. "I won't let you suffer alone. That I promise as a Babylon Rogue."

…

A/N: So yeah I bet you all can guess who's guarding Angel Island and the Chaos Emeralds? If not then... wait until we're closer to the end.

So there was much action and minimal racing. Just a bit of world building and info dumping.

The black armored and white armored figures are important.

And Wave watching the video… well just wait until Storm watches it.

I wanted an heist, but I couldn't figure out what to do without making Blitz and Sora the master of sneaking around. I was going to have Rouge do it all, but this was the end result.

Next chapter: To the Mystic Ruins for Team Misfit.


	5. Mystic Ruins

A/N: Sorry, life and writers block.

...

Blitz sat in the training room, the same place he had always been since he got back from Westopolis. For the past 5 days he reflected on the trip to Westopolis and he couldn't get it out of his mind. Living under the threat of death while wearing a collar, robots patrolled the streets, Jet having a chip in his brain in case he never complied, and that tyrant pretending to be mayor. He would get his once they had enough time to prepare.

The Resistance wasn't also doing so well. They took back a small village, but something else was taken from them. South Island had been completely taken by Yin and Yang, two of Eggman's newest enforcers. Mighty tangled with one and only went into a stalemate. People were wondering if they were able to fight them off or not, others were beginning to lose hope.

As promised, remnants of G.U.N. were doing their part, but that monster was always in the way. Sooner or later he wondered if it discover their location.

"Blitz."

The dog looked up to see Winter approaching him.

"Yeah?"

"Commander wants to see us."

He nodded and followed his teammate out of the room. He watched the members walking to and fro with different ranges of emotion. Depressed, angry, sad, proud, many. He himself felt determined and scared. It didn't help he felt more anxious the more they walked to see the commander. He looked down to see his hand tremble and quickly grabbed it. He took a deep breath as tried to calm himself down.

Once they got there they saw Sora with his ear to the door. He looked at them and waved.

"They're talking about something."

"Well?" Winter said. "Knock."

"Or just go in, he said he wanted to see us, right?"

They shrugged and entered the command center when he saw Commander Knuckles with Mighty, Amy, and Espio.

"I do have a plan, but it needs the right timing." Responded Espio.

"Only for a distraction eh?" Knuckles sighed. "Go over the plan once more, I want it to be enough to send a message and to be able to quickly escape."

Espio nodded and turned away. He spotted the misfits. "Blitz, Winter, Sora." He greeted as he walked by.

Knuckles looked to them. "Team Misfit, I got a mission for you. It's more of a recon, but you have to be careful."

Amy nodded. "You'll be with Knuckles and I. Along with a few troops."

"And I'm staying behind." Mighty grinned. "I am second in command after all."

"Where are we heading?" asked the bloodhound. "With you?"

The Echidna gave a small smile. "Yes with me. We're going to the Mystic Ruins, we want to observe how Station Square is holding up and look for what happened to an ally of ours."

Amy frowned. "I want to find out if he's okay or not. We haven't heard from him since the war started."

Sora grinned widely with barely contained excitement. "So we meet another legendary member of Team Sonic?"

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Yeeesssss…, but the times he participated were small. The Chaos incident was just him looking for a friend and the other… also involved looking for a friend, but he teamed up with Amy and Cream. After that he continued his carefree life style and never got involved in anything else. I swear I thought I saw him fishing on Space Colony Ark."

Amy chucked uneasily. "He was."

Knuckles looked mortified. "How did he get the-. No never mind we're off track."

"Fishing on that colony sounds fun." Said Blitz. "I would to see space one day."

"Stick with us after this and you might." Amy smiled.

"Anyway, we're going there to look for him and get a better look at the state of Station Square. Reports have been coming in that stream of water is zipping along the outskirts of the city and moving in a pattern at the Mystic Ruins

"Stream of Water?" Winter asked

"Yes," Knuckles responded. "I believe Chaos is there and I want to gauge its strength."

"Wait.. didn't you fight it before."

"Yes, but this time it's different." Knuckles slammed his fist together. "We're going down to the Mystic Ruins find our friend and to investigate. You'll also be with another group of members and remember to try and get along. We'll leave in an hour

The trio nodded and proceeded to leave. Once it seemed no one else would come, a pink ball of energy flew around the room. Mighty looked on curiously while Amy and Knuckles looked at it with familiarity.

"Once there, you can search for clues. I'm counting on you." spoke Knuckles.

The pink ball of energy then flew through the ceiling.

"You think it's Chaos?" Amy inquired. "Or the other thing?"

Knuckles turned to her. "I won't know until I see it."

…

Team Misfit was busy choosing the correct Wispon for the mission when a familiar face walked in.

"Hey, buddy." The bear grabbed the dog and gave him a noogie. "We're going to grouped up with you and one other group."

Blitz growled in annoyance. "Really?"

The bear let go and crossed his arms. "Yep, despite being on a recon I can help keep the three of you in line. Too bad you didn't get the real Chaos Emerald or get Jet."

Winter sighed. "You know full well about Jet's situation and we got data Rouge wanted."

The dog nodded. "Regardless we got what we came for. Wasn't your unit forced to retreat from that white armored person."

Barry snorted and looked away. "Y-yeah, I co-.. no… we had to." He looked at the dog. "Setbacks? Fine, but I'm going to get better."

"Me too. We need to work together."

"Fine," Barry waved him off. "Smell you later."

As he left Sora yawned. "Welp that was another encounter, is he going to play the stereotypical bully all the time?"

Winter was filing her nails when Barry walked in and had been doing so after he left. "He's scared."

The Bloodhound snorted. "Whatever, this is getting old and the sooner he starts respecting me, I will respect him." He picked up the Lightning Wispon. "Do we need to pack more?"

Winter raised her Blaze Wispon. "I'll pack the rations."

"The emergency kit." Sora had the Cube Wispon equipped to his back as he started digging through his supplies. "Ah."

Blitz nodded. "Okay, let's get ready."

…

-Flashback-

 _Nine year old Blitz watched as his classmate passed out envelopes, a party he guessed. A small part of him hoped he would get one, but he knew better. Most of these kids didn't like him. He moved here 3 years ago and it wasn't smooth sailing. After class ended he quickly got up and left, unfortunately a strange girl stopped him._

" _Are you going to the party."_

 _The girl in question was Grace the Cheetah would talk to him on occasion, he knew it was only because she didn't want him to feel lonely. They weren't particularly close_

" _No, not invited."_

" _Why?" Grace gasped. "Everyone is, no one should feel left out."_

" _I am." He yawned. "It's not like it matters. Happens all the time."_

" _I invited you once, but you left before the fun happened."_

 _Blitz scoffed. "Something happened and I had to leave."_

" _What?"_

 _Blitz shrugged. "Doesn't matter, I'm not well liked."_

" _It does matter, you need to put yourself out there." She looked at him with a smile._

" _I did." He muttered. "Didn't work."_

" _Oh…" She looked at the ground. "Then sit with me."_

" _What about your friends?"_

" _They won't mind."_

" _They do mind." He growled. "Don't bother me."_

" _Fine," She stopped when he proceeded to walk away. "You can be a jerk sometimes."_

" _Okay." He waved goodbye_

" _And I'm going to that party." She stuck her tongue out and ran away._

…

 _-Flashback end-_

Grace hissed at the daydream that snapped her back to reality. That was a time they weren't particularly close and he used to shrug her off at her attempts at being nice. She didn't want him to feel lonely, but sometimes she felt it was out of moral obligation than kindness. The party wasn't that exciting due to everyone trying to be grown up with make out sessions. She left early. They would remain just acquaintances until two events happened that made them grow closer. One was his dad abandoning him and the other was something that increased their bond. They became better friends after that.

She shook her head. She can't reflect on that and still wondered if she will stop remembering of things from the past and concentrate on the present with her makeshift group. The former sidekick of a hero, an ex-badnik employed G.U.N., an Extreme Gear Rider, and a Chao loving Rabbit. Each of them had their own encounters with Eggman and fought him. Each had a tale to tell. Tails and Cream were more vibrant. Storm only had his encounters through tournaments while Omega… is Omega. Destroying inferior robots this, destroying inferior robots that. Sometimes she wondered if he was compensating for something.

As of now they were at a place called Hollow Range after they tangoed with a few Empire forces. Here is where they managed to elude them and wait until the close was clear.

"You see Storm, we should've never asked for directions." Tails responded.

"How was I supposed to know that old married couple would sell us out?" Storm grunted.

"Hostile levels detected." Omega responded.

Storm turned to the robot. "But then you said you would take care of it if they attacked, not if they alerted."

"Or maybe they just hated us." Grace mumbled. "They did seem awfully fake and insincere when we first talked to them."

Cream frowned. "I thought they were nice. They had those collars on, but…"

"Doesn't matter." Tails turned to them. "If we can't trust an elderly couple then who can we trust?"

"A young hip couple?" Storm stated.

Grace and Cream giggled. Tails gave him a deadpanned stare. "No."

"Hey, it's just a suggestion. Now what do we do here?"

Tails wondered… what do they do? They've been traveling around for almost 2 weeks, hiding, evading, getting into small skirmishes. Omega, Cream, and Storm were doing well with the fights. His eyes turned to Grace who looked more worn out and ragged, but she was adapting. Although, he could've sworn she gotten more sarcastic each day.

His thoughts were interrupted when the wall beside them crumbled causing them to be on alert.

"What was that?" screamed the cheetah.

Storm, Tails, Cream, and Omega readied themselves as the wall continued to fall apart and gave way to a new doorway leading down a long hall.

"Does that usually happen?" questioned the cheetah.

"Only by accident." Storm said.

"A hidden area perhaps?" Tails walked forward.

Cheese perked up. "Chao?"

"Cheese what's wrong?" she asked her friend.

"CHAO!" The bowtie wearing Chao flew in a circle and shot straight in the hallway.

"CHEESE WAIT!" Cream took up flight with her ears and chased after her friend.

"WAIT!" Tails shouted as he chased after them. The other three followed them down the hallway. Moments later, the debris started to pick itself up and sealed up the opening as if it wasn't there.

The group chased after Cheese while seeing a light up ahead. Once emerged on the other side they were shocked, surprised, and confused. It was large lush garden with bright orbs of light brought visibility of the entire area and the populace that occupied the garden were.

"CHAO!" Cream pointed out.

"Is this…. Is… A Chao Garden?" Storm observed his get up.

The fox stared at the scenery before them. "No way…" The last time he been to one was a few years ago and he hadn't been to once since. He heard Sonic and Knuckles finding some from time to time, but he never found any due to him always building stuff.

Omega scanned the area. "No threats detected… yet."

"Can…" They looked at Grace. "Can… we stay for awhile?"

Cheese the Chao flew out and joined the other chao in their activities. Chao began to fly toward them and flew around them. One began to drag Grace away with Cream following after her."

"Don't worry Miss Grace, they won't hurt."

"I... wow." The cheetah was in awe of the atmosphere that made it seem like she was at home despite them being in a cavern… and it felt more homely. "Amazing."

Tails rubbed the back of his head. "Omega?"

"No danger detected. Chaos Energies detected, possibly from Chao. Going to reserve mode.

Storm yawned. "Well, let's rest for a while before leaving."

"Okay." Tails frowned and walked toward the village while still maintaining caution. "I guess we can stay, but… " He sighed. "First rest and then I figure out what to do form here."

…

-Mystic Ruins-

Knuckles looked on in the distance to see the city of Station Square. It was too far away to tell what shape it was in and they had to park near the ocean where Angel Island fell 5 years ago. He hadn't been back since it was rebuilt.

"It was brand new and beautiful." Amy walked up next to him. "Chaos's attack seemed like it never happened and now Eggman's Enforcers and bandits are running around.

"And streams of water flying all over the place."

"You think Eggman assigned Chaos here? How did Eggman gain control over him again?"

"There are too many mysteries here Amy." Knuckles slammed his fist together. "Which is why we're splitting up into two teams. I'll go ahead and check out the train station. You take the others and find Big."

"By yourself?"

"Relax, it'll be fine. I'm not going to go in guns blazing. Just a little spying." He grinned at her, but then frowned. "If Big isn't around then leave. I'll come find you when I have my answer." He jumped up and traveled through the trees by gliding and jumping.

Amy sighed. "Alright…" She walked to the teams of Barry and Blitz. Barry's group was standing off to the side trying to be cool while Team Misfit was standing near the water.

"Alright." She got their attention. "Team Striker, Team Misfit, come with me. The rest of you remain here and be on guard. We got a tool to remain undetected for a length of time."

Barry and Blitz nodded and followed her with the rest of their teams. The remaining group stayed back at camp and on standby.

The long trek was quiet with only the sounds of insects and sounds of non-bipedal animals. Blitz heard stories of the events that transpired here. Amy informed them of their adventures even with a rogue robot named Gamma who later self-destructed to release the critter inside of him. He learned there were temples here dating back civilizations long since lost and forgotten that are waiting to be discovered.

"So…" spoke the white tiger named Stripes. "About this Big. Are you sure he's here?"

"No… but I want to know what happened. He's only been involved directly twice and it always involved his best buddy."

"Was his friend intentionally targeted."

"The first time was a complete accident, the second time was intentional… but that was Metal Sonic going rouge and I think he wanted what was left essence from Chaos."

"So you think Eggman would attack him because of those involvements?"

"Big is strong." Amy smiled sadly. "He's a gentle giant who wants to keep fishing for the rest of his days."

"Don't we all." Spoke the Hops the Rabbit."

Blitz looked to his left and spotted a temple. "What about those temples?"

"Nothing important mutt." Barry snorted. "I'm sure they've been excavated and discovered by now."

"Not exactly." Sora said. "There are still places left to be discovered and things to be unearthed."

"As I said." Barry glared at the bird. "Wait until we save the world."

"I hope you're all not thinking of fighting amongst each other right now." Amy turned back to them with a sweet smile. "This is important."

Both Barry and Blitz felt that familiar promise of pain from the last time they argued with each other. They nodded politely. "We wont ma'am."

"Whipped." Whispered the tiger.

The dog was about to say something until his ears picked up something. "We're not alone."

"You hear or smell something?" Barry glanced at the dog. Over the years of their encounters he knew that the dog had a strong sense of smell. He was almost accurate of what his nose could predict.

"No, hear… like car… no some heavier."

Hops ears flapped as he looked behind him. "Captain I hear a vehicle pulling up."

Amy turned around. "We should get out of the way, who knows what that is.

Blitz and Hops gasped and shouted. "SCATTER!"

They ran for cover, a moment later a rocket flew and landed where the once were. The explosion knocked them back. Barry and Blitz were knocked closer to the temple. The group started to get up as the smoke was clearing and the vehicle was getting louder. A black jeep attached to a trailer pulled up. There were two occupants were in the jeep while a some covered in a tarp occupied the trailer.

The larger one was a dingo was muscular and had orange fur. He had yellow hair, green shorts, brown gloves, and robotic left leg. He also looked as if his intelligence was dwindling every second and donned a mean look. The Coyote had gray fur, spiky blue hair an yellow eyes. He had one red body armor along with blue cape and blue boots. The coyote stepped out of the vehicle and gave a dark chuckle that scared Blitz.

"Alright." He spoke with a gritty voice. "I know you Resistance members are here. You tripped an alarm Amy Rose. Eggman had us stationed here for the past month to see if you would come find your friend. Come on out and let's get started."

No sound.

"Nothing? That big purple moron put up a fight, but in the end and like your blue porcupine, he fell. So come on out and let's get this started. Being here a month has given me a very unhealthy obsession with shedding your blood. Right mate?"

Dingo chuckled. "That's right."

Amy growled. This was a trap she fell right into it. Knuckles was long gone, and backup wouldn't arrive. She got up with her hammer and stared at mercenaries and thought over what she read. Sleet and Dingo were… are independent contractors. Eggman hired them once to take out Sonic and they failed like Scratch and Grounder. Sonic was the wrong enemy for them, but when not facing her love they were ruthless and without mercy. Any job they took they performed admirably, but Rouge spoke about Sleet willingly to betray Dingo, but for some reason the orange idiot always came back to him.

She was about to say something when she saw Barry shout some and unleashed laser pellets at them. She would kick his ass later for not thinking of a plan, but now was not the time.

Something about these mercenaries gave Blitz a bad feeling and it increased when Barry decided to shoot at them.

"Barry you idiot we shouldn't attack them."

"They are the bad guys mutt."

Blitz growled at him and then at the mercenaries. "We should've thought up a plan."

"We got them surrounded."

The gray coyote hid behind the tarp and looked in their direction with a sinister smile. He reached for the tarp. "Dingo, get rid of those two. Me and Dark Bubba can handle the rest.

"Heh." Dingo grinned and looked to where he was shot. He pulled out a bazooka and fired it at them. Blitz pulled Barry away in time before the attack hit them. Then he tried dragging the bear away.

"What are you doing?" growled the Bear.

"These guys are too much!"

"Coward!" He shoved the dog away and launched more blasters at him. Dingo grinned as he dodged them and started running at them. Once he got close his punched the bear in the face, then grabbed him by the face and slammed him on the ground. The bear roared in pain.

"Bear boy." Dingo chuckled. "Stay there so I can knock yo-AUGH!"

He felt a surge of electricity coarse through him before it stopped. He looked up at the moron who hurt him. The scared brown furred mutt had his strange looking yellow gun in air for some reason. The dingo started showing his teeth. "Hey! COME HERE!"

"N-no." The bloodhound gulped.

"Come here mutt, I want to eat you."

"I…I…" He took a deep breath. "YOU'RE A SMALL MINDED JACKASS" He turned around to the temple and ran away. Dingo snarled and followed him.

"YOU BASTARD I AM NOT SMALL! I AM BIG! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S SMALL!"

Sleet pulled off the cover revealing a purple robot crouch with a gun blaster in the left arm and ax axe in the other. The bottom half was part tank. The robot's one eye lit up as it stood tall and analyzed its targets. "Well Rose? Do you surrender?"

Amy rolled her eyes and gripped the hammer. "You know the answer to that."

Sleet chuckled. "Fine by me, I'll be putting your head on display for the doc."

The robot raised it arms and fired its blaster on the group.

Barry groaned as he watched the orange furred brute chasing after the mutt. He turned back to the others face off against the coyote and the robot.

He had two choices, one was to help them out or help the mutt. Either one ensured one would have to wait for the other, but his team can handle themselves against that, it look liked the mutt's team was doing okay against the robot. All four of them were distracting and fighting, using tactics that were drilled into them. The Captain was facing off against the coyote. After contemplating for a seconds he made his choice.

…

Knuckles peered out of the forest, he noticed that the train station leading to city was unguarded. Why? What purpose was to leave this unguarded.

"Either Eggman is overconfident or… maybe the answer…" He ducked when a water spout whizzed by. He looked as he saw fly around. "That's it." He leapt out and walked toward the clearing and slammed his fist together. "Should be coming now."

Then the water spout shot forward, causing him to jump away as it hit the ground he was a moment ago. The water spout twirled around before forming into the familiar bipedal ancient creature.

"Chaos." He mumbled.

The creature made no sound, it made no indication it was acknowledge the Guardian speaking its name. No, it just stared at him.

Knuckles stood there and stared at it for a good few moments. "Hey… who are you?"

The creature didn't make a sound.

"You look like him, you seemed to have his powers." Knuckles walked forward. "I cannot assume you're chaos… so… are you artificial? Did Eggman make an artificial water monster?"

'Chaos' eyed him as he stared to come closer.

"So why are you whizzing around Station Square and the parts of the Mystic Ruins?"

'Chaos' crouched down, leading Knuckles to stop. He then decided to take a step back, even further and raised an eyebrow once the creature stood up to it's normal stance. He then took a few steps forward and saw it crouch down again.

"You're guarding Station Square… is this Eggman's sick joke. You're not Chaos… you're something else. I know what he is and where he is. I know and feel you aren't the same being."

The Chaos poised ready to attack, but Knuckles stood firm against him

"Hm… so there is something else going on. Go on and guard. Once we find what we're looking for I'm taking back Station Square from you."

Boom.

He turned back and looked from where he came from to see smoke rising.

"Great." He looked back at Chaos who continued to stare at him. "That didn't alert you. Okay." He turned around and ran. He looked back to see the creature return to its normal stance and once Knuckles leapt into the trees the creature formed into a water spout and started whizzing about. Knuckles continued to leap through the trees while thinking.

" _I'm not taking any chances. Whatever that thing is it may have its moves and powers, but there something that feels off. I'll let 'you' take care of other things."_

…

-minutes ago-

Blitz found himself in the temple while evading the bounty hunter's onslaught. Scared, anxious, and wondering why he lead this guy to chase him in a dark. damp, and condemned place like this. Why didn't he outsmart him or something?

"Oi! Puppy, stay still so I can crush your bones."

"Nope!" He shouted as he continued to run the down the hall until he made it into a large room. He looked around to see which path to take. He saw something land near him and looked down to find a grenade.

"CRAP!"

He jumped away as it exploded, the force of the blast caused him to fly forward and into the wall. Unfortunately he crash through the weak wall and into a hidden room where he landed on slide that sent him down deeper into the temple.

Dingo looked on and watch as the dog continued to slide down the hole. He grinned and looked around. "I'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY TO GET YOU!" He backed away and went through door nearby, thinking it would lead to a path that would lead him to the dog.

Blitz's ride ended as he flew off edge of the slide, through the air and on the floor. He stayed where he was for a few moments until he wearily picked himself up. He grunted and groaned as he stood up on his feet. He looked back down the path and breathed a sigh of relief. The bloodhound looked around the room and down the path leading toward a door. He swallowed and proceeded to walk forward carefully, his heart started beating with each step he took. He pretty much screwed himself by being here and he made note to punch Barry for being an idiot. Why not think of a plan instead of just being an idiot.

He sighed and kept walking wondering where it would lead him.

…

Sora shouted at he avoided another swing of the axe from the robot. He grabbed Winter's hand and pulled her aside. "Okay, this is stronger than the average ones."

Winter grunted. "Yeah, but we only faced the average ones that one time."

"Do you think they have a weak spot like Scratch and Grounder?"

Winter looked on as Stripe and Rabbit were pelting with lasers. Winter looked down at her Cube Wispon and then at Sora's Blaze Wispon.

"We need to lure it away, distract and then I pound it with the hammer."

"And that will work?"

"Probably not, it'll expect it. We don't have options Sora, look. Miss Rose is fighting that jerk over there, they seemed evenly match."

Further away Sleet and Amy continued their battle. Both weapons collided with each other quickness and skill. Amy leapt over him and smacked him with the hammer, knocking him forward. The coyote whipped around, pulled out his gun and fired at her. She ran around, faster than he anticipated, and slammed into the ground, knocking him off balance. She leapt forward, turned her whole body around as she summoned every momentum she had and hit the coyote in the face, sending him through the air and into a tree. The conk on the head knocked him unconscious.

"Um… she took care o-WATCH IT!" Sora grabbed the polar bear and moved her away from flying axe sent their way. The axe hit the spot they were on, cleaving the landscape in half. The chain attached to the axe began retracting it back. The Robot then blitzed toward them launching laser pellets at them.

Sora and Winter zig zagged around avoiding the shots fired at them. Stripe and Flop kept shooting at the robot and the robot redirected it attack on them, causing them to scatter.

Amy placed the cuffs on Sleet and looked up at the robot. She looked on with determination and stood up. She then ran forward and swung her hammer at the robot, knocking it forward. Winter took the opportunity the slam her hammer on the ground, producing a blue cube around the robot. Sora leapt in and fired a stream of fire from the Wispon. The combined attack sent the robot flying.

Amy regrouped with the other two. Stripe and Buns leapt next to them with their Lasers primed.

"Good work everyone, but it's one tough customer." She eyed the Cube Wispon. "I hear it's supposed to destroy the lesser robots."

Winter nodded. "It did do wonders to the dummies I hit when I was trying it out."

"So um… it's getting back up." Sora spoke out. "The plan?"

The robot lifted itself off the ground, twirled it's axe and locked onto them. Minimal damage was received, but it was still working.

"We keep at it until it is destroyed."

Stripe nodded. "We continue to hit it with the Blasters."

"Let's go!"

The robot sped toward them while shooting its laser gun at them. Amy leapt up as the others scattered. She slammed her hammer on the robot only to block her with it axe. Winter followed and slammed her Wispon on the robot, but the other robot blocked with the Gatlin, but then it was surrounded by the cube again.

Sora, Stripe, and Hops fired a mixture of Fire and Energy at the robot. The impact along with the cube caused a huge explosion, sending the robot flying away. As it fell on the floor, it started to get back up, but was damaged and it axe was gone, but the Gatlin was still attached. It aimed it gun and started firing. The group scattered again, but the shot hit Stripe in the leg causing him to fall. Sora and the rabbit fired more blast at the robot, damaging it further. Winter came and slammed her Wispon at the robot again. Once trapped, Amy raced up from behind the Polar Bear, twirled around and performed a swing that struck the cube shaped energy. Once hit, there was explosion and this time the robot was further broken and beyond repair. Its gun was destroyed and it could no longer stand. Amy walked up as the robot's eye started blink violently, something that made her feel unease. Then it dawned on her and quickly turned to group.

"GET AWAY NOW!"

The group proceeded to run away as far away from the bot. The blinking increased until it stopped. Then the robot exploded violently, enveloping the area with a huge dust cloud.

…

His path continued as he started walking while his hands shook with fear. A apart of him felt he should just wait for the others to come, but being in a place where anything can jump out of the shadows it get him didn't sit well with him. He didn't like it. He wished this was a nightmare he woke up from. He would be back at the village with Barry picking on him, having fun with Grace, and… just doing the usual routine.

Then something pink flew by. He looked around to see it was pink sparkling ball. It felt warm and comforting, but can he trust it.

"Follow." It spoke.

"Wha?" Blitz gaped.

"Go, I want to show you something that was hidden away." The pink ball flew away leaving the dog speechless.

The dog remained standing for a moment before chuckling. "I must be going nuts." He shrugged and walked on. "Better get ready for a fight." He gulped and walked on.

He followed the light ball until he reached a chamber that had some light in it. He looked around the room until he saw mural on the wall. He looked up at it and entity wielding a strange looking jewel. Surrounded him were seven figures flying toward him and the object. Blitz looked at the jewel in question for awhile before coming to his conclusion.

"It looks like a Chaos Emerald… is it related to it?"

"It is not."

Blitz whipped around and aimed his Lightning Wispon at the newcomer. The ancient tribal clothing she was wearing was unfamiliar, but her species reminded him of the Commander. "W-who are you."

"Fear not child." Spoke the female. "I'm just a ghost of the past."

The dog's heart started beating faster and he backed away. "Nope, nope."

"My name is Tikal and you found something that shouldn't exist in this world."

"You mean this?" Blitz pointed at the stone tablet. "What is this?"

"The description says a jewel able to bend reality, but it's incomplete. The Master Emerald sensed its presence and sent me to find the solution. This war ties into the strange energy in the air."

"Strange energy?"

"I feel." She pressed her hand to her chest. "I feel that if not resolved reality and time with fall apart or changed to something worse. Eggman is using something to control reality… more so than the Time Eater."

"Time Eater? What's that?"

"You don't want to know, Sonic, Knuckles and the others fought it before." She looked on the tablet. "There is some language that needs to be deciphered. Older than my tribe and perhaps the Master Emerald."

"Older?" gaped the dog. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

She giggled. "Your name is Blitz."

"How did you know my name and how do you know the Commander, Sonic and the others."

"You can ask them, but I want you to know that you this war needs to be stopped and when the time is right we'll step in."

"Who's we?"

"In due time child." She observed the boy curiously. She walked around him as she observed him from head to toe. The dog blushed as se gazed at him. "Interesting."

"What?"

"It seems you have some potential in you. It's there, you're barely scratching the surface. You train do you?"

"I do parkour and other acrobatic moves before the war started."

"Hm…" She contemplated and smiled. "Child, you have an ability that might give you an edge." She held up her hand and pressed it against his chest. "I'm going to unlock it now."

The dog expected pain, but nothing came from it when it happened. It felt warm, nothing bad. He looked at the figure in front of him. "I don't feel different."

She chuckled. "Give it time, it's there. I feel once you bonded with someone you can go far, but as of now you have your stamina has increased." She snapped her fingers and the wall next to him began to slide open revealing a path. "Go down that path and you be in large sanctuary where they honor the dead. Beyond that is a door and you'll be out."

"The dead." He shivered. "Nothing is going to pop out and scare me right?"

"Nope." She frowned. "But that man is looking for you. Stay vigilant."

The dog nodded and proceeded to walk toward the door. He looked back to her and nodded and left.

…

Knuckles landed at the site of the explosion and gasped. Trees were tone, terrain was overturn, debris was everywhere. What happened? Was there a bomb? Did it hit his group? He growled thinking he doomed them all. Amy was a part of it and she too probably got caught in the explosion. He heard something from nearby pile of trees. He raced over, picked it up and moved it over to find Amy with Winter, both look cut up, but not in worse shape.

"Amy… what happened here?"

She grinned. "Bounty Hunters and a robot." She picked herself up and then extended her hand to Winter who grabbed it.

"Bounty Hunters?"

"Sleet and Dingo." She brushed herself off. "Sleet…" She looked around. "I handcuffed him and… must've got caught in the blast. He's probably buried her somewhere."

"Dingo?"

Amy frowned. "Chased after Blitz and Barry…" She pointed at the temple. "They went there."

Knuckles frowned. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Amy nodded as well as Winter.

Knuckles slammed both fist together. "Good, find the others, get back to the ship and meet us there. I'm about to lay the smack down on that orange idiot." Knuckles raced off to the temple.

Amy nodded and looked around. "Come on Winter we need to get the others and Sleet.

…

-minutes before-

It felt like hours, but Blitz finally made it to the larger room, that brought chills in his spine.

True to Tikal's word it was tomb filled with coffins and sitting in the center was skeleton of what looked to be the skeleton of an imposing kind

"Was this… their final resting place?"

He walked further into the area until he walked up the stairs where he met the skeleton face to face. He stared at it for a while and then sighed. "You probably had a good run… yeah that's bad."

Her heard something up ahead, but something caught his nose that made feel more afraid. That beast found this place somehow. He looked around for a place to hide, then looked at the multiple coffins. He sighed and ran to closest coffin, pulling it off slightly, fitting himself in and then forcefully closed it.

As he did, Dingo marched into the room and looked. He sniffed out the area and grinned. He took a deep breath and yelled.

"I KNOW YOU'RE HERE MUTT!" He started walking around. "Fitting end, to a rookie. You can't play the big games mutt. All the weaklings must drop dead sooner or later. Last requests?"

Silent.

"No?"

He walked around the tomb looking around for any sign of him. He spotted a barely open coffin. He smiled sinisterly as he marched up slowly. "AH HA!"

He slammed his fist into the coffin, only to find nothing there. "Huh." He grumbled. "He looked around some more. He spotted the throne with the skeleton. "Boy, you sure had a good run. Yep, I crack myself up."

In one of the coffins, Blitz rolled his eyes.

Dingo then decided to walk around the tomb as looked at every single coffin for traces of tampering. Each step he walked felt like a creeping chance of death for the Bloodhound. Each step he felt his heart beast increase

Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump

Each step, each beat, each sweat that poured down his face made him more anxious. He heard something like a gun being loaded and something being unsheathed.

Dingo grinned like a mad man. No laugh, no voice. He just had grin of somebody waiting to kill.

Blitz looked at his wire launcher and his Lightning Wispon. He could smell the odor getting dense, more putrid. He had to do something…. But what? He had to outsmart him or pull something out of his butt.

Dingo stopped and then laid his eyes a coffin. He walked forward and looked down and noticed signs of tampering. He smirked.

"He-

A wire launcher shot out of the coffin and struck his chest. He back away and tried grab the thing, but then Blitz was shot out and toward him in blinding speed.

SLAM

The Bloodhound's feet hit the dingo on the face, knocking him back. The surprise attack caught mercenary off guard. Blitz jumped away and shot his Lightning Wispon at the beast only for him to bring up gloved hand which produced an energy field. However, the power of Wispon sent him sliding back.

"Nuh uh." He growled. "That's not going to work, but I'm surprised your toy pushed me back when I held up my Gauntlet Barrier. Give it to me."

Blitz gulped. "No."

"I'll kill you and take it!" She raised his hammer and brought it down. Blitz dodged and started running away with the Dingo chasing after him. Dingo took out his Blaster and fired. The dog rolled away and shot his Lightning Wispon at the Dingo. It worked this time and shocked the brute. Blitz used Wire Attack once more, grappling and hitting him with a kick to the face. Dingo growled and back handed the dog, knocking him away.

Blitz grunted as he hit the ground. He gasped as the dingo leapt up in the air with his hammer. The Bloodhound used his wire launcher to evade the deadly hit and launched another Lightning strike at him.

The Dingo started panting and growled at the dog. "THAT HURT! I'm going skin you alive and you're your pelt while I eat your meat."

"Ah….. nope!"

"NOPE YOURSELF!" He started shooting. Blitz used the wire launcher to the entrance and pulled himself close. He then ran through the door way and up the stairs. Noticing the long flight of steps, he used his Wire Launcher once more and pulled him up to the top. He had to get out of here, he had to leave. He can't fight this. Not by himself. He needed help against this psycho. He made it up the stairs only to see he a familiar Blaze Wispon aimed at him.

"Found you idiot."

It was Barry…. Barry?

"Huh?" He gaped. "You came looking for me?"

Barry snorted. "Someone has to keep an eye on you. I saw… him heading this way."

Blitz grabbed the bear. "Come on! We need to get back to the others."

Barry nodded and the two ran down the corridor with the Dingo cackling madly.

"He's not going to stop." Barry grunted.

"That's why I think Miss Rose and the Commander can."

"They are dealing with other matters, we need to figure this out on our own."

Blitz frowned as he kept running. There something he had to do, something he could use.

"We combine our attacks." Barry stopped

Blitz also stopped. "We… huh?"

Barry snorted. "Fire and Lightning can make a good pair if used right." He grinned the dog. "So how about you don't be useless and help out."

Blitz nodded. "R-right."

Dingo ran up the stairs and down the corridor. He smelled another one, that bear from before. His grin curled up even more. Good more to add to his trophy collection. Then once Dingo was through he can hand in the Hedgehog to the doctor. If alive he could have some fun… like target practice with his beanbags obstacle course. Yeah, she would have a target paint on her and then he could launch the bean bags on her. Brilliant.

He stopped when he saw Fire and Lightning flying at it. He activated his energy barrier again in time to shield him from the combined attack. He growled at the intensity as he felt himself sliding back further, but chuckled.

"THAT'S NOT GOING TO STOP ME!"

Once the attack stopped he unleashed fired more plasma bolts from his rifle. Blitz and Barry gasped and evaded them. They ran down the corridor.

"This way!" Barry forced the dog to go right.

"How do you know?"

"I… marked where to go."

"With marker?"

"Y-yes." Barry muttered

Blitz started smelling. "Why does smell li-… oh."

He growled. "Tell no one."

"But… we'"

"We're domesticated civilized cultured and that crap. Now turn and fire."

Blitz and Barry turned unleashed their Wispons just as Dingo turned the corner. He yelped and dove around the corner to hide.

Once that was done the duo continued down the path while doing the same routine each time. However, Dingo grew tired and took out a Rocket Launcher.

"SAY GOODBYE!" He fired the rocket.

Barry eyes widen and grabbed Blitz pushed him aside. The rocket struck where they were at and exploded. Both were thrown forward violently across the corridor. Barry hit a wall and was left unconscious while Blitz rolled across the floor. The dog coughed and whined before lifting himself up. He looked up and noticed Barry wasn't moving. The dog's eyes widen. "No." He picked himself up and walked toward the down bear. He got down on his hands and knees. "Barry? Barry!"

He started shaking him. "Come on! No…"

"Heh, heh." Dingo walked forward with a disturbing smile. "The cub is out and you're alone mutt."

Blitz looked at the mercenary with fear in his eyes. This was a rogue. Someone let loose by Eggman to cause enough terror and panic. For what?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do this?"

Dingo looked at the dog with a look as if he's stupid. "For money duh… and maybe hearing people scream."

Something clicked in him. A memory surfaced from that past week when he went to Westopolis. Something Rouge said.

" _There are those that will kill for money or pleasure. There will come a time where you will have to choose what to do when you encounter a rogue… Do what it takes to live, to not die. I want you to remember this and remember that there are choices we all have to make and it won't be clean. Sometimes we have to get dirty…"_

Blitz frowned and stood up with his Lightning Wispon raised.

"What are you going to do mutt?"

" _but I want you to at least try to hang on to your innocence as much as you can."_

He gulped and got into a fighting stance. "I… need to bring you down.. even… perhaps kill you."

Dingo chuckled. "Heh, you can try, but I'm made of tougher stuff than that."

"No one dies today."

The Blitz gasped and turned around. Knuckles walked toward them from the doorway with a determined look in him. Dingo frowned at the newcomer and his eyes widen. "You."

"Yep."

"Knuckles the Echidna. The doctor told us to watch out for you."

"Yeah, I read your files. Surprised I haven't encountered you before. You tangoed with Sonic in the past."

"Ha, him and Shadow." He grinned. "Now look what happened. The blue pincushion is dead, and the ultimate dweeb is working for Eggman."

"I'm aware of that, but I'm taking you out and putting you in jail."

"I like to see you try."

Knuckles grinned. "Okay." He looked at Blitz. "Watch this Rookie."

Dingo raised his gun and fired at him only for Knuckles to dodge and run across the wall at him. He leapt forward and punched the mercenary across the face. The resulting punch across the jaw made the dingo see stars, turn around a few times and fall on his face. Blitz gaped at the action and looked up at the Echidna.

"Well?"

"That was it?"

"Yeah…" He chuckled. "Rookie, I'm as strong as Sonic was fast, plus I hit at a particular spot to end the fight… but I think you two soften him up for me."

Blitz rubbed the back of his head. "I did electrocute him a few times."

"That you did. Come on, we're done here."

"… Commander there is something you should see."

Knuckles shook his head. "I already know."

Blitz gaped. "Know?"

"About the mural you came across."

"What? The only way you know…. Is…." It clicked. "You know Tikal?"

He chuckled. "Long story, but there are still more questions that answers." He walked to the Bloodhound and patted him on the back. "Now you have you potential unlocked. Good job."

He sighed. "All I got was increase stamina and something about a bond."

"You never know, it may pop up in the most unexpected places." The Guardian walked over and picked up the mercenary. "Wake him and let's go."

Blitz looked over at the bear and sighed. "Wake him up he says. He slept through weeks of winter because he can."

…

-Chao village—

Tails sat down on the grass as finished eating some fruit they gave him. He felt more at peace for the first time in six months. The food was fresh and the grass felt comfortable to lie in. He could stay her and hide out from the empire… but he knew that the Empire would find this place… so he could stay a guard it… no…

"Tails!" He Cream call out to him. He saw her flying over with Cheese.

"What's wrong?"

"There's a Chaos Emerald."

That shocked the fox. "Where?"

"Follow me."

Cream lead Tails to a cave where a purple Chaos Emerald was held on an alter. Within the alter were Omega, Storm, Grace and a few chao. Among the Chao was a gray one with a mustache. The creature turned to Tails and chirped at him before flying around the Chaos Emerald and back at him.

"You want us to take it."

It nodded.

"But… you might need it…"

"I think it thinks we might need it more." Cream said.

"Eggman could detect this." Omega said. "Possible sceanario."

Tails nodded. "Yeah." He crossed his arms and started thinking. "Give me a day and I'll build something to shield the Emerald's energy signature. Then we can move on from there."

Grace stared at the jewel. She had never seen one before, but she heard rumors of their power and if what she heard from Cream was true, but then this was dangerous in the wrong hands. "Sonic became Super?"

"Yeah." Tails responded.

"Can you?"

"Well… that was only when the Master Emerald super charged them and gave me a better connection. After that I never went Super since then."

"I think the Chao are scared." Cream said.

"Of what? Of Eggman?"

Cheese shook his head causing Cream to frown. "I think of something else, that's why we need to take it."

"And the other six." Tails groaned. "It's going to be dangerous."

"If there's a chance that Eggman has the others?" Storm asked.

"Then… we join the Resistance." Tails stated with absolute certainty. "That's the only time I'll join and if we stumble across something that will require us to join."

"Okay." Storm grinned. "Then we go Emerald hunting."

"Yeah." Tails looked at the Emerald. Now more than ever he had a world to save and this was the ticket to do it."

-Resistance HQ-

Blitz laid on the bed after the tiresome day. He learned about Amy and others tussle with Sleet and his robot. Sora and Hops were the only ones that were injured and needed to be on bed rest for a few days. Barry was also forced to stay in bed and be nursed to health. Sleet… was dead after getting the full blunt of the explosion while Dingo was in a cell. Knuckles contacted Rouge and she would come by to pick him.

Now he had some kind of stamina boost along with an unknown ability. He need to find out somehow.

"Hey." He looked up to see Barry enter the room with a bandage on his head.

"Hi."

"You okay."

"Yeah… are you?"

The bear chuckled. "I'm fine mutt. A little bump on the noggin is not going to do me in…" He snorted and looked away. "You're…. okay."

"What?"

"I said you did okay." Barry frowned. "You managed to survive and held your own against the merc."

"Commander finished him off."

"Yeah, rather easily." He sighed. "If he said we soften him for him, then yeah, but I think he would gotten a heavier brawl if we didn't do anything… or he's lying and he's stronger than we think."

"I heard he's as strong as Sonic is fast."

"There's that." Barry chuckled. "Yeah… that's my compliment so don't let it get your head…" He then left the room.

Blitz smirked and laid back down and wondered what other mission he would go on.

-4 days later-

Knuckles, Amy, Silver, the Chaotix, Wave, and Mighty stood in front of the monitor after receiving an emergency alert from Rouge. The assembled quickly wondering what was so urgent.

"Okay, Rouge we're all here."

"Good because we need to get this done now and not sooner."

"Why?"

"Because this is our big break… no I don't have time. Head to the Chemical Plant up north and capture a shuttle."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Because Sonic is alive and we need to get to the Death Egg!"

…

A/N: Blitz unlocked ability is my explanation about the Double Boost. The Avatar is basically a civilian and not like Sonic or his allies. Tikal unlocked a dormant ability in him.

Sleet and Dingo are from Sonic Underground. Who knows what other rogues I might add.

That mural will be important

Team Fox has a Chaos Emerald

And the time to get Sonic starts next chapter


	6. To the Death Egg

A/N: Life happens and now here is a new chapter.

...

It felt like years being cramped in a cell watching all the badniks stroll by doing who knows what. He was bored and being here wasn't good for someone like him. Always running, enjoying the wind against his face, his feet touching the ground, sun shining on his face, the taste of a chili dog in his mouth. Six months. Six months of being in this cell. Six months of being tortured. The torture wasn't bad. Only mild electrocution and beatings… okay so it was bad, but not extremely bad... at least he wasn't being burned, waterboarded, spiked, and those other things that he read about while reading about knights and the medieval times.

Then there's the taunting. Always trying to bring him down. Being told he 'Too Slow' was urksome, but being told his friends were struggling was even worse. He knew his friends would continue fighting, but that creature that tossed him her was something that always bothered him. He didn't know his name, his power, and why he was still teaming up with Eggman. At this stage of the game he expected the Doctor to be usurped like that the last few times he tried to summon ancient power. Now… somehow he rounded up Chaos, Shadow, Metal and the Deadly Six under his wing.

Chaos should've been with Tikal. Shadow, what possessed him to go right back to joining the Doctor. Either's he's twisting Maria's last wish or mind control or he's tired. Metal? Obviously reprogrammed. The Deadly Six? They hated Eggman more than him and he thought they were dead. He was wrong.

He learned that Commander Tower was up here along with the President. Other important figures such as a princess from a wooded kingdom. All of them were in cells. Not long ago he saw Vanilla being led away a few guards. She looked at him with a sad smile and mouthed the words to him.

'Look after Cream'

That was two months ago, he never learned where they took her. He wanted to find her, rescue her, and reunite her with Cream. That wasn't going to happen now. Every fiber in his being was itching to destroy this place. Scrap every bot, pierce ever wall, and make sure the doctor remembered he wasn't out of the game yet.

The door opened revealing a small imp with a staff whom was accompanied by two black plated robotic guards that had red visors and muscular builds. He learned they were Shadow Bots.

"Well, well. Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Oh…" He smirked. "Hey warden."

"Always with the jokes, despite your days dwindling."

"Ah come on Zolomon, you have to realize I'm not the guy to being dull. Where are the others? Is Zavok still with his boy band?"

"Zavok _has_ important matters to attend to along with the rest of the deadly six. Each Enforcer has a task."

"Still surprised that you're with Eggman."

The old oni smirked. "Hedgehog, sometimes things aren't as clear as they seem. There's always something out there that can bend laws to make things seem as they appear and not appear. Question existence more often and you'll find your answer"

The hedgehog tilted his head. "What?"

"Nothing, just an old man sporting crazy nonsense."

"Yeah… so when am I going to get out?"

"Never."

"Aw, I had such an awesome time planned. Me, you, those bots, a little stomping and redecorating. I think this place can use a fresh paint of oil."

"Soon you'll be tossed into space. Eggman is close to conquering the planet and soon you'll be drifting into space with your final moments being you failed your friends. How would Amy Rose feel?"

"Eh." He shrugged. "She would pound your butt."

Zolomon snorted and turned around. "Still defiant till the end. I'm going to enjoy seeing you break."

Then the oni left the room leaving Sonic to his thoughts. He sighed. He won't let them see it, he won't let them see him worry. He had to get out of here to help his friends somehow.

…

Sonic the Hedgehog was alive.

When Blitz heard those words and the mission to the Chemical Plant it felt like something was tugging at his heart. Hope. The reaction to the new made it seem like a famous actor was arriving to give auditions. The members ran around trying to get their gear checked, others would come with strategies and others just practiced lines in case they meet Sonic. His team was walking down the corridor to one of the airships. Sora looked a better after getting rest for a few days, he was estatic, jumping up and down like a kid in the candy store. Winter had a smile on her face as opposed to her usual neutral look.

"Sonic is alive, and EggHead lied." Cheered Sora. "Oh man, he's still kicking and in space."

Winter's face returned to neutral look then curved to a frown. "Despite getting this information… does Eggman know we know?"

"So?"

"So… he could very well know someone hacked his network and if that happened."

Blitz grimaced. "He could eliminate him before we could do anything."

Sora gaped and looked between his two friends. "Ah… ah.., but… that's why we're preparing and he may not know." He nodded as a matter of fact.

"Which means this is our one shot." Blitz scowled as he lowered his head. "I'm not screwing this up, I wonder how much my luck can keep up."

"I don't believe in luck." Winter frowned. "But… you did survive Dingo on your own before Barry and Knuckles helped."

"That was only because the temple was in ruins and I found a secret entrance or trap door that lead me to those tombs."

Winter frowned. "We almost died too, Sora needed to stay on bedrest."

"That was only a few scratches and a sprained ankle. I'm good to go."

"No, you're not." Rasp said as she walked toward him. "The doc said you need to be off your feet for a few more days."

"But,"

"No," She shoved a box in his hand. "You'll be with me monitoring Team Misfit's progress and controlling one of 12 Wispon Drones."

"Wispon Drones?" Blitz raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, all this thing does is launch musical notes."

The trio blinked at the statement.

"Musical Notes?" asked Blitz raised a brow.

"Yeah." Rasp giggled. "You'll be using that game controller to make it work and you'll be watching it on the viewer hooked at the community room. It's Captain Vector's favorite and he wants to use it in battle as a sidekick, but he dislikes the game controller. He wants one that he can control with his brain waves so we're trying to figure that out. That way we can rely on these things based on our thoughts or something else

Sora grinned. "Well if I can lend my support with this, then all's good, but I don't know how I'll be effective once they get to space."

Rasp shook her head. "Once, it reaches space it will be difficult to control. Captain Knuckles and Wave are staying behind. Mighty is going up there."

"Captain Mighty is Second in Command." Blitz stated. "I'll get to see him in action."

"Yep, another strong man." Rasp said like it was nothing new. "But Miss Rose, she knows how to use that hammer." She grabbed Sora. "Come on, I placed your Wispdrone on the ship so it will deploy when your team touches ground."

"But… come now?"

"Like yes!" The hedgehog whirled and gave him a cute smile. "Pleeease."

"I'm going aren't I?" Sora nervously chuckled as readjusted his glasses as he was dragged away by her. His red feathers covered up the shade of red he was displaying.

Blitz chuckled. "She's been tending to him for the past few days."

"And?" Winter shrugged.

Blitz snorted and rolled eyes. "Yeah, I know, the uncaring punk girl doesn't want to know to know about the affairs of others.

"You're making me sound heartless."

"Rasp is similar."

"Please Rasp is faker, is more of a geeky girl than a punk. She has that Chu-nan pop music in her room." She rolled her eyes and looked at Blitz.

He chuckled as they continue walking. "This is it."

"You said that 3 times."

"I know, but… this is an important mission." Blitz looked at his hand. "I learned a lot in the past month, but this one… this has me more nervous."

Winter frowned deepen as she grabbed her right arm. "I know, we're rescuing Sonic the Hedgehog."

"Honestly… what if he doesn't want to help? What if he runs and hide? He's been there for six months and who knows what kind of torture they were doing? What if after this he ends up abandoning us."

Winter frowned. "We can't leave him up there, if he does I don't blame him… it's the chain that worries me."

"The chain?"

"Blitz, a lot of people believe in Sonic and his friends. Many have no choice, but to fight in this war. Men, women, children. We all want to stop Eggman, but we're on thin ice. Some are looking for an excuse to just quit. If Sonic was saved and he ran away, then a lot of us will give up and leave."

Blitz gaped. "What?"

"He's a hero. When everyone thought he was dead people panicked and doubted. When his friends came along there was some hope, but he is the prime example, the key. If he gives up and leaves then many will abandon the resistance."

"I see…"

"I won't run."

Blitz looked at her. "Huh?"

"I won't run away. I said I would die fighting." She clenched her fist. "I will do it in a heartbeat."

She walked along leave the dog in his thoughts. He continued down the hallway to the airship. He didn't give it much thought. He came here to help fight, to help win, to avenge people, avenge Grace. Would he run away?

"No, I'm not running either."

He'd seen first what living under Eggman's rule was like and if the people he put in charge are cruel like the Mayor then he would rather fight. He made a promise to not run away even if Sonic did. He would die fighting.

...

Knuckles crossed his arms as he stood with the assembled force before him. The Chaotix and Mighty were on his left while Amy, Wave, and Silver were on his left. "Listen gang, we don't have much time and every second counts. I'm keeping this short. We're in a Firestorm right and we're taking back our world. Sonic is up on the Death Egg and we need to overcome the Chemical Plant, take a shuttle and go to space. Space… is no joke. I've been there before and we'll needing on wits, skill and our courage. We'll be joining with some G.U.N. troops that can be spared." He clenched his fist. "This our one shot everyone. We can't do this again. If we lose this opportunity, then Sonic is lost in space forever. Mighty will be your commander for this mission. Go on and come back alive.

The troops cheered and walked into the various vehicles. Before Blitz could get in he was stopped by Knuckles.

"Sir?"

"Blitz, remember our conversation?"

The Bloodhound stared at the Echidna as a memory surfaced from 2 days ago

-Flashback-

 _Blitz eyes widen. "Me?"_

 _"_ _Yes, you." Knuckles crossed his arms. "The first mission you were a big help. You discovered Scratch and Grounder's weakness."_

 _The Bloodhound rubbed the back of his head. "I was lucky."_

 _"_ _I wouldn't say that."_

 _"_ _We didn't find a chaos Emerald."_

 _"_ _You kept your cool when confronting Mayor Wagner, you didn't do anything to endanger you troupe. Then there was the Mystic Ruins. You managed to survive Dingo."_

 _"_ _I found hidden room that lead me to that mural. If I hadn't."_

 _"_ _That and Tikal unlocking your potential, you still don't know what it is?"_

 _"_ _No, other than I don't feel as tired as often._

 _"_ _And you did find something, the reports tell us it's similar to what the fiend has on his chest. Plus you met Tikal and she doesn't appear to just anyone. Sonic, me, Tails, Amy, Big and a flicky have met her once before during the Chaos incident.."_

 _"_ _A flicky?"_

 _"_ _It was trapped in a robot called Gamma, but she gave you something that might help."_

 _"_ _But why."_

 _"_ _Who knows, she saw something in you and gave you an edge." Knuckles placed his hand on the dog. "Have guts kid. I'm counting on you."_

…end...

Blitz nodded. "Yeah,"

"Don't panic, Rookie." He smiled. "We're all scared, but we're not quitting."

Blitz nodded and stepped in to the airship. He looked around and found Winter in the back. He walked forward and snorted when he found her talking to Barry and Stripe. The bear noticed him and grinned.

"Hey mutt."

"Sup."

"Not afraid?"

"No."

"Good, because we're going to dismantle everything. Show that Eggman we're not running away."

Stripe nodded. "The Fat Man lied and we're taking back a hero."

"Yeah…"

Barry frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Winter looked at him. "Barry, what if Sonic runs away after we rescue him."

Barry started at her and then at Blitz and then at her. "We can't think like that. Even rescuing him might mean he comes to his sense down the road." Barry lowered his head. "He… won't do that."

"You're optimistic dude." Blitz grinned.

"Someone has to be." The bear looked at the troop around him. "You feel this tension. Some of them might abandon and give up if we fail."

"… Then let's not."

"That's the ticket Bloodhound, we're not going to quit in this Firestorm."

"You called me Bloodhound." Blitz gave cheeky smile. "You starting to come around?"

Barry snorted and looked away. "It's not like I have newfound respect for you or anything. Come on Stripe let's move."

Blitz watched his go and gave chuckle. "Yep, he's starting to."

Winter smiled warmly. "Despite all the bravado, when he's not being a morn, he can quite attractive."

"Huh?" The dog gaped at the polar bear.

…

Silver stood in the cockpit as the pilots continued to control the airship. They had the cloaking and anti-tracking units installed to not attract attention. The Brain Trust worked around the clock to make sure they were untraceable. No body heat detected, no visible view, no anything. Not even a hawk would see them. Their engines were made for no sound, they had to pull out all the stops to get this working, but there was a time limit to everything except for the cloaking device. They would need to silence the engines once they were close to their destination.

The door opened causing him to turn to see who it is. Amy Rose stood there with contempt look on her face, but he knew her too well. She looked at him and gestured to follow her.

"I'm stepping out, let me know once we're there."

"Roger." The group shouted.

Silver smiled and stepped out. He closed the door followed her to a room where no one was around.

"Silver, I'm scared."

"I am too."

"He is alive and he's being tortured or who knows what. I'm going to be there for him in case something happens."

Silver nodded. "I know you will."

"But then I think of the possibility of losing this chance. I know Rouge made sure she didn't alert Eggman or his enforcers, but."

"I know." The telekinetic clasped his hands together. "It's all about how fast we are to get to the base and how many of us find a shuttle. We're rendezvousing with G.U.N. so we should have more of chance."

"But…"

"Amy." He patted her on the shoulder. "We can't afford to drop the confidence, we can't let these guys see us down. If we're down, then they're down."

She wiped the tears from eyes. "You're right. We'll get Sonic back."

"Yeah and we're not going to say 'It's no use'."

She nodded. "Let's put that word in the back of our heads… forever."

…

"What were you and Knuckles working on?" Charmy hovered above the meditating Chameleon.

"Something that could distract the creature should it ever be there."

"Like what?" He floated over to the back. "Does it involve whatever is in the case?"

"Yes, and don't peak."

The bee snorted. "I'm not six anymore."

"But you're still immature."

"Oh…" He smirked. "We both know that's not true."

"We both know you do it out of habit." Espio gave him a critical glare. "You're still ditzy and it's a defense mechanism on some occasions so quit acting like you have bad intentions."

The bee sighed. "Yeah whatever, this war is putting me on edge. I wish can play practical jokes like I used to."

"You still can Charmy." Espio closed his eyes. "After this over."

"I know." He sighed. "So… um.. what do you think… do you think Sonic will be sane?"

"That's for us to find out. We'll cross the bridge once we get to it."

"And the thing Blitz has."

"Nothing occurred during the four days I was with him, Knuckles thinks it might take a situation like this for it to be activated, but he needs someone with him

"But we're in life threatening situations every day."

"That is why someone has to be with him when it happens. He'll likely feel stress out, but I surmise it depends on who he bonds with and who could help bring it out."

"That person has to be someone filled with positive emotion."

"Or power, we just have to see."

…

Rouge stood with Topaz group of 20 G.U.N. soldiers that they could spare. Each of them wore gear that would protect them in the cold, each of them were tensed and looked tired, but they remained vigilante. They were all behind a mountain close to the planet, the meeting point to where they would be at. The bat stood silent until she heard the hum of a ship. The soldiers were well armed and ready to fight, but she held up her hand to signal them to stand down.

A small buggy materialized in front of them, causing them to be tension to increase. The tension eased when Mighty the Armadillo stepped out of the vehicle along with Amy Rose and Silver the Hedgehog. Rouge smirked and walked forward.

"The Guardian couldn't make it."

"No," He shook her hand. "I'm leading this mission."

She leaned in to whisper. "Does it have to do with the island?"

Mighty rolled his eyes. "Not important, he sends his regards."

Rouge sighed. "Oh well." She looked around. "Where is the kid, Knuckles told me he received a gift."

"He's here, but nothing came up from it."

"Oh." She pouted.

Mighty looked at the soldiers. "This all you have?"

"This is who we can spare. G.U.N. isn't at its former might. You know we have over 600 stationed around the world along with spare drones and armored units. We're still at a stalemate."

Mighty sighed. "Yeah I know, we brought half our force."

"Commander Kintobor feels this is all we need. She wants to focus on other areas where we're needed."

"That I get… how is she last time I saw her."

"She's remaining strong, but she's worried." Rouge sighed. "That's not important. Right now the plan."

"Sneak in." Mighty stated. "Try to remain undetected as long as we can."

Rouge shook her head. "We have to go in guns blazing. That creature is on the other side on Westside Island for some reason. I don't know why, but he visits there twice a week."

"You picked today because he'll be there."

Rouge frowned. "I got that information yesterday and I wanted to time it just right. Lucky enough he's not anywhere near here, but… both of Eggman's newest enforcers are here."

Mighty narrowed his eyes. "Really, both of them? How convenient." He slams his fist together. "Looks like I get round two, but what do know about the white armored individual?"

"She's a rabbit and nimble, fast, and talkative. This is a long shot and we need to keep an eye on for any new threats. Besides." She smirked. "Our techs made sure to not alert anybody far from here."

"Good." He looked away at Amy. "Ready?"

"You bet."

Silver grinned. "Let's move."

…

A white armored female rabbit sat in a chair. She wore a gray bodysuit with white armor, white helmet, and white boots. She held up a metallic arm as she started balancing card.

The black armored individual wore a gray body suit, with black armor all over his body, even covered his tail. He stood motionless observing the view.

"We're done with the Master's routine checkup." The rabbit sounded feminine and near robotic. "Then I can get back to South Island."

"…"

The rabbit looked at the cat and sighed. "Still not talking."

"…"

"Okay, I'll go do some routine check up be-."

The alarm started whirling followed by an explosion. Both Enforcers perked up and went to the window.

"Well, well." She looked at the monitor and noticed the Resistance/G.U.N. members storming the front and attacking anything they see. "Looks like the trash is coming to play."

The black armored individual growled.

"Go on, annihilate them. Bring glorying to the Empire."

The creature let out dreadful roar as it jumped through the window and down to the ground below. The woman chuckled as she walked toward the window.

"You do know how hold the door for a lady." She fell in a graceful way down to the ground below.

…

Blitz, Winter, and the Wispdron, piloted by Sora, ran down the pipes. Blitz used his wire launcher, grabbed Winter and swung them down below with the drone trailing behind them.

 _"_ _This is so cool."_ Shouted Sora from the Wispdrone

 _"_ _Oi,"_ squeaked Rasp. _"Be careful with that."_

 _"_ _It's fine see."_ The Wispdrone opened it's cannons and unleashes burse of musical notes at the robots in front of it. "Easy peasy."

"I still can't get over the musical notes." Blitz grinned.

"They are from the Wisps right?" Winter spoke. "They are fascinating."

 _"_ _You bet!"_ chirped Rasp. _"Tails designed it, we just built them from his ideas and then added on. If he were here he would be proud."_

Blitz nodded. "Right let's keep going." He shot fire from his Blaze Wispon. "I think we took a different route from the others."

"But we're still heading to the same direction." Winter pointed toward the red shuttle in the distance while using her lightning whip to destroy the robots. "Everyone went their own way, but we're still heading in that direction."

 _"_ _Despite that we still have to keep an eye out on Yin and Yang."_ Rasp spoke. _"Remember was Miss Rouge told us. "Yang is a white armored rabbit, fast, quick. Yin is a heavy set individual. Strong and deadly."_

 _"_ _Remember."_ Rouge spoke. _"Find any means to avoid them, Yin is able to keep up with Mighty in terms of strength, Yang is an unknown."_

 _"_ _Those two are a complete blasphemy of ancient Chu-nan philosophy."_ Growled Espio. _"Everyone Eggman don't in terms of armor and names is switched from their proper meaning!"_

 _"_ _Don't start this now."_ Groaned Vector.

Charmy chuckled _"Looks like the ninja is getting very cranky about his beliefs."_

 _"_ _He is… right…"_ Silver responded timidly, but was interrupted by Mighty."

 _"_ _Drop it. Espio you can rant and rave on your own time. Right now we have a mission."_

 _"_ _I apologize, I will meditate once this is over."_

Blitz inwardly chuckled. No matter what each of them had the time to be themselves in the face of impossible odds.

Winter perked up. "Blitz let's take that train."

The Bloodhound spotted the tracks up ahead where the trail ended. Moving quickly was the train. Blitz grabbed the girl while the Wispdrone trailed behind them. He used his wrist launcher to grapple on to the structure above his and swing across. The duo landed with a thud, but Blitz seemed to lost his footing and was about to fall until Winter reached out to grab him. The Wispdrone flew around and him and pushed up against him with intent of gaining his footing.

Winter let go as soon as he was safe and breathed a sigh of relief. "Heh, don't fall now."

 _"_ _Wispdrone for the save!" cheered_ Sora through the drone.

"Thanks guys, maybe we can take this to the port."

 _"_ _You might have to get off at a precise opportunity."_ Said Rasp. _"Other than that it-."_

CLUNK!

The duo and the Wispdrone whirled around to face the unwanted passenger on the train. It was the white armored figure, Yang.

"Oh no.." gasped Winter.

Blitz gulped and took a step back. "Y-Yang is s-standing before us."

 _"_ _WE GOT YIN ATTAAAACKING!"_ shouted G.U.N. soldier through the comm."

 _"_ _Both of them? Good, they're not together."_ Rogue sounded relieve.

 _"_ _That's still not good!"_ shouted Amy.

 _"_ _I'm close to Yin."_ Mighty shouted. _"I'll distract him long enough for every to secure the hanger and then we'll let them clean up the mess."_

 _"_ _Someone needs to handle Yang."_ Responded Rouge. _"Kid, find a way to get away."_

 _"_ _Better now die on me mutt."_ Barry shouted.

Blitz stared ahead of Yang, not take his eyes off her. "Y-yeah."

 _"_ _She's advancing toward you."_ Sora shouted. _"She might do something uncool."_

"We get off of this train." Winter grabbed the dog's hand and leapt off the moving vehicle. The bloodhound immediately used his gadget to grapple a structure above and propel them forward. The landed on the surface of the structure and made a dash across the exterior with the Wispdrone trailing behind them.

 _"_ _Doing good."_ Said Rasp said. _"I got multiple friends nearby. Captain Espio should be close to your location."_

"Halt child." The white armored figure landed behind them and pulled on a blade. "You will not pass!" She sped forward.

Blitz looked behind and pushed Winter away in time before she got cut. The bloodhound managed to avoid it… barely. The dog tumbled backwards after the dodge and looked up at the female Empire soldier.

She chuckled. "You are trespassing on the Eggman Empire."

 _"_ _Really?"_ spoke Sora. _"We're just touring the place, it's nice."_

"Silence! I'll find out where you are and cut you down. The rest of you will submit to the Empire."

"A-and be w-watched constantly?" Blitz aimed his Fire Wispon. "No thanks, I r-rather have an o-omelet."

Yang perked up. "Do I sense fear in you boy?" She giggled. "My, my, you are new to this game. All the big tough ones like Knuckles and Rouge and they sent rookies." She shot forward, prompting him to use the Blaze Wispon. Yang rolled away and shot a dagger at him. The Bloodhound dodge by rolling away.

Winter unleash the shock from the Lightning Wispon shocking Yang, then the Wispdrone shot musical notes that sent her away.

"Go, go, go, go!" Blitz shouted as he led his team away. He shot his Wire Launcher, grabbed Winter and shot forward.

Yang got back up and watched the duo and the drone swing away and drop down on to a platform.

"Hmhm… running away are we?"

…

Yin barreled through the forces with his strong might. He roared defiantly and punched another human G.U.N. soldier in the face, knocking him out. A Resistance member shot fire blast his way, only for him to dodge and slam his fist on the platform. Knocking him off his footing. Yin leapt in the air and dove at him with a Power Drop.

"Hold it!"

Mighty leapt forward and punched the brute away. The strong hook and sent the armored beast flying yards away. Mighty snorted and walked forward. "Relax everyone, I'll handle this."

"Thanks Captain Mighty!" saluted a mouse

The Armadillo walked forward and smirked when he heard a roar of the black armored monster.

"Alright, come on buddy."

…

Amy smashed her way through a horde just a Silver used his powers to either crush or push away the robots. The duo led their small unit to the sight of the shuttle.

"We made it." Silver smiled. "Right on schedule."

"We should hurry." Amy spoke and turned to the group. "Hurry get inside and secure it. We need this perfectly ready for takeoff at a moment's notice." She looked around. "Rouge we made it."

"Then Plan B will start." Spoke the bat as she landed beside the pink girl. Amy jumped up from her sudden appearance. "My team is in position and they will retreat."

"Wait, G.U.N. isn't coming?"

"I'm coming," She winked. "and we can afford to send in a few G.U.N. soldiers at a time. Plus, we have limited time."

"What do you mean?"

"Our window is closing, the creature just left Westside Island, but he isn't coming here, but our boys are working to make sure no one finds out. Plus I left a distraction further away from Westside Island"

"But there is a chance he might come…" Silver muttered.

"Correct, which means everyone get going, because something can always happen and I have plan B in case he shows up."

…

Blitz listened to the conversation. He felt he had to step it up, but a large heavy robot stood in their way. It rotated its heavy hammer and raised it up.

"Scatter!" The group moved away from the large the robot as its hammer smashed into the steel ground. The Wispdrone let loose musical notes while Winter shot a Lightning whip electrocuting it. Blitz grappled the bot and shot forward, slamming into the massive bot with feet. The bot continued to stagger back, then Blitz aimed the Blaze Wispon up close at point blank and fired. The explosion caused the bot to fall on its back.

"Triple Attack on the head!" shouted Rasp

Blitz, Winter and the Wispdrone attack the massive bots head. The combined attacked causing it to explode in blaze. Blaze looked up while noticing the red shuttle up ahead. "We're almost there."

Winter gasped and pushed the Bloodhound away

SLICK!

Blitz gaped when he saw Yang stab Winter through the arm. Winter screamed out in pain as the white armored being remained without care and emotion. She pulled out her blade and kicked the woman away. She then turned toward the Bloodhound who looked on with fear. He raised his first blaster and blasted the woman. Yang rolled away and dashed at him. The Wispdrone got in front of her and fired a Sound Wave that pushed her back.

 _"_ _Blitz go!"_ shouted Sora.

"But."

 _"_ _She's far too deadly, far too fast. You need to get out of her and get to the shuttle."_

"No, I'm not leaving anyone behind!" growled the dog.

Espio dropped down with Charmy and dashed forward just as Yang got up and rushed forward.

CLING!

Both warrior's weapons clashed against each other, Espio large 4-pointed shuriken against Yang's extractable blades. Yang chuckled.

"So infamous Chaotix Ninja. Espio. My, my. Can you handle this cougar?"

"I do not wish to be distracted by your meaningless advancers." Espio narrowed his eyes. "Something about you.."

"Ha, come on boy."

The two started fighting with at full strength. Both utilized their speed and skills to try to get a one up on the other. Meanwhile, Charmy hovered over to Winter who grasped her arm. "I'm taking you back!" The bee picked her up gently, carrying her bridal style.

 _"_ _Blitz, go!"_ shouted Rasp

"Blitz." Winter eyed with a smile. "Go on. You can do this. Think about what you're fighting for.

The bloodhound watched as the bee carried her away and he suddenly he felt very alone and by himself. He looked over the wispdrone and knew it wasn't really the same without Sora in person.

 _"_ _Once you're on that shuttle and in space the Wispdrone won't be able to function."_

"So it will just be me… by myself…" Blitz looked down.

 _"_ _You'll be with the others."_ Sora chuckled. _"Come on buddy, it's not just you… alone. We'll be rooting for you and giving you direction."_

 _"_ _Barry is already there, you don't want him hogging all the glory, but Stripe got into accident and needs to return to base."_ Said Rasp

Blitz sighed and swallowed his anxiety. He raised his hand, shot out the launcher and swung himself toward the shuttle. He traveled along the route to the shuttle by passing and blasting robots with his Blaze while the drone took care of the other inorganic life forms that stood in his way.

 _"_ _Almost there."_

He grappled on to scaffolding with his gadget and propelled him forward. He flew through the air and dove back down, he used his device again to stop him from falling to his death. He swung forward and dropped to the base platform. He rolled over and landed on his butt. He grunted and looked up to find Captain Rose walking toward him. She held out a hand and winked.

"You made it."

He nodded. "Yeah." He chuckled. "Is there room."

"Yep, but I think we need to leave now, our window is closing."

"W-why?"

She sighed. "That creature is out there and we need to leave and everyone the others to head back to base before he decides to come here or if our brain guys made mistake.

He eyes widen in fear.

"Don't worry, we just need to leave. There's no way he's coming here yet."

 _"_ _We got a problem!"_ shouted a tech guy.

 _"_ _That thing is coming here!"_

"WHAT!?" shouted Mighty. "How?"

"A genius took a bathroom break." Rouge growled. "We need everyone on the move and to the designated places. Mighty, Espio finish up. You got 15 minutes. Everyone start the distraction plan in case we don't have time!"

"Charmy get Espio, Silver come find me."

Blitz watched the silver hedgehog tap into his power and flew off in breakneck speed.

"Come on Blitz." Shouted Barry from the shuttle!

The dog nodded and race toward the shutte.

…

"YAAAAA!" Mighty crushed the platform with a power hammer. He jumped away as it started to collapse. With the added weight from Yin the big black armored beast fell to the ground below while screaming.

"I'LL GET YOU!

The Armadillo chuckled. "I don't have time for you. Maybe next time!" He turned around ran.

"MIGHTY!" shouted Silver as flew in.

"How much time?"

"Not much!"

…

Espio and Yang continued their brawl across the factory. Espio dropped down and looked toward the shuttle. "Next time!" He threw a pellet that produced a blinding light that caused her to look away. A second pellet was through to produce a smoke field.

"Insolent." She jumped out of the field and looked around. Once the smoke cleared the chameleon was nowhere in sight. "Grrr." She spotted the shuttle. "You can't escape."

…

The Red Shuttle started up and began lifting itself off the ground. Vector was at the door looking keeping an eye out for four of his friends. He narrowed his eyes feeling the anticipation.

"We're about to leave!" shouted Amy. "Are they here yet?"

"No, don't stop. I'm not leaving my boys behind!" growled Vector.

"I know, I know, but that creature will be here!"

"Don't you think I know that?" The crocodile wiped the sweat from his brow. "If he gets here and causing us trouble our window will get closed. That's if Eggman learns we're her." The Croc groaned. "Of he does. How did that weapon of his know?"

"Because someone wasn't paying attention and made an error. Him coming here will not be helpful." Said the pink hedgehog. "We don't need that."

"Well, we're going to have to do something. Look!"

Carrying Mighty Silver shot forward at breakneck speed. Both Captain moved away as Silver flew into the doorway and landed on the ground. Mighty looked back at Amy. "Control Room!"

"Follow me!" Amy lead Mighty to the cockpit.

"HEY!" Vector looked behind and smiled seeing Charmy and Espio flying toward them. As soon as they entered Vector reached for the comm.

"GO GO!"

…Cockpit…

Mighty burst into the cockpit facing Topaz. "YOU HEARD THE MAN GO!"

"Right!"

…

The Resistance airship was seen flying away, a few moments later it vanished at it entered it's cloak mode. Winter stared out the window as she watch the ship flyout into the sky in breakneck speed. She gave small smile.

"Good luck."

Her eyes widen when she saw something glowing flying across the landscape and toward the Chemical Plant. She narrowed her eyes. "You."

…

Yang and Yin watched as the ship continued to fly in the sky. Yang chuckled. "Whatever attempt they are trying to do is futile. The Doctor will soon exterminate the vermin."

Yin nodded.

"We failed, but let's wait for further orders."

"What happened?"

The two froze and turned around to find the creature floating above them. Imposing, cold, the creature levitated to the ground and looked at them with hate and contempt.

"Uh…." Yang spoke.

"You let them get a space shuttle to the Death Egg?"

The stood frozen and bowed before him. "We're sorry."

The creature was silent and for minutes and chuckled. "It doesn't matter. Whether the rescue them or not it's part of the game… or as the doctor says."

"We're not in trouble?"

"I don't care." He chuckled. "Go back to your designated posts, this is a lost cause."

"Yes sir."

The masked creature chuckled and glanced up at the sky. "This is still a losing battle, might as well enjoy it. Then it'll be chaos and the Empire will rule."

…

"Folks, we're in space. We're going to our destination and then we're going to the Death Egg." Vector spoke through the intercom. "Remember those who couldn't make. Stand by for further orders"

Blitz sighed as he sat in a room.

"Ready?" The dog looked to see Barry staring at him in the doorway.

"Yep."

"Winter didn't make it I see, Stripe had to leave too." Barry turned around. "We're going to have to go all our mutt."

"Right." Blitz watched him leave and looked at the Blaze Wispon in his hand and then looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm ready.

…

Grace yawned as she sat on a park bench in the middle of an abandoned town. Probably one of the many that was raided by the Empire. The group had stopped here to rest and for Tails to make his usual repairs on Omega. She spotted him across the way with Cream and Cheese sitting next to him. Storm had wandered off to look for food.

She heard footsteps and found Rogue Albatross approaching her with a bag. He tossed a candy bar to her and sat down. "Here."

"Thanks."

"You okay?"

"… I'm fine."

Storm looked down at her. "It's okay."

"What do you mean?"

"We're all tired and lost something. I miss my crew, Tails and Cream miss the others. You have family you miss right?"

"Yes, them and my best friend."

"Best friend, she must be important."

"He."

"Ah… was he." He grinned. "did you have feelings for him?"

Grace blushed as she looked away. Her tail raised up as she giggled. "No."

Storm looked at her and shrugged. "Okay if you say so." Obviously oblivious. "Guy had an affect on you to be your best friend. Maybe you'll see him again.

Grace's tail fell as she looked down. "I don't know if he's still alive."

"Well, maybe we'll run into him, but it's best we focus on the present and our objective."

"Oh boy we found you."

Everyone whirled around to the unwelcomed arrivals. Team Sniper stood in front of them with different emotions. Bark looked on silently with a calculative look. Bean balanced a bomb on his finger as he waved with his other hand happily. Nack looked on at them with a smug look, chest puffed out and rifle blaster in his hand.

"YOU!" Storm jumped up and pointed at them angrily. "You have the nerve to be here!"

"We have plenty of nerve, we have nerves for miles." Bean shouted as he now balanced the bomb on his head. "Come on, did you think it would be the last you heard of us? I mean a part of me thought you died, but you didn't. I guess you didn't meet Sonic ol Foxbuddy."

"Shut up." Tails growled as he raised his arm cannon. "You came back to finish us off?"

"Where are the ciivilians." Cream shouted. "You better not hurt them."

"Easy buns, they're all locked up and out of reach. There's nothing you can do now." Nack spotted Omega. "Looks like he's down for repairs. Too bad, you all seemed to be looking extra tired right about now."

"I bet a nice bed would be great?" Bean grinned. "Or jail cell." He pondered. "Or something six feet under. Oh I know! A jail buried six feet under with bed shaped like a coffin."

"You can joke all you want Bean." Storm growled. "But I'm still clobbering you."

"You're still upset about that one time… it was 2 years ago before Shadow arrested us."

"You stole that trinket and left us to die."

"Okay enough." Nack snapped his fingers. Then a group of silver and gray robot marched up from behind them. They red visors and aimed their wrist mounted cannons at them. "These are called Swat Bots Tails. Their older models the Doc sent me, but they're enough."

Tails hissed and looked at the bots. This was bad, they looked strong and apparently there were new models out there somewhere? Storm could handle his own and Cream and Cheese have experience. Grace could rely on speed and flexibility, so he needed to improvise or a miracle.

Suddenly a purple portal popped up between them, surprising everyone. Coming out of the portal was a familiar blue hedgehog, smaller and pudgier than the one they knew. The iconic red and white shoes, the gloves, and… black eyes? His appearance shocked everyone in the park. He looked around then spotted the robots.

"Wow, you don't look like one of the Heavies."

Then he spotted Tails's group.

"Tails!" He waved.

"Is that?" gaped Cream.

"No way." Awed Grace

"He's look small and pudgy than what I remember." Storm scratched his head

"Is that you." Tails muttered. "So-."

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Nack screamed and pointed his gun at him. "COME BACK FROM THE GRAVE?"

Bean squinted his eyes. "Noo…. That's… he looks different than his recent look… looks retro if you ask me."

Sonic looked at trio and grinned. "Oh it's you three. Hey Nack… and you two."

"You forgot about us? Man you look like a blast from the past."

A thought occurred to Tails. "Wait… are you from the past?"

"The past?" Nack blinked and then smiled. "I see… you remember me right?"

Sonic grinned. "I remember stopping you from stealing an emerald and some kind of illusion of you and the other two."

"That tournament didn't happen yet?" Bean groaned. "Awe."

Tails frowned. "Illusion? Something isn't right here."

"What do you mean?" Grace said. "He time traveled right?"

"Yeah, but… our Sonic would've mentioned this and would've tried to prevent it."

"So… he forgot?" Cream asked.

"Or he's a different Sonic from a parallel universe."

Sonic shrugged and gestured toward. "Ah, okay. I'll give you a shot." He looked back at the group and then at Tails. "You look older Tails, so I must've been brought to the future. Anyway, let's take care of this real quick and then everyone needs to explain." He sped toward the robots.

"Don't just stand there! KILL HIM!"

The robots aimed their cannons.

"Priority One: Hedgehog." The fired, causing everyone to scatter. Sonic ran around them evading each laser that shot at him. He gave a grin and ran up the wall. He jumped toward them and curled into a ball using his trade mark attack. He buzzed through a robot, destroying it in the process. As soon he hit the ground and her kept moving and gaining more momentum. He destroyed each robot in the process and then halted once he reached Bark.

"Hey tough guy!" He waved cheekily.

Bark quickly through a punch, but Sonic sped around him and kicked him forward. Sending him to the ground. He ran up to Bean who was beginning to throw the bomb. Bean threw his arm at the Hedgehog, but he jumped away.

"Too slow dude."

"Oh yeah?" The duck pulled out a ton of bombs from his person. "How about this?"

"But… that's a safety hazard."

"You're safety hazard!"

"Fine, I apologize you are not too slow. You're good."

Bean's eyes twinkled. "You really think so."

"Yeah… nah." He sped away.

Bean frowned and then looked at the bombs in his hands. He chuckled. "Oops." Then they exploded tossing him up in the air. "Eh… doesn't hurt anymore."

Nack fired everything from his rifle. "Get back!"

Sonic rushed forward, dodged the laser, took the rifle and tossed it away. "Dude you guns were bad. Man, I must've left an everlasting impression."

"You… you… all you hedgehogs are the worse! You, Shadow, Amy, all of them."

Sonic shrugged. "Amy I can understand. Shadow? I haven't technically met him yet, but last I've seen him he looked like he needed a hug."

Nack growled and back away. "You haven't seen the last of us. I-I'll g-get something better and destroy you. Boys we're leaving!"

"Alright!" Bean stood up and ran away. "We'll get you next dude."

Bark followed him give some glare and then continued to follow them.

Sonic watched them leave and crossed his arms. "That was too easy… what happened?" He looked around the city. "What happened here?" He looked up to see the group approaching him. "Hey Tails."

"You're… Sonic… from the past?"

"Yeah."

"But… Sonic… something is not right. Sonic would've mentioned this."

"Speaking my future self where is he?"

The group of four looked at each other and then back at him.

"Well…" Tails walked forward. "I'll start."

…

A/N: Classic Sonic is here saving the day. Chaos didn't just randomly appear only to get defeated like a chump. I have other plans for him. You see Zolomon taking Zavok's place.

Yang and Yin will return.

Wispdrone is something new I made and the power is another Wisp power from the Sonic games.

Next time is time for a breakout.


	7. The Blue Blur Returns

A/N: For this chapter I had different ideas and wanted to make it more entertaining. A few different ideas got tossed and this is the final outcome.

…

Tails had finished explaining to Sonic about the events that happened, from Sonic being beaten to where they are now. Sonic also told him his accounts of the recent adventure. Once hearing all he needed to hear Sonic started pacing around with a frown on his face. He didn't like this future nor did about himself failing to stop the threat and letting Eggman take over.

Sonic walked around. "I'm dead… he's dead and this world went to… well… this." He gestured at the destroyed buildings. "This weapon of his did me… him in and my… his past foes work for him?"

"This creature is faster than you."

Sonic's eyebrow twitched. "I WAS TOO SLOW! Nuh uh. No way… hmm… But if he's anything like Metal."

"Faster than Metal." Tails replied.

"Eh." He rubbed his temple. "Then this is bad. I'm not leaving until I help you guys out. Where do we start. Maybe go find the Doctor force him to tell us."

"I don't know." Cream said. "He's gotten too powerful."

The hedgehog frowned. "Then do you have any other ideas on how to stop him?"

"The Resistance." Grace turned to Tails. "We have to find them sooner or later."

"The Resistance?" Sonic looked on thoughtfully. "Sounds like a bunch of Freedom Fighters. Who leads them?"

"Knuckles."

Sonic snorted and started to laugh. "Ha, ha, that's a good one." He looked at Tails and noticed no trace of humor. "You're… serious. The same Knucklehead who let Eggman tricked him into fighting us and taking the Master Emerald?"

Grace eyes widen in surprise. "Really?"

Tails smacked his head. "Yes, Grace that happened. Knuckles isn't as gullible as he used to be… of course the Master Emerald was… stolen three more times."

Sonic leaned forward with emotionless expression. "Really?"

"No, no, the second time Eggman wanted to release an ancient being, third a Government spy stole it, and the fourth the world broke into dimensions… yeah, I'll tell you later."

"He should quit." Muttered Storm. "The job of his sounds very frustrating. He should stick to treasure hunting.

"We're losing focus." Said the cheetah

"Yeah…" Tails looked up with determination in his eyes. "I think I set myself back a lot. I don't have any way to communicate with them, but we should find a way. Perhaps the power Eggman is using is affecting this dimension which brought this Sonic here. Current Sonic and I don't remember Eggman wielding a gem that altered reality.

"You, Mr. Sonic, and Mr. Knuckles never encountered that gem years ago?"

"No, there is a possibility of this Sonic being from different dimension."

"So separate timeline?" Grace asked.

"That's probably it." Tails started pacing. "The fight with the Time Eater must've splintered the timeline. His Eggman may had learned of the ongoing struggle from ours and decided to go a different path. He wanted to win So he looked for other possible routes and found this Phantom Ruby on Angel Island. How it ended up there is troublesome." Tails looked Sonic. "You, Knuckles and the other me took care of it right"

"Well yeah, and then I ended up here."

"This is all confusing, but this must bad." Storm scratched the back of his head.

Sonic nodded. "Ditto, now that we have an idea. It's time for some reintroductions. I know you, Cream and Omega, but not the two of you?"

"I'm Storm the Albatross, an Extreme Gear racer and apart of the greatest team. Team Babylon."

"A racer." Sonic chuckled. "What's an Extreme Gear?"

"An advanced Hover Board."

"Hmm.. I'll get one too and see how it handles."

"I'm Grace the Cheetah." She bowed.

"You're pretty cute." Sonic grinned. "But you look like you're not use to kicking Robotnik butt or just Robuttnik or Eggbutt."

"Um Thanks?"

"Alright, let's go find Knucklehead's army."

Tails nodded as he activated Omega. "Knuckles has to know and we need to find out where they are and let them know where we are. It's time to take back this world."

"Affirmative." Omega said and looked at Sonic. "You're different."

"He's Sonic from an alternate timeline or universe."

"… Logical assumption. Accepted."

"Great, now let's go searching for potential spots. Lead the way Tails."

"Me?" The fox blinked at him.

"Things have and this world may have areas that are new to me, especially if I was transported to an parallel universe. You know this world more than I do."

The fox stared at the blue hedgehog and thoughts floated back to his own friend. They were similar, but he younger and still had a lot of ways to go… if he fought the enemies they fought already.

"Alright, let's go."

…

-Flashback-

 _13 year old Blitz was sitting at the local fishing hole as the sun was starting to set. He always came here when no one else was around and people would be leaving to go back to their homes. To their families. Grace, her mother, and brother were out of town visiting relatives and they wouldn't be back for 2 weeks There was talk amongst the populace of a comet that would nearly Earth. A phenomenon that occurred every 50 years. She would be gone during that event. He could take time learning about different locations or practice scaling the wall. His ears perked up at the sound of footsteps and turned around. Discovering who it was surprised him, it was Nimble the Cheetah, Grace's father. The man arrived with fishing gear and a hat._

 _"_ _Um… hi."_

 _"_ _Hi Blitz." He gave a smile._

 _"_ _Um… I can leave."_

 _"_ _Relax son." He sat down next to him. "I just came here to keep you company."_

 _"_ _Did Grace tell you?"_

 _"_ _No, I decided."_

 _He raised a brow. "Oh."_

 _"_ _Can I?"_

 _"_ _Sure…"_

 _The man sat down in silence next to him as they continue to fish. For 20 minutes they continued until one of them spoke up._

 _"_ _Blitz… what are your plans when you turn 16?"_

 _"_ _Just stick around the village for a while and then when I'm 18 I'm going to travel."_

 _"_ _Travel… become a drifter?"_

 _"_ _I want to go see rare sights, I hear South Island is rich with archeology."_

 _"_ _An archeologist?"_

 _"_ _Maybe, but I feel I should find what I'm seeking."_

 _"…_ _You're not looking for your father are you?"_

 _"_ _No." Blitz growled which caused the older cheetah to be concerned about._

 _"_ _Blitz, if you still have animosity."_

 _"_ _Maybe I do… I just… I don't know. Maybe I want to find him and ask him why, to be able to get closure."_

 _"_ _Son, you can usual search for it, you have to forgive him and yourself."_

 _"_ _Hmph." Blitz snorted. "I feel angry."_

 _"_ _Blitz… maybe someday you meet like minded people. People you can call friend, but you have a friend here."_

 _"_ _She'll likely get married to someone who doesn't want me around, and I'll leave the village when it happens."_

 _"_ _Blitz…"_

 _"_ _That's my decision… I don't want to stay when my only reason to stay here is gone."_

-end of Flashback-

…

Blitz's eyes opened as soon as the ship was docked. That memory was one of the few times he and Nimble had heart to heart talk. He looked around found everyone on edge. They knew the mission and the stakes. They knew they had only one chance to succeed and if they failed they can kiss that hope goodbye.

 _"_ _I can taste your fear child. Your anxiety, terror, all those emotions that make you smoldering pile trash."_

Shivers ran down his spine as he remembered the creature's voice, the power he felt. He felt nothing.

 _"_ _Trash, weak, pathetic."_

An image of the creature stood in front of him, staring at him with his piercing darken eye. The Bloodhound took a step back, not wanting to be near him.

 _"_ _You failed."_

"Mutt!"

Blitz was snapped out of his thoughts and looked frantically around the room. He stared up at Barry who looked peeved.

"What's wrong? Don't tell you're getting cold feet?"

"No… just… thinking about that day."

Barry snorted. "If you're being too much of a wimp then stay here."

"No, I-I'm ready."

Barry rolled his eyes. "You better be, we can't afford to screw this up. We're entering the Death Egg now."

Blitz nodded and looked out the window. Other than the Death egg there were other ships out here belonging to Eggman. He saw broken debris among space, G.U.N. emblem floated by. Did that creature come out here and desecrate space too?

…

Rouge checked the Eggnet database for signs of access and alerts.

"Rouge." Amy walked up to her.

"Yes?"

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but why isn't Space Colony Ark functioning?"

Rouge smiled at her. "Because I have everything. The locks, keys, changed the passcodes around. Shadow and I made sure of that no one accesses it after the Black Arms attacked. I have keys, I know the passcode, I have also other ways to make sure it is not working."

"Won't Eggman find a way?"

"Maybe, but I think he's satisfied with his Death Egg and ground forces"

"But… Shadow is working for Eggman."

Rouge looked at her for a second before resuming her work. "I think that's a clone."

"What?"

"Something doesn't feel right." Rouge touched her head. "Whenever I encounter him my senses scream that isn't Shadow and my senses… no my sonar is always right. Whatever reflects off him is something… otherworldly. Similar, yet different to the Chaos Emeralds."

"To the Chaos Emeralds?"

Rouge gave a look that Amy had rarely seen in the few times she ran into her. Apprehension. The usual flirty and dangerous spy was very cautious. Not the good cautious, but something that leads her to taking small steps as possible.

"It's not just him. I feel like… everything is out of place."

"What do you mean." She noticed as they entered the hanger."

"I'm not sure, but… OH NO!"

"What's wrong?"

"We need to go now! Get everyone out and march through this place. Eggman pushed his plan for Sonic ahead of schedule.

Amy's face was filled with dread. "No, he found out about our assault."

"No doubt Yang and Yin told him. Gather up the group we need to head out now."

…

It wasn't long until the troops stormed out of the hanger and were met with some resistance that was squashed. The group continued onward as they race against the clock.

"Remember." Rouge shouted as she flew by them. "We can cause as much mayhem as we want, but I want to look for some type of Master Control." She held up a flashdrive. "I've already located Sonic's cell, so we need to use this on the Master Control or something resembling it, insert it and it should release Sonic."

"What about other prisoners?" asked a troop member. "I think some of us were captured."

Mighty frowned. "If we see any free them… but unfortunately we don't have any room in the shuttle for everyone. We came for Sonic and a 1/10 of the planet might be up here. We don't have room for all of them."

"We'll come back in full force later." Responded Amy.

"INCOMING!" shouted Charmy. More buzzbombers flew through the air and flew at them

Blitz saw the incoming assault and ducked away from the enemy fire.

 _"_ _You okay?"_ inquired Sora.

"They're laying it thick." Shouted Blitz. "I… don't think going straight is the way to go."

 _"_ _Do something."_ said Winter. _"We see what you see through the scouter and those look like no joke."_

"Yeah…" Blitz jumped up and fired his Blaze Wispon at the incoming bots, destroying them in the process. Barry barreled through a group them and then used his Cube Wispon to trap them in cubes while another Rebel member shot them away with lasers

Vector slammed into the dark version of the Swatbot and lifted him in the air and through him across. Silver flew away and used his psychic attack to repel the enemy.

"We're in the clear, keep moving. Who knows what else is here."

The group continued to march on as they fought along the way. They entered a large room that seemed to stretch on. Blitz followed along doing his part to keep up with the tenacity and the highstake situation he found himself in. He saw G.U.N. member unleashing a torrent of ammo at robot while tossing a grenade a group of them. He saw the teamwork of the Commanders.

The Chaotic dishing out their brand of destruction. Vector smashing with his fist and unleashing a torrent of music from his headphones, Charmy using his indestructible stinger to pierce a hole through every foe, Espio ninja skills, and Mighty using his legendary strength to carve through them. He saw Silver using his powers to repel and attack. Amy using her hammer to slam them and Rouge striking each Egg Bot with her kicks.

He felt doubt in him for a moment of why being here, all his anxiety came coming back and to the forefront. He only had month of being on duty and here he was on a mission he could mess up. What was he thinking.

No, he had to push through. He wasn't going to be the reason they failed here. The bloodhound took a deep breath, prepped his weapon and charged. A stream of fire emerged and incinerated the ground troops. His gadget activated as it pulled him up to the ceiling to unleash an attack from above. He landed on the ground just as a robot exploded behind him.

 _"_ _Show off."_ Winter said with amusement.

"Nice job." Mighty dropped in beside him. "But we're not out of the woods yet."

Suddenly a door opened nearby, coming from the door were a group of bulky dark metallic robots with red visors. They took aim at the group before.

"Look out!" Rouge shouted. "Those are Shadow Bots, they're tougher and more durable."

Espio's eyes narrowed. "They feel more imposing than the Swatbots we encountered during the war."

"Those bulky arms are just for show right?" Charmy pondered.

One of the Shadowbots wielded a massive hammer and swung it at a metal block, destroying it.

"That right there tells us they are the toughest guys we've seen yet." Growled Vector

The bots fired their beams, causing everyone to scatter. Blitz quickly used his wire launcher to evade the attack. One took notice of him and took off after him as it fired his way. Blitz yelped as it gave chase to him and shot forward to one of the upper platforms by using his gadget. He lost his footing as landed and tumbled through the doorway. The Shadow Bot landed on the platform and started its pursuit.

Rouge looked up at where they went and flew off after him. "I'm going after him."

"Can we afford to split up?" Silver asked.

"We're going to have to." Mighty picked up a shadow bot and slammed it into the ground. "Everyone partner and be groups. I want this place searched top to bottom, but be near any available help. We don't know what's going to come knocking."

Everyone obeyed and went through different doorways in groups. No one person was alone. Even a few G.U.N. soldiers went with some Resistance members.

Barry growled and looked up at the door way where Rouge entered. "Don't go screwing up…. Blitz."

…

Blitz ran through the hallway and ran down the corridor at high speed while blasting away the opposition. The high powered mecha was tailing him. This was the ancient temple all over again. He got separated from the group and now he's all alone in a strange area without the rest of the team.

He stopped to notice bunch of cells all over the place. Some with prisoners, other empty. Was Grace here or any of the other captured villagers? Could he save them and Sonic?

"Priority One: Resistance."

Blitz gulped and turned around toward the approaching Shadow Bot.

"Surrender or be eliminated."

"Nope." He then ran away

"Elmin-." Rouge jumped on the robot and kicked it. The kick caused it to stagger away and fall on its back. Blitz stopped and turned around to see the spy.

"Miss Rouge."

"Keep going, everyone else is going about it a different way."

He nodded and kept running as she flew along.

 _"_ _Hmm… Blitz, Miss Rouge. The path you're on can very well lead to a computer station you can use to access all cells on the Death Egg. One of many, but this is the closest one."_ said Rasp

 _"_ _That's great Rookie, you found the best route."_ Knuckles congratulated. _"Rouge keep an eye on him."_

"You know I will." She winked at the Bloodhound's direction. "Maybe you and I can comfortable around each other."

The dog blushed and looked away. "I… uh."

 _"_ _Lucky dog… OW! Winter what was that for."_ Cried Sora

 _"_ _For being a moron."_ scolded Winter

 _"_ _We'll distract them and find other rooms. Rouge, Rookie you get going."_ Ordered the Armadillo. _"Our priority is still Sonic."_

Rouge nodded and looked at the Bloodhound. "Well?"

"Huh?"

"Lead the way."

"Priority One: Resistance" The duo turned around and watched the robot stood up. A Gatling gun emerged from his shoulder. Upon seeing it beginning to rotate, Rouge grabbed the dog and bolted. The gun then fired as they ran along to avoid the lasers.

"My kick isn't strong enough, heh I thought I hit the right spot."

"Maybe we can take it out."

"That's a good idea, but I want to have less fights and more running. Our window is closing."

 _"_ _She's right! Keep moving and try to avoid unnecessary combat."_ Spoke Rasp

Blitz nodded and kept maneuvering around the corridor while dodging the robot's assault. He needed to gather up the courage to keep moving and rescue Sonic. He looked toward Rouge and watched her knock away a robot with a kick. She was strong, powerful and… brave. Someone willing to put her life on the line… as far as he knew.

You couldn't be a spy if you weren't brave right? He needed to be brave too.

Ping

His blinked as the strange sound. He looked toward Rouge whom looked back at him.

"You hear that kid?"

"That strange ping."

"Mm hm… that's what it sounded like."

 _"_ _What ping?"_ asked Sora. _"We didn't hear it."_

"You didn't?" questioned the spy. "Maybe it something from this side."

 _"_ _No, these are designed to pick up the same sounds you hear. We didn't hear a ping."_ Said Rasp. _"I'm going to play it back…"_

 _"_ _Maybe you're hearing things."_ The polar bear replied casually.

"Maybe…" Rouge shrugged. "All this stress it getting to us."

Blitz nodded. Perhaps that's what it was. No need to get distracted and they were far away from the robot. So now… huh?

The duo skidded to a halt as they came across a big robot with drills for arms. It drills started to activate and shot down at them. Blitz and Rouge evaded the attack, but then Rouge gasped and dove at the Bloodhound, knocking him away from the Gatling Gun.

 _"_ _Oh man, you got two tough dudes surrounding you."_ Panicked the Cardinal.

 _"_ _You two got evade them somehow!"_ shouted the Polar Bear

 _"_ _Nope, no ping…. I mean. Get out you two."_ Shouted Rasp

Blitz gulped and looked back at the approaching Shadowbot marching menacingly toward them and then the drill bot scanning them with the intent to pierce them. Rouge looked between them and sighed.

"Ready kid."

Blitz swallowed his fear and aimed his Blaze Wispon. "Yeah."

"Hmm hmm. No stutter." She giggled. She held out a fist bump. "Let's take them down quickly, I'm counting on you Blitz."

"Yeah, me too."

As soon as they fist bumped, a bright light began to envelope them causing they to gasp. The robots backed away from the strange anomaly that spawned before them, scanning it and never finding strange new thing before them. In the sparkling light Rouge and Blitz stared at each other and started to feel their own hearbeats. Rouge grinned.

"So… this is what's happening.

"BUT!"

 _"_ _What is this?! My scanners are off the charts!"_ squeaked the red hedgehog.

 _"_ _Blitz! Miss Rouge!"_ Winter shouted.

"Woah." Awed Blitz

 _"_ _I see… you think so Rouge."_ Spoke the Commander.

"Yes, I know what to do. Do you?"

Blitz knew this power came from him, but it felt like he was receiving something from her. Something, within him. Something that was fusing them or combining their power. A new ability, a new attack. He had to get it a name. Blitz looked back at the Robot. "Him first."

"You lead." She winked.

Then the two grabbed hands and raced toward the Shadow Bot. The leapt up in the air and began spinning around like a corkscrew. They began to rotate faster and faster acting like a tornado that shooting toward a target.

"DOUBLE SCREW KICK!"

The attack struck the target and drilled through the robot. The Shadowbot started to short circuit before exploding. The flying screw kick changed its course to the drill robot. The one of the drill of the robot started up before flying up to meet them. They collided, beginning a battle of attrition to see who would give out, but the Blitz and Rouge combination overpowered the drill, shot through it and destroyed the arm. The tornado hit the ground, causing the two come out of their attack.

Blitz felt dizzy as immediately lost his balance and fell on his back. Rouge quickly grabbed the Blaze Wispon and fired it the weapon. The stream of fire struck the robot, causing more damage to the robot. It began to short circuit before exploding and causing half of it to fall over the railing. Rouge smirked and looked back at the Bloodhound whom was regained his bearings.

"You impressed me cutie."

"Wh… what was that?" The dog looked up as he kept his eyes close.

 _"_ _What happened? It looked like you were in wind tunnel and…"_ asked Rasp.

 _"_ _Whatever happened they destroyed the Robot."_ Winter sounded interested

 _"_ _Do it again."_ Cheered Sora

 _"_ _Hmm… Rouge try something else next time."_ Wave said. _"Like your Black Wave."_

Rouge frowned. "That's what I thought of doing after we destroyed the arm, but… we stopped short."

"I…" Blitz took a deep breath. "I… think I need to recharge."

"You're tired?"

"No, I just feel… like I need to build up juice or something."

 _"_ _Build up that juice and try it again and record how long the intervals are."_ Said Knuckles

 _"_ _I'm already doing that Commander."_ Spoke Rasp

Rouge nodded. "Good, let's keep moving."

Blitz and Rouge continued onward while listening to playback from everyone onboard. The Duo had opposition wasn't as heavy due to the main force being the distractors. The dog admitted he probably would not have made it this far without Rouge, but this was teamwork and not just him.

 _"_ _We found a holding cell labeled 'Resistance' and there was one person inside."_ Spoke a Rebel.

 _"_ _Guys he said some our captured guys got sent out the airlock."_ Spoke G.U.N.

Blitz gulped at the thought of being thrown into space.

 _"_ _There those that died while suffocating in the cold merciless of space."_ Spoke Espio

 _"_ _Eggman has a lot to answer for."_ Growled Silver.

 _"_ _That will come."_ Said Knuckles. _"Eggman is going to answer for a lot after this, but first Sonic."_

Blitz nodded and continued. As soon as he entered another section of the facility, the alarm started blazing. Rouge blinked and kicked him forward.

"DON'T STOP GO!"

Blitz let out his hook shot forward and propelled himself while a few doors began to shut behind him.

 _"_ _BLITZ MAKE A RIGHT INTO THAT DOOR! GO GO!"_ shouted Rasp

Blitz skidded to a halt and burst through the door. He came across a computer room with monitors. He gasped.

 _"_ _Now Blitz, go forward and insert the flash drive."_ Ordered Wave

"What? I don't have it!"

 _"_ _Check your pocket handsome."_ Said the bat.

The dog patted his pocket and felt an object in the right pocket. He reached in and pulled out the flash drive. "Huh?"

"I put that in during the runabout. I made two just in case. That will scan for Sonic's whereabouts and cause his jail break. Now go, plug it in and it will do the rest."

Blitz nodded and walked forward with determination. He stepped forward and inserted the flash drive into the slot. The computer started to light up and scan for possibilities of Sonic. The monitor switched to different section of the Death Egg until it landed on the target.

Blitz eyes widen at seeing the blue hedgehog sitting the cell. The familiar blue fur and red sneakers. This was him.

"Sonic…" he whispered.

…

Sonic looked up as Zolomon entered the room with his two Shadow Bots. The imp tapped his staff on the floor and looked at him with smile. "This is the end of the road for you Hedgehog."

Sonic smiled. "Can I at least get one last quip before I go?"

"No, you have caused a lot of mischief over the years and this is where you end up. Say goodbye to Mobius."

"Eh…" Sonic shrugged. "One last quip it is then."

"You can be infuriating."

"Love you too."

In that moment the alarms started to go off. The occupants in the cell were panicked and wondering what was going on. Sonic looked on curiously while Zolomon growled and searched frantically for any unknown assailants.

"What happening? What did those brats do?"

Then it happened, the cell doors opened up and Sonic's laser cuffs stopped functioning and fell off him. The Hedgehog felt his strength returning. He felt, new, improved and ready for something to hit. Zolomon eyes widen in shock and quickly looked around at the other cages, but they were still closed. He narrowed his eyes and watched the hedgehog stretching himself.

"You were the target."

"I don't know who did this, but." He ran and jumped over the small imp and out in the middle of the circular cell block. "But I gotta to thank them."

Zolomon growled. "I'm not letting you leave Hedgehog." He tapped his staff on the ground and pointed to the air. "You're dying either in space or in here."

A large bulky Gorrila robot landed in front the blue blur. Zolomon jumped on to it to gain further access. The gorilla beat its chest and roared at the hedgehog.

Sonic looked at him with a smile. "Fine, let's get this over quick."

 _"_ _No! You need to leave!"_

The hedgehog's ears perked up. "Huh?"

…

Blitz covered his mouth. Did he just say something to Sonic the Hedgehog.

 _"_ _Stop fooling around Rookie, tell him to leave."_ Vector shouted.

 _"_ _Tell him Amy Rose is waiting for him."_

 _"_ _No, that will make him stay longer."_ Snorted Mighty.

The bloodhound narrowed his eyes. "What if he doesn't trust me?"

A cough sounded from the comm. _"Rookie," It was Knuckles. "Tell Sonic word for word this statement. This is something I said to him 4 years ago."_

…

Sonic and the occupants looked around for the source of.

"Okay… so…" Sonic cracked his knuckles. "How do you want to do this Zolomon?

"Wait… Sonic! Knuckles told me to tell you this. 'Saying we're Sonic Heroes was the lamest thing you ever said. You need to take a brick to the head for saying something so insultingly lame.'."

Everyone remained silent for a second before the hedgehog started laughing.

"Okay, okay, thanks buddy." He waved his finger at Zolomon. "I'm leaving." He waved at everyone and put on a serious demeanor. "I'll back for all of you as I can." He then sped off out the room

Zolomon growled and fired up his robotic gorilla and flew off after the hedgehog. "YOU'RE DONE RODENT! YOU'LL BE NOTHNG BUT MEAT WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! YOU CAN'T LEAVE THE DEATH EGG!"

When the imp flew off, the remaining occupants looked on with fear, worry and hope. One particular prisoner was chipmunk with auburn hair. She had on a blue vest, a black tank top, black bicycle shorts, and blue knee high boots.

"So that was Sonic the Hedgehog."

…

Blitz breathed a sigh of relief. "We…. We did it, but did he really say that?"

 _"_ _Sounds like him."_ Chuckled Mighty. _"Despite everything you know, Sonic can be corny at times."_

 _"_ _What do any of you know, it was endearing."_ Sighed Amy.

 _"_ _Only you…"_ Vector chuckled.

 _"_ _I still think he's cool."_ Said Sora.

 _"_ _Bah, he's a hero he can sing show tunes and I still would think he's cool."_ Said Barry.

The door opened behind him revealing Rouge. She waved at him. "Come on handsome, our mission is done. We need to head back to the shuttle before anything else can happen.

"Will he okay? That… thing was chasing him with robotic gorilla."

"He'll be fine." She winked at him. "Just in case we sent backup."

…

Upon escaping from his cell, Sonic raced across the corridor and jumped out in the opening onto a platform in the space port. Realization struck him as he stared out at the view, he was in space. He knew Eggman had the entire area in an atmospheric bubble or something. He could move normally and can control where he's going."

"So… Egghead had been busy… not good." He sighed. "Am I on a space station? Did he rebuild the Death Egg?"

He had his suspicion he was in unfamiliar territory for months, but there was some nostalgia to it which reminded him of the Death Egg. He remembered being on the Death Egg 8 years ago and causing enough damage to destroy it. A 10 year old kid fighting the forces of evil. Going to space, stopping an evil dictator. Befriending Tails, Amy, Mighty, Ray, and Knuckles in that first year.

Those were the days, but things had changed. From South Island to present time. He got stronger, faster, and wiser. Eggman got more dangerous, crazy, and more nefarious. Even if half of the creatures he released ended up betraying him he was crazy enough to unleash them in the first place. He blew it big time and he was going to fix that by getting out and cracking that egg.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Sonic snapped out of his train of thoughts and dodged a rocket from reaching him. Spotting the imp riding on a robotic Gorilla gave him a nostalgic feel for some reason. He shrugged and continued to run.

"Trust me." The hedgehog spoke. "If there was great service and mayyyybe chili dogs I would stay."

"Shut up."

Sonic jumped away from the blast of a laser and grabbed the nearest robot as it flew toward the nearest platform. He jumped down and ran int and along the walls. The old imp burst through the wall and fired a barrage of lasers.

"You're not getting away."

"That's why I'm not going back." He glared at the imp. "Something is off about you."

"As I said Hedgehog. Sometimes things aren't as obvious. There's always something out there that can bend laws to make things seem as they appear and not appear."

"If I wanted a proverb I would ordered Chu-nan take out."

He leapt away as the imp tried attacking him with his staff. Sonic leapt on the ceiling and spin dashed on the backside of the Gorilla, causing it knock off balance and fall off balance. It crashed through one a wall and onto the floor, destroying any incoming robots. Sonic was still amaze that the doctor installed something to not cause everything to suck out of the large gaping hole. He had to give him some credit.

He jumped out of the door and hitched a ride on one of the space jets that flew by. He flew far enough to get a better view of everything. Once he saw the Death Egg as clear as he could he groaned.

"Thought so, it even looks completely the same from the one 8 years ago. Come on Doc you can do better."

"HEDGEHOG!"

Sonic looked back out at the approaching imp. The hedgehog slammed the plane and caused it fly toward the death egg. He flew in one of the openings and continued to dodge the lasers. One hit the plane and caused it to fall, but the hedgehog jumped off and ran across the wall while the imp chased him.

"Your death is inevitable child."

"Blah, blah, I'm 18 now."

"You still act like a brat!"

"I am, it's you who is just grumpy."

He buzzed through a few robots and strolled up in the air as the lasers fired at him. He then blitzed forward and buzzed through the gorilla's shoulder, tearing the arm completely off. With the arm lost the beast lost its balance and crashed into the ground. The imp growled and raised his arms as a group of monkey robots with bulbs on their heads emerged from the doorway and bolted toward him.

"Coconuts?" Sonic went back to the third member of the SSSSSS, but compared to him they were grunts with the personality of a brick. He dodged one trying to hit him with a claw and kicked it away. "I don't have time for this." He frowned. "I need to get back to my friends and stop Eggman." Sonic blitz through the monkeys."

"And fail the second time against his newest create-ack!" Sonic blitzed up to the imp and slammed him into the wall. The imp looked and smiled. A glare that seemed unnatural.

"Ah, so you do hurt." The imp chuckled. "Has it set in boy? Did the pain failure catch up with you?"

"No, just annoyed." He heard metal and looked back at the Gorilla getting up. "What is that creature Eggman has. His powers, weaknesses, identity?

"You won't find out hedgehog and even if you do escape this place he will be waiting for you. All of your rogues you fought in the past will be waiting for you. Even Shadow

"Well… I'll find out how to stop all of them, even if I have knock Shadow out of whatever funk he is on." Sonic narrowed his eyes. "What is off about you?"

The gorilla raised its fist and brought it down. Sonic leapt away as the robot slammed in the small imp. Sonic looked up at the gorilla deactivated and fell to the ground. Sonic walked to the downed imp that seemed to look worse for wear, he looked surprised when it looked like he was producing static on his body along with tiny weird cubes. Then faded away into strange looking red cubes that vanished into thin air.

"What was that?"

"SONIC!"

Before he could think about it he saw a familiar face flying toward him. Sonic waved at the person coming to greet him.

"Silver! Long time no see!"

The hedgehog stopped motioned to follow him. "We don't have time come on."

…

Rouge kicked a bot away as they continued to travel back to the hanger. Blitz continued to unleash his weapon's power as he continued the retreat. He heard that Captain Silver went to go find Sonic and nothing was heard from him since. Everyone reassured him they were fine.

"So… is it true? He's from the future."

"The world is full of mysteries." Rouge looked back at him with a wink. "Don't you want to discover them one at a time?"

Blitz frowned. "At least tell me no."

"Where is the fun in that?"

"Welp, I guess we'll never know."

Blitz shrugged as they got close enough to the shuttle. Suddenly a large Shadowbot dropped down in front of them and fired.

Rouge dodged it and grabbed Blitz. "How do you feel?"

Blitz searched within himself to try to find that strange burst. It was there… he could feel it, he could feel Rouge…, but the ability she had… he couldn't… he can't do it.

"I… something's wrong."

"Wrong? What's wrong?" The two leapt away from each other as the robot fired a beam.

Blitz fired a stream of fire. "I don't know, I don't feel I can do that. I don't feel… connected or something"

Rouge flew through the air and delivered a kick to the robots head. "Connected? We did it earlier."

"Yeah, I don't know. I don't feel I'm capable in helping you making a new attack, but the Double Screw Kick is still fresh in my mind. Maybe I'm not charged up yet?"

 _"_ _We can discuss that later, you two need to get away from this!"_ Shouted. Mighty. _"I'm coming out there!"_

"No need." Said Silver.

The robot was then converted in Silver's power. Silver flew up and stopped. "I got him."

"I'll handle this." A blue shot forward and shot through the robots head. Silver then tossed the robot away like a rocket. A moment later it exploded.

"That took care of it." Sonic said as he landed in front of Blitz and Rouge. He sported a smile "Are you two okay?"

Rouge nodded. "Nice time Blue." She looked at the dog and smirked at his shocked demeanor. "Well, here he is."

The Bloodhound felt his entire world come screeching to a halt. There he was. The hero, the legend, the blue blur, dude with attitude, the fastest thing alive. Sonic the Hedgehog."

The hedgehog focused on him and grinned. "Was that you earlier? Thanks." Blitz didn't know what to make of it. Seeing the hero in front of him in the flesh. The calm cocky attitude that seemed infectious.

 _"_ _It…. It's him!"_ Rasp gasped.

 _"_ _He's…. kind of.. no too cool."_ Winter awed

 _"_ _Bringhimbackbringhimbackbringhimbac- ow!"_

"Nice, thanks dude." He held out fist bump.

Blitz looked at it and back at him. "I.."

Rouge shook her head and saw the shuttle. "Come on, we don't have time."

Sonic shrugged. "Alright, we can talk on the shuttle."

Blitz then used his wire launcher to swing himself to the shuttle as he followed the others. This was him. This was Sonic the Hedgehog. This… there was hope. They could win this war.

…

A/N: There you have it. Blitz and Rouge did the Double Screw Kick, but he couldn't do it again. I'll explain next chapter about his ability.

Zolomon went down, but the other 'Deadly Six' are still out there.


	8. Planning The Next Mission

A/N: It's been awhile. Life gets in the way and some other things occupied my time. So here is this chapter.

When they succeeded, all those aboard celebrated and tried to talk to the hedgehog, but Sonic's friends specifically told them to not bother him and he needs rest. When they got back to HQ and seeing his appearance, the usual atmosphere of tired, fearful, and on the edge fighters turned into a group of hopeful individuals. Blitz listened to the chatter of everyone around him.

"Did you see him?"

"He's so cool."

"He said 'This place is cool.'"

"Doesn't he say 'Way past cool?'"

"I want his autograph."

That didn't matter what they said, but from Blitz's own personal experience with trying to free him. All that rush and danger was worth it. The hero met him, thanked him, and never thought anything negative about it.

The guy was humble and his friends treated him with respect, yet there was some wise cracks and undying love(from Captain Amy), they still were a tight nit group."

As of now he was with Sora and Winter in the cafeteria. The bird's condition looked better while the Polar Bear had a bandage and some metal device on their shoulder. The Brain Trust developed the device for mending certain injuries. An injury that could take a month to heal would get better within a week. As it was said they needed all the help they can get, but to use the device depended on the serious of the injury.

Sora body bobbled up and down in his chair. He was behaving like a excited kid at Christmas "I'm stoked, I'm stoked!" cheered Sora.

Winter nodded and drank some juice. "He didn't run away."

"OF COURSE NOT!" Sora went up to her, too close for the Polar Bears comfort. "He's Sonic the freaken Hedgehog. Why would he?"

Winter pushed him away with a growl. "One, DON'T get in my face like that again. Two, I'm stating facts that half the Resistance was fearing. Me included."

"Me too." Blitz nodded. "It's easy to have doubt, people wondered what his next step was and if he ran I think people would drop out over a losing fight."

"But we all thought he was dead and his friends recruited us." Sora said.

"But think about the consequence if he just up and ran." Winter added. "I guarantee most would follow and hide. People look up to him and seeing a hero fall will have lasting effects."

"But he's not running." Barry approached with a wide grin on his face. Anybody could tell he was thrilled about the return of the hero. "The way he acted on the ship is a sign that he's going come back and wreck everything out there. THIS IS THE DREAM!"

"THE DREAM!" Sora shouted.

"DREAM!" Everyone else shouted

"WE'RE TAKING BACK OUR WORLD!" Barry shouted.

"THIS WORLD!"

"WE WON'T COMPROMISE, IT DOESN'T EXIST!" shouted Sora

"NO COMPROMISE!"

"WOOO!"

Winter rolled her eyes, but couldn't smiling at the positive atmosphere

Blitz chuckled at the positive attitudes he was seeing which a contrast to the mood from a month ago. He had to admit, if the hedgehog decided to leave and never return, it would be a huge setback and doubt would cloud his mind. During the return Sonic's friends continued to check on him and tease him. Captain Amy made her resolved known to him and which made Sonic groan out loud, but he could see a small smile despite looking annoyed. After they got back they went to the meeting room. One could wonder what they were discussing in private.

-Meeting room-

Occupying the room were Sonic, Knuckles, the Chaotix, Amy, Mighty, Wave, Silver, and Rouge.

Sonic sighed and looked at everyone. "I'm sorry everyone."

"What why?" asked Charmy.

"For failing big time."

"Blue, this is unlike you." Rouge frowned, hoping she wouldn't hear from him what half of the Resistance was fearing.

"I know, but I'm going to make this right." Sonic clenched his hand. "But this… is much bigger and much more difficult than before. You guys took care of things while I was away. All that time I was… worried something might've happened to you." A small smile formed on his features. "But I'm glad you stuck around and formed a resistance. I like to do things on my own and sometimes I do need help."

Knuckles grinned. "So you admit, you need a team."

The hedgehog returned the smile. "Yeah, despite me wanting to do this on my own, I can't with my old rogues out there, plus new faces. That beatdown I had was something I will never forget." He frowned. "Chaos, Shadow, Metal, and Zavok. Those four alone I can take individually. Maybe I can take on Metal and Shadow at the same time, but with four of them and any other rogue I dealt with working coherently, I'm going to need some help."

"You got help now." The echidna walked up and patted the hedgehog on the back. "We are behind you 100%. We're slowly gaining back some territory, but that demon gets in the way."

Sonic snorted and crossed his arms. "Yeah, him. I know nothing about him other than lame 'I am dark and emo attitude'. I get that from Shadow." He chuckled. "Alright, now that I'm here, Mighty briefly explained about territory and who we have to fight. So who do we need to strike first."

Amy smiled. "95% of the world is control by Eggman. Pockets of Resistance and G.U.N. are scattered everywhere. Eggman has his lead Enforcer, that creature, in charge of leading the attack. Once that territory is occupied, they are divided between four Enforcers. Each territory is under control of Eggman's four Enforcer. Shadow, Metal, Chaos, and Zavok."

Amy turned on the computer and revealed the world divided in the four areas. Each one had a picture of an enforcer.

"Ah, that's interesting."

"Each one of them has a sub commander. Zavok has the deadly six. Metal has a bunch of deadly robots. Badniks, Swatbots, Combots, Shadow Bots. Chaos has these weird elemental creatures. I don't how Eggman got a hold of them. Shadow… Shadow has a group of rogues under his command. Ones we know of are Nack, Bean, and Bark.

"Those guys?" He chuckled.

"Yes them, they are charge of rounding up scrubs. Sometimes they speak to Eggman, other times they speak to Shadow. They're allowed to do things their way."

"Any other scrubs I show know?'

"Well… we have Dingo locked up and Sleet's dead."

"I remember them. They tried to kill me a few times after Eggman failed acquiring the Master Emerald." Sonic scratched his head. "In fact, there was always someone hired to come after me up until Chaos that Eggman hired to try and kill me. Remember Sleuth Doggy Dawg, Amy?"

Amy scoffed. "Yes, he tried to kill us, but I managed to tell him off."

"You hit him in the royal jewels."

All the men cringed as Amy gave a neutral expression. "Yeah, well he shouldn't make up those remarks about me."

"That aside, we're going to tackle them." Knuckles slammed his fist together. "We're going to liberate South Island and Westside Island."

Sonic nodded. "Good, that's where it started. Tails and I were checking it out. Speaking of him, where is he?"

The hedgehog felt the atmosphere dropped tremendously. He noticed a few of his friends were either sad or mad.

"What happened? Is he d-."

"No, we haven't from him at all." Vector hissed. "Eggman would be bragging about him if he did something."

"He went AWOL." Espio's tone was harsh. "If his presence was here we would have acquired more ground.

"There's no way Tails would abandon everyone!" Sonic shouted. "How did you get the Wisp to work with you?"

"The first thing we did was check his known labs." Amy said. "Mystic Ruins was the one we went to first and got the translator and his schematics for the Wispons."

"The Brain Trust and I developed them. We asked the Wisp for help and they were more than graciously accepted." Wave spoke. "The Wispon had their essence in them to fire out the primary attacks."

"Once anyone with a Wispon encounters a Wisp they will gain some abilities." Said Silver.

"But that's besides the point." Vector growled. "He's missing. We don't know where he is and if we do find him I'm kicking his butt."

"Sonic." Knuckles said, noticing the Hedgehog's hands shaking. "I believe Tails left thinking it was his fault, but that's my guess."

"It wasn't his fault." Sonic stomped his fault angrily. The thought of his best friend not helping or in distress did put him in a good mood. "I need to go find him."

"And what?" Mighty walked over. "So you can go out and get defeated again. You're not going out there alone."

"Mighty, Tails is out there alone. There has to be a reason why he…"

"Ray is dead."

Sonic eyes widen in shock."

"Cream, Vanilla, Gemerl, and Big aren't here." Informed Amy. "You know Cream would jump at the chance to help."

"I have no idea where Storm is, but Jet is held hostage in Westopolis. His freedom is stripped.." Wave whimpered as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. "He has a chip in his head that will kill him if he leaves. He just being used as marketing.

"Omega is missing." Rouge scowled. "And you know what happened to Shadow."

Sonic stared at them with shock before looking down at the floor with a frustrated look.

"I know Tails is your best friend, your brother." Mighty walked forward and placed at hand on Sonic's shoulder. "But now is not the time to race off dangerously with no plan. Mobius isn't free anymore, you can't go your own way with each city occupied by Eggman and his Enforcers. We need you here, the Resistance needs you."

"During our missions we may encounter him, but right now we can afford you running off without us knowing where you are going."

The hedgehog looked at the Commander and nodded at him.

"You're right." He sighed. "I don't like it, but you're right.

"We just don't want anything to happen." Amy said as she walked toward him. "We need to stick together for this one. You don't have to burden yourself."

The hedgehog looked at her as if for the first time in his life. The usually vibrant girl looked less so. She had bags under her eyes that weren't usually there. She fought robots and other creatures in the past, but had a constant war changed her appearance? Her clothes seemed worn. He looked toward the others and noticed they looked different in certain ways. Tired, exhausted. Their normal colors were fading and were constantly guarded. He gave a frown and then grasped Amy's hand.

"I'll stick around, but you need to know the burden isn't on you all either. We'll shoulder it together."

-Eggman-

"And that's the report."

Eggman scoffed as he looked at the monitor. A needle nose man was on the monitor before him.

"The prison camps are manageable. All Royalty and important leaders are accounted for. Right Snively?"

"Yes sir."

Eggman shrugged. Snively was someone he encountered during his campaign. A little coward who sold out his friends and family just to get on his good side. So he put him to work.

"You're not mad?"

"Snively, despite the Hedgehog being back I still have the upperhand." The way the doctor smile scared the short man. "Even if they took back territory, I still have my Master Plan that will destroy them. I call it 'Operation Sunshine' and if that doesn't work I still have what I call 'Grand Finale'".

"Grand Finale? I thought Operation Sunshine was the last"

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER YOU NINCOMPOOP!" Eggman slammed his fist on the console, getting a shiver from the hort man. "8 years Sinvely. That's how long the Hedgehog and I have fought. I'm tired of this. If I can glass the world in order to get what I want then I will!. I should've spaced him when I had the chance. No more." He stood up. "Regain territory or not. I will make sure none of them see my Empire. Now return to Mobius Snively I got a job for you."

"Right away sir." The monitor shut off

The doctor smile turned to a frown. "I put too much stake into this. No more games, no more wise cracks and no more having cosmic entities blowing up in my face. I made sure they obey me and I have all the cards."

He pressed a few buttons.

"All Enforcers and miscreants, continue doing what you are doing, but be sure to keep an eye out for the hedgehog and any Resistance member. Remember, the Empire is always watching."

He turned off the comms and leaned back in his seat, pondering about his life and how far he has come. Six months without the hedgehog gave him reprieve, if it weren't for those Resistance members lead by the Echidna then he would've won by now.

"And I still don't know where he hid Angel Island. It's like it vanished off the face of the planet. I checked every corner of the sky and ocean. None. What have you done to the Master Emerald you red buffoon?" He learned forward. "Doesn't matter anyway. I have one Chaos Emerald hidden in Metropolis City, plus the Phantom Ruby is more than enough." The doctor stood up and stepped out of his control room. "I will win."

-Flashback. Blitz Age 13-

 _"_ _Nuh uh." Spoke a kid. "You met Sonic the Hedgehog?"_

 _"_ _Yep." Said a snarky hare. "A few days ago when my family was out of town. He was with traveling through with the two-tailed fox and the Enchidna. They looked like they were in a hurry, but I stopped a greeted them."_

 _"_ _What was it like?" asked Barry._

 _The hare chuckled. "Like talking to a legend, although his red friend got mad at for stalling him and the fox was looking at his device with a concerned look, but Sonic kept his cool and talked me. I got his autograph!" He held up a piece of paper. "See Sonic the Hedgehog."_

 _"_ _Wow."_

 _"_ _Did you get his autograph?"_

 _"_ _No, couldn't do it, but it must've been related to those battleship armada that got struck down yesterday. If that was him he did it again."_

 _Blitz stood back with Grace as they listened to the hare about his time. Blitz sighed, and walked away with Grace following him._

 _"_ _Is that amazing?" chirped Grace. "He got to meet Sonic the Hedgehog."_

 _"_ _I know." Blitz smiled. "Amazing, but he acted like Sonic spent all his time with him."_

 _"_ _You jealous?"_

 _"_ _Maybe."_

 _Grace rolled her eyes and lightly punched the Bloodhound. "You are."_

 _The dog raised his hands in defeat. "Yeah, but Sonic doesn't stay in one place for too long and rumor is he has a secret island he spends more time on."_

 _"_ _South Island?"_

 _"_ _No, probably Easter Island, but I would like to meet him some just to shake his hand."_

 _"_ _Not to be his sidekick."_

 _Blitz laughed. "No, I'd only slow him down. Tails can fly and make machines, all his friends have abilities and skills that I don't have."_

 _"_ _You do have skill." She jumped in front of him. "You're more durable by practicing, you've gotten stronger and you're getting better at sprinting."_

 _"_ _Eh, but I can be no where near as fast as him." Blitz held up his fist and performed some jabs. "What I want to do is go exploring to my heart's content. As soon as I turn 18."_

 _Grace's ears fell slightly. "Yeah, you're still doing that. Just keep training. Who knows, you'll probably stumble across him on your adventure."_

 _"_ _Maybe," The bloodhound grinned. "That would be something."_

 _-end of Flashback-_

-Blitz-

Blitz stood on the cliff overlooking the Resistance Headquarters. He needed to get away after people kept talking about Sonic all the time. Sora was getting very fanboy about it to the point where Winter excused herself to relieve herself.

They managed to accomplish something. Saving a hero and they learned that G.U.N. remnants and other Freedom Fighters were still engaging the enemy. There were issues with various enemies and rogues, but nothing they can't handle. They were gaining back territory slowly, but they need to pull a win before Eggman comes up with something worse than the creature.

He still wondered where Grace was, if she was dead then he need to find the body and be reassured, but who knows. She could've been obliterated to dust, but locked in the deep cell in an undisclosed location.

He shook his head. "No, I will find her and keep her safe."

"Hey."

Blitz nearly jumped to his feet at the sound of the familiar voice. He turned around to face Sonic the Hedgehog standing before him with a grin. The Bloodhound felt his heartbeat increase and sweat upon seeing the legend in front of him again. He needed to think of something to say to him.

"Uh…. Hi." That was terrible

"You're Blitz."

Blitz gasped. "Y-you know my n-name?"

"Heh, Knuckles told me about you." He frowned. "You home was destroyed, lost your friend and encountered Edgy."

"Who's Edgy?"

Sonic walked up and stood in front of the cliff. "You know that guy with the powers."

Blitz nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm surprised h-he let me go."

Sonic shrugged. "That'll be his big mistake." He turned around and jabbed a finger on the dog's chest. "And Eggman made a mistake in not spacing me or doing whatever. I have no chip in my head like Jet. He got too cocky." The Hedgehog crossed his arms. "Plus you met Tikal."

"I… yeah." The bloodhound rubbed the back of his head. "I do feel I have more stamina and… "

"Performing a combination attack." Sonic smirked. "Rouge told me all about it, how it felt, what you did, and the limits. You couldn't perform her Black Wave."

"I have n-no idea what that was."

"Don't worry about it. It's her own ability gained overtime."

"Uh…" Blitz was having a conversation with the Hero of Mobius. Here he was talking to the guy that thwarted Eggman and every other villains plans for the past 8 years. His life gotten more crazy and this topped it. Wait… what should he ask? "Um… did you gain your powers by an accident?"

Sonic looked at him oddly. "No, that's just a rumor. I was born with them. I was always blue, always the runner."

"People say you and Eggman had a history ."

"No," He rubbed the back of his head. "Believe it or not I left my home island for an adventure and ran into Eggman by accident. The upscaling war between us increased since then." Sonic leaned forward. "He's kind of manchild with the whole wanting to build a theme park."

"I see" Blitz looked down at his feet. "Sorry

"For what?"

"I… " Blitz took a deep breath. "For being in awe. I shouldn't. You get that a lot from people I'm…" The bloodhound looked at the hedgehog in the eye. "I feel…. nervous."

"Don't be." He chuckled. "Yeah, I saved the world dozens of times All the things I do are based on my personal belief and motto. I can't stand injustice. Eggman being a prime offender and there are other rogues out there doing things I don't agree with."

"Yeah."

"So next time we're out in the field, you're with me."

Blitz blinked. "Me?"

"Yeah." Sonic nodded. "We're planning to take back South Island, where it all began. That's first thing we're doing. Eggman has a pyramid complex there that might be useful."

"Okay."

"Great, don't look down on yourself Blitz. Tikal doesn't show up for just about anybody and she unlocked your potential. That means you have what it takes."

"Thanks."

"It's getting late, we're deploying in three days."

Blitz nodded. "Okay."

Sonic gave him a thumbs up and sped off. The Bloodhound froze at his spot and stared at the patch of grass where the hedgehog's feet made an indent. He stood silent for 5 minutes and then took a deep breath. He then chuckled. "I got to talk to Sonic the Hedgehog." He felt very giddy inside and honored to be Sonic's partner.

He also felt scared being partnered with Sonic the Hedgehog. Was he going to mess up? Was Sonic going to hate him for not unlocking his power… no he had to figure out how to. First time with Rouge felt like a fluke. 3 days? He to find his team.

-Later in the evening. Team Fox-

Tails sighed as he stood outside the cave they stayed at while holding his FoxPad along with a makeshift antenna tower next to him. They managed to escape the city with Young Sonic's help. The plan was to seek out the Resistance while finding more Chaos Emeralds. Hopefully Knuckles's group found more than Eggman.

"I wonder if the Master Emerald is safe."

"If it wasn't I'm sure we would've heard his gloating by now."

voiced his thoughts as he walked up next to him with arms behind his head. "You do remember he tried to harness it the first time?"

"Yeah." Tails nodded. "After that, it's been a constant battle. I feel"

"Feel?"

"I don't know… this is the cloesest Eggman has gotten to rule the world… I think… he may go for broke to keep it that way."

The younger hedgehog gave a raised eyebrow. "You're saying he might kill himself or… take us all out with him?"

"Yeah?"

"He's done that and he still survived."

"Yeah…" He turned to him. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I pretty much ran away after they defeated the older you."

"Hmph, Metal is no joke, that Shadow guy is strong. I can understand. There was the water creature and the Zeti you told me about, plus that other guy. All of them working in unity and with the limited tools you have… I think it would've been better you retreated and fought another day."

"I abandoned you… no him. I left him to die." The fox buried his face in his hands. "I couldn't face the others then. I couldn't just show my face and tell them I left you at their mercy."

Sonic sighed. He was no good at this, maybe not now, but he needed to cheer up his best friend. "Tails… I think you need to not beat yourself up over this… who knows my older self could still be alive."

"Yeah, but will he forgive me?"

Sonic lightly jabbed Tails. "I would and so would he."

Tails gave the hedgehog a smile. A part of him knew he was right, but that there was that guilt that would still be there, even if he was reunited with Sonic, he still will blame himself for not being strong enough or not having the right tools. He was a genius, but always held himself back. One of the reasons was he would go so far and become like Eggman or some emotionless person that seemed to rely a lot on logic. Not that he minded relying on logic, but he didn't want to be the type to be thinking he was better than everyone.

Was that why he always acted like a child… or close to one. That's exactly that and he would find some way to make it right.

"Sonic."

"Yeah."

"Any robot we smash I want to make something, especially for Grace. A transportation Buggy."

"Want me to attract some?"

He looked down at his Foxpad and spotted red dots in the distance.

"Come on, there's a unit of thirty robots patrolling not far from here."

"I shall accompany you."

Omega presence startled the two. The robot looked without care, but there was something about him that seemed to be giddy."

"You do?"

"Purging of Eggman's inferior robots will keep me sated until I face off against his new creature. Round 2."

Sonic chuckled. "Okay."

Tails nodded. "Let's get hunting for parts."

-Resistance HQ Next Day-

"Good, at least Angel Island is safe." Sonic stood with Knuckles.

"For the time being. I think that's the last place Eggman will look." Knuckles said. "The less people know the better."

"How did you manage that?"

Rad Red gave a humorous chuckle. "It wasn't easy, we both had to be in tune with our elements to get right or else the entire island would be destroyed. If we want it back Wave is building a large portal in secret."

"Who else knows?"

"Only me, Wave, Rouge, Mighty, and Amy. The rest don't know."

"Don't trust them?"

"I do, I just don't want them to know too much. Eggman has ways and this location is already a secret. We always tell people the wrong location all the time, so that we can get to them."

"Smart." Sonic chuckled. "We still have our base for the time being."

"Actually." Knuckles looked. "We do have other bases, Rouge made sure to have available bases for us."

Sonic nodded. "Good. All this happened because I was gone for six months."

"Went straight to hell right?" Knuckles looked at him. "Almost as if you were the only one we needed."

"Yeah, who else had to keep Eggman at bay." Sonic crossed his arms. "Man, nothing about this seems right. That creature was to blame."

"That and his enforcers. Some of the robots have gotten stronger and it seems the rogues out there are just causing more harm."

"Good." A thought came to Sonic's mind. "… How's Mighty?"

"He's fine, Ray's death affected him."

"Ray… it's been 1 year since I last saw them. We always meet to watch movies and play games. Him, Mighty and Me. The original Triple threat."

"Your first team up before you met Tails."

"Yeah, we teamed up a few times over the years." Sonic paced back and forth. "The time where we tracked down and put away 'Warlord' Kodos and his gang or the time we saved Professor Von Schlemmer from his own invention

Knuckles raised a brow. "I think I've heard of him."

Sonic turned and grinned. "Great guy, but very, very strange. He retired and secluded himself." Sonic frowned. "I saw him up on the Prison Block."

"We'll get him back."

"I know, there are a lot of people up there, but we'll strike that soon."

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, but first South Island."

-Blitz-

The Bloodhound had asked Mighty and Silver to meet him in the Training Room for practice. Rouge had left to meet with G.U.N. The reason? To train his new power.

Silver rubbed the back of chin. "Hmm so it cancelled out when you tried to used Rouge's Black Wave."

Blitz nodded. "The Double Screw Kick worked well, but not the Black Wave. After thinking about it you two are ones I know who are at opposite ends."

"What about Espio and Vector?"

Blitz looked away. "Captain Espio… scares me and Captain Vector is too loud and…. Annoying… sorry.

"Eh." Mighty shrugged. "He takes time getting use to."

"Alright." Silver walked up to Blitz. "Let's try me first, to see if you get a psychic attack and then Mighty for his Strength."

"Alright, we'll work things out in order to get you better in tune to your power." Mighy slammed his fist together. "Time to work out the kinks."

Blitz gulped. On second thought why did he think this was a good idea in first place. A super strong brawler and telekinetic powerhouse. Hopefully he won't be too injured by the mission.

-Flashback. Age 10-

 _Blitz grunted as he sat up. He spat blood from his mouth. He looked around and saw Grace staring at him. "Huh? When did you get here?"_

 _"_ _You were lying there, unconscious. Who beat you?"_

 _The Bloodhound noticed a first aid kit next to her and felt bandage around his face. He snorted. "No one."_

 _She frowned "Blitz."_

 _He growled. "Don't Blitz me. Why did you help me?"_

 _"_ _Because it wouldn't be right to leave you like that." She scolded, causing him to flinch. "What happened?"_

 _Blitz stared at her and looked away. "Rock and his gang beat me. Started calling me a worthless pup with absent father. I tried to fight, but they ganged up on me."_

 _"_ _You shouldn't let them get under you skin."_

 _"_ _You don't understand." He snorted. "You don't get it, we're not that close."_

 _"_ _I thought we were friends."_

 _Blitz sighed. "I… just don't understand why you still hang out with me. Your brother made it clear."_

 _"_ _My brother is an idiot." She stood up. "If you don't want me around fine. I'll leave you alone."_

 _Grace got up and walked away. Why did he always had to act like that. Her father told her the dog had barriers around him and needed a friend. She saw it too and tried to hang out with him or at least offer help. At least he didn't blow her off to harshly._

 _"_ _Wait."_

 _She stopped and turned around to see him standing before her. He bowed down. "Sorry."_

 _She rolled her eyes. "You don't need to bow."_

 _"_ _Okay." He shrugged, "Later, my old man's probably home by now and needs help with getting junk in the cabin." He then took off._

 _Grace sighed. "Kay."_

 _-end of flashback-_

-Grace-

Grace yawned and sat up from the latest dream…no a memory. That day… things changed. His father never returned, he became more reclused, and she tried until an event happened that year that year that made them close. An even that affect the entire village.

"Miss Grace!"

Grace looked to see Cream flying toward her. "What is it Cream?"

"Come look."

Grace got up and traveled to the cave entrance. The further shot got the more she smelled oil and metal. Her first thought was Omega, but there was too much of the stench of oil. She feared there was an attack and picked up speed.

She sped to a halt once she found pile of broken robots in a pile in the entrance of the cave. There were egg pawns, some large vehicle bots, and a few swat bots. She saw Tails tinkering with a few sheets of metal and Omega helping him out. Sonic and Storm turned to face her.

"Hey."

"What happened? Were we under attack?"

"No," Sonic waved his finger. "Tails, Omega and I ambushed some bots and brought their parts back here. Tails is going to make something for easier travel."

"And brush up on Tech Power." Storm grinned. "We're going to look for Chaos Emeralds and free small towns."

Tails looked down at her. "That's what we're going to do until we find the Resistance. We have one Chaos Emerald and we're going to see if we can the find the rest. We talked about it before, but this time I REALLY serious." He looked at Storm. "I'm going to make an Extreme Gear out of these parts, it may not be the best, with what limited resources I have, but you'll be better at fighting.

Storm smirked. "Just wait, I'll show those bastards the Rogues aren't gone yet."

"Omega, I'll make something that can help you last longer. You'll be back to full power in no time."

"Acknowledge." Omega spoke eagerly.

"Cream, Grace you'll get some gear that can help you as well. If Nack and his gang are any indication then Eggman must have more criminals out there."

Grace nodded. "I…I'll do my best."

Sonic smirked. "And also Grace I'll help you with something things."

"Huh? Like what?"

"I noticed you're quicker than an average cheetah. I know, I outraced some that were employed by Eggman."

Tails blinked and looked down. "You did, I never heard of them."

Sonic looked at him peculiarly. "Really? You never heard of Von Claw?"

Tails eyes widen. "Von Claw, but Shadow and Rouge took him down 2 years ago. He never showed up."

Sonic frowned. "Really… then I must…"

"Yeah…."

Grace tilted her head. "Am I missing something?"

"Nothing, important now. If we see Von Claw then avoid him." Tails spoke.

Grace had a feeling it was something overly complicated for her to pry into. If Sonic was serious then something strange happened. Right now she was going to practice with Sonic to get better fighting while running.

-Sonic-

"Okay Amy, you want to talk then let's talk."

The Hammer Captain asked to see the hedgehog on the roof for privacy. Before Sonic would be hesitant to go, but due to the crisis. He decided to go and see what she wanted. He stood before her with her back facing him.

"Sonic…. I'm glad you're okay."

Sonic chuckled. "I know, it was nothing."

"Really?" She turned around and faced him. "Are you sure?"

Sonic was adamant about the look she gave him. Normally the girl would be love struck and determined to get a kiss from him or at least a date. He went one once just because he thought it would satisfy her. It did… for only a day, but she did calm a bit since that data.

What was he going to tell her? Yes, he got beaten by fist, electrocuted and had verbal abuse. Eggman wanted him in tip top shape in order for him to be launched in space, but have some form abuse on him was the Doctors way to say 'I have you rodent'.

"I'm fine, they weren't extreme about it up there…, but honestly I had no idea how to get out and waiting has never been my strong point. I had faith you all would find me."

"I'm sorry it took a long time, any later…" She started to cry.

"But it wasn't." He grasped her shoulders. "I'm not spaced, I'm here with you all of you. Don't cry for what could've happened or what happened. Stay in the present."

The pink hedgehog giggled. This moment was what she always wanted, but now wasn't the time. Things would eventually go back to normal with him running away to a new adventure and her rebuilding.

"Thanks Sonic… I'm here for you."

"I know,"

She frowned. "Are you going to say 'Me too?'

"No, because it's unspoken." He gave a thumbs up and turned away.

She sighed. It was nice to have back, all that romantic stuff had to stay on the backburner for now. Besides, she'll keep waiting for him or at least just do her own thing and not wait. Yeah, just keep moving.

-Sora, Winter, and Rasp-

"Blitz is training again?" asked Rasp

"Yeah, he's with Captain Silver and Captain Mighty." Sora yawned. "Man, didn't get much sleep last night."

"Dreaming about Sonic?" Winter said as she filed her nails.

The Cardinal sputter and gaped at the girl. "Dude! That sounds creepy. No, just about my hometown and my mom. I miss her Apple Pie."

"I miss my dad's Salmon Casserole." Winter smile warmly. "And his stories."

"We all miss somebody, I miss mother's singing. She always sang no matter what mood she's in. It was always happy song too."

"Do you sing?"

"No, I'm more of keyboard player myself. I wish I could play, but I don't have time. Always building Weapons of Mass Annihilation and what not. I mean I have plans of…" She sighed. "Nothing.

"I was in a rock band before the war." Winter placed the nail file down. "I can sing and play the guitar, I aimed to be like Mina Songoose. It's a shame she's not here. I would of loved to hear her voice during the war. Her and her band."

Sora frowned. "I heard that Sonic saved her once. Something about a greedy agent and insurance plan, but yeah if we had someone who could sing then we can rally the troops."

Winter glared at Sora. "I can sing."

"Oh really?" Her glared intensified causing him to lean back in fear. "O-okay okay, you can, but I never heard you."

"I haven't found my muse." The Polar Bear moved her hand through her purple dyed hair. "And I feel more tired after battle."

"You're on your downtime now, so maybe you can write a song."

Winter pondered on the idea and nodded. "Alright, I had a few in mind before Sonic was rescued, but I need more inspiration."

Rasp eyes twinkled. "Then inspiration you'll get, we'll find it, eat it, and then defecate music. Oh this is going to be so much fun. In fact this place is so dull." She looked around the area. "We need a 'Cheer Up' committee here. There are those around here that don't know how to fight and a committee dedicated to improving moral is what we need."

Winter nodded. "Music is one way of improving our good moods." She stood up. "Music it is, when I get better I'll rejoin Team Misfit."

"I'm glad you guys have something to do." Sora adjusted his glasses and grinned. "The 'Cheer Up' committee sounds like a good idea. Let me design some posters. Tomorrow I'm going on the South Island mission."

-Night time-

Knuckles, Amy, and Sonic stared at Mighty and Silver. The later explained the results of Blitz's training.

"It's more physical than we think." Mighty explained. "At first he couldn't do it, but then I threw him into Silver."

"Why you could've killed him!" yelled Amy.

"No, it's necessary. Continue." Said Knuckles while Sonic nodded.

"Please." Amy rolled her eyes.

"We connected when I grabbed him, but the connection terminated when we tried to use Double Psychic attack."

"Then we tried again with me and when we tried punch steel we threw it away, but I held back a bit."

"Did you do anything else?" Questioned Sonic

"We both performed attacks he was physically able to. Curled into a ball, Power Kick and the works." Mighty smirked at Silver

Silver grinned back. "With Rouge's feedback, we concluded he inherits the others power and is able to empower him, but he can't use my psychic attacks."

"So if we pair him with Charmy he won't fly right?" questioned Amy

"But if we paired him with Espio he'll perform the same skills as him, but may not camouflage."

Sonic smiled. "So we'll be able to blast through everyone, he can do almost everything I can do, but only physical aspects nothing with powers such psychic or firebreath."

"It's telekinetic Sonic and yes that's right."

"Then it's settled then." Knuckles turned to Sonic. "He'll paired up with you tomorrow. Operation Take Back South Island begins tomorrow."


	9. Attack on South Island

A/N: It's been awhile. When writing this story I want to make it different. I didn't want to just have Sonic and Blitz charge into Arsenal Pyramid and sabotage everything. I wanted some meat. So I changed my mind about a decision I made when I first started. Don't worry it will be Blitz's story. Team Fox will have their adventures before meeting up with the resistance. Sonic will face off against Infinite.

Life got in the way and I had a writers block.

-Tails-

A makeshift buggy was seen driving across the landscape. Driving the vehicle across the terrain was Tails. Along with him was his co-pilot, the reality displaced younger version of Sonic the Hedgehog. Sitting behind them were Grace, Storm, Cream, Cheese, and Omega. The later was keeping watch over the rear.

Tails had a plan, somewhat half baked, but it was a plan.

Find the Chaos Emeralds

Sabotage the enemy for the Resistance

Find the Resistance.

That was it. They had one Chaos Emerald, but they needed to find the rest. If either side had one that would make the first part of their mission short and difficult. When it came to sabotaging they needed to pick a stronghold with the least amount of resistance. Sonic and Omega were the heavy hitters, Storm now had a makeshift Extreme Gear, but it had a limit to how much it could stay airborne. He himself upgraded his Arm Cannon and made other tools. Omega was back to 100% and concluded stay with the team was more logical than flying solo. Cream and Cheese could carry themselves and he gave her tools for her protection. Grace was newcomer he was worried about. He made sure to give her gear and tools necessary to fend herself, plus Sonic gave her tips about fighting.

"Hey, blue I've been meaning to ask you." Storm spoke up. "Why do you have black eyes?"

"Dad had blue eyes while mom had purple."

"Wait you're aware of your parents?" gaped Grace.

Sonic raised a brow while looking at her thoughtfully. "Eh? Sound like you think I'm mysterious and with no origin."

The cheetah blushed and waved her hands defensively. "N-no that's not it. There have been rumors where you came from. Everyone knows Eggman used to work for G.U.N., but not about you!"

"Christmas Island." Omega responded.

"Great, the mystery is solved." Sonic rolled his eyes. "I'm not surprised Eggman knew that. He had to have been wondering where I came from."

"Not Eggman. G.U.N."

Tails eyes widen. "G.U.N. knows? How?"

"Sometime after Sonic defeated Chaos. G.U.N. sent Rouge and another agent to find out your history. From South Island they followed up on clues on islands within the vicinity. They followed your trail back to Christmas Island a found a lot.

"After Chaos." Tails frowned. "She was with Eggman when Shadow emerged. She could've told Eggman and he would've…"

"She didn't." The hedgehog waved his hand dismissively. "My parents died before I turned eight. After that I stayed with my uncle and my cousin. Two years and 3 months after that I left the island to explore. Ran into Eggman and began stomping his robots since."

"Oh…" Grace's ears dropped. "I-I'm sorry."

"For what? Asking a question. Not everyone knows about my past. Only Tails, Mighty, and Ray know about it. Now Rouge knows and G.U.N. as a whole. So Shadow and Omega know. Heh, Eggman and his 'Master Plan' didn't find out about home, which means nothing about my Uncle and cousin.

He turned to Tails. "Does he keep in touch?

"Of course, he returns every year to spend time with them."

"Good, on another note. After I saved Angel Island. I told Knuckles about the Water Creature in the Master Emerald he enlisted Mighty and Ray to help protect the Master Emerald whenever they got a chance. That also prompt Tikal to show up early."

"She did?" Tails turned to him. "How did he react."

"Suspicious at first, he thought it was Chaos, but he settled down once he realized it was her. She explained to him the history of his people and everything." He focused on the road ahead. "Eggman didn't forget, nor did Tails and I. I'm surprised he didn't go after Chaos and the others immediately, but he didn't. He chose that weird Ruby he found on Angel Island." Sonic looked up. "I think I'll find Rouge when I get back, tell her everything."

"All this stuff is giving me a headache." Storm grunted. "This is getting to be more troublesome than it worth."

"45% chance Eggman would not constructed the E-series. 60% chance I would be sent to fight you. If you do, let it be a splendid battle."

Sonic looked back at the robot with a grin. "I'll be sure to do that and maybe get him to switch sides."

"Impossible, anger at Eggman due to being locked up and forgotten. If you do free me, there is a chance I will fight you."

Tails chuckled. "Who knows what will happen Sonic, I hope you'll be ready for the stakes."

Sonic gave positive nod. "I'm always ready. Let's keep going."

Grace watched and observed the relationship between hedgehog and the fox. Despite them being from different time and worlds they still had a strong relationship. She smiled, thinking how cute it was. They were best friends… no brothers. A bond that couldn't be broken. Her mind drifted back to a memory she had with Blitz.

-Flashback-

 _A 12 year old Grace stood in front of a female panther and a female poodle. Both looked at her with disappointment._

 _"_ _So you won't change your mind?" The panther questioned as she questioned. "We're giving you a chance Grace."_

 _"_ _Not until you invite him."_

 _"_ _No he'll damage our reputation." The hamster shook her head. "A boy is interested in you."_

 _"_ _So?" The cheetah's ears lowered as she hissed. "I'm not interested in him."_

 _"_ _You changed." Panther sighed. "We used to hang out ya know, but ever since you and him nearly gotten killed you've both have been annoying."_

 _"_ _Wait." The hamster looked at her friend. "I thought he nearly gotten her killed."_

 _The panther hissed. "She went stupid to find him." She shrugged. "But that's not important, what's important is you need to make a decision."_

 _"_ _I already made it." Grace crossed her arms. "I don't care what other people think. Blitz is my friend. I'm sticking by him. Please don't make me choose."_

 _The panther stared at her for a few seconds before turning around. "Do what you want. I just want to be popular." She walked away with her hamster friend following._

 _Grace watched them and go and scoffed. "The nerve of them."_

 _"_ _But…" Grace spotted Blitz emerging from a tree. "You guys were close. Why stick around me and ruin that?"_

 _Grace smiled and walked up to him. "I said I will stick by you no matter what. That's a promise I made that day. From now on we are best friends." She poked him in the nose. "Don't doubt yourself bloodhound. I'm not going anywhere."_

-Flashback end-

Grace sighed. She did end up somewhere and had no clue where Blitz was on if her family was okay. All she had to do was keep traveling.

* * *

-South Island-

South Island had since recovered from Sonic and Eggman's first tussle. Almost every trace of the doctor's influence had been removed, except for the lava infested Marble Ruins and the watery Labyrinth. The areas still had signs of Eggman's influence and Sonic's trail of broken robots. No one bothered to go searching deep within the waters or deeper into the Marble Ruins. Since then it had remained peaceful.

When Eggman returned to South Island he struck Star Light City with his Enforcers and defeated the Blue Blur. Since then the masses were being held hostage in the confines of their own homes. Villages of Green Hill, villages of Marble Zones and Spring Yard City, the capital of South Island. What was once Green Hill had become a mixed of green and sand. Whatever Eggman did had deteriorated the zone and everything around to hills of sand.

In the middle of Sandy Hill was a pyramid constructed by Eggman's forces. The fortress was known to provide ammunition for the Empire around the globe and used to let the populace know that the Empire will be forever vigilant and watchful.

Inside the fortress was Yang, the White armored witch had kept her position despite her failure at the Chemical Planet. Even knowing they rescued Sonic made her mood sour. Robots and Mobian workers alike steered clear of her unless they want to be the target of her wrath. The female fighter was currently maintaining and overseeing projects. A robot marched up to her and informed her of a situation and left.

"Everything is running smoothly, but one of the workers keeled over." She shrugged. "He was old, nothing value was lost."

She pressed a button on the tablet to bring up robotic monkey on the screen. The monkey was wearing a suit and had a small build. A notable feature of the monkey was a lightbulb attach on his head.

"Wake up Coconuts!" The monkey yelped in panic and fell over the chair. Noise was out of range as he appeared in view with a fearful look on his face. "Y-yeah Mistress of death."

"I need you to send two workers to my station by the end of the day."

"Yes, anything else?"

"Of course." She hummed and walked away. "I'm retiring to my chambers to recharge. You have full control over the island. Make sure everyone is working and keep an eye out for intruders." She stopped walking. "Just because the Hedgehog is back doesn't mean we should be wary nor does it mean cockiness. We cut those Freedom Fighters down did we?"

"All, but five."

"Does it matter? Five is still a nuisance." She shut off the monitor

….

-Starlight City-

The monitor shut off in front of him and he gave a loud groan. He slammed his fist on the desk and got up. "Why am I the underling while she gets to be charge?" He stomped his foot. "She's new and I've been with the doctor since the beginning. I'll show her! I will prove to Eggman that I am more qualified!" He whirled toward the control panel. "I'll hunt down those Freedom Fighters. Then she'll see. I need all units to find five wanted criminals! Search for any unwanted pest!" He started typing. "Then when Eggman finds out I'm the one to kill them he'll give me a PROMOTION! Then she will listen to me! AH HAHA!"

…

-Resistance Airship-

Miles away from the island was one of the Resistance Airships, hovering above the ocean and remaining undetected. The Central Airship opened up revealing a flying carriage that immediately shot out and towards the island. Inside the carriage were several occupants. Mighty, Amy, Sonic, Blitz, Sora, and Wave. Blitz and Sora stared on with intent expressions while Sonic looked uphappy.

"I can't believe he's there." Grumbled the hedgehog. "Why couldn't it be someone else?"

"Because he's the best at what he does and he's been getting the most information for us since the war began." Mighty explained. "He came here two months ago and started and started gathering data. We thought we lost contact with him a month ago and then he managed to send a signal to G.U.N.. Then they told us."

"And Rouge vouches for him." Wave said.

"Yeah?" Sonic raised an eyebrow. "I trust Rogue, but him I don't. It always feels like he would double cross me."

"He did help you on Flicky Island." said Mighty

"Cutting it real close to and he was really happy to arrest me when Shadow framed me."

"That cleared up right?" Amy inquired

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Sure, but he butted in when the world broke apart and told me I was too slow."

Amy looked unsure of herself. "He did give you information on the remaining temples."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Only because Chip wouldn't come with him and I told him to buzz off when I transformed."

"Look, the two of you have a history, let it slide for this mission." Mighty groaned. "Please?"

"I will." Sonic slammed his fist into his palm. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

Blitz and Sora looked lost and felt secluded from the discussion. Sora was the first to speak.

"Um… who is this guy?"

"A real stinker." Sonic wave his hand."

"Sonic!" Amy gave a disapproving stare.

"Trust me, literally. His skills are good, but not as good as me." Sonic turned to them. "He's just anl all around class jerk."

Wave rolled her eyes. "Rouge always describes him as a flirt, but nothing how you described."

"You'll see when we get there. He has skills, but he can be an ass."

"Which is soon." Wave pressed a button. "We're about to enter and I want everyone quiet. We're flying past the sensors and sight. I don't want them to announce us just yet."

Sonic nodded. "As much as I like to go in guns blazing, we need to be careful."

Amy smirked. "That's awfully strange coming from you."

"True, but when the fight starts I'm going to causes mass destruction all around." He turned to Blitz. "Right?"

"Yeah." Blitz nodded, but he was feeling unsure.

"First we're meeting them at Spring Yard."

Sonic looked out the window as they were flying through the island. He narrowed his eyes at the state of Green Hills.

"This looks like it gotten worse."

Blitz looked out the window at the once beautiful plains of the island. He heard stories of how beautiful it was. Before this mess started he made to visit the island after he turned 18, but now he was visiting it earlier than he wanted to. He wished he had seen it the Green Hills before it turned to a sand green hybrid. He didn't miss the pyramid in the background, the place gave him a bad feeling and felt he would be seeing it soon. A beep broke his thoughts and he turned his attention to the driver

"Huh?" Wave pressed the comm. "This is the Resistance Travel Pod."

"Oi!" There was explosions and lasers in the background. "We need help, we're under attack!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "They found them?" He stood up. "Where are they?"

Amy shot toward the front and pointed ahead of the rising smoke coming from the woods. "THERE!"

Sonic eyes narrowed. "Hmm, I know that place." He dashed toward the door and grabbed the handle.

Sora gaped. "What are you doing?"

"Simple?" He grinned. "I'm getting back in business." He opened the door and then dropped out. "Meet me there!"

Mighty rushed forward and slammed the door shut. He looked back at Blitz and Sora. "That's Sonic everyone."

"He's so cool!" Sora awed.

Blitz smiled eagerly. "That was cool." He then look worried. "But he has no parachute."

Amy giggled. "He'll be fine."

…

Sonic dropped toward the ground in high speed, feeling the wind against his face. He missed this. He missed a lot while in space. He curled into a ball to perform his spin technique while putting more momentum in his power. The hedgehog shot toward the ground in a boom and crashed through the earth. The burrowing animal dug through the ground like a buzzsaw and then shot upward to the surface. After he landed on a ground and without second thought he shot off like a bullet.

When he broke free from his prison, he vowed never to take his freedom granted. Spending six months in space made him feel out of shape and out of practice. He was still the fastest thing alive, but to make up for not being able to run he did pushups, sit-ups, squats and other exercises to stay in shape, but running was his thing. He needed to be stronger to face off against that creature.

He wasn't going to let him crawl under his skin. When he ended up in the prison he let that creature crawl under his skin, but after two few months he calmed down and thought about what to do when he broke free. He needed to get back on track.

He dove in the forest and sped over. He came across a clearing where robots were shooting at the Freedom Fighters. He saw the familiar skunk attacking Shadow Bots with his tools available. He smirked and rushed forward. He delivered and homing attack that that destroyed the leg of the robot that through its balance off. He leapt forward and slammed his feet into the back, knocking it forward. The skunk raised a Blaster Wispon and destroyed the head.

After the robot fell the Skunk looked at the Hedgehog with a slight annoyance and a large amount of respect.

"Mate, glad you could make it."

Sonic grinned at him. "No problem, thought you needed a helping hand. Looks like you got things taken care of."

The skunk rolled his eyes. "Just shut up and help my team then we can talk."

Sonic nodded and rolled off. He spotted a coyote wielding a saber whom sliced off the arm of a robot and then stabbed it into its chest. The swordsman never saw the EggPawn approaching from behind with laser cannon aimed at him. Sonic shot forward and sliced off the arm. Hearing a robot from behind, the sword wielding animal turned around, and with enough power, sliced the robot from the rest of it lower body

Sonic gave a thumbs up and rolled over to the next target. He spotted a walrus wearing a utility belt, gloves and webbed shoes. He had a on a pair of goggles on his head and blue eyes. The walrus held a Gatling Gun that look similar to the Laser Wispon the recruits had. He unloaded upon a Shadowbot, making it into scrap metal. Sonic smirked and shot in a Swatbot that was about to hit the walrus, destroying it. He proceeded to help a rabbit girl with a robotic left arm while donning a pair of rocket shoes. Her left arm morphed into a cannon and fired upon the group of Egg Pawns. A swatbot approached her from behind and tried to shoot her only for Sonic cleave it with a Homing Spin Attack

Sonic turned to the last member of the team. A catgirl with black hair tied into pig tails, with a red skirt, red boots and gloves. She performed various martial arts moves on the robots, denting and causing more damage than what was believed from her small petit stature. Sonic dove at the bots and destroyed them. With Sonic in the group they took care of the Egg Pawns in short amount of time than what was expected for the team. A moment later the Resistance Travel Pod arrived, alarming them only for Sonic to calm them down.

"Easy, they're with me." As he watched them land

The skunk frowned. "This is all?"

"This all we're allowed, we're already stretched out and they have other missions to attend to. Only 40 Fighters are on board."

The skunk frowned and sighed. "I'm going to need to adjust the plan."

"That's why I'm here."

The skunk scoffed. "To get beaten again?"

The Hedgehog snorted. "I don't feel like having this argument again. Each time we cross paths we do this all the time. You tried to kill me Eggman broke the world."

"You transforming didn't ease up anything mate."

"Knock it off!" The bunnie got in between the two. "Can't ya'll be friends?"

Sonic rolled his eyes. "If he stops being cocky."

"Only if you quit jumping headfirst, then we wouldn't be in this problem."

Mighty jumped out of the vehicle and waved. "Agent St. John."

"Mighty," The skunk approached the armadillo and shook his hand. "How are you doing you bloke?"

"Not bad."

The skunk looked at the rest and settled on Wave. "Ah, the infamous Babylon Rogue. Heard your leader ended up being trapped."

"We'll get him back." She narrowed her eyes."

"Mate, take it from me, sometimes we need to make a sacrifice."

"That's not nice!" Amy cried and then turned to the cat girl. Her eyes widen as excitement spurred in her being. "Y-you!"

The cat shook her head and winked. "Not now."

Amy eyes widen and nodded. "Y-yeah, now right now."

Sora looked between the group. "Hi."

The skunk gazed at Blitz and Sora. "These two are the grunts?"

"I think we need to hide somewhere for a while." Mighty stated.

"Fine, follow me." He walked toward a stump. He grabbed it, opened up to reveal a hole. "Our secret entrance."

"In the middle of the open?" Amy tilted her head.

"Just one that leads to dozens of tunnels while shielding the true tunnel." Smirked Bunnie. "Trust me, you'll get lost."

Sonic smirked. "Alright, I'm always up for the good burrowing adventure."

It wasn't long before the group arrived at their base. A makeshift bunker that housed bedrooms, a kitchen, a living quarters, and a War Room. The group was currently occupied in the War Room where they got acquainted.

The skunk saluted. "Agent Geoffrey St. John, member of G.U.N."

The coyote bowed. "Antoine D'Coolette, member of his majesty's royal guard of the House of Acorn."

"I'm Rotor Walrus." He scratched the back of his head. "Battle Mechanic"

The girl winked. "I'm Bunnie Rabbot. No fancy title, but I did own a farm here."

The cat smiled. "Honey the Cat. Fashionista, Entrepreneur, CEO."

Amy gave thoughtful look. "Honey… what are you doing all the way out here?"

Honey frowned. "I was setting up shop on the islands when the war broke out. I was captured sent to work at the Arsenal Pyramid. I met up with Rotor and Bunnie where we slaved away. Two months ago Geoff, Antoine and few rebels came in and struck hard. They didn't do anything to the base, but…"

Anotine nodded. "We slowed down their factory to a snail."

"You mean crawl." Rotor reminded.

"Same thing! But we got more to join our cause."

"And we're all that's left." Bunnie's ears lowered. "We were 20 in all, but some of them fell or got captured."

"We've only been doing distractions, recon, and the works." Geoff stood up from the chair. "When Rouge told me about you all saving Sonic I knew right there we needed to put an end to it. As much as I don't like you hedgehog, you are an asset."

Sonic smiled. "Well, that's a change of pace from what you always called me."

Geoff rolled his eyes. "You were young, brash, and took everything as a joke. You still are…" He narrowed his eyes as she stared deeply into the eyes of the speedster. "But I see something has changed in you."

Sonic narrowed his eyes in response, as if he had something to hide. "Nothing about me has changed."

Everyone in the room tensed up as the mood of the room. Both of them were glaring at the other with intent of one wanting to call the other out. Sonic sighed and leaned back.

"I don't need to have heart to heart talks right now. Let's call it a truce."

"Truce."

Amy breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Honey. "I'm glad you're okay. When I heard you died I mourned."

"You two know each other?" Sora looked at the two

"Yeah!" Honey squeaked. "We're old friends. So what happened to my company?"

"Breezie took over and made it into her sub branch."

"Ah," Her ears dropped. "Looks like I'm going to have take back the company somehow. Did Breezie join him?"

Wave shrugged. "No, she refused to join him and made it clear she wouldn't join the Resistance either. Something about profiting people. So the doctor unleashed his wrath and destroyed her casino, her home and everything else. There were no reports of her body, so we can assume she's dead or in prison. You're company was part of wrath since she claimed it."

Honey kicked a pebble. "Figures,

"I've heard of the House of Acorn." Sora muttered.

Blitz turned to him. "Barely, who are they?"

Antoine felt as if someone stabbed him the gut. He gave a dark glare at the Bloodhound. "What kind riffraff are you? Hiding under a boulder as they say?"

"That's rock Antoine." Rotor reminded.

"Same."

Mighty crossed his arms. "The House of Acorn. Ruled by the monarchy of the Acorn Family. Nigel Acorn lost his wife after his daughter's birth. He currently has 3 children." He crossed his arms. "Last we know Nigel was the current head."

"Two children." Spat Antoine. "King Nigel is dead and the current scoundrel is that insidious M-Ma…. That NAME IS CURSED!"

Bunnie sighed. "Maximillian Acorn."

Geoff frowned. "Max Acorn betrayed the crown to be King. He murdered his dad, imprisoned his brother in the castle and sold off his sister to Eggman. If we tossed Max off the seat then either Elias or Sally will take the crown, but with the way things are we don't know if either is alive."

"Hmm." Sonic scratched his. "Is she a chipmunk with blue boots and red hair. I think I saw her on the Death Egg."

"WHAT!?" Antoine sped over to Sonic and grabbed him by the shoulder. "She's there! Why didn't you rescue her?"

"Because our mission was Sonic." Mighty growled as smoke blew out of his nostrils. "We had no time and no room to get everyone back there. We were on a limited amount of time before Sonic was spaced, there were sacrifices that had to be made."

"He's right," Geoff turned to the coyote who was about to back talk. "As much as I dislike the hedgehog, he's an important part setting this world straight."

"Once we have enough resources we'll get her back." Amy said.

Antoine faced Geoff, the group and back at Sonic. He let go of the hedgehog and crossed his arms. "When we are finished here, I am coming with you when we take back the crown and get the princess back. I will participate on each mission to get stronger and stronger, so that I will bring dignity back to the House of Acorn." He glared at Sonic. "I heard many tales of your victories. If the setback from months ago was a fluke then prove to me I can rely on you in the battlefield.

Sonic smiled. "I intend to."

Blitz whispered to Sora. "Do you feel like he needs to relax a little bit."

"Yeah, a nice cup of decaf."

Antoine turned to Blitz. "Now that you are educated Mr…"

"Blitz the Bloodhound."

"Mr. Bloodhound, now you know a bit about the Crown and what it means."

Blitz shrugged. "Honestly it sounds like a typical return the true birthright to the crown. I watched a few movies."

Sora crossed his arms. "But isn't that Max?"

"Max betrayed the kingdom to Eggman." Said Amy

"That's a bridge we have to wait to cross and the Acorn Kingdom in Westside Island will have to wait." Geoff sat in his chair. "Right now we are going to free South Island and keep it that way and under our territory." He pressed a button to bring up South Island. "We don't have to travel around like blokes, we're going to strike hard at two places. Star Light City and the Arsenal Pyramid at Green Hills, unfortunately since we're low on forces I want all of us to tackle Star Light City and bring the Boss of the city to his knees."

"Who is he?"

"Sonic knows him. Coconuts."

"That walking pile of bananas?" Sonic laughed. "Of course he's still around I haven't seen him nor the other two in years."

"We took care of Scratch and Grounder," Mighty looked toward his friend. "But those two had some unique abilities to them. Remember what we told you?"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, Scratch could multiple while Grounder grew larger and stronger. So I can bet ol Lightbulb has a few tricks up his sleeve."

"True and I have no idea what." Geoff pressed a button, revealing Arsenal Pyramid on the screen. "This the pyramid. A base of ammunition and main supplier of the war. If we shut this down this will help turn the war to our favor… however there is one person there that's going to be problem. Yang. She rarely leaves it and the only time she did was when you blokes rescued Quickfeet."

Mighty snorted. "Espio told me she's a very dangerous foe and Yin was no picnic either."

"Which means I want to save her for last."

"Actually, Blitz and I can take that." Sonic spoke up, interrupting the skunk.

Geoff turned to the hedgehog with a stern glare. "I know you're good mate, but she's dangerous."

"I know that, which is why I'm having Blitz with me. He and Sora encountered her before."

"I was driving a Wispdrone, Winter nearly got her arm cut off."

Blitz rubbed the back of his head. "I tried to avoid her until Captain Espio distracted her."

Geoff snorted. "I see, is this bloke going to slow you down?"

"No." Sonic shook his head. "In fact he'll be more than enough."

"Rouge told me you have a hidden power." Geoff stared at Blitz. "I trust her, I mildly trust Sonic, so I want to be absolutely sure." He walked to the Bloodhound and stare in his face. "Can I trust you?"

Blitz nodded. He wasn't about to make a bad first impression, not here, not in front of Sonic. He wasn't about to show how scared he was. "Yes."

Geoffrey snorted. "Wrong answer mate."

The bloodhound eyes widen in surprise . "Huh?"

Honey rolled her eyes. "Easy on the puppy, Geoff."

The Blue Blur groaned. "Blitz, he's the guy that doesn't trust you, but wants to know you can do the job. As I said, a headache."

"Bloody." The Skunk opened his mouth to speak, but shut it. He stared at Blitz. "Sonic is with you, don't let us down." He turned to the group. "Sonic and Blitz are tackling the Pyramid. I need us and the reserves on the airship to save StarLight city. We damper those two points we save the island, add that to our forces, and decrease Eggman's hold on South Island."

"And Westside Island?" Antoine asked.

"No good." Amy spoke. "That creature still goes there once a week for some reason. We have no idea why."

Antoine frowned. "Fine, we take back the Kingdom later… but only when we rescue the princess."

Amy nodded. "Great, I'll let everyone back home know and then I'll get the troops on the Airship to rendezvous at Starlight City and begin the attack soon."

"Immediately." Geoffrey stated. "Coconuts is a mystery and had unknowns to him. Stay guarded. Yang is the real boss." He turned to Sonic and Blitz. "I want you wait until we attack so that Yang doesn't immediately jump ship and head straight there."

Sonic crossed arms and tapped his foot. "Fine, we'll wait. Not my strong suit."

Blitz blinked. "You don't watch TV do you?"

"I only watch an hour per day… I don't binge like most do."

"We could talk about… Dark Badger."

Sonic grinned. "Dark Badger… so are you a G.C.* fan or Amaze Fan."

"I dive into a little both."

Amy smiled at the two. "That will keep Sonic occupied. Talk about that geeky stuff."

Blitz turned to Captain Amy. "You don't like it."

Bunnie's eye twinkled. "Oh I love that stuff. Especially Graceful Lady and Captain Amaze."

"Focus." Geoff shouted. "Talk about kid stuff in your own time. Right now we have work to do."

Sonic nodded. "Stinky's right, let's go."

…

-Starlight City-

..An hour later..

Coconuts was looking over his reports when the alarms went off causing him jump up from the chair.

"What's happening? Are we under attack? Who are the idiots that decided to attack us?

On command, the monitor revealed the Resistance launching their assault, the airship in the background providing necessary fire power. Leading the assault were Mighty, Amy, and Geoff. He gaped at the force and shook his head.

"The Resistance is here?" He rose up and marched toward the door. "They will feel my wrath! I'll finish this up before Yang wakes up and blames me for this." Another alarm went off and this time it was coming from the Arsenal Pryamid. He groaned. "Why?"

-Arsenal Pyramid—

Sonic and Blitz raced down Green Hill at a quick pace. The Bloodhound had learned not only his stamina increased, but he was faster than he normally was. Not fast enough as Sonic at top speed, but he was able to keep up with Sonic at the pace he was making.

"No backup boys." Winter responded as the Wispdrone perched itself Blitz's head. "Only this gizmo."

"Sonic, Blitz the both of you know what to do." Said the Enchidna. "Nothing has to be said, cause some mayhem."

"You want to keep the place?" inquired Sonic

"I rather it burn to the ground." Geoff spoke. "However, there might be projects Eggman has on site and if you can interrogate Yang that's a bonus."

Blitz leaps up in the air with Cube Wispon and slammed on the ground. The Egg Pawns before him were incased in cubes. The bloodhound dashed forward and swung the hammer in the closet pawn, which sent in to a few of them. Sonic struck the remaining with a homing attack.

"I still can't get enough the functions of the Wispons." Sonic sounded ecstatic. The little guys have been working overtime."

"We borrowed their power." Said Wave. "So we owe them."

The duo continued onward until they made it the sand ruins. The Bloodhound frowned as he got a better view of current geography the zone. Once they were off the green the trail ahead was dirt brown with sand around them. Pipelines and metallic structures were built that lead toward the Pyramid which was shown with a rustic golden color. On the front of the pyramid was a blue circle. Whatever it did he didn't want to find.

He raced with Sonic and the Wispdrone down the path, destroying anything in their way. Blitz knocked a bot away with a hammer and Sonic cut a few Swatbots in his way. 4 Red Buzz Bombers flew right at them, firing beams at them.

Sonic frowned as he dodged them. "This is new."

"The Red Buzz Bombers are a more dangerous. Rapid fire and will launch missiles."

Blitz raised his Wire Launcher and shot at the bomber, grappling it. He yanked hard on the bomber, while retracting the launcher. The bomber soured toward him as the dog wind up with his hammer and swung hard. He converted it into a cube, said object flew into the closest bomber. Both exploded on contact and made the other bombers flew around from the force. Sonic leapt forward and slice both in half, destroying them.

He dropped down and nodded at the dog.

"That's a cool move Blitz."

Blitz gaped. "I… I didn't expect it to hit the other one."

"Accidents are always welcome." The hedgehog patted the bloodhound on the shoulder. "That go our way I mean."

The bloodhound nodded and chuckled nervously. "Y-yeah…. "

The two race across the trail and toward the metallic structure where they flew off a ramp. Blitz immediately grappled to highest object, pulling them toward it. They dropped down and continued running until they stopped.

"Uh oh." Blitz gulped

Sonic snorted. "Yeah."

Before them was an Shadow Bots, Muscular Egg Pawns, and Red Buzz Bombers. Each one targeted on them and ready to fire if they even got near them.

"HA HA HA HA!" a loud voice sounded on through the air. A voice that was familiar to Sonic. "You think when I learned about Starlight's siege that I wouldn't reinforce my defense? I got the latest models for you hedgehog. Each one of them is strong enough for you."

Sonic sighed. "Coconuts, where have you been. I thought you would be with your pal the Kong."

"You are ANNOYING! I am here, I am back AND I WON'T LET YOU MAKE MOCKERY OUT OF ME THIS TIME! Scratch and Grounder may have failed, but the SSSSSS is not going down unless I am down."

"Bugger." Spoke Rasp. "Can you get through that?"

Sonic shook his head. "We can get through, right Blitz?"

Blitz stared at the large amount of bots before him. This was nothing like what happened in the Death Egg, at least that had a strong force. Here, it was just him and Sonic. Seeing all of them made him feel the need to wait for back up. Maybe… maybe

"It's okay Blitz."

The dog felt the hedgehog touch his shoulder and he suddenly felt a very strong sense of burning courage. It was different from Rouge or Mighty. Both had courage, but something about Sonic made him feel at ease. It felt like the wind was dwelling around him, plus another factor he couldn't describe.

"We can do this." The hedgehog spoke with confidence. "You and me."

Blitz stared at Sonic for a moment and nodded. "Y-you're right. He turned toward the large force and closed his eyes. He felt Sonic's presence again and the same feeling with Rouge and Mighty. He walked forward with Sonic right next to him.

Sonic didn't say it, but he felt something to. A connection he didn't think he'd share with anyone else, but his friends. This… this was different, this felt it was something he needed all along. A bond… a friendship…. A partnership.

Blitz held up a fist and gave Sonic a grin. "It's time to team up for a combine attack

Sonic chuckled and nodded. He raised his fist. "Doesn't matter what they send our way, we'll blow right past them."

They connected fist and blaze of energy enveloped them. Wind whirled around them as the two as they crouched in a ready positon.

Coconuts laughed. "YOU IDIOTS YOU CAN'T GET PAS-." =

"DOUBLE BOOST!"

An explosive burst of power, the duo shot off and broke the sound barrier. The two partners collided through the army, tearing them apart like butter. They both performed a homing attack that pierced through the bodies of each robot, and whatever robot that wasn't struck by them was blown away by shockwaves.

Blitz felt his feet moving as he Sonic mowed down the enemies in their path. Ever since he heard of Sonic's legendary speed he wondered about the possibility to move that fast. Grace described it as feeling the wind against her body in a comforting way. This… this was beyond what Grace could do. He felt the wind, he felt the power. The spin dash and homing attack felt natural to him. His own body was like steel when her carved into the robots. The world seemed to have to gone by quickly, yet there was a feeling it was normal to him. If this was how Sonic felt then he would enjoy every second of it.

"Feel that?" Sonic spoke. "That's how it is. With speed and timing we can take these guys down. They're no match."

"Right."

"We're almost there! Keep up the pace partner."

"Right!"

They made to base of the pyramid and continued to run up the base while destroying any enemies in the way. As soon as they got to the top then shot up into the air and broke out of the bond. Blitz felt himself stop in the air and took a good look at the surrounding landscape. The sandy ruins bothered him, the green was fading and the metal seemed foreign.

"I loved it before Eggman tore it up." Sonic said as his arms behind his head. "It was green, sunny, and sign of toxic stuff. You'll see."

"I believe you."

"h-H-HOW DID YOU GET PAST ALL OF THAT!" shouted Coconuts.

"Unbelievable…" Winter whispered.

Knuckles chuckled over the comm. "I expected something like, but you two managed to pull it off."

"I assume you blokes managed to get past the assault force?" spoke the Agent.

Blitz and Sonic were continuing to free fall in to the pyramid. "Of course stinky, there was never any doubt."

"Good, shut this place down and find any schematics, especially on the creature."

Sonic nodded intently. "Don't worry, he's number one on the list."

"There's a strange aircraft approaching us." Sora shouted

"Coconuts is here." The Geoff grunted. "Everyone continue the assault Team, Amy, Mighty you're with me."

Blitz frowned as he turned to Sonic. "Are they going to be alright?"

Sonic shrugged. "They got this, we just need to shut down production."

….Starlight City…

Geoff, Mighty, Amy, Antoine, Bunnie, Rotor, and Honey stood firmly as Coconuts leapt from craft and landed on the ground. The sounds of the battle between the Resistance and Empire raged on around them. Coconuts looked on angrily.

"You idiots have done it now. You ruined everything!" His frown morphed into a smile. "But then again this is a perfect opportunity to destroy you and your merry band of losers." The yellow lightbulb turned red. "I'm not wasting t-." He caught an arrow fired from the skunks crossbow. "Time… ya know no quips." He roared loudly sending a shockwave that sent the group back. The small lanky body of Coconuts morphed into a slender medium build chimpanzee. Strange red cubes floated on him giving him clothing. Baggy red pants, black boots, a yellow robe, a golden crown and a bo staff. He twirled his staff and pointed it at the group. "I'm better." He voice now deep. "And stronger. I am the monkey king of legend. The Coconut King."

Mighty gaped and shook his head. "Just like Scratch and Grounder he gained something troublesome."

Geoff raised crossbow and twirled his dagger. "Welp, ready?"

Antoine gulped. "Y-yes. For the crown!"

The Coconut King leapt in the air and dove at the group. Everyone ran away from the spot just as the robotic monkey struck the ground, causing a small crater. He turned around to the nearest foe, Antoine. He ran up to the coyote and swung his staff. Antoine brought up his sword to block. Both attacks collided, delivering a shockwave.

"Well well." The Coconut King snarled. "You're stronger than you look."

"I didn't get this way by cowering in fear. Years of training and 2 years of service gave me this!" The coyote's sword glowed. "My families crest!"

"Shut up!" The two began fighting until the robotic monkey summoned a forcefield that sent he coyote back. Honey and Amy dove at him with a fist and hammer combo. The monkey growled as he began dodging the attacks. "Err, you're all… all… COMPETENT! I expected to finish up quickly and then go find the hedgehog!"

"Please, we're all capable of holding our own." Amy growled. "All of us were caught off guard despite Knuckles and Silver preparing for the inevitable." She slammed the ground causing the king to lose his balance.

"YOU UNDERESTIMATED US!" The cat shot forward and delivered a powerful kick that sent the monkey into a building.

Watching the battle Geoff observed the style and strength of the robotic monkey. He gave a hum and turned to Rotor. "He's strong, but he's not going to underestimate us for long. We'll tire more quickly than him. You got any ideas to slow him down."

Rotor nodded. "Just give me time." He spotted some damaged robots and tools. "Distract him."

The monkey robot jumped out of the hole and growled. His arms became bulkier and his armor started to have dark coat. "Let's see you handle this. Why did Eggman take over when you can do it without Sonic."

Mighty leapt over the king and sent a punch that knocked the ape back. "Simple, we lost hope and had no idea what we were doing. We were just bidding time and making plans." He leapt forward just as the ape emerged and the two began engaging fisticuffs as Mighty continued speak. "Not to mention we had no idea what Eggman's creature was capable of. We wanted to be extra careful. Something that took care of Sonic easily was something we wanted to be extra ready for. Sonic took on Eggman most of the time and we always let him handle it while we provide support from afar."

Bunnie aimed her arm cannon and shot at the monkey in the head. The shot had him stagger back and Mighty to deliver a powerful hit.

Geoff stepped forward. "Once we figure out how to neutralize that creature we can win this war. Trust me, we're just getting started."

The monkey king emerged from the rubble and looked peeved. "No, no, no, NO! I'm not going to let you do that! I'm GONNA!"

Antoine scoffed. "Now you are just being pathetic."

"I'LL SHOW YOU PATHETIC!" He race forward, armed with his staff and shot laser beams from his light bulb. "YOU WILL ALL FALL!"

Everyone maneuvered away from the ongoing beams. Each was the scenery in half. Antoine raised his sword and reflected a beam away. It struck a sign, causing it to be cut in half. That half of the sign fell ontop of Coconuts. Unfortuately the monkey emerged even more angry. Amy and Mighty jumped and pounded the ape into the ground. The Coconut King grabbed them both and slammed them into the ground.

Bunnie and Geoffrey and shot their weapons at the robot. The impact made him more annoyed. He tossed both Mighty and Amy at them. Antoine and Honey race forward and began their fight. Antoine sword and he let loose an air slash. The coconut king managed to evade with ease, but the cat struck his legs hard, causing him to fall forward. Coconuts grabbed his staff and swung it at the king. She wasn't quick and got hit. The monkey king twirled his staff and knocked the sword out of Antoine's hand and delivered a spinning back kick. Mighty launched himself at the bot and kept fighting while Bunnie and Geoff provide long distance shots.

Rotor emerged shouted from around the corner with a boomerang attached to some wire. The end of the wire was attached to a downed robot. "I need him facing you!"

Mighty and Coconut King grapped on to each other. Each of them trying to one up the other. Geoff raised his fist to tell others to leave. Mighty chuckled as he saw the others move away from Rotor's plan.

"You're…" The armadillo grunted as he started straining himself. "Good. I don't know how you got this power, but you are adapting to us."

The monkey growled. "You wouldn't know! Time after time me and the other two lunkheads failed in capturing Sonic. When he assigned us to cleaning duty and left to rot, I thought we would be useless. He even forgot about us…" He smirked. "But I'm not going let you win."

"Yeah, but I'm barely using 50%."

"So? I got more tricks than just brute strength! NOW FA- Huh." A boomerang wrapped on around his torso, causing both to let go. "What is this?" He turned around to find to discover Rotor flipping a switch on a generator, sending electricity through the wire and into the monkey. He gasped. "Ah crud."

The group watched as electricity surged through the robot. Rotor took out a makeshift rocket launcher and fired at Coconut king. The Agent and the southern rabbit by firing an explosive and arrow and beam shot respective. The three attacks collided with the bot and made a large explosion that knocked the group back and sending them in different directions.

Once the smoke cleared, Mighty through a piece of scrap metal off of him and looked around.

 _"_ _Report! Everyone alright?"_ Wave cried.

"I'm fine, anyone else?"

Everyone else emerged from the ground or a pile of rubble they were thrown in after the explosion. All of them were okay fort the most besides of few scratches and feeling like being put through a grinder.

"And Coconuts?" Bunnie wondered as she looked around.

"Hmm." Geoff observed the explosion sight and spotted the damaged robots head. He kicked it lightning, expecting to come on. Nothing happened. The Coconut King was as good as obsolete. "That's the end of Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad. That's a dumb name."

"Kind of sad," Amy mumbled. "They never got to fight Sonic again."

"Eh, he would've just let them go and expect more a challenge next time." Geoff snorted. "I'm not that way, this was the desirable result."

"What do we do now?" Honey said as she rubbed arm.

A robot fell near them with Sora on top of it. The group jumped in alert at the scene and then relaxed. Sora gave a thumbs up. "All clear."

 _"_ _Hmm… it seems that when Coocnuts got taken out the robots stopped."_ Wave hummed.

"That's good news." Rotor breathed a sigh of relief."

"What about Sonic and Blitz?"

 _Wave sighed. "After you defeated Coconuts, Yang emerged."_

Mighty frowned. "They'll be fine. Espio told me much about her."

"We're cleaning up here, it's up to them.

-Arsenal Pyramid—

Earlier Blitz and Sonic entered the Pyramid and started roaming around the place, looking for data, searching for anything that would be remotely useful while destroying production and freeing people that were held captive. The bloodhound smiled at the praise Sonic received from both human and mobian alike. He told them to remain here while two of them head searched for more prisoners. When they entered a large living quarters the two of them searched around for anything useful.

That was when Yang had emerged.

She gave a them a look and then brought up her wrist and asked for a status report. Once learning about all she needed to know she looked at them with contempt.

"Looks like I failed. Just retiring to my quarters was what set this off. Once I'm done with you I am taking it back and increasing firepower."

Sonic chuckled. "Like that will happen."

"Hedgehog, are you going to begin your annoying quips? I'm not a fan of it nor you. Your sidekick." He glance at the Bloodhound. "You got away last time, no chameleon to help you. How your friend?"

"She's healing."

"Hmm, I wanted her to feel pain… next time it will be slow and painful." Daggers emerged from her wrist. "Hedgehog, this will be your last. Eggman made me."

"You don't sound robotic."

"That's because he was able strip me of my weak organic matter and replace parts of my body with iron to make me a better warrior. I am a bride of this domain and I will not get on Eggman's bad side.

Sonic gave a disgusted frown. "You willingly take out all that's good about you and replace it with metal?"

"Foolish hedgehog. Not all of us were born with gifts like you nor are fortunate to have perfect health. I am reborn. I am Yang the White Storm." She sped forward.

Sonic eyes widen as she dodged her blade thrusts. He jumped away as she tried slicing him. He gave her a look over. "You're fast."

"After you were freed the doctor upgrade me so that I will be able to take you out. Think of this as incorporate your rivals that are compete you with speed."

Sonic looked at her feet and noticed the shoes were designed similar to Shadow. "Ah.. you took a page from Shadow's playbook."

"And Shadow is our ally." She rushed forward.

Blitz growled as he watched the duo contend to one another while he stood by helpless. He looked around for anything useful and spotted a computer near him. He ran to use it, but something causing him to stop and he turned around blocked something with his hammer.

"Boy." Yang spoke. "You're lucky you blocked th-."

Sonic struck her with a kick that knocked her back. The White Queen flipped over in midair and landed graceful. She felt her head. "That hurt."

Sonic snorted. "I'm bringing you in."

"You can try hedgehog." She raised her arm and with the flick of a wrist a large white shield expanded from a compartment on her wrist. She took it and tossed it as if she was wielding a frisbee. Sonic dodged it and Blitz manuvered away. The disc changed direction and tried to attack the Bloodhound whom swung the Hammer Wispon to block it.

Sonic and the white knight engage in fisticuffs, something the hedgehog haven't felt in a while. Someone matching his speed and strength gave him satisfaction. A rival that could matching, help him, train him. Perhaps this lesson will be able to help give him the strength he needed to defeat that creature. However, this was not the time for that. This was someone who gave themselves to the mad doctor and surgically transformed themselves into this. There was a solution to this.

Knock her out and lock her up. He shot a quick glance at the Bloodhound who was evading the shield and had an idea. He grabbed her arm and kneed the rabbit in the stomach. He twirled her around and sent her flying away. The rabbit landed on the ground rolled away and got back on her feet.

Blitz leapt over the shield and brought down the Cube Wispon on the shield, slamming it into the ground. The bloodhound breathed a sigh of relief. As he was catching his breath he looked down at the shield. It was heavy and possibly sharp or perhaps it could give painful bite. He narrowed his eyes and shot a glare at the fight Sonic and Yang were having. They were moving much to fast for him to track… no, he was able to keep track of the blurs between them. He was no good here and he needed to shut down production or learn more about any secret projects.

Yang jumped away from a spin attack from the hedgehog. She spotted the Bloodhound advancing toward the console and growled. "You are doing that mutt!" She squatted down and sped toward the dog with Sonic following closely by to catch up.

Blitz halted at feeling a sense of danger. He turned around quickly and brought the shield. The white armored rabbit rammed into the shield with her blade. He staggered back he forcefully brought his shield back. Sonic grabbed the other and kicked her in the face. Blitz gave a yell and delivered a powerful uppercut with the Hammer Wispon right in the chin. The rabbit was shot up in the air and hit the ceiling. She then fell to the ground. Sonic and Blitz nodded at each other prepared to attack. They hit the falling adversary with a powerful kick and hammer. Sending her flying across the room while destroying her helmet.

Yang landed on the ground with a loud crash. Sonic chuckled upon seeing her and advanced toward her. "Download any files, I'll check on the warden."

Blitz nodded and walked over to the console. He took out a flash drive and placed it in the USB port.

Sonic picked up the mask as he walked over to the Yang, was slowly starting to get up while her hand covered her face. "You up for more or are you done? You're weaken now and I'm pretty sure I damaged some hardware on y-." Sonic's eyes widen as he dropped the mask. "Y-you! No… not you."

"Me? Do I remind you of someone?" She looked up revealing her face. A scared rabbit with dark red eyes. "I don't know you personally hedgehog."

"V…Vanilla?" He gaped.

"I am not Vanilla." She stood up while grabbing her arm. "I AM YANG THE WHITE STORM!" She snapped her fingers. A large metallic hover craft dropped down and fired upon Sonic whom maneuvered away. She got in and flew forward, blasting the window and escaping before either one could follow.

"Wait!" Sonic ran up to the broken window. "Vanilla! VANILLA WHERE IS CREAM!? VANILLA!" Sonic yelled as he slammed his foot on the floor. "Damn it!" He collapsed to his knees and slammed his fist on the floor.

Blitz watched the hero he admired collapsed in a heap. Whoever that was, that woman was someone he knew. Something told him that the affects of the war was now firmly established on the hedgehog. That made him fear for the safety of the villagers, including her.

"Grace… are you lost too?"

* * *

A/N: The Freedom Fighters are here, but at small capacity. Some may like them, some don't. But Sonic never encountered any of them except for St. John. All he and Tails did was blast through Westside Island, stopped Eggman and went off chasing him for weeks until they discovered him on Little Garden.

I added Honey from Sonic Fighters. And Sally? You know where she is. So here it is. Instead of just running up the Arsenal Pyramid and being done with it. The Resistance freed the island by fighting Coconuts. Why did Coconuts transform in a cheap version of the Monkey King; Sun Wokong? Here's a question. What's up with Scratch and Grounder? Why was Grounder large and Scratch more deadly and able to multiply himself.

Look at Sonic Mania and the Hardboiled Heavies

As for Yang/Vanilla. Why is she like that? It's a sad story.

Yes, Geoffrey St. John is a member of G.U.N. Despite his comic version hating humans. This version doesn't hate them as much, but he dislikes humans for a different reason. Nothing prejudice. This one is not going to backstab. Rotor, Bunnie and Antoine will not be that important, but they will join at certain times like when Antoine wants to free the castle and rescue Sally.

Max is the name of King Acorn before the Archie reboot. Nigel is his name after the Archie reboot. They aren't in IDW. Why did I have Max be a tyrant? I think it had to be the way he was written and the writers seemed to want their own version. One issue he's an okay guy, then next he's a secret manipulative piece of crap.


	10. Foxtrot

Episode 10

Blitz watched Sonic, Mighty, Amy and Geoff head to the conference room to give a report about the mission. Blitz learned another team lead by the Silver and the Chaotix had secured another hold in Eggman's territory. Victory was assured and territory was slowly gaining traction. He also learned that G.U.N. had been hitting hard with offensive tactics. Thanks to the data Rouge had gained while in the Death Egg. With the way things were going they would be winning this war.

Unfortunately the mood changed. Sonic remained stoic after learning a friend of his was working for Eggman. He said nothing to Amy and wanted everyone present when he presented them the news. On the other hand they gained new Resistance members from South Island and the Pyramid base. Those that wanted to fight join the Resistance. Others stayed behind to reinforce protection on South Island. Geoff's makeshift freedom fighters joined the Resistance. Actually Rotor and Antoine joined them while Bunnie and Honey stayed on South Island to help with the moral. They would come by later. Rotor went to go find the tech geeks, having ideas on how to utilize power of the wisps while Antoine remained ever vigilante for the opportunity to take back the crown.

"Nice shield."

Blitz blinked as Winter approached them. He looked down at the shield he carried in his hand, something he took as a souvenir.

"Like it?" Sora held it up. "It's Blitz's trophy, a reminder of helping Sonic take down Yang."

Winter growled as she grasped her healing shoulder. "Yeah, I hope you got her good."

"Um…" He tilted his head. "Yeah, but I think Sonic knows her."

"Probably a traitor." Winter scoffed.

"Let's not go down that path." Sora muttered as he looked around nervously. "I doubt they want to hear that."

Winter shrugged. "Fine, she might be brainwashed for all we know." She eyed Blitz. "What are you going to do with that?"

The Bloodhound stared thoughtfully at the weapon for a few seconds and then started walking. "I want one."

"Want what?"

"A shield to throw." He grinned. "I can ask the Brain Trust to take a look at it and maybe repurpose it."

"Oh!" Sora eyes sparkled. "You can use that shield for fight and defend. Plus they might give it Wisp abilities."

"Wouldn't that be overkill?" Winter muttered.

"We have overkill for the weaker robots. The Wispons help us give an edge against them and the harder ones we take on" Sora smiled sinisterly. "Blitz can throw a shield in one hand and use gun in the other."

Blitz chuckled. "That would be pretty cool."

"HEY!"

The trio turned to the source of the voice. Barry stood there with an unhappy tone. "I want to talk to you!"

Blitz narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, what?"

-Monitor room-

Amy covered her mouth, tears were flowing down her face. "N-no. Not her. Not Vanilla."

Vector lowered his head. "This is bad. There's no way someone that sweet and loving woman like her would just work for Eggman."

"She may have no choice." Espio spoke. "Cream is missing, the Doctor may have her daughter held hostage and using her to force Vanilla to commit atrocities."

"Vanilla is not the type to do that." Charmy growled fiercely. "That doesn't explain her not recognizing Sonic."

"She may have been brainwashed." Silver spoke. "I wouldn't put it past that madman for breaking her to his will."

"But Cream…" Amy whimpered.

"We… we can only look for her when the opportunity presents itself." Knuckles sighed. "I'm sorry, but our options are limited."

Geoffrey shook his head and looked at Rouge's face on the monitor. "What do you think."

Rouge looked away. "Yin and Yang are high priority targets like the rest of the Enforcers. Both extremely dangerous and have done terrible things." She stared at them with sorrow. "They are the target for termination. My boss does not want to risk trying to bring her or both in."

Sonic slammed his fist on the wall. "Tell you boss I will take full responsibility in bringing her in." Sonic glared darkly at the bat. The unnatural tone and expression caused the group to feel disturbed. "You kill her, I'm making sure you all breathe thr-."

"SONIC!" Knuckles got in his face. "Relax."

"Knuckles." Sonic glared at his friend. Both glared at the other for a full minute before Sonic sighed. "Sorry, I feel responsible for all this."

"Sonic, don't blame yourself for this." Mighty scowled. "Not now, you are not going to be full of pity for this. We'll get her back and knock some sense into her. We can't have you feeling depressed."

Sonic chuckled. "You're right." He crossed his arms. "It's just…" He looked at them. "Tails is missing, Ray is dead, Vanilla and Shadow have turned, and Jet is being used as some political gain. Cream might be used as some form of leverage. I want to finish this war and I don't want things to go south quickly."

The door burst opened revealing a frantic Wave. "Everyone we have situation!"

"Did things go south quickly?" Charmy muttered.

…

-moments before-

Barry sneered at the hound. "I heard you and Sonic fought Yang. How was it?"

"It was a fight." Blitz crossed his arms and growled.

"No, how was it being Sonic's partner?"

Blitz eyes widen and then they narrowed. He did not like where this conversation was moving. He took a step to leave. "I don't have time for this."

"Oh you make time. You make the time." He grabbed the dog's arm. "You did it, you finally did. You got what I wanted."

"I thought you wanted Grace."

"Grace can make up her mind who she wants and I mostly flirted with her to get a good laugh out of you." He snorted smoke from his nose. "To race with Sonic and mowing down Eggman forces. You stole that."

The dog's eyebrow twitched and clenched his fist. "I stole nothing!" Blitz grabbed the bear. "I'm try to help and you're trying to be a dick."

"I'm much better at this."

"I don't care. You can be better at a children's game and I still won't care."

"How did you run with him? We all saw it, you and him were running…. Oh…. Something happened in those ruins. What happened?"

"I told you, nothing."

"Something happened."

"What's going on?"

The group turned to see Sonic and Knuckles standing before him. Knuckles looked peeved while Sonic had a disappointed look with his arms crossed

"Nothing." Barry and Blitz spoke.

"Nothing? You two obviously have a history," Knuckles spoke with authority. "Whatever feelings you have right now need to be buried."

Sonic looked at Knuckles. "Have they always been like this? How long?

"Since Blitz got here a month ago."

Sonic snorted. "Barry I need to talk to you."

Barry grinned.

"No," Sonic spoke. "Wipe that grin off your face. Come on. We need to talk." The hedgehog gestured the bear to follow him. Barry sighed and walked after him.

Blitz watched them leave and growled.

"Alright everyone clear the room." The Guardian shouted. "Now is the time to get back to work or whatever you are doing."

Everyone murmured as they dispersed, leaving Knuckles and Team Blitz. "You okay rookie?"

"Yeah."

"Good, try to not let people egg you on."

"Right." Blitz spoke softly and then looked up. "What's Sonic going to do?"

"He's just going to talk to him and hopefully calm him down."

…

Barry was to on top of the roof of the compound they were staying at. Sonic turned around and gave him a disapproving expression.

"Barry, do you want to win this war?"

Barry eyes widen and nodded nervously. "Y-yeah."

"What's wrong? I know you two have a history, what brought this on?"

Barry lowered his head. "It's… it's been my dream to fight along side of you, to be one of your many allies to be relied on."

"I need you right now. We all do." Barry looked up at the hedgehog whom only gave him a smile. "I'm not playing favorites. Blitz may have some kind of power, but he's not the only I have to place my trust in. Half the time before this I've been fighting Eggman myself. It was just me in the beginning, then I made friends along the way who helped me out in their own way. Whether it was traveling with me or doing a task that I can't handle." Sonic rubbed his chin. "A quote from a manga I like. 'I'll do the things you can't do and you do the things I can't do.'"

"That pirate manga. I like that."

Sonic nodded. "Me too, but I'm asking you this. I can't be everywhere at once in this war. I learned that while I have been handling Eggman or relaxing, my friends and allies had been handling threats I wasn't aware of. Sure, I tangoed with threats that weren't Eggman, almost felt like I was facing the villain of the week at one time, but I wasn't around and they took care of it. Tails fought a bird armada, Knuckles fought a rogue AI with the Chaotix, Rouge forced Amy to go deep undercover. What I'm saying we are team and even if we aren't teaming up often, we're still kicking butt when Eggman isn't an active threat."

Barry nodded. "I see."

Sonic chuckled. "He might not know it, but Blitz is starting to become faster. If you want, take an Extreme Gear and we run for a bit."

Barry smiled. "Yeah, I get it." Honestly, he felt jealous, but the Hero was right. There was no time to get mad at the mutt. Barry was going to continue to prove himself out in the battle field and will become a warrior. First thing first he would need to train with the Cube Wispon.

…

-Two days later-

"This terrain." Omega beeped.

"What do you mean." Inquired Tails

"Team Dark performed a mission when Eggman unleashed Gaia. There was unusual Dark Gaia energy in this location. We and G.U.N. were sent to investigate. There we discovered the Manx Clan and their constant fight against Dark Gaia creatures. The Manx Clan…"

Tails raised a brow. "Manx Clan? Hmm." He narrowed his eyes on where he heard that name

"Tails? What's wrong?" Cream asked

Tails snapped his finger, remembering where he heard it. He looked toward Sonic. "Have you ever ran into someone name-."

"Look out!" shouted Grace.

Tails pressed the brakes on the buggy grinding it to a halt, barely an inch in front of a human girl who leapt out of bushes while not looking where she was going. Once seeing the large craft she started to faint, only to be caught by Young Sonic. The group, minus Omega, jumped out of the vehicle to check on her.

"Anybody know first-aid?" Sonic asked

The girl had ginger hair and freckles on her face. She wore raggedy clothes and worn out shoes.

Cream looked over at the girl and frowned. "She didn't get hit by the buggy, but she looks worn out. Plus…" She pointed to a bruise on her wrist. "That's a bruise."

"INCOMING ENEMIES!" Omega jumped out of the vehicle and put readied himself. "Preparing to slaughter with extreme prejudice."

The group readied themselves as three Shadow Bots stormed out of the forest to attack. Grace gulped and attacked with the rest of group. She raised a claw gauntlet Tails and raced at the Shadowbot. She dodged a few laser beams from the robot and jumped in the air. She curled in a ball, imitating Sonic's spin attack while using her clawed gauntlet to add more damage, and sliced through the laser mount on the robot. She landed on the ground gracefully and looked back at the robot. She gaped as the robot threw a punch at her, only for it stop when Storm appeared and grabbed the arm

"Come on girly, don't freeze when an enemy attacks." The Shadowbot raised its other arm and threw another punch. The bird mobian evade the attack and leapt for and delivered a hammer blow to the face. "Let's go!"

Grace nodded and rushed forward. She spotted Cream flying around the robot as Omega cut loose and delivered heavy damage to the metallic brute. Grace was sure the thing was giddy in response. She then saw Sonic and Tails doing flawless team work as they took down the robot. She looked forward as Storm launched an explosive at it, damaging it even further. Grace dashed, reached for the head and thrust her claw through the visor. She jabbed it again and again before jumping over as it fell over the ground.

Grace froze as she saw the robot started picking itself… until Omega dropped down unleashed more weaponry on it. The downed Shadow bot head exploded, ceasing its function. Satisfied with the destruction, the E-series robot stared at her. She could feel the smugness coming from it somehow

"You did well, but your rookie mistake of not crushing your enemies even further nearly got you killed. Next time you'll die."

Grace groaned. The robot rogue was absolutely giddy with the destruction of anything. Being a member of Team Dark gave it purpose. Fighting in this war gave it purpose to destroy inferior robots and have a challenge.

Sonic sped up to her and patted her on the back. "You did great."

She smiled at the hedgehog and then looked toward the downed girl who was starting to wake up.

"Uh…" She started coming to. "I… where am I?" She looked around the clearing. "I made it, but." She looked around at the group. "Who are you did you get captured?" She then spotted Young Sonic and gasped. "Y-you're! You're alive! They said you died… you're shorter than you look!"

Sonic shrugged. "It's complicated."

"What happened?" Tails approached them. "Where were you running from?"

The girl looked down. "My name is Frances." She started coughing. "I… just escaped from a prison camp."

Omega eyes blinked and scanned the area. He turned his head left. "I detected Eggman robots at 9 o clock. Strength size… minimal."

Tails frowned and stared at the down robots. "A prison camp."

Sonic scowled. "I don't like the sound of that. Trapping animals in robots is one thing, keeping people others in cages is another."

"We're not in cages, it's…" She bit her lip. "It's a village ruled by an Eggman Boss. I was sent there 3 weeks ago with my mom. She's been forced to work the mines. We all have."

"What are you mining?" inquired Cream.

"Chaos Emeralds or something similar. Eggman set up a camp to find a source of energy to help fuel his empire. From what I have been told we haven't found anything."

"There are only seven Chaos Emerald." Tails spoke. "Even Eggman knows that, all he must be looking for something to power his forces."

Cream nodded. "Then there are the Sol Emeralds, but they are in a different realm with Miss Blaze."

Grace walked up to the girl. "Um Frances, have you seen a brown furred Bloodhound by any chance?"

Frances shook her head. "No, no Bloodhounds."

"I see."

"Well… what do we do?" Storm scowled. "I know we're a strong group, but can we free them?"

Omega looked toward the camp. "The prisoners are endangered either way. We destroy the robots and the boss. Eggman will send more and keep digging for whatever nonsense he thinks is there."

"Wait." Sonic snapped his fingers. "This boss thinks there are more Emeralds. They're probably digging more to get under his grace."

Tails rubbed his chin. "We have one Chaos Emerald. Eggman doesn't have the full set. Do you think Eggman will care if we demolish this base?"

"He wants to keep his ruling right?" Storm spoke. "Either way, we can't take them all with us."

Grace's ears faulted. This was sounding like they weren't going to help. They should. "I… we could try."

"Logically," Omega spoke. "We free them, they would be left roaming until Eggman captures them again."

"Or…." Tails smirked. "We get a little creative. I think I have a way to make sure Eggman doesn't know about this and free the villagers."

Sonic looked at the fox positively. "Okay bud, what do you got?"

"First things first, who is the Egg Boss?"

"Drago Wolf."

"Drago Wolf." Omega chuckled. "Insignificant rogue. Once was a member of the Bounty Hunting Squad: The Wolf Pack. He was kicked out for being greedy."

Storm smiled fondly. "They were a cool bunch lead by Lupe. We teamed up a few times."

"My team encountered them once. They were formidable, always doing the right thing. They were once rivals of the Jackal Squad before sending them to jail. Later, the squad broke out two month before the war started and hasn't been seen since."

"So how much of a threat is he?" questioned Grace.

"Minor inconvenience."

"Yeah well," Tails approached the downed Shadowbots. "I think we need to be ready in case he because more of a threat."

….

-Drago's Camp-

"HA HA!" a voice laughed out loud. "You thought you could distract me and everyone long enough for you stupid brat to escape?"

Figure in question was a white bipedal wearing dark blue and black clothing similar to Eggman's attire. He added a cape to his clothing. His left arm was replaced with a white metallic arm. His right eye was a replace with a metallic eye. He glared down at the battered older woman with sinister grin. The woman looked down at the ground.

"Yes…"

"Where would she go?" He leaned at while his grin widen further. The woman didn't bother looking up. She didn't want to see his sinister teeth.

"Help."

"FROM WHAT!" He shouted, then he laughed as she jumped up and fell on her butt. "You crack me up." He stood up and crossed his arm. "Who's going to help? Sonic is long gone. G.U.N. is shambles and that makeshift Resistance is not going to help. The Eggman Empire rules the world and you just send that girl to doom herself. You're lucky I sent them to capture her only and not maim and kill. If she's injured in the process then that's fine." He turned away. "Take her back to the mines. I want results."

A Shadowbot grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away. Drago chuckled and sat down at his chair. "Hmph, these people don't know how good they have it. They could be in space on the Death Egg."

Ching ching.

Drago chuckled and looked to his left. He sneered at the individual in the cage. The figure was physically female. She had raggedy clothes that clashed with her brown fur. On her wrist were power dampening cuffs that seemed to seal whatever abilities she had. An iron mask covered her face, but if one looked closely at the eye sockets, one could see a deadly heated glare. A glare that gave Drago the chills.

"Pipe down you." He stood up and walked toward her. "You were the most troublesome brat before Eggman's lead enforcer camp and tore apart you and your clan." He looked at the wall to see a staff locked in a case. "Those cuffs will keep you from making a mess." He grinned fiercely. "You're my trophy too. As soon as Eggman wins the war I'm going to break you… or at least have that creature come here and break you for me. Wouldn't that be something?"

The girl gave him the double bird.

"You're still feisty, I'll fix that soon."

"Sir!" The Wolf turned to a wolf with armored gear appeared. Next to him was a damage Shadowbot with Frances in "One of the Shadowbots brought back the girl."

"One? What happened to the rest?"

"The bot looked damaged, said it ran into some rogues on the way over here. Took care of them and it was the only one that came back."

Drago snorted. "Huh, those idiots, choosing to raid and pillage instead of serving the Empire. We're the winners here." He leaned in a the girl. "You came back. Good, now go home." He turned to look at the bot. "Heh, you came back as victor. Brought home the spoils. You know what?" He walked up and knocked on the shell. "You deserve a reward. Get recharged, get some metal. Also get mounted rocket launcher. Dismissed. Yahahahaha!"

The Shadowbot turned around and walked away. The visor of the robot flashed a bit before stepping out

…Outside the village…

Team Fox were staring at the portal computer Tails installed on the buggy.

Grace scowled. "He's a pervert."

Cream nodded. "Most definitely."

"How can you tell?" Storm stared at the screen.

"It's just a feeling." Grace mumbled. "I feel dirty."

"Drago Wolf. Just as incompetent as the last time." Omega spoke. "Defense: Weak. Combat Strength. Adequate. 3 Shadow bots, 2 combots, 10 badniks, 30 Eggpawns. 14 squishy guards. Incompetent. Although, a 10 foot tall chain link fence is admirable, but against heavy fire power... weak."

Sonic rubbed his chin. "Great, I can handle the EggPawns. The Shadowbots I don't have any experience with, but if they are like the Hardboiled Heavies then…"

"With strategy and the right tools. Omega go around the camp, search for anything that can be use to sabotage or at least… maybe a strong EMP pulse, but you need to be far away."

"No, I will do something will eliminate most of the threat." The E series unit eyes blinked. "I will do this with style."

"Good, scope out every nook and cranny of that place.'

"What do we with the girl in the iron mask?" questioned Storm

"She's not in any immediate danger." Tails raised a device in his hand. "What we need to do is free the village while not getting us all killed. Get repaired and patrol the rest of the village, follow my plan and we limit the amount of trouble for us."

"Affirmative, once we get more fire power we will surely cause mayhem to the Empire."

Grace giggled, causing Omega to his attention to her.

"What is it?"

"You have grown on me. Before I cringed at your behavior, not I find it endearing."

The robot stared at her. "Perhaps I have been with you far too long. I find you tolerable."

Grace smiled. "Thanks."

"I will not thank you in return."

…Resistance HQ…

Rasp, Blitz, Winter, and Sora were seen eating in the lunch room.

Rasp handed Blitz a schematic. "What do you want on your new weapon?"

"It's a shield."

"You brought it back for a reason."

Rasp held up a red crystal. "The Wisps have been willing let us syphon their energy. Sometimes they even inhabit the weapons we make to give an extra juice. These crystals help keep the weapons charged and always ready. Unlimited ammo until the weapon breaks." A white wisp flew around the group and winked at the group. It then landed on Blitz's head. "These little guys Sonic befriend are a lifesaver." She glanced at Blitz. "So we're working on that shield you got so it can utilize the powers of the Wisps." She sighed. "But we can't mass produce everyone to use shields. We upgraded the Cube Wispon to generate blocks to gravitate around you."

Sora groaned. "I think you're make my brain hurt."

Blitz shrugged. "So… when?"

"Give me us a few more days and you will have the Shield that you can test on in the field and then maybe upgrade it so you can…"

"Are you trying to overwhelm me?" Blitz groaned. "I thought you would take a look at it and polish it."

Rasp lowered her head and adjusted her glasses. A gleam rest on the lens and she donned a mad grin. "Mate, we at the Brain Trust are just crazy to come up with new ways to win this war, nothing short of crazy idea of making armor or weapons that can blast the strongest robot and be enough to go toe to toe with the enforcers." She lifted her head and smiled sweetly. "I just want to cause mayhem."

The Polar Bear groaned. "Sometimes I think you are just insane."

"You cute when you act like maniac." The cardinal stared at her intently.

The crimson hedgehog winked at the bird. "You face tells me the opposite, but that's makes want to experiment on you."

"You can if you want." Sora grinned at the hedgehog.

Winter got up and walked away. "If you are all flirting then I'm leaving."

"Wait what?" The duo snapped out of their thoughts and stared at the pink coat wearing girl with shock and both blushed deeply. "No! We're not flirting."

The Bloodhound laughed. "You two could've fooled me."

Winter turned around and crossed her arms. "Do it at your own time. I think you two killed my muse." She smiled smugly. "Now I can't think of some good lyrics."

"Your face tells the opposite of what you are saying." Rasp gave a deadpanned expression.

Sora chuckled. "I think being around us is giving Winter a more playful side."

The Polar bear rolled her eyes. "I do have a playful side, I just choose when to use it." She turned around to leave only to find Barry standing in front of her. "Oh, Barry."

"Hi." The bear scratched his head. "Um…"

"No, I wont go out with you." She waved him off as she walked by.

The bear felt something caught in his throat as turned around. "I wasn't asking that!" Winter shrugged and walked away. Barry groaned and turned to face the trio. "Um… Blitz."

"Are we going to have a fight?"

"No…" He sighed. "I'm here to tell you I won't get in a fight over petty garbage. We're in this war to fight and free the world."

"… I never asked to get this power."

"I know." He smirked. "It's just, I guess… I was blind before."

"Blind?"

"Nothing." He scowled. "Let's fight together next time."

Blitz gave a confused as he watched the brown bear walk away. The dog turned to Sora and Rasp. "Huh?"

"I think he's saying sorry dude." Sora spoke. "I expected this grudge to last a few more months until he acknowledges you in the final fight."

"No, he's just slowly acknowledging you." Said Rasp. "I think you just need to get him to appreciate you."

"I thought our fight in the ruins was enough."

"Sometimes it takes more than just a mere fight against a common threat for people to get along. Sometimes they need more time together to fully understand each other. Talk, laugh, and play games. Friendships form through many different situations and I'm willing to bet you two will fully get along and he won't be jealous of you."

Blitz stared at the girl and nodded. He looked at the Wire Launcher on his wrist and thought about his best friend whom he hoped was still alive.

…

 _Blitz stared at the greens in front of him. He looked up at Grace and back at the greens. At Grace. At the Greens. Grace. Greens. Grace. Greens._

 _"And this is?"_

 _"Your dinner." She said to him as a matter of fact._

 _He gave her an 'Are you serious look.'_

 _"You promised."_

 _The dog eyes widen and scratched the back of his head. "Um well… it was a spur of the moment."_

 _The Cheetah placed her hands on her hips. "Blitz, you promised that you would have greens in your diet. I asked momma for a properly balanced meal for you. See look? Lettuce, Kale, tomato, onions, olives, avocado. I even at some meat bits and cheese. Look Ranch."_

 _Blitz nodded. "Oh… okay."_

 _"You promised."_

 _Blitz sighed. "You're right…. I did. I owe you for saving my life."_

 _"You saved me too."_

 _"But… you actually encouraged me." He stared at her intently. "I'm not that mad anymore."_

 _"That's was a week ago. You got angry at the kids at school."_

 _"Only because they mocked you. They said I was my fault that you had to find me. The-"_

 _"No." She poked him in the nose. "I'm not listening to them, not all of them are like that. Only ones are the jerks, Steph, Issac and the ilk. Look Barry offered his condolences."_

 _"Just to give his ego a boost."_

 _Grace frowned and leaned forward. "We're friends now. I will stay by you. I promise."_

 _"I don't want you jeopardize anything."_

 _"I already declared myself as your friend. I will make you sure you have a partner to rely on. Now eat your salad or I wll force you to eat."_

…

"Grace!"

Grace snapped out of her thoughts by Cream. A memory from long ago and yet she still kept having them. Why? Guilt? No, now is not the time. She looked up at her party assembled before her. All of them were giving her looks.

"You okay?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah, just having a dream."

Tails nodded. He was aware of her drifting off and he knew the cheetah was thinking about her lost friend. She needed to take her mind off of that. Tails needed her head in the game.

"Grace, we're getting ready to attack."

Grace nodded. "How?"

Tails smiled. "It starts now."

…

The Shadowbot, Omega had been controlling, lured the more troublesome Shadowbots to the grid that brought power to the entire camp. 30 Shadowbots, 5 combots, and 10 Heavy Eggpawns. Once it was clear the present threat was there, the Shadowbot and punched the Grid a few times. The grid started to short circuit and caused bone chilling explosion that wiped them out.

…

Drago Wolf was eating a burrito when he heard and felt the explosion along with the power going out. It took a few seconds before the back up generator kicked when he knew something had gone wrong. "What happened?"

One of his followers ran into the room. "Sir, the power generator went off along with most of our forces."

"WHAT?! Well get the rest of them and find them." A comm went off on his arm, forcing to answer it. "WHAT?"

"Sir, six individual stormed the camp and making short work of the remaining Egg Pawns and us."

"What? Six? Six should be more than enough to handle!"

"Sir…five of them are on our most wanted list. E-123 Omega, Cream the Rabbit, Storm the Albatross, Miles 'Tails' Prower… and. And…

"AND?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog."

The jailed figure seemed interested in the names and then looked shocked at hearing about Sonic the Hedgehog.

Drago gaped. "S-S-Sonic? But?" He shook his head and snapped at the voice in the comm. "Are you crazy. Sonic's been dead for months."

"But… it's him. He's blue, fast an- AUGH!"

"Augh? What happened to you?"

There was static over the channel. He growled and rushed toward the button on the wall. He pressed it. "They are going to get it now." He then dropped down the hall. "Time for them to get the howl of the Empire.

…

Grace delivered a spin kick to the soldier in front of her and used her claw to break the lock the of the cage. "You're free!"

Everyone poured out slowly until a loud roar echoed through the camp. Everyone panicked and ran back in.

"Run!" cried out a man. "It's Drago's Luna Lobo!"

Grace raised a brow. "Luna Lobo!"

BOOOOM!

The cheetah whipped around to see a giant for legged large robotic dog robot landed in the middle of the camp. It howled once more before setting it sights on Grace. Attached to the back of the robot was Drago in one of Eggman's Hovercraft with protective glass.

"Well, well. Are you the sixth member? A tasty little girl like you could be just what I'm looking for."

Grace fear turned into disgust and she promptly raised her claw. "Shut up!"

"I like em feisty!"

"Glorious!" Omega dropped down in front of Grace. "A worth opponent!"

"You hunk of crap!" Drago's voice sounded from Luna Lobo. "I'm going to turn you in scrap and send you to Eggman."

"Drago Wolf. You had been a threat… although you are still bottom of the barrel trash."

"DON'T THINK I FORGOTTEN WHAT YOU DID! STORM WHERE ARE YOU? I HAVE A BONE TO PICK WITH YOU TOO!"

"RIGHT HERE!" Storm leapt off the Extreme Gear and shot down toward the roof. The hammer Tails made for him unleashed a rocket from the back. Along with the rock he brought it down and brought down power hit on the metal wolf. The wolf face collided with the ground just as the Albatross rolled off. Storm leapt back and in front of Grace. "HA HOW ABOUT THAT!" The albatross grabbed Grace and ran off just as Omega unleashed fire power.

The Luna Lobo lifted itself off the ground and dodged the assault. It landed on the ground and near portion of the escaped prisoners. The head turned toward them and bared its fangs. "Where do you think you're going?"

Sonic sped toward the robot and curled into ball. He shot on the side of the robot and knocked it off it feet. Sonic landed on the ground and snorted at the bot. "Heh, strong enough to withstand my spin attack. A few more hits and I'll pry it open."

"Right." Tails tossed a few bombs at the bot that exploded on contact. "We need to lure him outside the compound."

"You!" Drago roared from within the bot. Compartments opened up on the side of the robot and it launched missiles at all directions. "TAKE THIS!"

Tails gaped. "Wha? No!"

Sonic growled and sped off. "Try to take out some."

Grace eyes widen as she ran away from the incoming assault. She saw Frances looking around for someone. "Frances!"

"Grace I can't find mom!"

"RUN!" Grace grabbed the girl and sped off before the missiles touched ground. Grace cried out as a missile struck a cage with people inside. The cheetah closed her eyes to avoid see the carnage and to make sure Frances didn't see the burning distorted corpses. She stopped after the barrage stopped and placed Frances on the ground. She looked around the compound and her heart sank as the fire and destruction. She covered her mouth at the burning corpses of the people around her.

"Mom?" Frances uttered at seeing the flames around them.

"I…" Grace turned to the girl who looked ready to cry. "Fr-."

"FRANCES!" The two looked behind to find an older woman limping toward them.

Frances eyes widen with surprise and tears raced down her eyes as she ran toward the woman. Grace watched with glee as the two reunited and embraced each other, but she still couldn't get this needless death and mayhem out of her mind, she started crying.

"You caused this!"

Grace froze and turned around as she heard the wolf roar out from within the bot.

"If you had just given up and surrendered then this wouldn't happen."

Grace was flabbergasted. How could this be their fault? No... was he right. Could they have planned better, maybe could've prevented more casualties.

"Incorrect." Omega's usual enthusiasm of combat was replaced with a cold emotionless tone. "Your lust for fear and pain would've had more bodies. You were always incompetent."

"SHUT UP!"

"Enough." Grace turned toward the younger Sonic and froze at the look on the hedgehog's face. Everyone always described Sonic as a cocky positive drifter that you can rely on. Full of spirit and never worry. He always had a smile that was contagious and someone you can inspire to. According to Tails the past Sonic shared similar characteristics, from his bold attitude to his love of freedom. She stared at the Young Sonic, whom wasn't happy. No, he was angry, no… he wasn't shivering with anger, he wasn't barring teeth. He was just furious. He wasn't ranting and raving. It was controlled, it was calculating, was... terrifying. Her spine shivered as if she felt that anger was aiming at her since she was standing of the fire. It didn't help having the fire in the background made him seem like a demon of vengeance. "Quit talking." Venom came from his voice.

"Or what? You're going to kick my ass and I get to play with you some more… in fact you look different."

"OH I'm kicking your ass…, but this right here. I'm going to make sure you're breathing through a straw."

Grace saw Tails give a simple nod. Tails knew Sonic longer and wasn't intimidated by the threat. He knew Sonic would carry it out. The scary thing about it was this was a younger Sonic that was still growing. If the Sonic from six months ago saw this and held that threat… how much damage could he cause?

"If you want to impress the Egg then come at me." Sonic sped off with Tails close behind. Drago growled and controlled the robotic beast to chase after the duo. Omega and Storm gave chase while leaving Grace behind. She gave saddening sigh and looked around the area. The plan was to have minimum destruction as possible and face off against Drago, whom was said to be incompetent. Now he had giant wolf bot. She looked back at the mother and daughter who were still hugging each. She spotted more people walking about with bleeding and bruised.

"I don't like this." She whimpered.

"GRACE!" Grace spotted Cream and Cheese flying down to meet her. "Miss Grace are you okay?"

"Cream, Cheese." She spoke softly as she watched the pair flew down toward her. "What happened?"

"I went to find the woman with the iron mask. I managed to free her, but as soon as the explosion happened she took off after Drago."

"Drago…" The cheetah narrowed her eyes. "Cream I'll put the fire out, you find supplies to nurse these people. Cream nodded and flew off, leaving Grace to search for water. Grace narrowed her eyes and took off her boots. On her ankles were a pair of ankle weights Tails had made for her. Sonic insisted she get training to quicker than normal. She took them off, put her boots back on and took off. A smile formed on her face as she noticed a quick boost in her speed. It would take some time getting use to, but she would need to move to put the fire out.

…

Sonic jumped from tree to tree as he dodged the eye blast from the robot. He landed on the ground and sped at the robot, dodging a claw swipe and struct the face of the robot. He landed on the ground and sped away. Omega leapt down and unloaded on the robot with a fury of rapid fire. It managed to damage the right side of the robot. Storm flew down and swung down on the robot with another rocket hammer on the same spot where Omega struck. Drago roared in fury as she metallic beast started taking hits. He turned around and swung at the two, but rogues evaded the swipe. Tails rode on his buggy and fired a missile at the wolf. Upon sensing the approaching missile, the Luna Lobo dodged the attack and pounced at the buggy. Tails flew out of the seat just as the buggy was smashed. Tails launched dozens of bombs and fake rings from his person. Once collided it caused an explosion the further damage the robotic beast.

Tails floated toward the ground near sonic. "A few more hits?"

"It feels like the metal has gotten more durable since my time." Sonic smirked. "I like it. More challenging."

"Affirmative." Omega ripped a tree off the ground and slammed it on the metallic wolf. "We destroy it."

"You bastards." The Luna Lobo pounced at the E-123 robot. "I'll destroy you all."

"MANA BEAM!"

A ray of energy shot forward and collided into the torso of the robot while in the air. The beam damaged the beast, knocking it up in the air and landed on its side. Tails blinked and looked back at the source of the beam. He found a female manx in raggedy clothes holding a staff with a blue jewel at the end up of it. She had light brown fur, orange skin and chocolate brown hair tied into a pony tail. Her blue eyes glared at the robot with hatred as she bared her fangs. She twirled her staff and raised it up in the air, summoning a blue energy sphere the size of a boulder. She glanced at the group.

"COMBINE OUR POWER!" Tails turned to robot, quickly noticing the damage underside sparking, and quickly charged a shot with his Arm cannon. "Sonic!"

Sonic shot forward and struck the robot multiple times, damaging it even further. After dealing his part he leapt toward Tails and landed beside him. "Do it to it everyone!

"EVISERATE THE WEAK!" Omega open up his silos and unleashed more ammunition just Tails, Storm and the newcomer unleashed their attacks.

Inside the robot Drago came to and noticed a barrage of missiles, bombs, beams and sphere of energy racing toward him. He gasped and pressed the eject button. He was shot out of the robot just as the attacks hit. Once it hit the robot exploded into pieces as its head flew up in the air.

Drago landed on the ground with a thud and yelped in pain. He picked himself up slowly. He looked back at the group and turned forward and yelped as the head of the robot landed in front of him.

"Damn it!" He turned around and raised his claw. "I aint going down without a fig-." He couldn't finish his sentence when the girl jumped at him and punched him across the face, knocking him out.

Storm blinked. "He went down with one punch?"

Sonic crossed his arms and tapped his foot. "Really? I was expecting more… theatrics with him."

The brown furred manx glared at the downed form of Drago and scoffed. "Do you need him?"

Tails rubbed the back of his head. "Well… just for the time being."

"Lock him up for all I care." She spat at the wolf and turned around. Her icy gaze soften as she gazed at the group. Her eyes landed on Omega. "Team Dark's E-123 Omega. You met my father."

Omega eyes scanned the girl. "Tiara Boobowski, daughter of Gazebo Boobowski. Yes, your father is a powerful warrior that helped us defeat a horde Dark Gaia giant."

"Was." Her eyes lowered. "Was."

"He is deceased?" Omega sounded stunned. "Who was the warrior that gave him a terrific fight?"

Tiara shook her head. "It was Shadow… but.. he was different." She looked up at Omega. "There was something weird and different. He teamed up with strange looking Metal Sonic and that…. Evil demented being." She shivered and looked toward Sonic. "Sonic… it's been awhile."

The hedgehog tilted his head. "Huh? Have we met?"

Tails sighed and stepped forward. "Tiara, this is… complicated. Sonic told me about you. How he helped you out a few years back."

"You're Tails… if it's complicated then tell me everything."

…

After Drago's downfall the group trekked back to the camp where the met up with Grace, Cream, Cheese and the rest of the remaining prisoners. Drago ended up in a cell away from prying eyes. Those who were injured were placed inside facilities and tents. Those who were dead… the group ended up burying each of them. Sonic ended up making individual graces at the edge of the camp with his spin attack while the others gathered up the bodies and buried them all. It made the development quick, but Grace still felt ill helping carrying the bodies to their graves. She also hated the fact she couldn't go back and bury anyone back in her village. After that was done she walked over to barrel and sat down. She took deep breath and sighed.

"You okay?" Cream walked over and sat next to the cheetah. The chao was sitting on her head.

"No…"

Cream frowned. "I hate it too."

"I know."

"I just…. Feel I want to run."

"I know."

"To be at a place where no one will find me, where no would know. Some place where Eggman can't fine us. I don't understand why we couldn't stay with the chao."

"They wanted us.. Tails to solve it."

"And we're just his entourage." Grace whimpered. "I hate Eggman."

"I don't."

"What why?" Grace turned to her quickly.

"Because I am too emotional worried and sadden about my mother." Cream's knees were pulled to her chest as she wrapped her arms around them. "She told me not hate anybody. I still honor that…. No matter how easy it is to hate him. I can't let it become poison in me. I've seen what it does. Eggman hated Sonic enough to do this." The rabbit's raised head to the sky. "Two years ago I was visiting a friend and we ended up encountering someone who hated her and she hated him. It was personal feud two of them had. After they fought I asked her about her hatred and if she could let it go." She looked at the cheetah. "She told me 'I can't let it go even if I want to. I love everyone, but I'm damaged… despite my destiny saying otherwise. No matter what Cream, don't let your heart give in to hate.'"

"Destiny?"

Cream smiled. "Her name is Blaze… you never heard of her, but she's not from this world."

"She's like the Black Arms?"

"No way." Cream giggled. "She's nice, she's a princess. She's from a different dimension that's on sync with our own."

Grace eyes widen. "Then… can't we call her?"

Cream frowned. "I'm afraid not. If she were here then we would've seen her wanted posters. I'm afraid the Resistance don't have any way to contact her."

Grace ears fell. "Oh."

"But… you might like her."

"Maybe…" Grace sighed. "I think I need to sit here until Tails decides what to do."

"I'll stay here too." Cream leaned her head against the cheetah's shoulder. "Can I?"

Grace smiled. "Yes.".

…

Tiara sighed. "Time Travel, dimensions traveling. I'm not surprised."

"You're not?" inquired Storm

"The day the Black Arms arrived, I told myself… 'Don't be surprised anymore'."

"That's one way of putting it."

Tiara glanced around the camp. "This is still a mess no matter how you look at it."

Tails nodded. "We can't take them all with us. We don't have any resources."

Sonic snorted. "Staying here is going to leave them as open targets."

Tiara chuckled. "I doubt Eggman cares. For the past 3 month Drago's been trying to get in his good graces. The only time he contacted him was when Drago wanted permission to go dig for more Chaos Emeralds. Eggman told him to do whatever he wanted and never call him again unless it was something important. After that he seemed to have blocked his calls."

Tails eyes widen. "This is good. This means these people can hold out."

Tiara frowned. "But for how long?"

Tails frowned and glanced around. "The camp is busted, but maybe the cave." He glanced at the cave. "We're going to use this place as a base of sorts."

Tiara raised a brow and smiled. "I see, use it for as base for us. Keep track of Eggman's movements.."

"If he trusts Drago with that." Sonic said.

"Well." Tails chuckled. "I can do what I can, but first let's make this place hospitable and try to be undetected. Round up everyone we need to get started now."

Sonic smiled at the fox. "You're becoming a natural leader Tails."

The fox smirked in his direction. "I had an amazing teacher."

Sonic laughed. "If I'm proud then he would be too."

Tails nodded. "I'm sure he would be." He stood up and faced Tiara. "IS there anything else about your tribe that I should we know about?"

Tiara frowned and crossed her arms. "Well… there is one thing that Sonic nor Team Dark knows. It's about the purpose of the Manx clan… or at least the heir to the Manx clan."

Sonic raised a brow. "What exactly?"

"There is manuscript that tells us that when reality about to crumble the heir to the Manx clan must gather the seven chaotic jewels along with the controller to help neutralize a large scale threat. It's hidden, so I will show you when we get settled."

"Dark Gaia and the Black Arms weren't enough for you clan act?" Inquired Omega.

"I did talk about it, but the elder told it wasn't it. He locked me away during the Black Arms invasion until they were defeated." She sighed. "I'm supposed to help the Controller's Guardian find the chaotic jewels to fend off against the threat. The manuscript showed a picture of a ruby glowing with ominous aura."

"Ominous ruby…" Sonic crossed his arms and pondered.

"Do you know something? Is about the reason you got here?" Tails turned to Sonic.

"I told you all how I got here… Tiara in my… timeline I fought Eggman and his latest project. He got ahold of a gemstone he later labeled the Phantom Ruby. It was bizarre and weird. Even with the Chaos Emeralds I had to be careful on how I dealt with that power. It also gave his normal looking robots new abilities and personalities. No… unique personalities. The final battle had me end up here. I remember the Phantom Ruby and I ending up in a vortex.

Tiara frowned. "Phantom Ruby…" The Manx rubbed her chin. "The creature had something that made my blood boil." She stood up. "I'm coming with you when you secure the safety for the people. Build and create whatever you need here and then we will go."

"But." They all looked at storm. "What about the Controller, the Guardian, and the Chaotic jewels."

Sonic gave a deadpanned look. "Seriously? Controller = Master Emerald. Guardian equals Knucklehead and you can tell the chaotic jewels means?"

Storm stared at them as he gave an 'oh' expression. "The Chaos Emeralds."

Tiara nodded. "I see. Should we find Knucklehead?"

Tails chuckles. "His name is Knuckles, but yeah. He's part of our missions. We'll find him and the Chaos Emeralds."

Tiara smiled. "Good, I will help you bring out the end of this war."

…

-2 days later, Resistance Base—

Rasp had asked Blitz to meet her in one of the training rooms. The Bloodhound had just came back from freeing a small town. No hard bosses or difficult twist and turns. Just fighting back and putting the robots in it place. It was… not as fun.

When he got there Rasp shoved an object in his face. Upon gaining focus he realized it was shield.

"Notice anything different?"

"It's… is it the shield I gave you?"

Rasp gave a wide smile and adjusted her glasses. "This is now you personal shield." She held up a brief case. "In here is a shield harness with a magnet to keep your shield equipped at all times and able to call it back. Plus that slot." She point tapped the middle of a shield and a slot opened up. "Where the power core goes. Wave told me she took out a chip Yang was using to control and track the shield. Now it's used to hold the power of the wisp. As of now the fire core is used and… m

Blitz eyes widen. "You went all out with this, but isn't this too much."

Rasp frowned. "Eggman's forces are getting stronger, even with the Wispons Eggman's robots and allies are unnaturally strong. We need all the help we can get." A red wisp floated by and sat on Rasp's head. She petted the creature as it purred. "Thanks to these guys." The fire wisp flew around the Blood hound and chirped at him. The dog tilted his head in confusion.

"It likes you."

Blitz smiled and nodded at the alien creature. "Thanks."

It chirped and flew away.

"You know I don't see them around."

"They're all out and about. They're here or with G.U.N. They're busy little guys." Rasp gave a chuckle "I got some ideas for Sora and Winter… plus Barry… and others. With Rotor's help I gave Captain Vector his personal Wispdrone that's weaponizes music. Any music he plays turns into projectile notes." She laughed like a maniac. "Charmy… oh you wait and see on the mission you're going on with them."

"Now?"

"In two hours, so get to training. You're teaming up with Mighty and the Chaotix to engage some old rivals in Chu-nan."

"We're going to Chu-nan? I always wanted to go there."

"Only to a place Espio knows, he received a distress signal from his sensei and he requested your team."

"Me?"

"There are rumors of a cheetah running about."

Blitz's eyes widen. "Cheetah? Is it female?"

"We don't know, Espio wants you along."

"Okay,"

"Good, go talk to Captain Amy before leaving. She's in charge."

Blitz blinked? "She is? What about Knuckles?"

Rasp frowned. "Knuckles received a distress call from Captain Silver. Knuckles and Sonic went to investigate."

Blitz narrowed his eyes worriedly. Silver in trouble? What kind of threat caused the Commander to come out to investigate?

…Mystic Forest…

An Eggman base could be seen in the forest. Suddenly two figures flew by and shot up in the sky. Flashes of light erupted around as the two collided once more. An object fell from the dark purple aura of the figure and landed in a patch of grass, unable to be found by an untrained eye. The figure knocked Silver away as he landed in front of Sonic and Knuckles. Silver groaned as he picked himself up. "You made it. You two Knuckles?"

The guardian nodded. "I want to see the face of the one who is causing us so much headache."

Sonic nodded. "Payback for me. Hey! Dark nightlight! Down here!"

The in the air shot down toward the ground and landed 10 feet in front of them. "Ah… Sonic. I heard you escaped."

"Uh huh." Sonic crossed his arms. "We're already acquainted."

"And Knuckles."

"Good, you know mine. Now… who are you?"

The figure chuckled. "My name is something you will remember forever. You cry out in pain for as long as I shall allow. You will feel as if an eternity has passed under my power. Everyone will know the name." His right eye glowed purple as a deep cruel voice echoed in their ears.

"Infinite."

* * *

Hey look it Tiara. A character from Sonic game that was supposed to be on the failed Sega Saturn system. I decided to incorporate her in the story and give her a new background. She now has a role to play.

And Infinite makes another appearance.

Drago is from the Archie comics


	11. Secret Hidden Village

A/N: Here we go.

* * *

Sonic glared up at the being who kickstarted this war 6 months ago. The sociopathic creature that exuded evil. The first month spent in prison was wondering how he got there and who that creature was. Seeing the creature in front of him brought back those thoughts of doubt, but things were different. That creature didn't have help. He did. Silver floated next to him wanting round 2 while Knuckles stood by his side with a troubled expression.

"Infinite?" Knuckles growled. "Your power is something else.

The creature snorted. "You too will know my power like the hedgehog."

"That's… such as edgy name." Sonic sounded disappointed. "Are you going to be singing emo songs? Is that how you got Shadow to join you?"

Infinite chuckled. "The Shadow you have seen now is merely the truth of what he is supposed to be. Your friend is a shadow, a mere illusion of the true Shadow."

Silver grunted as he picked himself up off the ground. "He's spouting nonsense like that along with his threats."

"Right." Sonic looked up at them. "Silver. Wave is rounding up the survivors."

Silver sighed. "This guy… let me assist you."

"No…" Sonic narrowed his eyes. "Let me take a shot at him."

"Sonic, now is not the time."

"He seriously had Zavok, Chaos, Metal, and Shadow assist him." Sonic took a step forward. "We need a better understanding. At least give me 3 minutes before you jump."

Knuckles chuckled. "Alright, 3 minutes, but if you look like you need help before that I'm jumping in."

"I'll provide you cover." Silver kneeled on the ground. "Just let me catch my breath."

Infinite chuckled at the insects before him. "Hedgehog, you haven't seen all of my power…" He glowed and raised his hands. "Allow me to show you."

Sonic eyes widen as his vision seen to turn violent red. Everything around seemed to have changed and warp as he felt himself being lifted in the air and shot away. He landed on a long stretch of wood, painfully. He picked himself up and stared at the floating creature before him. He had to admit, this was new, but nothing out of the ordinary from his experience. No wonder he managed to get Chaos, Shadow, Metal and the other Deadly Six under his command, but it was past the expiration date of when he would betray Eggman.

"You're pretty strong."

"I am powerful."

That and he was still listening to Eggman and that was troublesome. He guessed the doctor learned from each attempt of seizing a power beyond control. He learned from his mistakes and he adapted. Throughout the years the doctor had become more dangerous as time went on. This… this war… this takeover was the result. The doctor has won and people were in danger.

Sonic narrowed his eyes and wondered if he should've turned the doctor in after the last few campaigns, but he always escaped and went into hiding. Maybe he should… turn him in. He's too dangerous and if he let him go now he might pull out a something far beyond dangerous than this.

"Let's go."

Sonic sped at him across the branch. The moment he ran, red squares materialized around and tried to hit him. Sonic dodged them all and spun around creating a tornado that blew away the rest of them.

"Interesting abilities, sewer rat. Although, thrashing around will do you know good."

"I'm a hedgehog." Sonic said as a matter a fact. "I'm not thrashing, I'm moving to the rhythm of my beat."

"Then beat this."

More mysterious squares materialized, but this time they blocked his path. Sonic smirked and curled into a ball and struck them… big mistake.

The moment he did, everything around him turned red. Sonic saw a glint at the corner of his eye and dodged a red spike aiming at him, he maneuvered over a bunch of other random objects that started appearing from thin air. Was this Infinite's power? Some weird illusions? Did touching those strange red squares make him see this? There's more to this maniac than it seems, but that's not going to stop him. He spun around and produced a tornado, stronger than the previous one.

Infinite felt himself being pulled into the large wind funnel. He kept himself from being and glared. He got ready to use his power again, until a blue blur appeared and he was struck by the hedgehog's homing attack.

Sonic grinned as he hit the fiend and then let loose a volley of punches and finished with a strong then sat the dark fiend away. He hit the tree hard. Sonic landed on the branch and shot toward the monster.

Infinite eye shot and then evaded the hedgehog's attack. Infinite flew away and geared up an energy attack when he felt something behind him. He turned around and received a flaming fist to the fast from the echidna that sent him flying away.

Knuckles landed on the stretch of branch, still with his fist on fire. The hedgehog landed next to the echidna and looked over at him.

"Three minutes isn't up."

"Unsettling." Growled the Guardian.

Sonic narrowed his eyes. "That bad?"

"This was has been giving me unsettling feelings. I ignored it thinking it was the pressure of commanding and the stench of death. However, that feeling increased when I met him. Blitz met him, Rogue escaped from him. Everyone else told me he was a glowing malicious jackal with strange powers. I was on edge throughout the war, not from leading, but from something… something that shouldn't belong. Tikal said the Master Emerald is growling."

"Growling."

"It hates this… that thing on its chest. Whatever it is, the Master Emerald wants it gone. Pah." Knuckles readied himself. "I should be finding the rest of the Chaos Emeralds."

Sonic was about to say something, but then turned and saw Infinite releasing purple blades at them. The duo dodge them and sprung at the jackal, ready to fight.

"Die!" He shot a beam at them.

Both landed on the branch and dodged the beam. Sonic maneuvered and twisted his body to avoid raining squares and a blade projectile that nearly tore his head off. Knuckles uproot a tree and tossed it at the bloodlusted animal. Infinite punched it away and launched himself at Knuckles. The echidna jumped as the creature landed and the two traded fisticuffs.

"You're strong." Spoke Infinite. "Any data on you expired, why are you strong?"

"I'm strong because I have to be!" He slammed his fist in the ground, which caused Infinite to loose his footing, but he regained it quickly and blocked as fist that sent him sliding away on his feet.

"You're supposed to be weak, why do you lead the lambs to their slaughter."

"They need someone strong to look up to." Knuckles launched a fist. "And someone to inspire to. I'm not sending them to their deaths, I'm sending them to victory."

"FOOL!" He blasted away the Echidna. "Many have tried to fight me, and then lost! They were weak!"

"Don't you ever stop talking!?" Silver shouted as he launched a tree at the creature.

"Don't you ever stop having hope." Infinite shot toward Silver

"Don't you ever stop being moody." Sonic shot toward the creature, knocking away. The hedgehog landed on a tree and leapt forward. He twirled his arms, letting loose twin tornado. Infinite phased through the tornado and threw a punch. Fortunately, Sonic caught the punch and kneed the evil doer in the gut and then knocked him to the ground with a spinning back. Infinite stopped himself before he hit the ground.

"Insole-." The words were interrupted when Knuckles struck him across the face with a fire coated fist, blasting him across plains and into a tree. Sonic dropped down and sped toward the jackal with a homing attack. Infinite growled through the crack in his mask. He phased out just as Sonic cut the tree from the base. Infinite glared down the group, but then felt something dripping on his arm. He looked down and stared at the blood stain on his arm.

Staring at it for what seemed like an eternity… he laughed. His dark laughter echoed through the forest, anyone nearby ran from the laughter. Sonic narrowed his eyes, the more the jackal laughed the more he wanted to put him down. Knuckles grew angrier as the laughter echoed. His connection to the Master Emerald made it more difficult to keep his composure. It wanted this thing dead, more so than any other threat. More than Doctor Eggman, Metal Overlord, Dark Gaia or anything thing that came about. This was something that need to be purged from the world.

Silver shivered from strange power, but he kept his guard. If Sonic and Knuckles weren't moving then he wasn't.

Infinite stopped and glared at the group. "You made me bleed."

"Ah, so you're a mere mortal." Sonic snorted. "Good to know."

"…" Infinite snorted as he traced the crack, he could feel it breaking apart. "You're not as weak as I first thought… but anyone can break." Suddenly the crack in his mask burst, revealing his hidden eye. The group could tell that through both exposed eyes, they held malevolence.

"What happened to you?" Silver muttered. "Why are you like this?"

"There is no need to be psychiatrist hedgehog." Infinite turned around. "You won this round… or have I? How many friends have you lost? How much terrain has permanently been corrupted thanks to the fire and my power?" He chuckled. "Goodbye." He then teleported away.

"Come back here!" Silver shouted as he started to chase the evil jackal.

"Silver!" Knuckles shouted. "As much as I want to find him, we need to gather what remains of the wounded or otherwise."

Sonic snorted and looked to the air where Infinite vanished. He told everybody he was okay, he would remain positive. However, ever since meeting vile creature he felt… to purge it. Something about it rubbed him the wrong way. He felt it when he first saw him, but pushed it aside. Now he learned the Master Emerald wanted it gone, could it be the connection to the Chaos Emeralds? Could the chaos energy inside him wanted this thing to be purged form existence.

Sonic scoffed. He wasn't going to give in, but this guy did need to be dealt with.

"Sonic." The hedgehog snapped out of his musings and glanced at Knuckles. "You okay?"

"Yeah… the Master Emerald wants it gone?"

Knuckles blinked in surprise at the hedgehog and then nodded his head. "The Master Emerald sees it as a threat."

"… Could it be the Chaos energies or force or whatever?"

Knuckles eyes widen. "You mean… even… the very thing that makes up the Chaos Emeralds hates it."

"I used the seven emeralds many times to be super. I can use Chaos Control with an emerald. Even my wind attacks can be link to emeralds in a way. Sometimes I think my speed came from it when I was born." Sonic stepped forward. "I have become connected to the Chaos Emeralds and may feel linked to the Master Emerald. What I'm saying is this thing... we need to stop it or else something even worse will happen."

Knuckles snorted. "Worse than time warp and space aliens."

"Eh…" Sonic scratched his head. "Whatever." A sharp grin appeared on his face. "Now let's help the folks and get back to base. I want some Chili dogs."

"Heh," Knuckles chuckled. "Amy is in charge. I wonder if Mighty and the others made it to Chu-nan."

Sonic sighed. "I should've asked them to bring back some food. I sure do love their cuisine." Sonic looked up. "Say Knux, do you think Eggman causing this much damage would bring Chip back?"

Knuckles stared solemnly at the hedgehog. He knew the hedgehog missed Light Gaia. "I asked Tikal, no."

Sonic sighed. "Yeah, it's better he continues sleeping."

"Huh?" Silver looked at them both. "Who's sleeping?"

Sonic chuckled. "An old friend. Let's check on everyone."

* * *

-Next Morning. Chu-nan. Dragon Valley. Hidden Village of the Forest—

Blitz remembered spending time sneaking around his home village in late evening hours and doing what he wanted. He wanted to not be noticed, to blend in with the dark. He wanted to practice sneaking around and blending in. He took inspiration from various spy and ninja shows he watched between training. Sometimes he practiced appearing when people least expected him to.

When he was a pup, he wanted to see an actual ninja. He got that with Espio and now he was in a secret society that housed and trained ninja. A secret society the Empire never knew about. A village surrounded by a forest. It was Espio's home before he left on his own adventure. Before he joined Vector and Charmy to be part of a detective agency then later with Knuckles, Mighty and Ray to become a group of misfits to fight against a threat.

Blitz found himself staring out the window of a second story house of a friend of Espio's. He watched children playing in the streets, non ninja walking about their daily routine. Blitz nose caught a scent of something unfamiliar. He did around, but he the direction where the scent came from. He couldn't see them, but he could tell there was someone watching him by the smell. Feeling uncomfortable he backed away.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked from behind.

"We're being watched."

"What? How can you tell?"

"I can smell them."

"We're outsiders." Winter spoke. "Despite being Espio's guests, we're still unwelcomed."

Blitz sighed and looked back at the duo and noticed changes in their woredrobe. Sora opted for a black jumpsuit with yellow markings across from it. The Blaze Wispon equipped on him. Winter dropped her pink jacket and had on chu-nan style pink battle kimono along with pink shoes with bandages wrapped around them. With her was the cube Wispon. Blitz himself still had his old attire, but this time he was equipped with the Shield attached to the harness on his back and an upgraded Blaster Wispon.

Old Blaster Wispon shot laser pellets, this one was stronger and had two more functions. In fact the weapons the group were equipped with had extra functions added recently. Sometimes shooting just isn't enough.

Blitz stared at Winter. "So you like that stuff?"

"I love Chu-nan's culture." The Polar bear stated as a matter of fact as she casually opened an oriental fan in front her face, shielding her mouth and showing her eyes. Her eyes fluttered and she closed it up. "I can scratch this off my to do list."

"I… didn't expect it from you. Sora on the other hand."

"Hey!" Sora squawked. "I'm not that much of nerd… besides I suspect it's the fashion more than the anime."

"You are correct." Winter gave a small smile. "After the war I want to come to Chu-nan to help out, before checking out my old home."

"After the war…" Blitz looked down. "You guys thought about that?"

"I did." Sora shrugged. "Lend a hand in rebuilding my home with the survivors. You?"

Blitz gazed at them. "Well… I want to see more of the world. I'll lend a hand to those that need it."

Winter raised a brow. "You're not going back home?"

"No… not like I felt at home there."

Sora looked confused. "You never talked much of your home. Only mentioning Grace, Barry and a little of your… old man."

"Grace was your home?" Winter spoke. "Am I right."

Blitz shrugged. "Yes, after being abandoned she was there for me. She might be… dead or lost. I'll travel so I can find her and explore the world more." He looked at the group. "I have no reason to return to the village. It wouldn't be the same. People are either dead or missing."

Sora scratched his beak. He felt uncomfortable about this sort of thing. The dog "Um… you can come visit my home if you want. Once it's rebuilt you can crash on the couch."

Winter nodded. "Same."

A knock on the door caught their attention. The door opened revealing Vector. "Come on down troops, Espio is back."

Sora perked up. "Really? Last night he was mad."

"Bah… you know. Politics." He waved it off.

Blitz blinked. They had reached the village around midnight and Espio questioned his friend about the situation and the war. His friend said something he didn't like, and he responded not so kind.

 _"_ _You can tell there is an evil in the air. The last few years should've given the council everything they needed to fight back. No, you all had to remain hidden."_

Then he stormed out. his friend later informed them he was at his old family home with his mother, another shinobi.

"Come on he has something to tell us."

* * *

Eggman slammed his fist on the console as he glared at the monitor . "ARE YOU TELLING ME THERE IS A SECRET VILLAGE AND YOU'RE NOW JUST TELLING ME ABOUT IT!?"

"I had attachments." A young lynx with traditional Chu-nan style hat stared back with her gold eyes. "I didn't have reason to tell you until I needed something.

"Attachments you should've abandoned the moment you joined my Empire." Eggman growled. "What change brought upon this?"

"Someone has returned to the village and I want to kill him." she growled. "Someone who I hate and outperformed me."

Eggman formed a sinister grin. "This is about revenge? I can help with that. I can send a whole battalion under your command for just one person."

"That person has been one of the many thorns at your side for years. You know him as a member of that subpar detective agency."

Eggman's smile widen further. "Oh, I think I know who it is. A ninja."

"Shinobi."

"Who cares!" Eggman scoffed. "Espio the Chameleon is a thorn at all of our sides. If he's there then the Chaotix are there and if the Chaotix are there then there must be some Resistance members there. Get your team and tell your newest member to get ready. I'm sending new reinforcements by noon, do as you please, but I expect results!"

"As you command." The lynx bowed. "The Empire is always watching." The monitor turned off.

Eggman smirked and leaned back in his chair. "Shinobi eh?, Perhaps I should take a look at my old designs." He looked down to see a Crabmeat walk up to him with his meal. "I stopped using living batteries due to the limited use. Always dying on me and never had enough power. Putting in a bunch of ninja in a robot would… no. Too much energy wasted and not enough manual labor. I want subjects to rule over." He went to the monitor and called a henchmen. Snively appeared on the screen. "Snively, has Angel Island been located."

"No, every route, every destination. It seemed to have vanished."

Eggman narrowed his eyes. "What did that Echidna do with that hunk of landmass? How did he move something so huge? I knew I should've acquired it first."

"Orders?"

"Search a few more days and then get back to work on other projects."

He closed the link and leaned back in his chair. "Bah, I'll find it later. I'm still winning even if they take back more of the world, I still have two more solutions when their hope is at their peak." He grinned. "My Master Plan. My Final Plan. I will rule it all."

* * *

Blitz felt his anxiety increased as they were led through the village. It was different at night, peaceful, crickets chirping and the like. Now… it was broad daylike and civilians were watching him. Human and Mobian alike, dressed in chu-nan style garbs, watched them all in suspicion and curiosity. He didn't have to smell that, he felt that. He looked behind him at his team. Sora looked around trying to wave, but dropped his hand after all the states. The Polar Bear ignored the stares as if she could care less about it. Sora, being the social person, he was, felt isolated. Blitz just didn't like the attention. He glanced ahead. Mighty and the Chaotix were ahead

Espio and three of his shinobi friends were leading them. The friend, who's house they stayed at, was a female spider wearing a kimono and mask that covered his mouth. Her name was Uma Arachnis. Vector told them they trained together and that was it. Nothing else. All secret stuff. The woman walked causally, but the bloodhound smell blood on her and he had a feeling she was always on guard and will strike in a second if need.

The other shinobi was a monkey wear a red vest with the yin yang symbol on it and wielding a bo staff. The last was a dragon, taller than the rest of them, but she seemed young. She wore a purple uniform. Espio referred to them as Ken and Dulcy respectively. They also grew up with Espio and were a part of Uma's squad as the leader.

Speaking of the team, Ken looked back and stared at the dog intently before looking ahead. He had been doing that three times since he met him and wondered if he insulted the monkey. Dulcy on the other hand was nice, but shy. He didn't have any other opinion on them and focused on what was a head. A two story building that was fancier than the other buildings he had seen

"What this?" questioned Charmy.

"This is where our village leader dwells and works." Uma spoke gently. "He and the council have assembled once when Eggman took over half the world, but nothing came of it."

Espio scoffed, which prompted Dulcy to look bashfully at one and Ken to snort. "You can grunt all you want Espio, you know this." Ken said as he glared.

"There is a war going on." Espio snarled. "They choose to continue to bicker and not help."

"I want to help." Dulcy spoke sadly. "But many oppose."

"They believe Eggman won't reach this place. The doctor is not going to search every nook, every cranny. He will carpet bomb the world if he must. Eggman does not care and if you continue to hide and not side with the Resistance then it is futile."

Ken frowned. "You all just recently started to take back territory little by little. You weren't doing okay in the beginning."

"We were gathering our forces and bearings."

"Uh huh and you just got the 'hero' back."

"Watch it Kahn." Espio glared. "Sonic is vital."

"Then why did he get defeated? Why were you so reliant on him that caused the world to fall unde-"

"Boys." Uma commanded, sensing Espio's rising anger. "Cease and desist or I'll do it for you." Her eyes glared at the duo. They prompted silenced themselves and looked away.

For the first time in a while the polar bear beamed, impressed in how the shinobi commanded her friends. "I like her."

"She's scary to me." The cardinal shivered at the glare. "If looks could kill"

"It's not directed at me." The bloodhound shrugged

Vector looked between them. "Espio I butt heads sometimes, but this guy gets under his skin."

"Not everyday when Espio gets flustered." Charmy smirked. "It's a change from the stoic persona he always has.

Mighty gave a shrug. "Stoic? Sure. He even cuts loose every now and then."

Dulcy smiled at the group "Come on everyone, let's talk to the elders."

The group stood in front of the double door of the large building. Espio turned to the group. "There are guards, you just can't see them."

"Twelve." Blitz spoke.

Ken whipped around and glared at the dog. "What makes you so sure."

Blitz looked away from the monkey. "I can smell them. I'm able to determine the amount of people in the area and I excluded all of you."

Dulcy blinked. "But… we had a Bloodhound and he wasn't able to tell."

"Um… recently my abilities have started to improve. My sense of smell is one of them." Blitz rubbed the back of his head.

Ken narrowed his eyes. "Does that explain your aura?"

"My what?"

"Your aura is different than the others, like it's shining more violently than the others."

"What are you talking about?" Blitz sounded worried.

Espio coughed. "Kahn, Blitz encountered something on a mission that unlocked his potential. Over time his stamina has improved. One of his abilities is when he bonds with another person and can mimic their physical abilities. He can mimic their strength, speed, and other skills. Others like camouflage is not something he can master. My natural ability to blend in is not something he can do when we bond."

"Flying is no good either." Charmy chimed. "He dropped like a rock."

"Although, his sense of smell improving is new."

"Great, now we need better training."

Uma stared at the dog. "No, but we might need something to better mask our scene. Thank you Blitz, and the guards thank you."

"This just proves he's abnormal." Ken spoke.

"Yeah and?" Blitz glared. "A hedgehog that goes fast isn't?"

Ken blinked at the dog's response, not expecting retaliating response. It didn't help that the bird laughed while the white bear smirked in his direction. Before he could respond Uma walked forward and knocked.

"Uma Arachnis, Ken Kahn, Dulcy the Dragon, and Espio the Chameleon are present. Guests of Espio the Chameleon are in our troupe. Permission to Enter?"

After a few moments the door opened.

Sora eyes widen. "Uh… cool."

"Follow us the Kage is waiting." Uma stated.

The group entered the building, past the lobby, and walked up stairs. Once they reached up stairs, the walked across the hall and into the chamber of the village's leader. The office of the Kage was a circular structure with a desk and chair, a window overlooking the village. Standing in front of the desk was the leader, a robe wearing crane with a long beard. He had a fancy hat that indicated him being the leader. He looked wise, yet his eyes had steel. Once he spotted the group he nodded to them. The ninja bowed before them.

"Espio you have returned."

Espio nodded and looked toward the group. "This our Kage, Masaru-sama the Crane. Kage-sama this my team the Chaotix: Mighty, Vector and Charmy. The other three are members of the Resistance, Blitz the Bloodhound, Winter the Polar Bear, and Sora the Cardinal."

"I see, it's good to see all of you." He bowed, but then his eyes center on Blitz. "Blitz was it? Espio reports told me you have an interesting power. I do sense wild untamed energy in you."

"You're the second person to tell me that."

The crane chuckled. "You can only copy the person's physical characteristics and not special abilities such as fire breathing and telekinetic powers."

"Yes."

"Hmm… I want to see."

Blitz eye widen in shock. "Yo-you do?"

"You don't want to?"

Ken scoffed at him. "Obey him."

"Kahn." Growled Espio

"O-okay." He looked to Mighty. "Mighty?"

The armadillo grinned. "Let's go outside."

"Actually," The Crane looked toward Espio. "I want him to bond with you Espio."

"Me?"

"You said physical characters. He has the potential to mimic your style and form." The Crane walked forward. "Let's step outside." He smiled. "I want to see it for myself."

Blitz nodded. He understood that, but some part of him felt the crane wasn't entirely convinced and judged based on his first appearance. Maybe the crane expected a mighty warrior and he was revealed to be mutt. It was as if his reveal was left to be expected and not some amazing person. A memory popped in his head.

* * *

 _14 year old Blitz whined when he felt liquid pour on him._

 _"_ _I'm only trying to apply it dear."_

 _He sighed and look up at Grace's mom. The bloodhound had scrapes and bruises on him after running into people._

 _"_ _You were told to stay in by my husband."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _"_ _You heard about the emergency warning that people were exposed to this negative energy going around."_

 _The planet had separated thanks to Doctor Eggman and now strange creatures were running about. G.U.N. told everyone to remain safe and to keep their emotions in check._

 _"_ _They ganged up on me and laughed."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _Blitz scowled. "I fought back and then these dark creatures came end."_

 _"_ _I KNOW!" She hissed causing Blitz shut up and look away. The woman realized her mistake and sighed._

 _"_ _I'm sor-."_

 _"_ _Are you done."_

 _"_ _Yes… Blitz I apologize."_

 _"_ _I know."_

 _"_ _You don't need to prove to them, besides that was the dark energy from whatever that was."_

 _Blitz snorted. "No, I'm pretty sure it brought out the truth. I proved them wrong, I beat them up."_

 _"_ _You don't need to prove you're the strongest. You need to prove you are better, by taking the higher ground."_

 _The bloodhound stood silent and looked around._

 _"_ _You don't need to leave the village to prove that."_

 _"_ _I don't belong here."_

 _"_ _You do."_

 _Blitz stood up and sighed. "I want to look for 'that man' to find out why he left, I want to look for lost artifacts, and see the world."_

 _"_ _Grace?"_

 _"_ _She'll be fine."_

 _The woman stared at the bloodhound. "She'll miss you."_

 _"_ _Which is why I can't stay I have to go. It's an itching feeling like I need to leave before the window closes."_

 _"_ _What window?"_

 _"_ _I don't know? It feels like I need to prove I can handle everything else on my own. Thanks to you and her. I know how to cook my meals, I learned some survival skills, and I learned martial arts. I'm getting stronger."_

 _The woman sighed. "Blitz, you don't need to prove to the world anything. You need to prove it to yourself. The world will always bring you down, it's up to you if you can get back up. You have demonstrated that time and time again. Remember when you and Grace nearly got killed that day."_

 _Blitz froze. "Yeah… she didn't need to be there."_

 _"_ _She wanted to find you."_

 _Blitz started crying. "It was my fault in the first place and she nearly got killed because I wanted to be alpha. I wanted to prove that I was worth something and… that I wasn't supposed to be abandoned."_

 _"_ _You're both alive, you didn't need to prove anything."_

 _Blitz wiped the tears from his eyes. "Still, people blamed me getting her in trouble."_

 _"_ _Blitz." The woman gazed at him kindly. "I'm here, Grace is here. She loves you, you know that right?"_

 _"…"_

 _The older woman had a sad smile. "No matter what, there are people out there who will be your friend. Grace is the first person out of many."_

* * *

Blitz snapped out of his thoughts. He had followed the group from the Council building. The Kage lead them to one of the training halls in the village. The elder told Blitz to partner with Espio against Uma and Ken. Hearing the announcement gave the bloodhound wary. First, he was teaming up with his Captain against two members of his village. The two were obviously experience shinobi and predicted the other's techniques. This was not good.

He shook his head. So far he had practiced using his ability in training. In combat he bonded with two people; Rouge and Sonic. Can he do it with Espio? Why not.

Kage nodded. "Blitz and Espio vs. Uma and Ken. The battle will now commence."

Ken backed into his fighting style. "I want to see this ability of yours."

Uma nodded and readied herself. "The way you described him said he had potential not only be an asset, but a strong ally."

Blitz felt beads of sweat dripping down his face. "Wh-… What?" He looked at the Chameleon worriedly. "You have that much faith in me?"

Espio stared at him with grin. "You still have a long way to go, but now I need you to step up. Time is a luxury we don't have."

Blitz nodded. "Yeah." He took a deep breath and raised his fist. He felt the familiar power coursing through him.

Espio raised a brow and held up his fist. "If a Fist Bump makes you feel better then let's go."

Their fist touched. Once again power was sent through them. The group before them witnessed the purple aura raging through them. Ken's mouth gaped in shock, Uma eyes widen and then smiled. Dulcy gasped in shock while the Elder Crane looked on curiously. The Chaotix smirked, seeing this power before hand during training. Winter and Sora stared at their friend fully as if for the first time. They never witnessed the ability before, only catching it from Blitz's point of view on the camera.

"The First Bump." Sora squawked. "I named it."

"He doesn't have to do it does he?" asked Charmy

"No, but it's what he's comfortable with."

Uma hummed and then blinked the dog's change of demeanor. The once timid K-9, became confident. Not just that, but his look, his stance, and the fighting style he was positioning in reminded her of… "Hmm, this will be f-." She blinked once the duo shot forward. "Ken!"

"Ye-arg." He blocked Blitz's fist from reach his face. "What the? How did you move so quickly to me?"

"You blinked." The bloodhound said sharply, not taking his eyes off the monkey.

Ken growled. "You!" He went in for the attack, but the dog moved to the side, grabbed the arm and flipped him over the shoulder, shocking Ken. The monkey growled and went out for the attack. Blitz went into a stance, a stance the monkey had seen Espio in numerous times.

"You…thief." Ken growled. "You steal his moves, our styles, centuries of katas and technique all learned in a matter of seconds."

Blitz growled at the accusation. "I'm no thief! I'm just bonding with Captain Es-."

"You're mimicking him and you will refer to you him as sensei!" He roared and attacked again. The two traded blows across the field. The bloodhound delivered an open palm thrust to the monkey, only for you to evade. The monkey retaliated with an approaching chop, but the dog blocked it with a chop of his own.

The bloodhound didn't realize it at first, but he was moving just as fast Espio, yet not as fast as Sonic. His fighting style before was unrefined and free-style. Sometimes he would mimic what he saw on tv or read from books about fighting. He needed to be ready in order to be a traveling archeologist. He was feeling it. Every blow he traded, every dodge, every technique he performed. All of it felt natural

Ken swiped his staff at him, only for Blitz to bring up his shield and block. Blitz jumped back and threw the shield with perfect accuracy. The monkey grunted as he leapt over the shield and struck the bloodhound in chest. Blitz growled as he felt the pain radiating from the strike. He looked up and dodged the thrusts from the staff with ease. Blitz grabbed the staff and kicked the monkey away. Then flicked his right wrist, sending a signal. The shield, lying on the ground, began to vibrate and then flew back toward the dog. Blitz raised his fist as the shield hovered where he was before grabbing it.

Ken snorted. "Interesting."

"That's not all it can do." Blitz knocked on the shield. "But not right now."

The crane watched the fight with interest. The fighting style the dog displayed was similar to Espio. The training and technique were similar to the style being taught in the village and some of Espio's other skills he adapted in order to become shinobi he is. The crane narrowed his eyes. He knew many people in the world possessed abilities that seemed unnatural. Sonic the Hedgehog was unusually fast for a hedgehog, Miles Prowler possessed two tails that allowed him to fly, and now this dog. He was a mimic and could only use the ability when bonding with someone. Physical contact and concentration allowed him utilize it.

The boy was a peculiar being, but he was on their side. He had seen all he needed. "I have seen enough!"

Blitz breathed a sigh of relief as Ken put his staff away. Uma and Espio dropped to the ground and bowed to each other. Blitz looked at the duo and then back at Ken. He bowed to him. Ken looked at him, rolled his eyes and bowed as well. This surprised the dog, he thought maybe he would refuse and be reprimanded by the Kage. Perhaps there was more to him than his crass attitude.

"Well done everyone. Blitz I have seen your ability and I am impressed. I feel you connection with Espio intensified when with him."

"Sir," Ken spoke. "Despite him mimicking, he still used our sacred techniques."

Dulcy scratched her head. "How did you know him? Over a month. He could've have predicted that much in the short amount of time Did Espio teach anything?"

Espio scowled. "I teach basic self-defense, none of our taijutsu, to the Resistance. We didn't have time to train everyone to full fledge warriors, so we opted to using Wispons for long range. Blitz on the other hand is a special case that required us to figure out how to use his power." Espio looked over at the bloodhound with a grin. "Once he bonds with another person he is able to utilize their power. Sonic's speed, Mighty's strength, my skills, and anyone else that has physical capabilities. Flying, camouflage, telekinetic, he cannot not do."

The Crane rubbed his beard, absorbing the information. "Have you tried practicing more with telekinetic or anything else?"

Vector nodded. "We did, when he paired up with me, we tried fire breath. It failed. We tried it with our telekinetic expert 5 more times and that didn't work."

Charmy nodded. "I tried to get him to fly, nope, just fell like brick." He raised his hand and let fall. "We did have a mattress to break his fall."

"Even if he bonded with me he may not grow 4 more arms." Uma rubbed her chin.

"That's not a bad idea!" Charmy sounded excited with mischievous twinkle in his eye. "Hey Blitz."

"No." The bloodhound gave a sharp reply. "I'm not doing it. No offense miss, but I don't want to experience the pain of growing and having 4 permanently stuck to me."

"None taken." Uma said.

"They could recede when finish." Sora wondered.

"NO!" shouted Blitz, causing everyone to stare at him. "I'm not a science experiment! I just want to win this war, find where my friend is and then travel."

Winter sighed and patted the bloodhound on the head.. "No one thinks you're a science experiemtn."

"We're straying off topic." Uma spoke. "Elder, you were pleased with Blitz's power?"

"Yes, now that I seen what the Resistance is capable of. I see the need to join is important

"But." Ken looked at him.

"We declined."

"Figures." Espio scowled. "I know the entire council, and some of them rather seclude themselves from the war while others fight. I also know none of them think Eggman could find them. Remember we have rogues and traitors."

"I know that, but they believe it's not on our doorsteps, despite much of the continent falling under the Empire." The Crane's started to rub his temple. "However, I am the Kage and I organized a strike team to target various points of interest. Just because we aren't going to war doesn't mean I want them reaching the village." He narrowed his eyes. "Although, I think some want a change."

Ken eyes harden. "We have traitors in the village?"

The spider shook her head. "Not quite, but some may think surrendering would be the majority will fight. Everyone questions the split and wants to fight."

"Which is the reason why I called you here." The elder called. "We were infiltrated last night and some artifacts were stolen along with a scroll. The scroll contains our ancient history along with other secrets." The elder crane rubbed his beard. "This wouldn't have happened unless we have spies."

"That doesn't sound good." Vector mumbled. "This means people could report that Resistance members are here. Plus, taking items belonging to a place like this would like put you on the trash list."

The bee rolled his eyes. "I'm older now. You can say sh-."

"Language." Uma glared harshly at the bee, causing him to back away.

The crane coughed, getting everyone's attention. "You have run into them a number of times out in the world over the years." The Crane spoke. "You remember Rain the Lynx? She goes by Conquering Storm."

"Her." Espio narrowed his eyes. "I fought her while on a case with the Chaotix one time, I was surprised about her. I knew she was ambitious, but when she wielded the stolen sword, I knew she has fallen. Who else?"

"Lightning Lynx."

Charmy laughed out loud at the mention of the name. "Him? Oh man, I remember him and his 'Fearsome Foursome' goons he ran with."

"Yet, they proved be annoying nuisance." Espio snorted. "Lightning Lynx was a year below me and we barely spoke before I left. However, we have run into his gang with Mighty on occasion. He went rogue because 'Conquering Storm' rejected him."

"Imagine going rogue just because somebody rejected your advances." Sora muttered as he shook his head. "Why not just buck up like the rest of us."

"Some people aren't a hit with the ladies like me?" Vector gave suave smile at Dulcy, whom looked at him in confusion. "Right?"

"Uh…" The dragon looked away shyly. "Sorry."

"Rejected!" Charmy laughed out loud. "See, after many rejections he gets back on his feet and tries again."

The crane coughed which interrupted the conversation. "The conversation is about to stray from the reason you're here. Other than Rain and Lightning there are other rogues here. There is a factory up North where some of you will rendezvous with G.U.N. in 2 hours. We'll use that time to go there."

"Wait, meet with G.U.N.?" Mighty's eyes widen. "Does G.U.N. know about you all?"

"We have shinobi in G.U.N. and one of them is acting liaison" Uma spoke and pulled out a badge. "I'm one of the agents." Uma stepped forward. "Special Agent Uma Aracnis."

Charmy gaped. "What? But… what are you doing here?"

"First time I know about this." Mighty sounded surprise

"Did you know?" Vector turned to the Chameleon with an intrigued stare.

Espio nodded. "Yes."

Uma frowned. "When the war broke out, I immediately went back home in hopes of fortifying the villagee. Like Rouge I am called when needed… but."

Ken sighed. "But there was a vote."

"Which is why in secret, with the help of the Kage and the ones who to help, formed the strike team, 'Zero Squad'."

"Not everyone knows about the secret Shinobi society." Espio stated. "Only higher ups and special agents know about that confidentiality. Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Geoff. They all know."

"Shadow knows?" Charmy sounded frightened. "But he's a bad guy now."

Espio scoffed. "I'm suspecting there something off about Shadow and it's related to that creature."

"Huh?"

The Elder stared at the group with interest. There was something off about this war, not on how it broke out, but what Eggman acquired that caused many unease. His ninja felt it, he felt, Espio felt it. It was why there was a split on the council. Some feared it, leading this to fight it or hide. He wanted to fight. Then there was that creature Eggman had, it was the source. He believed it was the source. He snapped out of his musings feeling he needed to get back to work.

"I'm going to leave you alone. I need to get back to work. Uma will tell you about the mission and the Strike Team is on standby. Show them around before you head out."

Uma nodded. "Come find me when you're ready, we'll be leaving in two hours."

"Wait."

Everyone turned to the bloodhound

"What about that cheetah. Was it a he or she?"

"Male." Uma spoke. "Are you looking for someone?"

Blitz nodded. "Yeah, but it's a she."

Vector smacked the back of the dog. "He's on a quest for his lady."

Blitz suddenly went flustered and glared at the crocodile. "Stop it!"

Ken gazed at him softly. "Are you prepared for the worst possible scenario."

Blitz glared. "Yes."

The village leader stared at the dog softly. "Are you? Even if you say you are ready, you will have to steel yourself. The answer may not be what you want.

Blitz looked at the village elder with surprise and then glared, but then looked down to the ground. His eyes downcast.

"I... want her to be safe." His voice sounded hesitant, yet firm.

The Village Leader stared at him for a while and then nodded. He left with Uma, Ken, and Dulcy walked away to attend matters of their own, leaving the others to themselves. Blitz took a deep breath to calm down, he didn't want his anxiety to catch us.

"The Elder was giving you advice." Espio spoke. "Just don't expect the resolution you seek."

Sora patted the dog on the back. "Yeah, but he might find her. We can find her."

"We will." Winter spoke confidently.

Mighty and Vector looked at each other and then shrugged.

"What do we do now?" Charmy questioned

A thought popped up in Blitz's head. He turned to Espio. "How did you all meet?"

The Chaotix stared at the dog and at each other.

Espio crossed his arms. "I'll make the story short, to not go into much detail.:

"When did you leave the village?" inquired the polar bear

"When I was young. I was a prodigy, the best. I went through the same program as Uma, Ken, and Dulcy, but I graduated early along with Uma. We were both given permission to leave the village to explore, but always remain loyal." He looked toward the sky. "We were told that whatever we did we would relay back to the village.

"Wait, you're allowed to leave?"

"Only those who are qualified." Espio remarked. "I was loyal, however, I was bored and wanted more. I chose to go out to explore. I left when I was 13. While traveling, I heard about Eggman… no he went by Dr. Ivo Robotnik around that time. A month after I left was when he held a small tournament. Naturally I went there to fight people, to see the warriors out in the world. That was when I encountered Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy Rose."

* * *

-Flashback, Six Years ago—

 _13 year old Espio whipped around, with kunai in hand, to swipe the person approaching him from behind. Only to find an shocked orange two-tailed fox, a guarded red animal, and a hammer wielding pink hedgehog with a skirt._

 _"_ _Woah, take it easy." He turned around to find a blue hedgehog facing him with his arms crossed._

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _"_ _It's rude to ask another person's name without introducing yourself." Said the smirking hedgehog._

 _"_ _You first." Espio said harshly._

 _"_ _Heh. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I'm hear to crack the egg in charge of this tournament."_

 _"_ _Dr. Ivo Robotnik."_

 _"_ _Heh, he's more like an Egg if you ask me."_

 _"…_ _You know the doctor."_

 _"_ _Only for about two years." Sonic walked around the Chameleon and introduced the group. "These are my friends, rollcall troops."_

 _"_ _I'm not joining in your games, Sonic." growled the red animal. "Somehow Robotnik has an eighth chaos Emerald and we need to figure out how."_

 _"_ _He's Knuckles the Echidna."_

 _"_ _Echidna?" The chameleon gasped. He had thought they all went extinct. He would need to make a report about this finding._

 _"_ _I'm Tails."_

 _"_ _And I'm Amy Rose! Sonic's girlfriend."_

 _Sonic rolled his eyes. "No she's lying, her pants caught fire so many times she has to wear a skirt."_

 _Tails chuckled while Amy went red in anger as she resisted hitting him._

 _"_ _Why are you talking to me?"_

 _"_ _Despite your demeanor you're not too bad as some other hooligans in this tournament. The more guys on our side, the more we can beat the Egghead."_

 _"_ _Why should I trust you?" Espio spoke_

 _"_ _Because." Sonic held out his hand. "I'm the wind that brings freedom."_

* * *

-present-

"As corny as that statement was, his proved to be louder. Though reckless, a part of me felt I could trust him. Between adventuring he comes find me to talk." The shinobi looked toward Charmy. "A year later I met Charmy in a city."

Charmy smiled sadly. "Espio saved my life. I was only 6 at the time, but…" He took a deep breath. "I'm the son of a baker and my dad owed people money. Espio came along, fought the goons in my shop, traced their gang to their hideout and took out the whole party."

"You beat them up?" Sora awed.

Espio shot him a glare. "Yes… I 'beat' them."

"He means he killed them, he's a shinobi." The bee translated

Team Blitz eyes widen in shock.

"I only kill when needed and they held that neighborhood under their authority for too long, so I left."

"I followed him." Charmy chuckled. "I needed a new place to live after… they." His eyes went distant. "I had to leave my neighborhood and friends.

"I was not the right person to follow." Espio rolled his eyes. "But he warmed up to me, then.." He motioned toward Vector whom stood proudly.

"I met this guy when I was trying to open a detective agency, I was in the middle of a case when these guys appeared and got me out of a jam. I offered them a place to stay."

"It was rundown." Espio sighed. "You and the house warmed up to me as well. Then we participated in the Metal Madness event with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Big, Shadow, Rouge, and Omega. All of us took down Neo Metal Sonic."

"Then…" Mighty smirked and flexed his muscles. "Ray and I encountered them when we visited Knuckles. They were on a case that ended with them going to Angel Island. Turned out someone wanted to use the island as their personal amusement. They asked the Chaotix to bring samples."

"I wanted to decline, but I realized he wanted to use Knuckles's home." Vector rubbed his chin. I accepted and we went to Angel Island and told Knuckles everything. That's when this big tycoon brought his troops to invade."

"The six of us banded together and thwarted their plans." Espio spoke. "We had help from a girl whom was on the island by accident. She managed do the technical work to get him arrested by G.U.N.

"It was nice to stay on the island for a few weeks. Knuckles gave us some gems to pay off some loans." Vector said as he smiled fondly. "We were debt free for a year."

"Did that answer your question?" asked Espio

"Well…" Winter spoke. "The story lacked emotional impact and details, but… it was nice."

"Kind of want hear about fighting the gang." Blitz said.

"Ya know…" Sora spoke softly. He looked at Espio apprehensively. "Did it… how did you… um…"

"Killing them didn't feel good." Espio spoke softly. "Is that what you were asking about my assault on the gang?"

Sora rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, I know Shinobi are silent killers, but you don't look like it."

Charmy chuckled. "Espio is different from back then. Believe it or not he has mellowed out."

"He was more emotionless?" Blitz asked.

"I was more… reserved." Espio stated. "Our village teaches us to steel our emotions to become a weapon. I felt myself to be more weapon than chameleon. Despite my friendship with Uma and the others, it wasn't until I met Sonic was when I felt I needed to see the world differently."

Mighty nodded. "Yeah, Sonic brought me out my funk too. Him and Ray mean… meant a lot to me." The armadillo started to have distant look. A look Blitz only one other time before. The Chaotix glanced at the chameleon in worry.

"Mighty." Mutter Vector

"I'm fine, but… I met Sonic and Ray when Eggman invaded my home. Ray was moved to the prison from another island and Sonic was passing through to stop Eggman after his first encounter. The three of us worked together to destroy his base and escaped to a weird zone. After that we went around to destroy a few more bases before Sonic left to chase after Eggman to Westside Island."

"And what did you two do?" asked the Cardinal

"Ray and I decided to travel together after that. We didn't get involved with any of the major incidents since then and Sonic visited us every now and then. We tangled with some rogues over the years. Ray even went to visit Tails a few times. They hit off pretty well and even tangled with some bad people by accident."

"Like what?" Winter asked curiously.

Mighty smiled. "Ray, Tails and six others formed a group to liberate an island from the Battlebird Armada. A year later they met and accidently stumbled across a plot by the Witchcarters. Both times they won. Nothing happened when they met again."

Espio nodded. "Speaking of old enemies. My village has kept track of various enemies, the battlebirds are wiped out. Whatever Tails, Ray, and their team did, permanently put a large hole in their plans. Only Speedy remains and he's one of the wandering rogues. Wendy is with Eggman.

"You say this Speedy is out there? Does Tails know?" asked the curious Bloodhound

"3 times since the downfall of the Battlebird Armada Tails and Speedy clashed." Said Espio. "He was one of the fighters the during the small tournament. Hopefully he hasn't encountered him yet."

Vector snorted. "He would've been safer with us."

"It can't be help." Said the bee.

"What about your village? How was it founded?" asked the cardinal

Espio snorted. "Clanless became clans, clan became a village. End of story."

Sora felt as if someone hit him with ice pic. "Man you're so cold!"

"I enjoy ice cream." The ninja gave him a humorous smirk. "Besides, it's a long story and unless you're a shinobi I can't tell you the full bloody history of our village."

"Uh." Blitz opened his mouth, but was quickly interrupted.

"Do not say anything about the story about that blonde idiot with the fox. The Council nearly called for the author's assassination."

"What?" echoed everyone voicing the same thought. "Why?"

"That's a secret." Espio snorted. "All we can say the writer wasn't one of us and left it alone, nor has he spoken to anyone in our clan."

"So the manga is…"

"A mediocre story with characters I hate. I would ended that rogues life the moment he started talking about killed the leaders.. no . There's no kid in this village that desires to the Kage just because he shouts and screams. Sonic would be more qualified."

"Ah… do you enjoy the pirate one?"

"I'm more interested in samurai." Espio turned away. "Any more questions?"

"How often did everyone hang out before the war."

Mighty crossed his arms. "We always make plans to meet. We visit each other when we're not doing anything or if we're not fighting. Sometimes we all meet on our birthdays and half the time we used Angel Island as a hangout spot. Sonic's birthday last year was when we all got together."

"And fought the Time Eater." Charmy chuckled as he reminisced. "I miss the other Sonic."

"It's still him." Vector glanced at the bee.

"Not if Tails's theory about a split timeline is true or multiverse theory."

"Since Blaze's world exist and the zones, I believe it." Espio spoke. "Then there's…"

Team Misfit glanced at each other and then back at the Chaotix. "There's a multiverse?" The cardinal asked with excitement."

Mighty chuckled. "We don't know and knowing our luck we'll fight across the multiverse eventually. The evidence we have is Flaming Warrior Princess from another world visiting every now and then. If we survive you might meet her."

"She's a princess." Winter smirks. "She knows how to fight?"

"She guards the Sol Emeralds, different from the Chaos Emeralds." Espio spoke.

"Then why isn't she here?"

"Complicated." The Chaotix spoke at once.

"Our access has been destroyed." Charmy gave a pout. "So it's a no go."

"That's right," Vector sighed. "Destroyed."

"Most definitely." Agreed Espio

"Besides she probably has her own problems to deal with." Mighty shrugged. "So it's not important right now."

The trio nodded understandably, but the bloodhound had suspicion they were hiding something. In fact it felt like everyone in their circle was hiding something, even Sonic once he got back. He felt it had to do with the Chaos Emeralds. They had four hidden away along with Angel Island. How do you hide an island? He knew they wouldn't answer, it was obviously a secret. That made him a little sad, but he understood. This group fought together against threats he hasn't seen or heard of. Only Eggman seemed like a threat that made news, but there were other forces they encountered that made him wonder. What other horrors besides Eggman and the ancient creatures he himself released were out there?

Espio coughed. "Anyway, I'll show you around."

"Espio."

The group turned around to face a Badger wearing a shinobi uniform and additional garment covering his mouth. His hair stuck straight up as a pineapple stem. He eyes looked bored and nonchalant.

The Chameleon smiled and bowed. "Sensei."

"Look it's Kazu!" Charmy shouted.

"Hey buddy." Vector waved at him.

Mighty grinned. "Kazu, what's up."

Team Blitz blinked at the sudden appearance of the man as he approached the group as casual one could be.

"Team Misfit, this is my sensei. Kazu the Honey Badger. He's part of the Strike Team."

"Indeed." The teacher looked at his student. "Are you cooled down from yesterday?"

"Honestly… I'm still unhappy."

"It happens."

Espio didn't say a thing. His sensei had always been cool as a cucumber and only showed his serious sides in certain situations. He then noticed something. "Where is your book?"

Kazu sighed. "My friend decided to play a prank and hide my collection, so today I am with it."

Blitz and the group looked at each other. "Huh?"

"He's reads perverted books."

Winter scowled, seemingly spreading killing intent to the group. The boys jumped away from her as if sensing it.

Kazu stared at her and shrugged. "You're not the first."

"Winter, please." Espio faced her. "Despite his… nature, he's my sensei and the best around here."

Winter snorted and looked away. "Fine."

Kazu then focused on Blitz. "I've seen the spar, I'm interested in you."

"Huh?"

"I'm with the Strike Team, so maybe we can bond." He learned forward at the dog. "Or you don't trust me."

"Uhh."

"You're teasing him sensei."

Kazu chuckled. "Just wanted to see who this person was." He did an eye smile. "Can't wait to see you in action." He a puff of smoke erupted around and vanished.. he was gone.

Sora, Blitz, Vector and Charmy marveled at the technique displayed before them. Their eyes turned to Espio whom looked annoyed. "Can you?"

"Yes and no I won't."

"Awe.." They group groaned in disappointment while Mighty chuckled and Winter smirked.

Espio walked away. "Come on, I'll show you some more of the village."

* * *

"You're not coming?" Uma stared at Rouge on the monitor. The bat shook her head

"No, I have another ongoing mission and Geoff has another mission he's dealing with, but you do have someone leader a small G.U.N. group

"Who?"

"Our Commander."

Uma eyes widen in shock. "What? Why? She's our commander and sh-."

"I know, everyone voiced their opinion and she told everyone she's ready head out. She's capable."

"We can't lose her."

"She knows and her body guard is coming as well." Rouge frowned. "This facility you're going to will hinder 1/3 of production in Chu-nan." Her eyes narrowed. "Have you prepared yourself in case Lightning or 'Conquering Storm' revealed the location of your village?"

"Yes, we do have a plan even for an invasion. The people are the village after all, we can rebuild. We made replicas or kept our most important in secret storages."

"If there are traitors."

Uma frowned. "Another plan, even if we lose the village we will win the war."

* * *

A/N: Uma Arachnis, Ken aka Monkey Khan, Dulcy, Conquering Storm, Lightning Lynx and the Fearsome Foursome are from Archie. Uma is not the villain this and the later will appear next chapter.

Espio talks about his past. The tournament was the events of Sonic the Fighters. Instead of Tails taking on the whole Battlebird Armada he had help from Ray and some others. They will be brought up and their fate in the war. Speedy will make his appearance real soon.

Between the games there were other rogues and villains other than Eggman that Sonic's friends took care of while he handled Eggman.

I mentioned somewhere in the story that Sonic fought Eggman since he was 10. He's currently 18 now. Eggman is 48.

The rest of the ages for some of the others are.

Tails = 13

Amy = 16

Mighty = 18

Cream = 10

Knuckles =19

Rouge = 21

Vector = 22

Charmy = 10

Espio = 19

Blitz, Winter, Sora, Grace = 16

Classic Sonic = 12. Sonic Mania starts at the end of his second year with Eggman.

Yes, these are the ages as oppose to everyone being the same age for years.

I also made my own timeline. I'll post it next chapter.


End file.
